


Home Sweet Homeless

by loubee91



Series: Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brutal Murder, Children, Depressed Harry, Homelessness, M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Violence, hunger
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubee91/pseuds/loubee91
Summary: Harry ma 20 lat, pstro w głowie i drobne problemy z alkoholem. Ale ma też mały ośrodek weterynarii ojca do prowadzenia, mimo braku odpowiedniego wykształcenia. Kiepsko, prawda? A co, jeśli dodam, że w krótkim odstępie czasowym stracił rodziców i siostrę, zostając z dwuletnią siostrą i kilkumiesięcznym siostrzeńcem? Cóż, właśnie tak jest. A Louis ma 25 lat i nie ma nawet tożsamości. Urodzony we Francji, oskarżony o serię morderstw na swojej rodzinie i poszukiwany listem gończym, wydaje wszystkie pieniądze na ucieczkę do Holmes Chapel i ląduje tam na ulicy. Harry mija go wiele razy, zawsze wykazując się dobrym sercem, jednak dopiero po tym, jak niemal staje się świadkiem brutalnego gwałtu, przyjmuje go do swojego domu. W ten sposób wzajemnie zmienią swoje życie.





	1. Prolog, Harry

Harry stał na cmentarzu w Holmes Chapel, wygłaszając mowę pożegnalną, ubrany w delikatnie połyskujące grafitowe sztyblety, czarne spodnie, koszulę i gruby płaszcz. Porywisty wiatr targał jego niesforne loki, a szarość dnia idealnie wpasowała się w nastrój wydarzenia, dla którego małe grono ludzi zgromadziło się w tym miejscu. Oficjalnie żegnali się z państwem Styles.

Harry walczył o każde słowo, usilnie starając się powiedzieć to, co chciał. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował.

-Byli ze mną zawsze; wspólnie dzielili chwile szczęścia, a w czarnych godzinach nie opuścili na krok. Codziennie obdarowywali mnie miłością, przekazywali kolejne wartości życiowe, ale też oddawali mi cząstki siebie. Szarzeli, kolorując mnie.- Wydukał, siląc się na spokojny ton, jednak wciąż zdradzały go przerwy poświęcone na przeczyszczanie gardła. Nerwowym gestem szarpnął za swoje włosy, zaczesując je do tyłu.- A ja tego nie doceniłem. Pozwoliłem, by nas rozdzielono, nie walczyłem… Jest mi teraz tak bardzo wstyd. Nie było mnie dla nich, podczas gdy oni jedyni byli dla mnie. Jestem samolubnym, snobistycznym gnojkem i nienawidzę się za to. Oni…nie zasługiwałem na nich. Nie zasługiwałem na tak wspaniałych rodziców. I pomyśleć, że wystarczyła jedna chwila, bym tak po prostu ich stracił. To tak bardzo boli… Rzuciłbym się w przepaść, gdyby to miało zwrócić im życie. M-mam – Głos po raz kolejny utknął mu w gardle. Drżącą dłonią otarł wilgotną od łez twarz, po czym pociągnął nosem i odchylił nieco głowę, zagryzając wargę do krwi.- Pozostaje mi tylko wierzyć, że nie cierpieli długo i teraz są w lepszym świecie…  
Wraz z wiatrem usłyszał szloch swojej siostry, by- po chwili jego milczenia- ta, w akcie desperacji, wyrwała się z tłumu i padła na kolana tuż na krawędzi dołu, w którym spoczywały trumny.  
-Mamo, wróć! Błagam, wróć do mnie, daj mi szansę! Nie zostawiajcie mnie tak, chcę to naprawić! Słyszycie?! Obudźcie się, błagam! Tato, proszę..!  
Dziewczyna uniosła twarz ku górze, gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać ciężkie krople deszczu. Łączyły się ze łzami w jedność, by razem spłynąć po bladych policzkach i wbić się w ziemię w miejscu wiecznego spoczynku rodziców. Harry, z ciężkim sercem, pochylił się i ujął w garść zimny piach, by następnie niepewnie rzucić go na trumny, a potem wziął straszą siostrę w ramiona, wciąż zapewniając, że jest przy niej i wszystko będzie w porządku.  
-Nie zostawiajcie mnie samej… Potrzebuję was…

* * *

_Londyn, 05.01.2017r._

_Mamo i Tato.  I Ty, Gemma, choć jeszcze Tobą gardzę za samobójstwo w najgorszym możliwym momencie, więc nie położyłem cię razem z rodzicami. To nie Twój grób, więc o Tobie nie będzie niemal nic i dobrze Ci tak._

_Ostatnie trzy lata były dla mnie strasznie trudne. Straciłem niemal wszystko. Czy to nauczka za to, że nie doceniałem rodziny? To dlatego zabrano mi was, a potem również Gemmę?_

_Czasami wciąż wmawiam sobie, ze to nieprawda, że jesteście i za chwilę wejdziecie frontowymi drzwiami i swoim ciepłym uśmiechem sprawicie, że wszystkie zmartwienia odejdą w kąt. Chciałbym, żeby tak było naprawdę, jednak powoli przyjmuję do wiadomości, że mimo, iż nas zostawiliście, nadal jesteście z nami. Pocieszam się myślą, że wciąż nad nami czuwacie. Spotkaliście się już? Jesteście razem, czekając na nas?_

_Nie jest mi łatwo. Nigdy nie zajmowałem się dziećmi, a teraz mam dwójkę i muszę wychować je najlepiej, jak potrafię. Ale jak mam to robić, skoro wszystko przypomina mi o was? Czytam małym bajkę na dobranoc i widzę, jak ty, tato, opowiadałeś mi bajki; jak tym głosem uspokajałeś mnie, gdy nie mogłem zasnąć. Ten aksamitny ton, zawsze pełen troski i miłości… Ile bym dał, by znów móc go usłyszeć. Dlaczego Cię tu nie ma, co? Dlaczego nie wpadniesz do mojego pokoju, krzycząc głośno, że idziemy na spacer? Że coś ugotujemy, upieczemy ciasteczka? Wiesz, jakie to dziwne uczucie? Miałem dość tego głosu przez dłuższy okres w moim życiu, bo mówił mi, co mam robić, a czego nie. Bo wydawał zakazy, które ja bez namysłu łamałem, wyrażając przy tym swoją nienawiść. A teraz za tym tęsknię. Rozumiesz? Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś znowu nakrzyczał na mnie, że za dużo czasu spędzam poza domem, że za dużo piję i to zrujnuje mi przyszłość. Teraz wiem, że miałeś wtedy rację. Tęsknię za tęczówkami w kolorze mchu, za tym ciepłym uśmiechem, który zawsze poprawiał mi humor. Za ojcowskimi radami, dniami taty i syna, którymi dawniej tak gardziłem. Oddałbym wiele, żebyś tylko znowu zabrał mnie na kręgle i dał mi wygrać tylko po to, by zobaczyć zwycięski uśmieszek na mojej twarzy. Chcę, żebyś zakręcił mnie wokół siebie, byś przytulił na dobranoc…_

 

_Mamuś, nawet nie wiesz, jak ja Cię potrzebuję. Ty jedna wiedziałaś, gdy miałem problemy, potrafiłaś jednym uściskiem i ciepłym spojrzeniem zmusić mnie, bym Ci je wyjawił. Siedziałaś ze mną po nocach, gdy miałem złamane serce lub urażoną dumę; gdy tak po prostu musiałem się wypłakać. A teraz co? Kto mnie przytuli? Wiesz, jak chciałbym znowu usłyszeć jak mówisz do mnie „synek mamusi”, co w dzieciństwie było dla mnie szczytem poniżenia?_

_Codziennie siedzę wieczorem z twoim swetrem, już całym mokrym od moich łez. Nie wypiorę go, gdybym to zrobił, straciłbym Cię na zawsze, a tak wierzę, że jest ze mną choć cząstka Ciebie. Śpię na Twojej poduszce, mocno wtulony._

_To takie trudne, gdy wstaję rano i chcę iść do waszej sypialni, wdrapać się na łóżko i obudzić Was swoim skakaniem i śmiechem, gdy za dzieciaka łaskotałem piórkiem tatusia w nos, a on go tak zabawnie marszczył. Wstaję i uświadamiam sobie, że jestem przecież w sypialni, ale Was już w niej nie ma. Czasami mam ochotę krzyknąć: „koniec zabawy, poddaję się, mamusiu, tatusiu, wyjdźcie”. Mieliście mnie nigdy nie zostawiać, do cholery jasnej, czemu to zrobiliście?! Dlaczego złamaliście obietnicę?! Tato, czemu to nie Ty uczyłeś mnie prowadzić samochód? Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie w momencie, kiedy najbardziej potrzebowałem ojca? Pamiętam nasze rozmowy o tym, jak postępować z uczuciami dziewczyny, jak pokazywać, co ma się w sercu. Ale ja byłem wtedy jeszcze szczylem, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z powagi tych słów. Dopiero teraz zaczynam to wszystko pojmować. Rozumiem piękno sytuacji, kiedy widziałem szczęśliwą mamę, gdy przyniosłeś jej kwiaty, pocałowałeś, przytuliłeś… Jestem teraz taki dumny, że miałem rodziców, którzy darzyli się tak ogromnym uczuciem._

_Myślicie pewnie, że przecież jestem dorosły, nie potrzebuję już rodziców, przecież sam jestem tatą._

_Bzdura. Nie radzę sobie, chociaż każdy z boku powie coś innego. Boję się o każdy kolejny dzień. Boję się utraty pracy, boję się, że zrobię krzywdę dzieciom, boję się. Tak bardzo boję wszystkiego. Gram swoją rolę rozsądnego, silnego mężczyzny codziennie. Jedynie pod osłoną nocy, gdy maluchy  już śpią, a mnie nikt nie widzi- daję upust wszystkim złym emocjom, jakie ciążą mi na sercu. Ból rozrywa mnie na drobne kawałki, każda łza upokarza mnie na swój własny, wyjątkowy sposób. Mam ochotę rzucić to wszystko i pójść do Was, jednak nie mogę. Dlaczego mi to zrobiliście, hm? Dlaczego zostawiliście mi dzieci i tak po prostu sobie poszliście? Ja nie potrafię zająć się sobą, a co dopiero takimi malcami… Czasami boję się, choćby dotknąć Brada. To Twoja wina, Gemma. Po co go rodziłaś?_

_Wiem, że to nie Wasza wina. Naprawdę wiem. Ale nie potrafię się z tym uporać, to nie tak powinno być. Mieliście dożyć mojego ślubu, bawić moje wnuki, kiedy ja popadałbym w pracoholizm. Nie mieliście wrabiać mnie w opiekę nad dwójką dzieci. Skopię Gemmie tyłek, gdy tylko ponownie ją spotkam. Nie mam dzieci i mam dzieci, jak to brzmi?_

_Piszę zupełnie jak nastolatek; chaotycznie i właściwie bez jakiegokolwiek sensu, tak. To jedyny sposób, prawda? Wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, krzyczeć, tupnąć nóżką i oczekiwać, że dostanie się właśnie to, czego tak się pragnie. Dlaczego to nie działa?_

_Eleanor mówiła Wam, jak źle jest? Na pewno już się Wam poskarżyła, jak ja robię to teraz. Zapewne wiecie, że ostatnio miałem moment załamania, kiedy weszła do mojego domu i zastała mnie, leżącego na podłodze w łazience. Tak, płakałem wtedy. Tak, krzyczałem, że nie chcę się już bawić, że macie wejść, nazwać mnie swoim kochanym loczkiem i zamknąć w swoich ramionach, bo tylko w nich czuję się naprawdę bezpieczny. Nie martwcie się, już jest w porządku. Mam Olivię i Brada, będę żył tak długo, jak długo będą mnie potrzebować. Nie zostawię ich._

_Spotkamy się jeszcze prawda? Zaczekacie na mnie? Zobaczymy się tam, po drugiej stronie, gdzie życie pozbawione jest wszelkich trosk i problemów. Tam znowu będziemy jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną._

_Kocham Was._

_Harry_

 

Odłożywszy biały pergamin, schowany w kremową kopertę, ujął długopis i podpisał  
”Kochanym rodzicom, 05.01.2017”.

Godzinę później był już na cmentarzu, przy grobie, który odwiedzał regularnie i zawsze przynosiło mu to zarówno ból, jak i ulgę. Usiadł na zimnej ławce, ułożył dwie, splecione ze sobą, róże na marmurowym nagrobku. Starannie musnął opuszkami palców „Zmarli rodzice Anne i Desmond Styles. Zginęli śmiercią tragiczną.” i przed oczami znowu stanęły mu te widoki. Ten moment, gdy patrzył, jak jego ukochanego ojca zapinają w czarny, foliowy worek, bo nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Chwilę potem to samo spotkało jego mamę. Dokładnie pamiętał wygląd zmasakrowanego auta, widok krwi swoich rodziców. Tekst sms’a, którego Anne nie zdążyła wysłać.  
_”Synek, jesteśmy już blisko, będziemy w domu za jakieś pół godziny. Kochamy Was skarby. x”_  
Oni wciąż przy nim byli, wiedział to, jednak to nie powstrzymywało go przed spędzeniem tam kilku minut więcej, łkając cicho, jakby bał się, że kogoś obudzi.

Potem wstał, nie do końca gotowy na dzień w pracy, jednak nie miał wyboru, jeśli chciał utrzymać rodzinę.

-Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć.- Mruknął, tępo patrząc przed siebie.- Wciąż nie potrafię.

I odszedł, nie powiedziawszy nic więcej. Czekało na niego zbyt wiele, by mógł poświęcić kolejne sekundy na użalanie się nad sobą. Jeszcze żył, choć tego nienawidził, a dopóki to miało się nie zmienić, musiał odkładać pokrzywdzoną duszę w kąt, dopiero wieczorami znieczulając ją winem. To były jego chwile wytchnienia. Tylko w alkoholu odnajdywał ukojenie, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. 


	2. Prolog, Louis

-Nie… Nie, nie, nie, Boże, co ja zrobiłem.-Louis mruknął pod nosem, jedną drżącą dłonią osłaniając połowę twarzy, w drugiej zaś trzymając nóż. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju, już całkowicie trzeźwy po odurzeniu narkotykowym. Z szeroko otwartych w przerażeniu oczu wypływały kolejne łzy, a nogi uginały się pod ciężarem amoku, w jakim było jego całe ciało. Krztusił się, patrząc znowu na kolejnych nieżywych członków swojej rodziny, i nie mógł zdecydować, czy to ze strachu czy zwykłego ludzkiego obrzydzenia. 

Upuścił nóż i bezmyślnie podbiegł do łóżka najstarszej z jego młodszych sióstr, na którym leżały one wszystkie, z wyjątkiem Doris. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego ucisnął dziurę w gardle blond dziewczyny, to po prostu był impuls.

-Lotts, przepraszam! Słyszysz, ja nie chciałem! Błagam, wróć.-Wykrzyczał, a łzy z jego oczu spływały wprost na otwarte oczy zmarłej. Warknął, gdy to nic nie dało, po czym przełożył jedną nogę przez jej ciało i przeszedł na środek łóżka, ściągając z siebie sweter. Z całą siłą przycisnął skłębiony materiał do rozprutego brzucha kolejnej dziewczyny, a krew miał już na obu rękach.

-Fizzy! Fizz, kochanie, wybacz mi, obudź się!- Jąkał się, zgrzytając zębami niekontrolowanie. Zostawił sweter na jej brzuchu, dłonie ułożył na jej mostku i rozpoczął masaż serca, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że na nic się to nie zda.-Fizzy, to nie jest śmieszne!- Wrzasnął wściekle, już tylko szarpiąc za jej bezwładne ramiona. Na widok rozciętych pleców mniejszej dziewczynki zapiszczał wysoko i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, by nie patrzeć na wystające spod rany kręgi kręgosłupa. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła i był naprawdę bliski zbezczeszczenia zwłok, jednak w porę zasłonił usta zakrwawioną dłonią, płacząc jeszcze głośniej.

-Phoebe… Kruszynko moja, dlaczego… - Sapnął, ostrożnie obracając ją na materacu twarzą do siebie. Zobaczył jej niewinną twarz, już na zawsze skrzywioną w bólu, a jego serce pękło po raz kolejny.-Przepraszam… - Mruknął do drugiej bliźniaczki, Daisy. Nie chciał już nawet widzieć, z jakiego miejsca ciekła jej krew. Zszedł z łóżka, przypadkowo zrzucając ją na podłogę, na co niemal sam nie umarł z zażenowania i poczucia winy, ale pozbierał się na tyle, by położyć ją z powrotem, z należytą czcią. Po ujęciu jej pięknej twarzy w dłonie i złożeniu mocnego całusa na jej czole, przeszedł z jednego pokoju dziecięcego do drugiego-tego, w którym spały najmłodsze bliźnięta-, modląc się wyłącznie o to, by cofnąć czas. W paru krokach dopadł do kojców, wyjął z jednego roczną dziewczynkę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała, jakby po prostu spała. Nawet kropelka krwi nie znajdowała się poza jej organizmem, mimo to jej serduszko już nie biło. Na bladej buźce wciąż pozostawały czerwone plamy po płaczu. Louis spojrzał do drugiego kojca i zdjął poduszkę z twarzy chłopca, by zobaczyć dokładnie to samo.

-Doris… Ernie, moje słoneczka…- Westchnął cicho, jakby bał się, że obudzi te dzieci. Podniósł Ernesta i przycisnął ich maleńkie ciała do siebie tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy.-Shhh, wszystko jest dobrze… Jest w porządku… - Mamrotał jak oszalały, będąc już w kompletnie innym świecie, gdzie jego ukochane szkraby żyły i on po prostu je usypiał. Zaczął kołysać się z nimi na boki, z nosem wetkniętym między ich główki, rozkoszując się słodkim zapachem truskawkowego szamponu, którego użył podczas ich kąpieli, zaledwie dzień wcześniej.- Jestem tutaj… Nie zrobię wam krzywdy, już nie. Tak bardzo mi przykro…- Zapłakał jeszcze, zanim odłożył ich obu do jednego kojca i odszedł, gasząc za sobą światło.

W salonie złapał za nóż, splamiony krwią jego rodziny, po czym podszedł do swojej matki i padł przed nią na kolana. Wyjął pistolet z jej dłoni i skierował go na jej głowę, ale zaraz odrzucił go gdzieś daleko, bo nie potrafił. Długo patrzył na nią obojętnym wzrokiem.

-To twoja wina.- Warknął pogardliwie i uniósł nóż nad jej sercem.- To wszystko przez ciebie! Za co mnie tak nienawidziłaś, co? Gdyby nie ty, nie patrzyłbym teraz na ich podziurawione ciała. Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, nawet nie masz pojęcia. Cieszę się tylko, że cierpiałaś tak samo, jak oni. Chociaż to i tak za mało. Powinnaś umierać w męczarniach, słyszysz?! Ty jedna! To o ciebie chodziło!- Wykrzyczał w furii i już miał wbić nóż w jej martwe ciało, ale w ostatniej chwili ułożył tę rękę na podłodze i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie szyi kobiety, po prostu płacząc.- To moja wina… Mamo, przepraszam, zawiodłem cię… Zawiodłem wszystkich. Wybacz mi… Mamusiu.- Jęczał boleśnie w jej skórę, wolną dłonią gładząc jej długie kasztanowe włosy.-Nie zostawiaj mnie… Nie chcę być sam… Przepraszam.

-Louis…

Szatyn odsunął się od swojej rodzicielki, ostatni raz gładząc miejsce na jej szyi, tuż obok śladu postrzału w gardło. Pociągnął nosem, zaraz wycierając go rękawem bluzki i spojrzał w kierunku źródła głosu, którym okazał się być jego ojciec. W jednej sekundzie cieszył się, że go widzi, w drugiej zaś był przerażony, widząc go na stołku.

-Tata? Byłeś tu cały ten czas?- Spytał, a na samą myśl o tym, że był świadek tej rzezi, wplątał palce w swoje włosy i szarpnął za nie desperacko.- J-ja nie chciałem… Błagam, wybacz mi!- Powiedział i zerwał się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

-Uciekaj, Lou. Póki jeszcze masz okazję, uciekaj. Jak najdalej stąd.

-Proszę, nie rób mi tego…- Louis pokręcił przecząco głową, powoli zbliżając się do sypialni rodziców, na którą miał widok przez otwarte drzwi.- Proszę…

-Uciekaj, synu.

-Tato, nie!- Z jego ust wydostał się złamany krzyk, gdy mężczyzna przewrócił stołek i pętla z grubego sznura zacisnęła się na jego gardle.-Nie!- Powtórzył, wbiegając do pokoju dopiero, gdy odzyskał władzę w nogach. Chwycił swojego ojca pod kolanami i uniósł jego ciało, jednak nie był w stanie zdjąć pętli z jego szyi, więc po prostu stał tam, z twarzą wciśniętą w uda rodzica.- Proszę, wróć! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, nie ty! Tato!

Jednak to nie miało sensu. W jego głowie echem odbijały się tylko ostatnie słowa Marka, nic więcej. Z trudem, ale puścił martwe ciało i zatrzymał je tylko w miejscu, kiedy zaczęło się samoistnie kręcić dookoła własnej osi. Złożył pocałunek na dłoni mężczyzny, a potem wyjął portfel z tylnej kieszeni jego spodni, wciągnął na stopy pierwszą parę butów, jaką zobaczył w korytarzu i wybiegł z domu, nawet nie wiedząc, że wciąż trzymał nóż. Gdy tylko pojawił się na podwórku, ich pies zaczął skomleć, uwiązany na łańcuchu przy budzie, więc Louis uwolnił go i zaczął biec w stronę lasu za ich domem, po drodze dopiero gubiąc narzędzie zbrodni. A skundlony owczarek australijski pobiegł wiernie za nim, bez jednego cichego szczeknięcia, które mógłby usłyszeć ktoś niepożądany.

Zatrzymali się, gdy Louis nie miał już siły na tak szybkie tempo. Przerażony i zziajany zdecydował się na chód, bo czuł, że jego serce może wybuchnąć. Mimowolnie wciąż patrzył na swoje zakrwawione ręce i niezliczona ilość łez po raz kolejny zalała jego twarz. Przewracał się co chwila, zbyt wycieńczony przeżyciami tego dnia, ale za każdym razem wstawał i szedł dalej, nawet jeśli wcale nie miał ochoty. Chciał położyć się i poczekać na śmierć, jednak wiedział, że jego ojciec by tego nie chciał.

Parę godzin później już nie widział, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje; zaszedł tak daleko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu. Jednak zauważył zbiornik wody, który później okazał się być wąską rzeczką, płynącą gdzieś daleko, więc padł przy niej na kolana i obmył twarz zimną wodą, a potem również zmył z siebie ślady krwi, których widoku nie mógł na sobie znieść. Nie płakał już, bo nie miał czym. Odniósł wrażenie, że wyczerpał zapas łez na resztę swoich marnych dni. Ale serce wciąż bolało, jakaś siła wciąż uciskała jego mostek, uniemożliwiając mu głębokie oddechy, wyrzuty sumienia wciąż go dręczyły i czuł, że już się ich nie pozbędzie. Nie spojrzał na swoje zniekształcone odbicie w tafli wody, zamiast tego odsunął się i poczekał, aż jego pies się napije, a potem ruszyli dalej, wzdłuż rzeki, modląc się, by prowadziła do wyjścia z lasu.

Nie spał w nocy. Uparcie szedł przed siebie, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, jednak to było lepsze od siedzenia w miejscu i nasłuchiwania niepokojących odgłosów przyrody. Szum w uszach skutecznie go ogłuszał na niebezpieczeństwa nocnego lasu, ale zawroty głowy utrudniały mu skupienie się na drodze, przez co zdarzyło mu się wpaść do rzeki raz czy dwa. Mokry czy nie, nie robiło mu to już żadnej różnicy.

Nad ranem doszedł do stacji benzynowej, za co podziękował Bogu i z nową siłą ruszył w jej kierunku. Znalazł przejście dla pieszych, rozejrzał się w obie strony i niemal wbiegł do małego sklepu w punkcie kasowym, a tam kupił dwie butelki wody, kanapki dla siebie i puszkę z konserwą dla swojego pupila. Miał świadomość, że kasjerka zerka na niego podejrzanie, ale miał nadzieję, że to tylko dlatego, że źle wygląda, a nie przez jego zdjęcie, rozesłane już przez policję.

Wyszedł na mały parking na stacji, rozmyślając nad tym, co ma zrobić dalej. Musiał uciekać, zgodnie z ostatnią wolą jego ojca, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie i jak się tam dostać. Wtedy jakiś mężczyzna przeszedł koło niego i zatrzymał się przy jego psie, po czym zaczął go głaskać.

-Piękny pies. Miałem kiedyś podobnego.-Zagaił przyjaźnie, więc Louis uspokoił się odrobinę. To miała być jego szansa.- Jak się wabi?

-T-Teddy… - Wyjąkał nieśmiało.- Przepraszam, czy… Przepraszam za moją wścibskość, ale gdzie pan jedzie?-Zapytał ze łzami w oczach, bojąc się odpowiedzi, której nie chciał usłyszeć.

-Och, długa trasa, chłopcze.

-J-jak długa?

-Holmes Chapel, Wielka Brytania. Jestem przewoźnikiem.

-Mam prośbę, czy ja- ja mógłbym się zabrać z panem? Muszę się tam pilnie dostać, zapłacę panu, ile tylko będę mógł…

-Jesteś w ogóle pełnoletni? Co to, ucieczka buntownika z domu?- Mężczyzna zmarszczył na niego brwi.- Nie chcę mieć przez to kłopotów.

-Nie, nie! Oczywiście, że jestem pełnoletni. Po prostu, ja- ugh, ja… Przyjechałem tutaj z wycieczką, to była dla mnie ostatnia okazja, by zobaczyć się z umierającym ojcem. Proszę, to on.- Napomknął, wyciągając portfel swojego taty i pokazując nieznajomemu jego dowód osobisty. Wiedział, że byli do siebie podobni, co się potwierdziło, ponieważ przewoźnik kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu.- Ale przegapiłem datę powrotu wycieczki, a nie mam tutaj nikogo innego. Mama nie jest zbyt zamożna, nie może sprowadzić mnie do domu.

-Masz bardzo franc-

-Francuski akcent, wiem. Urodziłem się tutaj, ale po rozwodzie przeprowadziłem się z mamą do Chester. Dlatego tak bardzo mi zależy, jedzie pan niemal dokładnie tam, gdzie mieszkam.

-No dobrze, skoro tak… Wziął pan psa na wycieczkę?

-Nie, to pies taty. Nie mamy tu nikogo, chciałem go zabrać ze sobą.

-W porządku.- Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wstał i zaprowadził Louisa do swojego auta. Jednak zanim zdążyli odjechać, do szyby zapukał policjant i serce Louisa niemal stanęło.

-Louis Tomlinson?-Spytał, jak tylko szatyn opuścił samochód i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.

-T-tak…

-Zostaje pan aresztowany pod zarzutem morderstwa, wszystko, co pan teraz powie, może zostać użyte przeciwko panu w sądzie.- Mundurowy wyrecytował prostą regułkę i zmiażdżył nadgarstki Louisa w stalowym uścisku, zaraz potem podrażniając je ciasnymi kajdankami.

-Nie, nie, nie! Ja tego nie zrobiłem, j-ja! To nie moja wina!- Wrzasnął, szarpiąc się gwałtownie i nagle znalazł się w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, między kontenerami na śmieci. Obudził się ze snu, który prześladował go codziennie, odkąd dotarł do Wielkiej Brytanii. Uciekł z Francji, ale nie uciekł od przeszłości.

Przetarł zmęczone oczy i już chciał szarpnąć desperacko za długie włosy, ale Teddy weszła mu na kolana, popiskując cicho, jakby we współczuciu, i przytuliła się do niego.

-Jesteś głodna, co?- Louis wyszeptał cicho do ucha swojego pupila, następnie całując jego głowę.- Wiem, ja też jestem… Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żebyś jutro coś zjadła, obiecuję.- Zapewnił, po czym owinął ramiona wokół niej i oparł głowę o zimną ścianę, ponownie zasypiając.


	3. #1

-Zjedz jeszcze kawałek, myszko.- Harry mruknął czule, jednak dziewczynka pokręciła stanowczo główką i zaczęła już schodzić z krzesła.- Liv.- Dodał, a ostrzeżenie w jego głosie musiało zadziałać na małą, bo zaraz usiadła z powrotem we właściwy sposób i chwyciła kawałek chleba z serem.

-Musę?- Zapytała, przechylając głowę w bok i patrząc na tatę błagalnym spojrzeniem dużych oczek. Miała piękne oczy, to zawsze była pierwsza rzecz, która przychodziła Harry’emu na myśl, gdy ktoś pytał o jego starsze dziecko. Kochał to i nienawidził, bo Gemma miała takie same. Niemal idealnie okrągłe, jedynie wyciągnięcie nieco w zewnętrznych kącikach, otoczone gęstym wachlarzem długich rzęs, którymi trzepotała zalotnie, gdy miała na coś ochotę lub chciała uniknąć kary za jakiś wybryk. Te oczy różniły się jedynie barwą- Gemmy Harry porównałby do mlecznej czekolady, kiedy tęczówki Olivki niewiele różniły się od jej źrenic; były wręcz czarne z delikatnie niebieskim odcieniem, trochę jak dojrzałe jagody. Mógłby się w nie wpatrywać do końca swojego życia.

-Proszę, żebyś to zrobiła.-Odpowiedział, po czym poszedł do salonu, z ospałym Bradem w ramionach. Pamiętając, by schować butelkę po winie z poprzedniego dnia, wyjął szkło zza fotela, wcisnął korek z powrotem w szyjkę i schował to wraz z korkociągiem do swojej torby. Nie miał ochoty na kolejny wykład z ust świeżo upieczonej pani psycholog o tym, jaki to alkohol nie jest szkodliwy, naprawdę nie. 

Był ogromnie wdzięczny Eleanor za pomoc przy dzieciach, jednak stanowczo wolałby, żeby skupiła się właśnie na maluchach, a jego życie zostawiła w spokoju. Miała rodziców, nie wiedziała, jak to jest, gdy los testuje człowieka w ten sposób. Harry jeszcze dwa lata temu nie potrafił dopilnować rybki, przez co ta zmarła za jego kanapą, a on uznał, że sama jest sobie winna, bo on jej kazał wyskakiwać z akwarium. A teraz musiał pogodzić pracę, szkołę weekendową i opiekę nad dziećmi, choćby minimalną, żeby nie dorastały bez miłości rodzicielskiej.

Miłość rodzicielska. To nie było właściwe pojęcie w tym przypadku, bo Harry nie był biologicznym rodzicem. Nawet nie adoptował tych dzieci. Był bratem i wujkiem, tak naprawę. I mógł kochać całym sercem, jednak wiedział, że to nigdy w pełni nie dorówna miłości matki i ojca. Jednak starał się, by maluchy tego nie odczuły. I chociaż on umierał od środka, Brad i Olivia wydawali się szczęśliwi i to dawało mu siłę na każdy kolejny dzień. A wieczorami siłę dawał mu alkohol. Tak było i Eleanor nie powinna mieszać nosa w tej sprawie, bo nie miała pojęcia, jaki trudne to było dla Harry’ego. Nie był gotowy na rodzicielstwo w wieku dwudziestu lat, z pewnością nie na samotne rodzicielstwo, bez pomocy dziadków. Sam był jeszcze dzieckiem, które niemo krzyczało, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował. Które płakało każdego wieczoru, bo nie wiedziało, co ma robić dalej. Które zakładało maskę dorosłego mężczyzny każdego ranka i cierpiało, bo sztywny i niedopasowany plastik obowiązków wbijał mu się w skórę na twarzy, zostawiając po sobie siniaki, uciskał nos, utrudniając oddychanie, a do tego gumka powagi potęgowała ból, ciasno opatulając całą jego głowę, żeby przypadkiem nie spadła mu podczas codziennego odgrywania swojej roli, odkrywając tym samym jego prawdziwe „ja”. Które pragnęło miłości i troski.

Olivia wbiegła do salonu akurat w momencie, gdy Harry odkładał odpiętą jeszcze torbę na kanapę, wywołując tym wesoły pisk Brada na widok siostry.

-Tatusiu, zjadłam! Dla ciebie!- Zawołała z dumą i już wystawiała buzię do całusa, stojąc grzecznie z rączkami za plecami, więc Harry pochylił się do niej i przycisnął usta do jej czoła, zaraz po tym pocierając swój nos o jej nosek.

-Brawo. Tylko proszę, bądź dzisiaj wyjątkowo grzeczna, tak? Muszę zostać troszkę dłużej w pracy, nie psoć cioci. Uczciwie ostrzegam, że ja się wszystkiego dowiem, a jeśli napsocisz, to dostaniesz tutaj.- Delikatnie poklepał jej pupę przez pampersa, ale ona tylko się na to zaśmiała.

-To nie boli!-Powiedziała pewnie i wytknęła zaczepnie język, za który brunet zaraz złapał.

-Jęzorek z powrotem, bo zaraz ci go odgryzę i już nie będziesz taka mądralińska.- Ostrzegł, trzymając go wciąż między palcami i ruszając nim na boki, a Olivia chichotała głośno, niedługo potem zarażając tym też Brada.- A tak poważnie, nie kombinuj, bo jutro na spacer zabiorę tylko Brada.

-Nieee!-Wyjęczała natychmiast i schowała język, dodatkowo zasłaniając buzię rączką.-Cę na spacel.- Wymamrotała w swoją dłoń, a Harry przeniósł chłopca na jedno ramię, by drugim móc podnieść dziewczynkę.

-Więc bądź grzeczna. Nie ma wkładania palców do gniazdka. Palców brata przede wszystkim.- Dodał tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczył, że ma zamiar z nim dyskutować na ten temat. Olivia opuściła ramionka w zawodzie i westchnęła cicho. - Żadnego mazania sokiem po ścianie, od tego masz kartki i kredki. Zapomnij o wchodzeniu do piekarnika czy wspinaniu się na szafy, kochanie, tam nie ma nic interesującego, zapewniam cię.

Olivia był naprawdę specyficzną dziewczynką, nikt nie potrafił nad nią zapanować. Miała jedynie dwa lata i może nie mówiła za wiele, ale rozumiała wszystko, co się do niej mówiło. Po prostu wybierała te rzeczy, które jej odpowiadały, a resztę ignorowała i robiła swoje. Harry czasami miał wrażenie, że wychował mordercę, ponieważ, jeśli wierzyć słowom Eleanor, codzienność z Olivią mogłaby zostać zatytułowana „sto sposobów na śmierć”. Gdy chomik nie chciał zjeść za nią kawałka kurczaka, zabrała mu jego miseczkę z jedzeniem i odeszła, mówiąc tylko, że nic innego nie dostanie. Innym razem stwierdziła, że jest jej zimno, po czym skorzystała z okazji, że Eleanor poszła po sweterek dla niej, i próbowała wejść do mikrofalówki, bo wcześniej widziała, że zimne jedzenie staje się tam ciepłe, więc i jej mogło się zrobić tam ciepło. Była też sytuacja, kiedy zrobiła ciastko z modeliny i uparła się na to, by Brad je zjadł, a gdy nie chciał, pokruszyła je i wrzuciła do jego kaszki. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego się tak zachowuje, pewnym było, że nie mogła zostać pozostawiona sama sobie nawet na minutę, bo stanowiła zagrożenie zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla Brada. Harry czasami naprawdę był przerażony jej pomysłami, ale nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Uznał, że po prostu w końcu z tego wyrośnie. Po cichu liczył też, że wyrośnie również z egoizmu, ponieważ to, że nie robiła niczego bezinteresownie, zaczynało być problematyczne. Miała zaledwie dwa lata, a już doszło do tego, że Harry musiał jej obiecywać ulubiony deser, żeby zjadła obiad, a kupując zabawkę dla Brada, musiał kupić też coś dla niej. Co więcej, ona przyznała sobie prawo do zabawek brata, jeśli natomiast chłopiec choćby chwycił coś, co należy do niej, była zdolna go uderzyć. Eleanor rozmawiała z nią na temat dzielenia się wiele razy, Harry również, ale to nic nie dawało. Owszem, po takiej rozmowie był krótki okres zmiany, ale szybko wszystko wracało do normy. I chyba to męczyło Harry’ego najbardziej- niemoc. Nie chciał się przyznać, ale jej szacunek zdobywał stanowczą ręką, często szantażem i manipulacją, bo nic innego na nią nie działało. Z Eleanor nic sobie nie robiła, a fakt, że dziewczyna nigdy nie podnosiła na nią głosu, tylko upewniał małą w przekonaniu, że to ona rządzi w tym domu pod nieobecność taty. Tym bardziej Harry był wdzięczny El, że nie zostawiła go samego, chociaż wielokrotnie już dawała mu sygnały, że jej wytrzymałość się kończy. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się z nim stało, gdyby jednak zdecydowała się odejść. To był dla niego temat tabu.

Opiekunka przyszła punktualnie o ósmej, więc Harry przekazał jej dzieci, przygotował się do pracy i pożegnał się z całą trójką krótkim całusem, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania i wyszedł przed blok. Zaraz potem zdjął bezrękawnik, uznając, że jest stanowczo zbyt ciepło na coś poza zwykłą bluzką z podwiniętymi rękawami. Po chwili namysłu wyjął też okulary przeciwsłoneczne z torby, lekko zdziwiony tak piękną pogodą w Anglii. To był jeden z najcieplejszych wiosennych dni w jego życiu, jeśli miałby być szczery. W drodze na osiedlowy parking minął dwoje ludzi. Szybko rozpoznał swoją sąsiadkę, więc przywitał się z nią przyjaźnie, jak zwykle otrzymując w odpowiedzi uśmiech starszej kobiety i pytanie o samopoczucie. Pani Bolton miała siedemdziesiąt trzy lata, ale do zgorzkniałej staruszki nie było jej nawet blisko. Dla każdego niezwykle uprzejma, zawsze służyła dobrym słowem i przepysznym ciastem kokosowym, za którym Olivka wręcz szalała.

Z tego, co Harry zauważył, od jakiegoś czasu raz dziennie można ją było zobaczyć z pewnym młodym mężczyzną, prawdopodobnie bezdomnym. Styles nigdy nie przyglądał mu się uważnie, więc o tym, że to wciąż jeden i ten sam mężczyzna, domyślał się przez obecność psa, a pewność zdobył przez plotki sąsiadek, które jawnie szydziły z pani Bolton, właśnie przez jej pomoc dla niego. Nie rozumiał, jak można obrażać osobę, która pomaga innym, jednak sam nigdy nie zaangażował się tak bardzo, jak starsza pani; nigdy nie prowadzał się jawnie z bezdomnym, jakby chodząc z nim normalnie na spacery każdego dnia i rozmawiając. Jego czyny ograniczały się do wrzucania pieniędzy do pustych kubków w dłoniach tych ludzi lub do puszek wolontariuszy, działających w tej sprawie. Oczywiście, parę razy naciął się na tym i jego znajomi wyśmiewali się z niego, gdy przy nich dawał potrzebującym pieniądze, a chwilę później widział ich z piwem lub papierosami zamiast jedzenia. Jednak wiedział, że nie wszyscy tacy są, a wolał oddać parę groszy niż potem zadręczać się cały dzień, myśląc o tym, że być może właśnie przez niego jakiemuś człowiekowi żołądek skręcał się z głodu, bo potraktował go stereotypowo. Ale pani Bolton była inna; zawsze starała się pomóc wszystkim, nawet jeśli to oznaczało dla niej konieczność zaciśnięcia pasa. Zawsze to w niej podziwiał.

Tym razem również nie zwrócił większej uwagi na jej towarzysza, zbyt przejęty dotarciem do pracy na czas. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na najmniejszy błąd, ponieważ grono jego klientów było małe, zbyt małe na spóźnienia czy inne niedogodności z jego strony. Gdyby nie dobre imię Desa jako weterynarza, Harry teraz byłby zmuszony do sprzedania jego małego ośrodka za marne grosze, ponieważ nie miał specjalizacji, dopiero się kształcił i właściwie nie działał do końca legalnie, a udawało mu się to dzięki odpowiednim znajomościom rodziców. Był już bliski utraty ostatniej rzeczy, jaka została mu po rodzinie, ale urzędnik okazał się być dobrym znajomym Desa, więc, tylko przez wzgląd na to, nie zamknął ośrodka i od ponad roku robił wszystko, by każde zlecenie kontroli trafiało do niego, stawiając młodemu Stylesowi tylko jeden warunek- miał się szkolić. Musiał jak najszybciej zdobyć odpowiednie kwalifikacje do wykonywania zawodu weterynarza, bo oszukiwanie władz wsi nie mogło ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Więc zapisał się do szkoły weekendowej, bo tylko to mógł zrobić. Wcześniej spędzał z tatą sporo czasu, często z przymusu, ale to i tak dało mu możliwość obserwowania i uczenia się tego fachu. Dlatego też znał się na wielu rzeczach i mieszkańcy Holmes Chapel ufali mu na tyle, by powierzyć mu zdrowie swoich zwierzaków, a on otwarcie przyznawał, gdy nie mógł pomóc w danym przypadku, kierując ich przy tym do zaprzyjaźnionego weterynarza w Chester, który dawał im drobne zniżki na prośbę Harry’ego. I tak jakoś kręcił się ten biznes. Z pewnością nie zarabiał kokosów, ale odszkodowanie po śmierci rodziców i zapomoga od urzędu miasta wystarczały mu na utrzymanie siebie i dwójki dzieci oraz odpowiednią pensję dla Eleanor. Mimo wszystko, pracy nie mógł stracić i robił wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić.

Do ośrodka dotarł już chwilę później, tym razem nawet nie wstępując do piekarni po coś do jedzenia. Zrobił sobie jedynie kawę i rzucił się w wir pracy, w większości papierkowej, ponieważ miał spore zaległości w dokumentach, a do pierwszej wizyty miał ponad dwie godziny czasu.

 

* * *

 

-Ma pani przeze mnie same kłopoty…

-Nie mów głupot, skarbie. Proszę, przebierz się, twoja bluzka wręcz woła o pranie. Ja to widzę, a jestem ślepa.

Starsza pani roześmiała się, a Louis pokręcił głową, ale zdjął z siebie ubranie i posłusznie oddał je, przyjmując w zamian koszulkę i gruby sweter, na który zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

-To na noc. Skoro nie chcesz spać tutaj-

-Nie mogę, przecież sama pani wie. Słyszałem, jak zagrozili pani wyrzuceniem z mieszkania za przetrzymywanie mnie tutaj…

-Więc chcę, żebyś przynajmniej nie zamarzł na śmierć przy tych śmietnikach. Dam ci też jakiś koc dla ciebie i Teddy. Może i teraz jest ciepło, ale w nocy beton będzie wręcz lodowaty.

-Nie wiem, jak ja się pani za to odwdzięczę… - Szatyn spuścił głowę, wzdychając ciężko.- Nic nie mam…

-Żyjesz, to mi wystarczy. Nie mogłabym znieść myśli, że zginąłeś pod moim blokiem. Nie mam żadnych ciepłych ubrań, po wnuku zostało mi tylko parę koszulek i ten sweter, ale weź chociaż to.

-Jest pani prawdziwym aniołem.-Mruknął, jak tylko założył na siebie czystą koszulkę, a potem wpadł w ramiona staruszki i wyściskał ją mocno, wywołując jej śmiech.

-Już, już. Jeśli pomożesz mi w zakupach, przygotuję ci jakiś obiad, zgoda?

-Pomogę pani w zakupach, ale na obiedzie nie zostanę. Już tak wiele dla mnie pani zrobiła, naprawdę będę niezmiernie wdzięczny za zwykłą bułkę i coś dla Teddy. Proszę pozostawić mi krztę honoru i się na to zgodzić…

-Zrobię ci kanapki, tak? Porządne, z dużą ilością wędliny, pomidorem i ogórkiem. Trzy. Na śniadanie, obiad i kolację. A Teddy dostanie trzy puszki konserwy, wiem, że ją uwielbia. I nie dyskutuj ze mną, Connor.

Louis przymknął oczy, gdy to usłyszał. Nienawidził siebie coraz bardziej za każdym razem, gdy Jane nazywała go w ten sposób. Okazywała mu tyle serca, a on oszukiwał ją nawet w tej sprawie. Gdyby nie ona, już dawno umarłby na ulicy. To ona przyjmowała go do swojego mieszkania w najcięższe zimowe noce, kiedy nie dało się wytknąć poza dom nawet palca, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że może ją spotkać za to kara. To ona codziennie dawała mu coś do jedzenia, chociaż sama niewiele miała. To ona wyrzuciła jego bluzkę, w której spędził rok po ucieczce z Francji, a w zamian dała mu inną. To dzięki niej wiedział nadal, jak smakuje herbata. Dzięki niej przeżył ostatnie trzy lata. A nie mógł jej nawet zdradzić swojego prawdziwego imienia. Nie mógł, bo od czterech lat był poszukiwany listem gończym w całej Francji, a od niedawna i w innych krajach. I mimo że Anglia nie należała jeszcze do tej listy, wiedział, że nie może się ujawnić. A społeczeństwo tylko mu w tym pomagało. Przez jedno z licznych pobić zyskał bliznę na policzku, przez niedożywienie znacznie schudł na twarzy, a długie i przetłuszczone włosy z przedziałkiem na środku były w stanie zasłonić uszy, nawet będąc związane w niskiego kitka. Nie przypominał już dawnego siebie. Dla pewności jednak postanowił zrezygnować z prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska, unikając przedstawiania się komukolwiek, a jeśli już musiał, używał imienia Connor. Tak było łatwiej. Bezpieczniej.

-Zgoda.-Przyznał w końcu, gdy wypuścił Jane z ramion, a ona spojrzała na niego wymownie, czekając na odpowiedź.

-Żałuję tylko, że nie mam dla ciebie żadnych butów, twoje są takie zniszczone…- Pokręciła głową, marudząc jak zwykle. Louis po prostu wziął ją pod ramię i razem wyszli z jej mieszkania, przy okazji wynosząc śmieci do kontenera.

-Niech pani nawet nie myśli, żeby coś mi kupować. Te buty nie są takie złe, jakieś fragmenty podeszwy wciąż zostały na swoim miejscu.- Zażartował dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, za co otrzymał lekkie uderzenie w ramię.

-Ojj, Connor, Connor, co ja z tobą mam. Nie dajesz mi sobie pomóc.

-Chyba pani sobie kpi w tym mom-

-Dzień dobry, pani Bolton!- Nieznany głos przerwał wypowiedź Louisa i szatyn spojrzał ukradkiem w jego kierunku, widząc przed sobą wysokiego bruneta w okularach przeciwsłonecznych.

-Harry! Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?- Jane odpowiedziała natychmiast, wyraźnie uradowana spotkania tego mężczyzny. Louisa wcale to nie dziwiło, ta kobieta cieszyła się każdą rzeczą w swoim życiu. Zazdrościł jej tego.

-Całkiem dobrze, tak myślę. A jak pani się czuje?

-Och, mogę pobiec w maratonie!- Zawołała wesoło i zarówno Louis, jak i Harry pokręcili głowami w rozczuleniu.

-Z pewnością.- Brunet powiedział jeszcze, zanim wsiadł do swojego auta, a Jane skupiła się ponownie na Louisie.

-Chodź, Connor, jestem głucha, ale-

-Ale słyszy pani, jak burczy mi w brzuchu.-Dokończył za nią, wywracając oczami i śmiejąc się cicho.- Coś mi się zdaje, że mnie pani oszukuje z tą utartą kolejnych zmysłów…

-Ucisz się, chłopcze, bo dam ci bułkę ze szprotką w oleju.

-Fuj.-Skrzywił się zabawnie, rozbawiając ich obu.- Widzę, że i pamięć się pani trzyma.

-Mówiłam, że w maratonie jeszcze pobiegnę. I nawet nie zapomnę, w jakim kierunku biec!

 

Krzywiąc się nieco, Louis doszedł do rogu ulicy, który już właściwie mógł nazywać swoim. Przychodził tam niemal codziennie, bo było to miejsce najrzadziej odwiedzane przez patrole policji, już zdążył to zauważyć. Funkcjonariusze przechodzili się tamtędy dwa razy w tygodniu, naprzemiennie w środy i soboty oraz w poniedziałki i czwartki. W te dni szedł do zupełnie innej dzielnicy, niemal na drugim krańcu miejscowości. Jednak tutaj był najczęściej, ponieważ miał blisko do mieszkania pani Bolton, pod której blokiem spał, a równocześnie dużo mieszkańców Holmes Chapel korzystało z tej ulicy, więc miał szansę na zdobycie jakichkolwiek pieniędzy na jedzenie lub picie. I nawet jeśli Jane zapewniała mu jakieś przekąski, nie opuścił nawet jednego dnia, bo bywało różnie; raz Teddy wystarczyła konserwa i jemu bułka, a raz pies gryzł nawet plastik lub pił wodę z kałuży, kiedy Louis niemal mdlał z głodu. Nie chciał prosić tej kobiety o więcej, miał resztki godności i nie chciał żerować na starszej pani. Już wolał prosić na ulicy, bo tam każdy miał wybór; mógł pomóc lub po prostu odejść i Louis nie miał tego za złe. Rozumiał, że nie każdy mógł lub nie każdy chciał. Dlatego też nie wymuszał, tylko pytał. Nie chodził za ludźmi, nie kombinował, nie był natarczywy. Nie chciał i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić; mieszkańcy i tak mieli dobre serce, nie zgłaszając żebrania na ulicy.

Tym razem nie prosił. Siedział spokojnie na chodniku przy murze, nikomu nie wadząc, miał przed sobą pusty kubek, a Teddy leżała obok niego, z pyskiem na jego kolanie. I chociaż był cicho, to po godzinie przekonał się, że to był jeden z tych dni, kiedy przeszkadzał jakiejś osobie samą swoją egzystencją.

-Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie zostawiają śmieci na ulicy, zamiast wyrzucać je tam, gdzie ich miejsce.- Usłyszał pogardliwy głos mężczyzny i nawet nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że chodzi o niego.-I oczywiście przy moim sklepie.- Dodał, po czym kopnął Louisa w kolano, na co chłopak syknął cicho.-Do ciebie mówię.

-P-pana sklep jest dalej.-Szatyn odpowiedział niepewnie, wiedząc już, z kim miał do czynienia. Usiadł raz tuż pod sklepem tego mężczyzny i popamiętał to do końca życia, bo został wtedy pierwszy raz pobity. Przeniósł się zaraz następnego dnia i już nawet wyciągniętą ręką nie mógł znaleźć się na terenie tegoż sklepu, ale Nick Grimshaw miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Zawsze znalazł sposób, by poniżyć Louisa.

-Jesteś, kurwa, idealnie na drodze do mojego sklepu. I mam już tego dość.- Louis nawet nie przewidział, że Nick dotknie go kijem przez szmatę, jak to zawsze mawiał, więc nie mógł zareagować, gdy ten chwycił go za ramiona i szarpnął do góry. Ale wtedy szatyn stracił zupełnie kontrolę nad tym, co się działo, bo Teddy zaczęła warczeć. I kolejnym, co Louis miał przed oczami, było ugryzienie w rękę. I modlił się w tamtej chwili, żeby to była jego ręka, co niestety się nie stało. Grimshaw wrzasnął, w jednej chwili trzymając się za ranę i patrząc na psa w szoku, a w drugiej już ciągnął Louisa za ramię do ostatniego budynku na ulicy, klnąc na niego pod nosem.

-Pieprzone ścierwo, nie dość, że się pałęta i żebrze, to jeszcze kundel agresywny.

-Co pan robi? Proszę mnie puścić!-Louis wyrywał się, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie przekleństw, jednak to nie było łatwe. Bolało, bardzo bolało.

-Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli to twoje gówno ma wściekliznę, uduszę cię gołymi rękami.-Oznajmił tylko, z tak ogromną ilością jadu w głosie, że Louisa niemal piekła skóra w miejscu uścisku dużej dłoni mężczyzny na jego ramieniu. Silnym pchnięciem wpakował szatyna do ośrodka weterynarii, a Teddy trzymała się blisko nogi swojego pana, w każdej chwili gotowa do kolejnego ataku, wciąż warcząc i szczekając. Nie zważając na kolejkę, Nick wciągnął Louisa do gabinetu.

-Ten kundel mnie ugryzł!- Oznajmił w ramach powitania, a weterynarz zmarszczył na niego brwi.-Harry, kurwa, czy ty to widzisz? Ugryzł mnie jakiś zapchlony kundel, masz go natychmiast uśpić.

-Nie!- Louis wrzasnął od razu, momentalnie zalewając się łzami.-Błagam, nie.

-Nick, po pierwsze, co ty do cholery odwalasz?- Harry zapytał prosto, jednak na sytuację przed sobą patrzył z rosnącym niepokojem.

-Po prostu go uśpij, to agresywne gówno chodzi po ulicy i stanowi zagrożenie dla ludzi!

-To nieprawda!

-Uspokój się, człowieku, wstyd mi przynosisz.-Styles westchnął ciężko, podniósł się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem i podszedł do nich, ukradkiem patrząc też na psa, który leżał tuż przy nogach właściciela.

-Jest niebezpieczny, na pewno roznosi wściekliznę. Uśpij go, słyszysz?

I zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Louis wyrwał się z silnego uścisku i padł przed nim na kolana, szlochając głośno.

-Błagam, niech pan tego nie robi, ja nie mogę stracić Teddy, tylko ona mi została, błagam! Ona nie jest groźna, nigdy nikogo nie ugryzła!

-Właśnie widzę.- Nick prychnął pod nosem, a Louis swój otarł, zanim zaczął mówić dalej.

-Przestraszyła się, nie lubi, gdy ktoś mnie szarpie, to tyle! Nie chciała mu zrobić krzywdy, broniła mnie! Proszę jej nie usypiać… Błagam…- Wymamrotał cicho, a potem jedynie przytulił się desperacko do swojego psa, płacząc w jego szyję i głaszcząc jego uszy.-Błagam…

-Harry-

-Nick.- Harry wszedł przyjacielowi w słowo, krzywiąc nieco twarz w irytacji.-Nie rozkazuj mi w moim gabinecie, rozumiesz? Nie tobie decydować o uśpieniu psa, więc uprzejmie się zamknij i opuść mój gabinet, jeśli masz zamiar się awanturować.- Zakończył stanowczo, z ramieniem wysuniętym w stronę drzwi. Nick patrzył na niego w szoku, ale brunet zdawał sobie z tego nic nie robić.

-Jak-

-Powiedziałem coś. Chcę zbadać tego psa. Jeśli ma wściekliznę, zaraz wyślę cię do szpitala i cię uratują. Im dłużej nie pozwalasz mi na to badanie, tym mniej czasu ci zostaje na uratowanie swojego życia. Doszło to do ciebie?

Po głośnym trzaśnięciu drzwiami, Styles kucnął przy Louisie, uśmiechając się do niego nikle.

-Nie zabieraj mi jej…- Szatyn poprosił słabo, z twarzą całą mokrą od łez i czystym bólem w oczach.- Proszę…

-Nie mam zamiaru. Daleko jej do wścieklizny, ale na wszelki wypadek ją zbadam, w porządku? Nie zrobię jej żadnej krzywdy, możesz być pewny.

Louis kiwnął powoli głową, jeszcze całując psa w czoło i między oczami, chcąc go po prostu zapewnić, że nie pozwoli go zranić.

-Jak się wabi?

-T-teddy.

-No jak ładnie. Wygląda na pieszczocha, więc to idealne imię.

-Ona naprawdę nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobiła. Ten pan mnie szarpnął, krzyczał…

-Wiem, rozumiem.- Harry mruknął łagodnie. Pogłaskał psa za uszami, potem pod pyskiem i po łapach, śmiejąc się cicho, kiedy psiak położył się na grzbiecie, gotowy do zabawy.-Nie, raczej na pewno nie ma wścieklizny. Jej zachowanie się jakoś zmieniło w ostatnim czasie?

-Nie, zupełnie nie. Jest spokojna i lubi się bawić. Zawsze taka była. Mówię przecież, że się tylko przestraszyła. Nikt nigdy nie był w stosunku do mnie agresywny, kiedy ona była blisko, więc nie jest przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji. Broniła mnie…

-W porządku. Nie sądzę, by był sens badania. Nie ma gorączki, wydaje się być wesołym psem… Ale ma pchły, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Nie muszę jej nawet dokładnie sprawdzać, żeby to zobaczyć…

-Wiem.-Louis przyznał ze spuszczoną głową, jedną ręką obejmując Teddy.-Nie stać mnie na żadne środki, ledwo organizuję jej jedzenie… Ale to robię! Nie jest głodna.- Wytłumaczył się od razu, wciąż przestraszony.- Prawdopodobnie sam mam pchły, więc… -Dodał już szeptem. Harry długo na niego patrzył, ale w końcu podniósł się z podłogi i ze swojego biurka wyjął jakieś pudełeczko, by wcisnąć je w rękę Louisa.

-Rozdrobnij tą tabletkę i wrzuć jej do jedzenia, żeby na pewno zjadł pełną dawkę. Tobie tego nie polecam, ale jeśli jej przejdzie, dla ciebie będzie mniejsze ryzyko. Mam koleżankę w aptece, mogę do niej zadzwonić i zapewni ci coś odpowiedniego dla ludzi, co ty na to?

-Ale j-ja nie mam pieniędzy…-Szatyn otworzył szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu.-Nie mogę zap-

-To prezent ode mnie, przyjmij go.

-Dziękuję. Przepraszam, ja… Ja muszę już iść. Póki się pan nie rozmyślił, przepraszam, ale Teddy jest najważniejsza…- Burknął i Harry nawet nie mógł się pożegnać, bo Louis wziął swojego psa na ręce i dosłownie wybiegł z ośrodka. Nie przestał biec, dopóki nie był już bezpieczny między kontenerami na śmieci pod blokiem pani Bolton. Dopiero tam odsapnął po przerażeniu, jakie ogarnęło go na myśl o uśpieniu jego ukochanego psa, i był ponownie zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia. Przytulił się do Teddy i razem zasnęli na jakiś czas, a wieczorem rozdrobnił tabletkę i wymieszał cząstki z ulubioną konserwą swojego pupila. Przyszedł do Jane tylko na chwilę, by prosić o trochę wody dla niej, ale otrzymał też gorącą herbatę i partyjkę warcabów, za co był ogromnie wdzięczny.

A Harry? Harry porządnie nawrzeszczał na swojego przyjaciela po tym wszystkim, ale dzień i tak uznał za stracony. Więc zaraz po powrocie do domu-gdy już upewnił się, że Olivia nie sprawiała żadnych problemów i utulił swoje dzieci do snu- wyciągnął butelkę wina i kieliszek, po czym zalał stres z całego dnia. Oraz dwóch ostatnich lat. Jak zwykle.


	4. #2

-W porządku, Harry, na dzisiaj to koniec.- Ciepły głos blondynki w średnim wieku przerwał ciszę, kobieta uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, jednak jej błękitne spojrzenie wyrażało czyste zmęczenie, więc Harry nie czekał na dalszą część standardowego pożegnania. Po prostu wstał, skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu, instynktownie naciągając koszulkę niżej na brzuchu, chociaż wcale mu się nie podwinęła. Też był zmęczony terapią- nie dawała żadnych zauważalnych rezultatów, a mimo to wciąż musiał to ciągnąć, katując siebie i panią psycholog cotygodniowymi spotkaniami. Gdyby to było płatne, już dawno przestałby przychodzić do jej gabinetu.

Włożył do uszu słuchawki, zatrzymał wzrok na ekranie blokady, a jego serce zabiło mocniej na widok zielonych oczu i ust wygiętych w uśmiechu, obnażających niewielkie zagłębienie w policzku. Po upłynięciu dwóch sekund przesunął palcem po ekranie i ponownie zaciął się, przyglądając się szkicowi, który ustawił na tapetę dawno temu. Prześledził kontury sztyletu wbitego w różę, następnie kierując spojrzenie na swoje lewe przedramię, ukazujące dokładnie ten sam kwiat; tym razem permanentnie wyrysowany w skórze o karnacji zbliżonej do barwy Latte z ulubionej kawiarni chłopaka. Na widżecie odtwarzacza muzyki wcisnął strzałkę i jego uszy wypełniła piękna melodia piosenki ku pokrzepieniu jego zranionego serca; łagodny podkład idealnie współgrał z głębokimi, charakterystycznymi głosami czwórki wokalistek, za każdym razem zapalając iskierkę poczucia bezpieczeństwa i rozprowadzając ją po całym krwiobiegu, by rozświetlić duszę. I w ten sposób wyszedł z budynku miejscowego ośrodka pomocy, uparcie broniąc się przed spotkaniem z szarą rzeczywistością dnia powszedniego. Zrezygnował z komunikacji miejskiej na rzecz spaceru w ramach dziennej aktywności fizycznej, bo podejrzewał, że do kolejnego ranka nie opuści już zacisza swojego mieszkania. Było zdecydowanie zbyt parno, nawet jak na lato, taka pogoda zwiastowała burzę, a skoro burza, to najprawdopodobniej również deszcz. Takie właśnie było jego szczęście; gdy już udało mu się wziąć dzień wolny dla rodziny, to nie mógł nawet wyjść z dziećmi na plac zabaw.

Idąc ulicami Holmes Chapel, muzyką i spuszczoną głową unikał wszelkiego kontaktu z mieszkańcami- nawet jeśli mogło wydawać się to niegrzeczne, często zdarzało się, że nie potrafił inaczej. To nie było tak, że był aspołeczny- nie był. Nie do końca. Lubił towarzystwo innych ludzi, ale tylko na chwilę, a potem uciekał, by nacieszyć się samotnością, by zregenerować siły, gdyż spotkania towarzyskie, rozmowy, przymus powstrzymywania łez- to wszystko strasznie go męczyło; ludzie byli dla niego wampirami energetycznymi, im dłużej z nimi przebywał, tym bardziej wycieńczony był. Pragnął swobody, nienawidził konieczności usilnego skupiania się na jednym konkretnym temacie, kontroli mimiki twarzy i gestykulacji, trzymania całego ciała w ryzach, jakby jeden zły ruch miał wydać na nim wyrok wiecznego potępienia. Bał się, że nie podoła. Więc uciekał. Od dawna tylko uciekał.

Właściwie przez całe życie był samotnikiem. Nigdy nie potrafił utrzymać znajomości, a nawet poprawnie ich rozpocząć, więc dziękował Bogu za jedynego przyjaciela, jaki najwyraźniej został mu zesłany. James był jego świecą w tunelu; dawał światło, by Harry nie przewrócił się przez kłody na drodze życia oraz ciepło, którego brunet tak bardzo potrzebował w świecie pełnym chłodnej ignorancji i zakłamania. Dzięki niemu nie bał się przekraczać progu szkoły każdego dnia, a obecność tak wielu ludzi na korytarzach nie doprowadzała go do drgawek i ucieczki w popłochu. To za nim chował się przed uwagą nauczycieli na lekcjach, to do niego wciąż się przytulał i to przez dawanie jemu mocnych uścisków i ich wiecznemu kontaktowi fizycznemu miał te szczątki poczucia, że jest dla kogoś ważny, że ktoś zauważyłby jego zniknięcie. Wtedy nie widział jeszcze, że rodzice również byli dla niego cały ten czas. To z Jamesem mógł umówić się na spędzenie nocy w jego domu, ku uprzejmości państwa McVey, i upić się do stanu, w którym wymiotował w kuchenny kaloryfer i tracił równowagę w łazience, uderzając tyłem głowy o drzwi. Mógł mówić, co chciał, mógł płakać, mógł maczać kabanosy w konfiturze truskawkowej, a James nie oceniał go, po prostu zawczasu stawiając miskę blisko łóżka. Mógł to robić i miał pewność, że nikt się o tym nie dowie, bo to było coś więcej niż przyjaźń- to było braterstwo. James McVey był dla Harry’ego bratem, którego nigdy nie miał. Ludzie z licznych nastoletnich imprez nigdy nie byli dla niego ważni, liczył się tylko ten blondyn. I nawet nie musiał mu za to wszystko dziękować, bo James doskonale to wiedział.

Jednak, jeszcze przed wypadkiem rodziców Harry’ego, James wyjechał z Wielkiej Brytanii. Przeniósł się na studia do Kanady, z zamiarem osiedlenia się tam na stałe, więc Harry został sam. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, że to odejście miało być początkiem rozpadu całego jego świata, powstrzymałby go. Jednak nie mógł tego przewidzieć, więc pożegnał się z nim na lotnisku i stracił go na zawsze, potem stracił też rodziców, a jakby tego było mało, jakiś czas później po raz ostatni pożegnał się z siostrą. Oprócz dzieci, nie został mu nikt. Czasami starał się dopasować, na każdym kroku uważnie obserwował, co robią inni i próbował robić to samo, nie bacząc na to, czy działa wbrew sobie. Jednak to nic nie dawało; w dalszym ciągu czuł się wyobcowany, niewarty uwagi, zdeptany, zawsze inny. I nie potrafił tego naprawić. Nie był w stanie odbudować swojego życia na nowo, nie mógł znaleźć osoby, która byłaby jego opoką.

Nawet się nie starał. Owszem, znał wielu ludzi i wielu ludzi znało go, bo był synem jedynego weterynarza w całej miejscowości. Ale nic poza tym. Nie było nikogo, kto wyciągnąłby go wieczorem na piwo, kto wysłuchałby go i doradził. Nazywał Nicka przyjacielem, bo mężczyzna dawał mu zniżki na zakupy w swoim sklepie, do takiego momentu w swoim życiu doszedł.

Więc szedł przed siebie, stawiając duże kroki, by jak najszybciej dostać się do swojego mieszkania, do dzieci, które jako jedyne trzymały go jeszcze przy życiu. Szedł, nie zważając na innych, bo po prostu uważał, że to bezcelowe. Szedł, dopóki jego, wbity w chodnik, wzrok nie natrafił na parę mocno zniszczonych butów. Wtedy się zatrzymał i wyjął słuchawkę z ucha.

 

***  
Louis spał najdłużej jak tylko mógł, ponieważ pani Bolton od tygodnia leżała w szpitalu, a on nie mógł do niej wejść nawet na chwilę, więc był pozostawiony sam sobie. Spał, bo sen był jedynym sposobem na ignorowanie głodu. Nie chodził, nie mówił- po prostu leżał schowany między kontenerami i nikomu nie wadził. Na początku tygodnia znalazł w śmietniku pełną butelkę wody, zapewne wyrzuconą przez przypadek, więc miał cokolwiek, by napoić psa i siebie oraz lekko przemyć twarz po krwotokach z nosa w razie potrzeby. Jednak woda się skończyła, a on zjadł naprawdę starą zapiekankę, przez co spędził noc na wymiotowaniu i pilnowaniu, by Teddy nawet nie zbliżyła się do zwróconego jedzenia. Nad ranem pojawiły się zawroty głowy, skutecznie zatrzymując go w pozycji leżącej na kartonie. Przysunął do siebie psa i otulił ich obu kocem od Jane, usiłując zapaść z powrotem w sen. Po południu obudziło go popiskiwanie i ciepły oddech w zagłębieniu jego szyi, więc przetarł oczy drążą dłonią i spojrzał na Teddy ze współczuciem.

-Jesteś głodna, koleżanko, wiem. Coś do picia również by się przydało.- Wychrypiał słabo, a bystre oczy zwierzaka śledziły ruchy jego ust. Psiak położył łapę na policzku właściciela, jakby chciał powstrzymać go przed wstaniem, ale Louis podniósł się mimo to, mocno przytrzymując się kontenera, by nie upaść. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i westchnął ciężko, po czym zamknął oczy i skupił się na wyrównaniu oddechu, nie chcąc utracić przytomności, kiedy jedyna bliska mu istota cierpiała głód i pragnienie.

-Chodź, może dzisiaj się nam uda.- Mówiąc to, zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że cały świat zdawał się wirować. Nie ruszał się z miejsca całe dwa dni, bo wcześniej wychodził na ulicę i na nic się to nie zdawało, nie dostał nawet grosza, więc po prostu się poddał i zdecydował się poczekać na powrót pani Bolton, jakkolwiek źle to brzmiało. Nie radził sobie bez tej kobiety, odkąd zaczęła mu pomagać, nie potrafił wrócić do starych nawyków, do których zmuszony był podczas pierwszego roku życia bez domu. Wtedy był zdolny zjeść nawet ser z grubą skorupą pleśni czy lekko zepsute surowe mięso i popić to brudną wodą z kałuży. Pomoc Jane strasznie go rozpuściła pod tym względem, nie mógł więcej przełknąć tego typu rzeczy, a jeśli jakimś cudem mu się to udawało, niemal natychmiast wymiotował. Kobiety nie było jedynie przez tydzień, a Louis już sobie nie radził, bo nie chciał prosić każdego z osobna, nie chciał na nikim wymuszać pomocy. Jednak teraz musiał, bo od tego zależało jego życie i życie jego psa. Śmierć głodowa była najgorszym rodzajem śmierci, uczył się o tym w szkole i nie chciał przekonać się o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia na własnej skórze. Mógł umrzeć, ale nie w ten sposób.

Teddy kroczyła wiernie przy nodze pana, co chwila zerkając na niego z dołu, a Louis szedł przed siebie, w kierunku dobrze znanej mu ulicy. Gdy już tam doszedł, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczepił pierwszą osobę.

-Przepraszam, czy…?- Zaczął niepewnie, jednak nawet nie dokończył zdania, bo kobieta minęła go i poszła dalej. Jego ramiona nieco opadły, ale próbował po raz kolejny. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze.- Przepraszam, czy mógłby mi pan- nie? W porządku, rozumiem. Przepraszam, czy mogłaby pani? A pani? Rozumiem.- Pytał kolejne osoby, nie dopuszczając do siebie poczucia porażki, gdy każdy mijał go, albo zupełnie go ignorując, albo warcząc tylko, że nie ma pieniędzy.

Minęła godzina, zanim coś spłynęło po ściance lewej dziurki w jego nosie i od razu przytknął rękaw bluzki, blokując ujście krwi. Coraz ciężej mu się oddychało, a nogi zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa, ale uparcie stąpał po chodniku, licząc na dobre serce jakiegoś przechodnia. To w tamtym momencie zauważył postać, przypominającą mężczyznę, którego mijał czasami podczas spacerów z panią Bolton. Wydawało mu się też, że to był weterynarz, od którego otrzymał środek na pchły dla Teddy, ale wspomnienia z tego dnia zdążyły już nieco wyblaknąć, więc ręki nie dałby sobie za to uciąć. Nieśmiało podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku jego ramienia, dotykając go lekko, ale brunet nawet na niego nie spojrzał, a słuchawki w uszach dały Louisowi wystarczający sygnał, że pytanie nie ma sensu. Spuścił głowę w dół, mocno gryząc dolną wargę w próbie powstrzymania gorzkich łez, ale wtedy mężczyzna zatrzymał się i cofnął do niego, wyjmując słuchawkę z ucha.

-Tak?-Zapytał neutralnym głosem i Louis spojrzał na niego szklanymi oczami, po brzegi wypełnionymi nadzieją.

-Przepraszam, j-ja nie chcę od pana żadnych pieniędzy, ale czy mógłby pan- Urwał na chwilę, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów w obawie przed zasłabnięciem i przycisnął rękaw bluzki mocniej do krwawiącego nosa.-Czy mógłby pan kupić mi coś do jedzenia? I może butelkę wody. Tak jakby, ja, ja nie jadłem od trzech dni i mój pies, on-

-Już, w porządku, rozumiem.-Brunet uśmiechnął się życzliwie.-Tylko jedzenie i picie? Żadnych fajek czy wódki?

-Oczywiście, że nie, nie jestem taki!- Louis obronił się natychmiast, a potem przymknął na moment oczy.-Błagam, niech mi pan pomoże, naprawdę źle się czuję, słabo mi…

-Widzę…-Otrzymał w odpowiedzi wraz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.-Usiądź.- Mężczyzna dodał cicho, po czym chwycił szatyna za ramiona, pomógł mu dość do ściany sklepu Nicka i przytrzymał go jeszcze, gdy ten zsuwał się na ziemię. -Pilnuj pana, ja zaraz wrócę.- Zwrócił się do Teddy stanowczym głosem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i zniknął za drzwiami spożywczaka. Kiedy Louis zobaczył go ponownie, brunet kucał nad nim z siatką między nogami, odkręcając butelkę jednodniowego soku pomarańczowego.

-Dziękuję panu bardzo, nie wiem-

-Nic nie mów, po prostu to wypij.-Przerwał mu, wrzuciwszy jakąś tabletkę do butelki. Potrząsnął sokiem i zerknął na dno, by się upewnić, że na pewno się rozpuściła, a potem podał mu szkło i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.-Samo zdrowie plus środek przeciwgorączkowy, bo wyglądasz jak chodzący trup. W siatce masz jeszcze dwie butelki wody, dla ciebie i psa, oraz jakieś jedzenie, wiesz, chleb krojony, ser w plastrach i kiełbasa. Powinno starczyć do powrotu pani Bolton.-Powiedział, utwierdzając Louisa w przekonaniu, że był mężczyzną z bloku Jane, ale też przyprawiając go o rumieńce zażenowania, ponieważ to zabrzmiało dokładnie tak, jakby żerował na dobroci tej kobiety. Ale nawet nie uderzyło to w niego tak mocno, w końcu sam uważał dokładnie tak samo.

-Wie pan, jak ona się czuje? Mnie nie chcą do niej wpuścić…

-Już jest w porządku, to kwestia obserwacji, niedługo ją wypiszą. Pij.

Więc Louis duszkiem wypił połowę butelki soku, na co Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogłaskał psa za uszami, gruchając do niego wesoło.

-Naprawdę dziękuję…

-Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że zaraz się rozpada, bo zbiera się na burzę, więc kupiłem ci też płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, bo nie wiem, gdzie się ukryjesz. Jednorazówka, ale zawsze to coś.- Wzruszył ramionami, a łzy zbierały się w oczach Louisa z każdym jego słowem, ponieważ nikt nie okazał mu tyle serca, oprócz Jane oczywiście. -Są też chusteczki higieniczne, widzę, że potrzebujesz… A teraz wybacz, spieszę się.

-Tak, jasne. I przepraszam za problem!- Louis krzyknął jeszcze za nim, ale Harry jedynie machnął niedbale ręką i odszedł, na powrót wkładając słuchawki do uszu i odrywając się od tego świata. Szatyn szklanymi oczami obserwował oddalającą się sylwetkę, a gdy zniknęła za budynkiem kościoła w dole ulicy, skierował uwagę na siatkę pełną jedzenia i w jego brzuchu natychmiast zaburczało. Po wyjęciu jednej chusteczki i przyciśnięciu jej do nosa, z trudem podniósł się i ruszył nieco dłuższą drogą do swojego miejsca na ziemi, żeby mężczyzna nie pomyślał, że Louis go śledził. Przemknął niezauważony do wnęki naprzeciwko bloku Harry’ego, a tam niemal skrzywił się na widok szczura na jego kartonie między kontenerami. Niemal, bo jeszcze rok wcześniej ten widok był dla niego całkiem normalny, nawet jedną noc spędził w obecności trzech gryzoni z tego gatunku. Teddy zagryzła je wtedy na śmierć i chciała je zjeść, ale Louis powstrzymał ją przed tym, obawiając się chorób, których jego pupil mógł się przez to nabawić. Potem szczury na długo zniknęły z tego obszaru i szatyn po cichu liczył, że nie zobaczy ich już więcej. A stało się, jak się stało, wraz z jedzeniem otrzymał obowiązek pilnowania tegoż jedzenia praktycznie dzień i noc, jeśli chciał uniknąć głodu na najbliższy czas.

Przeszukał worki na śmieci w celu znalezienia odpowiedniej rzeczy do napojenia Teddy, a jego pies w tym czasie przegonił szkodnika, za co właściciel był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Trafił w końcu na wydrążoną skorupę arbuza, więc już chwilę później przelewał do niej wodę z butelki, by następnie położyć ją na ziemi przed kundelkiem. Z uśmiechem patrzył, jak Teddy łapczywie piła, a jej ogon kołysał się wesoło z boku na bok.

-Powoli, druhu, nikt ci tego nie zabierze.-Wymruczał z troską, głaszcząc jej brzuch. Potem sięgnął do siatki po raz kolejny i wyjął chleb i kiełbasę, by w końcu zaspokoić głód.

 

Oczywiście zawsze po czymś dobrym musiało przyjść coś złego. I przyszło dość szybko. Niedługo po tym, jak nakarmił swojego psa i siebie, niebo okropnie się zachmurzyło i pierwsze krople zaczęły atakować ziemię, mocząc wszystko dookoła, w tym również kartonowe posłanie Louisa.

 

-No świetnie.- Szatyn westchnął bezcelowo, ocierając mokry nos. Otulił się mocniej kocem, zaciągnął kaptur jednorazowego płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego tak, by zakryć całą twarz i skulił się pod śmietnikiem, na ile tylko pozwoliła mu obecność Teddy na jego kolanach. Nawet spróbował roześmiać się z własnej sytuacji, jednak śmiech utknął mu w gardle, wypuszczając jedynie żałosny skrzek. Ostatni raz spojrzał spod wilgotnych rzęs, jak krople rzęsistego deszczu agresywnie wbijały się w folię, chcąc przedrzeć się do jego zmarzniętego ciała, a potem zamknął oczy; wycieńczony emocjami dnia, przerażony wszechobecną, złowrogą szarością. Pierwszy grzmot rozszedł się echem po całej wnęce, on zaciskał usta w wąską linię, przygryzając policzki od wewnątrz, z trudem powstrzymując słone łzy. Niebo płakało za niego, nie chciał mu odbierać zajęcia. Lub może po prostu bał się załkać, bo to mogło zburzyć jego złudne nadzieje na to, że ktoś jednak się nim przejmuje. Ale łatwiej było mu zaakceptować to pierwsze wyjaśnienie. Był sam już od dawna, płakał bardzo często, a jednak wciąż tworzył sobie dziwne urojenia, byle tylko jakoś powstrzymać się od rozpaczy. Nie zawsze się udawało, ale próbował.

Bezradnie objął psa ramionami i oparł brodę o jego czoło, usilnie starając się uspokoić skołatane serce. Wyłączył się na okrutny świat zewnętrzny, w którym wszystko zdawało się z niego kpić, zamiast tego skupiając się na swej duszy, choć miał nieodparte wrażenie, że i ona nie jest już po jego stronie, nasuwając mu wciąż pragnienie zakończenia tego wszystkiego i odfrunięcia gdzieś wysoko, daleko.

Deszcz nieustannie biczował drobne ciało i, niczym syreny na otwartych wodach wabiły rybaków swym śpiewem, cichymi świstami namawiał wiatr do zdrady przez unoszenie foliowej powłoki ochronnej, wystawiając tym przylegający materiał odzieży na zmoknięcie i tak, jak ludzie na morzu giną na dnie z powodu dziury w statku, tak i ciepło w organizmie młodego mężczyzny ginęło przez lodowatą wilgoć, naciskającą na wrażliwą skórę. To trwało godzinami.

Doszło do tego, że szare chmury wzięły nawet blask księżyca w niewolę, a tchórzliwe gwiazdy zapomniały o swoich szykach i w popłochu uciekły, ukrywając się przed żywiołem zamiast bronić honoru piękna nocy. Wątłe drzewa w pobliżu bloku wypracowały z ciałem Louisa wspólny rytm drżenia, poddając się gwałtownym atakom zimnego powietrza. I za każdym razem, gdy udawało mu się zapanować nad ostrym oddechem, melancholijną melodię atmosferycznych grajków przecinał huk grzmotu, rozświetlając niebo elektrycznymi rozgałęzieniami.

Gdzieś obok niego zalśniła szklana butelka po soku. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił ją i rozbił o ścianę kontenera, a potem chwycił pojedynczy kawałek szkła i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zafascynowany myślą, że to maleństwo mogło przenieść go do lepszego świata w kilka sekund, jeśli tylko właściwie by go użył. To wydawało mu się takie niesamowite. Hipnotyzowało go, intrygowało, zachęcało.

Z westchnieniem ulgi rozciął skórę na nadgarstku, a potem poświęcił całą uwagę krwi, uznając ją za najpiękniejszy odcień czerwieni, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Głęboki i kojący. Spłynęła wolno i rozbiła się z głuchym echem na rozmokłym kartonie, a on zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się błogością. Ta jednak szybko zniknęła, serce znowu przyspieszyło, niemal błagając o więcej. Jego ręce drżały, gryzł dolną wargę aż do momentu pojawienia się metalicznego smaku na zębach i w końcu poddał się pokusie. Przystawił szkło do skóry, gotowy nakreślić kolejną ścieżkę chwilowego zapomnienia, ale otrzeźwiał, usłyszawszy smutny pisk Teddy na swoich kolanach. Pies szturchnął nosem zdradliwą rękę i zaczął lizać rany na nadgarstku tej drugiej, a Louis poczuł, jakby w jego serce wbił się zardzewiały hak.

-Boże, przepraszam…-Wyszeptał spanikowany, spoglądając w niebo ze łzami w oczach.- Jestem taki słaby…

 

Pod tym samym adresem Harry poprosił Eleanor o przyjście do niego na chwilę, by zająć się dziećmi, kiedy on wyszedłby pobiegać. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, bez względu na okropną pogodę panującą na zewnątrz. To był jedyny sposób, by nie sięgnąć po alkohol tego dnia.

Próbował inaczej. Spędził niemal cały dzień z dziećmi i bawił się naprawdę dobrze, ale gdy przyszła pora na sen maluchów, coś nagle się zmieniło. Ciemne chmury zawisły nie tylko nad Holmes Chapel, ale też nad jego sercem.

Sam chciał zasnąć i nawet mu się to udało, ale już po godzinie obudził się z krzykiem, serce chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi, a płuca zdawały się nie nadążać z filtrowaniem powietrza. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i przez ciemność nocy wdarł się do łazienki, by tam złapać się za głowę i desperacko szarpać za loki. Patrzył w lustro i nie poznawał postaci po drugiej stronie; biel jej skóry zlewała się z kolorem ściany, szeroko otwarte oczy zdradzały szok i roztrzęsienie, po jasnych policzkach spływały łzy, pozostawiając po sobie czerwone korytarze rozpaczy.

Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka i wiedział już, że nie zaśnie.

 

Gdy tylko Eleanor pojawiła się w jego mieszkaniu, pocałował czoło śpiącej królewny i królewicza ze smoczkiem w pulchnych usteczkach i opuścił rodzinne ciepło, kierując się wolno do korytarza. Tam założył sportowe obuwie i bordową beanie, a potem po prostu wyszedł i świat zdawał się tym nie przejmować, nadal pogrążony w mroku, a latarnie wzdłuż ulicy wskazywały mu drogę. I to było w porządku, hydranty i skrzynki na listy nie wyśmiewały jego skarpetek założonych na nogawki spodni i bluzy z dinozaurem na klatce piersiowej. Był tylko on i niespokojna noc, dająca mu niemą przysięgę, że zachowa jego sekrety dla siebie. Nie rozgrzał się, po prostu biegł przed siebie, gdzie niosło go sztuczne światło nad jego głową. Nic nie mówił, bo nie musiał. Nie musiał się tłumaczyć, nie musiał odpowiadać na dziwne pytania, nie musiał pilnować każdego słowa, które opuszczało jego usta, nie musiał…   
Był wolny.   
Biegł, by nie złapała go szara codzienność, tęsknota, wyrzuty sumienia, wspomnienia; wszystko, co niosło za sobą ból. Biegł, chcąc odrzucić całe zło, wkradające się podstępnie do duszy, zatruwające każdy jej milimetr. Wszystkie skrywane emocje uchodziły z niego pod postacią słonych łez i w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, bo już nic nie widział. Pochylił się, oparł dłonie na kolanach i poddał się temu, niezdolny do dalszej walki. Maska opadła. Bolało tak bardzo, że chciał krzyczeć, ale tylko wbił paznokcie w mokry od deszczu materiał spodni na udach. Chciał krzyczeć, tak bardzo chciał.

O wszystkim.  
O tym, że sobie nie radził.  
O tym, że potrzebował pomocy. O tym, że tęsknił. O tym, że w snach coś nieustannie go goniło, a on nie miał już siły uciekać. O tym, że cierpiał i nawet nie mógł tego pokazać, bo nie to chcieli widzieć ludzie.

Stracił oddech.   
Usta nie pozwalały wypuścić desperackiego wrzasku, o który błagało krwawiące serce. Był zmuszony nadal dusić go w sobie, lecz dręczył go strach o to, że kiedyś skończy się w nim miejsce i bańka tłamszonej rozpaczy eksploduje.

Płakał, bo patrzył na niego jedynie księżyc, raz na jakiś czas przedzierający się przez gęste chmury, a on nie oceniał. Pozwalał mu na płacz, jakby przejrzał na wylot jego duszę i rozumiał, że to było coś, czego Harry potrzebował. Więc płakał, otulony płaszczem nocy, a pioruny przecinały granatowe niebo, przegrywając walkę o jego uwagę ze łzami rozbijającymi się na bruku. Każda z nich idealnie ukazywała jego życie; najpierw była wysoko nad ziemią, a potem spadała w dół, najniżej jak tylko można, i pochłaniała ją ziemia. Nikt o niej nie pamiętał, nawet jej nie znał. Z nim było tak samo. Był jedynie samotną łzą, którą los uronił podczas krojenia cebuli. 

Obaj byli.  
Dwiema nic nieznaczącymi łzami…


	5. #3

Louis chodził bez celu po małym parku, chowając się w cieniu drzew w pełnym rozkwicie. Słońce prażyło tego dnia niemiłosiernie, a on nigdy nie był odporny na upały, więc zrezygnował z przesiadywania na chodniku w tłoczniejszych częściach Holmes Chapel. A Teddy wyraźnie spodobał się spacer po jedynym zielonym placu w tej miejscowości, więc nawet nie żałował tej decyzji. Cieszył się, że tym razem nie dręczyły go jeszcze zawroty głowy, które od zawsze były częścią jego życia, jednak od czterech lat stały się wręcz rutyną. Wbrew przekonaniu, że zima jest najgorszą porą roku dla ludzi bezdomnych, to lato było dla niego najcięższym okresem w roku. Podczas mroźnych dni mógł okryć się kocem, pani Bolton dawała mu również ciepłą kurtkę, dlatego też jakkolwiek mógł zatrzymać przy sobie ciepło. Gdy nadchodziły upały, jego organizm wariował; za dnia miał ochotę rozebrać się niemal do naga, czasami był to dla niego przymus, do którego nie mógł się zastosować i kończyło się to omdleniami.

Takie już było poczucie kultury osobistej w Holmes- gdy normalny mieszkaniec chodził po ulicy bez koszulki, wszystko było w porządku, a jeśli zrobiłby to bezdomny, natychmiast zostałaby powiadomiona policja i uznano by to za publiczne obnażanie się. Koszulki, które Jane podarowała mu po swoim wnuku, nie były wykonane ze zbyt dobrego materiału, przez co nie przepuszczały powietrza i Louis po prostu się w nich gotował podczas bardziej upalnych dni. Jednak to nie było jego jedynym zmartwieniem w sezonie letnim; dręczyły go też skutki stałych zmian temperatury, bo po ciepłym dniu przychodziła chłodna noc, którą Louis musiał spędzać na cienkim kartonie lub opierając się o zimne kontenery. Rok w rok zmagał się przez to z przeziębieniem, bólami w stawach i ogólnym wyniszczeniem organizmu. O ile mógł znieść bóle głowy i górnego odcinka pleców, tym razem cierpiał katusze, ponieważ przewiało mu nerki i to promieniowało do podbrzusza, nie odpuszczając, niezależnie od tego czy stał, siedział lub leżał. Pomimo wysokiej temperatury, miał dodatkowo sweter owinięty wokół delikatnego wcięcia w talii, bo czytał kiedyś, jak groźne mogą być konsekwencje zignorowania tego przeziębienia. Już wystarczył mu ten ból i ciągła chęć oddawania moczu, które przez ten stan było najgorszym w jego życiu, bo za każdym razem czuł się, jakby coś rodził. Wolał nie ryzykować.

Szlajając się między drzewami, podziwiał przepiękną, wszechobecną zieleń, niezliczoną ilość motyli i fontannę w samym środku parku. Delektował się śpiewem ptaków nad nim, z uśmiechem na ustach obserwując, jak Teddy biega wesoło w jego pobliżu, uganiając się za co większymi owadami, których i tak nie mogła złapać. Czas jakby zwolnił, a ciężkie brzemię stresu schodziło z jego ramion, pozwalając mu odetchnąć z ulgą. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wydawać się mogło, że nie musiał się o nic martwić, chociaż przez chwilę. Nawet ból w nerkach został jakby zrzucony w jeden z głębszych zakamarków umysłu, nie ciążąc mu tak bardzo. Było dobrze.

I wtedy usłyszał szloch. Dziecięcy płacz, który złamał mu serce na pół. To przywołało go z powrotem do rzeczywistości, zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, by znaleźć małą dziewczynkę, stojącą samotnie z zaciśniętymi w piąstki rączkami przy buzi. Miała mocno zarumienione policzki, jej zagubione oczy szukały czegoś w głębi parku, a nóżki krzyżowały się w mocnym ścisku, na zmianę uginane w kolankach i rozprostowywane. Louis wiedział już dokładnie, co się stało i miał ochotę rzucić się na pomoc, ale na krótką chwilę zatrzymała go obawa przed pojawieniem się innej osoby i złym odczytaniem jego intencji. Obcy mężczyzna, zaczepiający dzieci nie jest czymś, co dobrze kojarzy się społeczeństwu, a on naprawdę nie chciał mieć styczności z policją; nie mógł.

Przygryzając niepewnie wargę, upewnił się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby pomóc, a potem podszedł do dziewczynki, kucając tuż przed nią z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Cześć, kruszynko.-Odezwał się, zwracając tym na siebie jej uwagę. Z bliska mógł zauważyć, że miała naprawdę piękne, duże oczy i maleńkie piegi, niechlujnie rozsypane na nosku i jego okolicach. To wszystko wydawało mu się takie znajome, jednak zignorował ukłucie w sercu na myśl o najstarszej ze swoich młodszych sióstr. - Gdzie masz mamę?

-Nie mam. Zgubiłam nianię.- Wyjąkała przez czkawkę, już nie płacząc, a patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

-A dlaczego tak przebierasz nóżkami? Musisz siku?

-Yhym.- Westchnęła cicho, kiwając główką w potwierdzeniu. Louis spuścił na to głowę i przymknął na moment oczy, bijąc się z własnymi myślami.-Baldzo.- Dziewczynka dodała tylko i to ostatecznie wpłynęło na szatyna.

-Pomogę ci, zgoda? Zrobimy siusiu i poszukamy twojej niani, co ty na to?

-Sybko.- Usłyszał i już sekundę później był ciągnięty za rękę, więc z trudem podniósł się z kucek, chwycił ją w ramiona i niemal wbiegł między drzewa, jak to zawsze robił ze swoimi siostrami, gdy nie mogły wytrzymać podczas spaceru. Poczuł ostre ukłucie w nerkach, gdy pochylał się, by zsunąć majtki dziewczynki i podwinąć nieco sukienkę, ale zignorował to i przytrzymał ją ostrożnie, z jednym ramieniem pod jej kolankami, a drugim owiniętym wokół niej dla asekuracji. Po wszystkim sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczkę higieniczną i wytarł jej pupę, zaraz naciągając bieliznę z powrotem na swoje miejsce i opuszczając sukienkę w dół.

-Teraz lepiej, co?- Zapytał, a gdy mała pokiwała główką w odpowiedzi, pstryknął jej nosek, żeby choć trochę ją rozweselić. Zachichotała na to cicho, co uznał za dobry znak, po czym wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę, żeby razem mogli poszukać jej mamy. Teddy kroczyła dumnie tuż obok niej, co chwila szturchając ją zaczepnie, na co ta głaskała ją wolną rączką po szyi.

-Patrz uważnie, słoneczko i powiedz mi, gdy zauważysz swoją nianię.- Louis poprosił ciepłym tonem i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jak blondyneczka zaciska uchwyt na jego dłoni i przytakuje zgodnie, zaraz potem rozglądając się po całym parku. To nie trwało długo; już kilka minut później jakaś spanikowana kobieta szła do nich szybkim krokiem, a dziewczynka krzyknęła, że to Ellie, więc Louis puścił ją i pozwolił jej podbiec do opiekunki.

-Chodź, Livi, nigdy więcej mi nie uciekaj, słyszysz?- Długowłosa szatynka mruknęła stanowczo do swojej podopiecznej.-I nie zbliżaj się więcej do tego pana.

-A-ale- Zdążył wyjąkać w szoku, zanim kobieta zamaszystym ruchem ramion usadziła dziecko na swoim biodrze i odeszła, rzucając Louisowi jedynie pogardliwe spojrzenie. Długo jeszcze wpatrywał się w jej plecy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Co prawda, nie oczekiwał żadnej nagrody czy jakichkolwiek cieplejszych słów, jednak to zawsze bolało, gdy ludzie traktowali go jak wroga publicznego, tylko dlatego, że był bezdomny.

Ze spuszczoną głową znalazł ławkę w zacienionym miejscu, usiadł na niej, podkulił nogi i objął kolana ramionami, układając na nich głowę tak, by wzrok skierować na odległy plac zabaw dla dzieci. Widział matki bawiące się ze swoimi pociechami i sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wrócił pamięcią do czasów, gdy w takie miejsca zabierał swoje rodzeństwo, bo jego matka nie była do tego zdolna.

Wjechał na podwórko przed południem, zadowolony z faktu, że na uczelni odwołano mu ostatni wykład, więc mógł wrócić do domu wcześniej. Torbę zostawił w samochodzie, przywitał się z Teddy i wszedł do domu, witając się głośno już w korytarzu przy ściąganiu butów. Zmarszczył brwi na widok czerwonych trampek, w których jego siostra codziennie chodziła do szkoły, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy usłyszał płacz bliźniaków.

-Mamo?-Zawołał, jak tylko wszedł w głąb domu, jednak zamiast Jay, w salonie zobaczył Lottie ze łzami w oczach, stojącą nad najmłodszym rodzeństwem w kojcu. -Lotts?

-Louis, oni ciągle płaczą, już nawet nie wiem, ile to trwa. Mają czyste pampersy, Ernie tylko trochę nasikał, więc go przewinęłam, ale wciąż nie chcą się uspokoić…

-Zapewne są po prostu głodni. Gdzie mama?

-W swoim pokoju.

-Zostań z nimi jeszcze przez moment, przyprowadzę ją.

-Powodzenia.

Louis wszedł do sypialni rodziców, gdzie Jay leżała w łóżku, a dźwięki telewizora zagłuszały płacz dzieci, jednak ona go nie oglądała, po prostu leżąc na plecach i wpatrując się w sufit, jakby świat dookoła niej nie istniał.

-Mamuś…- Szatyn mruknął cicho, uprzednio wyłączywszy telewizor. Podszedł do łóżka i oparł ręce na materacu po obu stronach jej ciała, schylając się nieco, by wycisnąć całusa na jej czole. Na to jakby wróciła do rzeczywistości, jej wzrok nie był już tak nieobecny, a na twarz wpłynął cień uśmiechu na jego widok.

-Louis…

-Mamo, bliźniaki są głodne.- Z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów, jej mina zrzedła. Przewróciła się na bok, plecami do swojego syna, dłonie kładąc pod policzkiem, a nogi uginając lekko w kolanach.

-I co z tego?

-Musisz je nakarmić.

-Nie chcę. -Powiedziała stanowczo, a Louis westchnął ciężko, jednak spróbował ponownie.

-Proszę, nie chcą przestać płakać…

-Nie obchodzi mnie to.

-To twoje dzieci.

-Nie.-Pokręciła przecząco głową.-Tylko ty jesteś moim dzieckiem.

-Nie mów tak. Mamuś, obiecuję, że zacznę ich przyzwyczajać do mleka z butelki. Kupiłem już nawet specjalne smoczki. Zrób to dla mnie, ten ostatni raz.

Jay spojrzała na niego przez ramię i zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

-Obiecujesz, że to ostatni raz?

-Tak. Chodź, pomogę ci to zrobić.- Szatyn zachęcił z uśmiechem, po czym pomógł swojej mamie wstać i zaprowadził ją do salonu, gdzie została przez niego posadzona na kanapie.- Lotts, idź do bliźniaczek.

-Ale jestem głodna…

-Daj nam chwilę, w porządku?-Poprosił głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, więc Lottie nie próbowała już dyskutować, tylko potulnie zamknęła się w pokoju z bliźniaczkami. Louis ułożył pod biustem Jay poduszkę w kształcie rogala, na niej ostrożnie położył trzymiesięczne dzieci i zsunął ramiączka bluzki swojej matki.- Miałaś nosić staniki sportowe na czas karmienia piersią, mamo, specjalnie kupiłem ci kilka…

-Nie chcę już karmić.

-Tak, to już wiem.-Mruknął słabo, a potem stanął tak, by jakkolwiek ochronić własnym ciałem niemowlaki przed upadkiem z poduszki, odpiął stanik kobiety i zaraz go zdjął. Delikatnie przystawił Ernesta do prawej piersi, a Doris do lewej i objął mamę, trzymając w ten sposób całą trójkę. Nie przeoczył momentu, w którym Jay zaczęła płakać, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

-Louis, ja nie mogę… To boli.

-Wiem, mamuś, ale proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze troszkę. Muszą się najeść, pozwól im na to.

-Nie chcę ich.- Wychlipała, kręcąc przecząco głową, więc Louis oparł swoje czoło o jej, dłonią lekko gładząc jej plecy w próbie pocieszenia. Naprawdę zrobiło mu się jej żal, ale potem zmarszczył brwi, czując coś dziwnego w jej oddechu.

-Piłaś?-Spytał z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, gdy odsunął się od niej gwałtownie, jednocześnie modląc się w duszy, by to okazało się nieprawdą.-Mamo, czy ty piłaś?- Powtórzył, już bardziej stanowczym tonem.

-Może trochę…

-To niemożliwe.-Tym razem to on kręcił głową, w niedowierzaniu. Natychmiast zabrał rodzeństwo od piersi matki i odłożył je do kojca, po czym wbił wstrząśnięte spojrzenie w kobietę, która w żaden sposób nie ruszyła się, wciąż siedząc na kanapie z odsłoniętym biustem.-Nie jesteś słaba, jesteś pijana. I pozwoliłaś, żeby Ernie i Doris pili twoje mleko…

-Prawie nic nie wypiły…

-Ale mogły!- Warknął, w akcie desperacji zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.- Mamo, co się z tobą dzieje?

-Nie chcę ich…

-Przestań tak mówić.-Błagał między głębokimi oddechami.- I ubierz się.-Rozkazał, ale zaraz sam naciągnął jej bluzkę z powrotem na biust i kucnął między jej nogami, dłonie opierając na jej udach.-Mamo… Boże, tata wróci niedługo do domu, jeśli zobaczy cię w takim stanie-

-Znowu mnie zbije?-Jay przerwała mu, a jej głos pozbawiony był emocji, podobnie jak mimika twarzy. Jedynie łzy w oczach zdradzały jej prawdziwe uczucia. A przynajmniej tak myślał Louis.

-Nie pozwolę na to, przecież wiesz. Mamusiu.- Szatyn zajęczał boleśnie, chwyciwszy dłonie rodzicielki w swoje i przycisnąwszy do nich usta. Złożył długiego całusa na jej knykciach i spojrzał na nią błagalnie, a płacz dzieci na nowo zaczął torturować jego uszy.- Pomogę ci się wykąpać i położysz się do łóżka, tak? Powiem tacie, że źle się poczułaś. Zrobiłaś obiad?- Spytał jeszcze, przypominając sobie o głodzie Lottie, i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Jay kiwnęła głową.

-Zrobiłam ci zapiekankę.

-A co z resztą?

-Nie.

Louis przymknął oczy i westchnął z niemocy, podczas gdy jego mama wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt za nim.

-Zabiorę dzieciaki na obiad na miasto, a potem na spacer na plac zabaw, tak?-Zapytał, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Po prostu wstał i podniósł kobietę, jednocześnie wołając do siebie siostrę, a gdy ta przyszła do salonu, miał już mamę na rękach.- Lotts, w szufladzie pod lekarstwami jest paczka mleka w proszku i dwie butelki. Proszę cię, wyparz je i zrób to mleko zgodnie z instrukcją na opakowaniu. Do tego czasu powinienem zdążyć pomóc mamie w kąpieli. Jak wrócę, nakarmimy bliźniaki i pójdziemy coś zjeść. Och, zawołaj Daisy i Phoebe, niech mają oko na maluchy, kiedy będziesz w kuchni.

I gdy już objaśnił wszystko nastolatce, zabrał swoją mamę do łazienki, gdzie spiął jej włosy klamrą i rozebrał ją niemal do naga, po chwili wahania decydując się na pozostawienie jej bielizny, w której skład dodał stanik sportowy z jej sypialni. Sam zdjął z siebie wszystko, poza bokserkami i delikatnie przeniósł kobietę do kabiny prysznicowej, zostając tam z nią, tak na wszelki wypadek.

-Za zimna…- Jay mruknęła, wzdrygając się na temperaturę wody, jednak on niewiele sobie z tego zrobił, dalej mocząc jej ciało.

-To ma cię choć trochę orzeźwić, gdybym użył ciepłej, zasnęłabyś mi tutaj.

-Przecież i tak pójdę spać.

-Ale przynajmniej nie będziesz śmierdzieć wódką, a i kac powinien cię ominąć. Zostawię ci leki przeciwbólowe i sok na stoliku przy łóżku.

-Dlaczego aż tak zimna?

-Bo piłaś.-Odparł prosto. Przyparł Jay do ściany, namoczył miękką gąbkę zimną wodą i zaczął delikatnie okładać kolejne fragmenty jej twarzy, przyglądając się jej z czystą troską wypisaną w oczach.-Lepiej?-Spytał po chwili, jedną ręką nakierowując słuchawkę prysznicową na ciało mamy, drugą zaś trzymając ją mocno przy sobie.

-Trochę. Zimno mi.- Odpowiedziała cicho i Louis widział, że drżała, więc zakręcił kurek i postawił ją na podłodze w łazience, by zaraz potem zdjąć z niej mokrą bieliznę i okryć ją puchatym szlafrokiem. Na szybko wytarł i ją, i siebie, a potem zaniósł ją do sypialni, gdzie założył jej pierwszą lepszą bluzkę i dresowe spodnie i położył ją w łóżku pod kołdrą. Wszystko musiał zrobić sam, bo Jay nie potrafiła znaleźć w sobie siły i tylko patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Kolejny raz pocałował ją w czoło z należytą czcią, powiedział, jak bardzo ją kocha i zapewnił, że przejdą przez to razem, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju rodziców, natychmiast zabierając się za karmienie bliźniaków, których cały ten czas posłusznie pilnowały starsze siostry.

-Dziewczynki, gotowe?-Zapytał, gdy układał już Ernesta i Doris do wózka, najedzonych i ciepło ubranych. Sam również był już ubrany, a Lottie stała przy nim i pisała do Fizzy, że zamierzają odebrać ją wcześniej ze szkoły, więc pozostało im tylko poczekać na Phoebe i Daisy.

A kiedy już byli w komplecie, Louis zabrał ich wszystkich do pizzerii, w której dorabiał w weekendy i miał specjalne zniżki pracownicze, przez co obiad dla pięciu osób nie uderzył tak bardzo w jego studencki portfel. Potem Lottie pilnowała najmłodszych malców wraz z Fizzy, ponieważ uważały się za „zbyt stare na zabawę na planu zabaw”, a Louis ganiał za bliźniaczkami, łapał je po zjazdach na ślizgawce, przytrzymywał je na drabinkach i kręcił się z nimi na karuzeli. Razem z nimi ujeżdżał drewniane zwierzęta na sprężynach, nie bacząc na to, że ledwo się na nich mieścił. 

Słyszał śmiech swoich sióstr, radosne piski wypełniały całą jego przestrzeń osobistą i widział szczęście wypisane na ich niewinnych buziach. Tak było za każdym razem, gdy je tam zabierał. Nie musiały wiedzieć, że to przez fakt, że ich mama nie chce się nimi zajmować. On sam nie chciał wtedy w to uwierzyć, myślał, że to się zmieni, że to widocznie jakiś rodzaj szoku po porodzie w tak dojrzałym wieku. Do samego końca myślał, że w końcu będzie inaczej. Niestety nie doczekał się tego.

Myśląc o reakcji opiekunki dziewczynki, którą znalazł, uznał, że potrafił to zrozumieć. Kiedy kochasz, chcesz chronić przed każdym zagrożeniem, nawet tym potencjalnym. Nie myślisz o drugiej stronie medalu, gdy w grę wchodzi bezpieczeństwo. To instynkt. Jego mama zrobiłaby dla niego to samo, wierzył w to. Dlatego on zawsze robił to dla niej. Oddał je serce tak, jak ona oddała swoje jemu. Tak działała rodzina. Pamiętał o tym, mimo tego, jak to się skończyło- on pamiętał.

Wspomnienia o dziewczynkach sprawiły, że uśmiech wpłynął na usta szatyna, wciąż wpatrującego się w dzieci na placu zabaw oraz ich rodziców, marzącego o tym, by jego rodzice byli tacy sami. Gdyby tak było, wciąż miałby rodzinę.

-Nie patrz tak tam, bo uznają cię za pedofila.

Louis wyrwał się z własnego świata, słysząc to, i spojrzał w bok, gdzie siedział nieznany mu mężczyzna. Nawet szczerze się zdziwił, bo zwykle ludzie trzymali się od niego z daleka, krzywiąc się przesadnie na widok brudu, który czasami gościł na twarzy szatyna oraz nieprzyjemnego zapachu. Często twierdzili, że śmierdział alkoholem i Louis nie mógł zdecydować, czy go to śmieszyło, czy raczej powinno mu być żal tych ludzi, zważywszy na to, że w całym swoim życiu nie tknął żadnego alkoholu, więc wychodziło na to, że oni po prostu myśleli stereotypowo. A teraz siedział przy nim jakiś mężczyzna, całkiem blisko niego i nawet uśmiechał się do niego. Louis nie rozumiał.

-I tak daliby mi jakąś krzywą etykietkę. Jak nie pedofil, to pijak. Seryjny morderca czy coś… Lub zwierzę. Nie jestem dla nich człowiekiem.- Odpowiedział po chwili namysłu, a słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

-Jesteś. Po prostu dla większości jesteś tym gorszym sortem.

-To faktycznie ogromna różnica.

-Zawsze coś. Zwierzę można zabić i raczej nikt nie zauważy. Śmierć człowieka-

-Śmierci bezdomnego też nikt nie zauważy.- Louis wtrącił się, a brunet w podeszłym wieku wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

-Dwayne.

-Connor.

-Nie jest tak źle, Connor. Śmierć bezdomnego również zostanie zauważona, jeśli będzie chodziło o zabójstwo.

-Spędziłem na ulicy cztery lata. Nie zliczę nawet ilości pobić, które mnie w tym czasie spotkały. Niejedno z nich miało miejsce wśród innych ludzi. A oni nie robili nic, żeby mi pomóc. Spuszczali wzrok, odwracali głowy, udając, że tego nie widzą. Nagle każda rozmowa stawała się dla nich znacznie ciekawsza, zaczęli zwracać uwagę na sklepowe gabloty lub na to, że ktoś przejechał na czerwonym świetle. Mógłbym umrzeć na ich oczach i nikt by się tym nie przejął. Może nawet by im ulżyło, bo jestem tu jedynym bezdomnym i dla nich to chyba o jednego za dużo. Już nikt nie zaczepiałby ich na ulicy, prosząc o jedzenie. Nie musieliby tłumaczyć swoim ciekawskim dzieciom, że nie mam domu. Chociaż nie, to im się akurat podoba.- Louis dodał nieco entuzjastyczniej, zaskakując rozmówcę nagłą zmianą tonu. W roztargnieniu opuścił nogi na ziemię, pozwalając swojemu psu położyć pysk na kolanach i jego palce automatycznie wplotły się w gęstą sierść na szyi zwierzęcia.- Za każdym razem, gdy jakieś dzieci pytają, dlaczego siedzę taki brudny i mam przed sobą pusty kubek, zaraz spieszą z odpowiedzią, że nie mam domu i zbieram na jedzenie, a jeśli te dzieciaki nie będą się dobrze uczyć w szkole i słuchać rodziców, to skończą jak ja. I są tacy dumni, widząc ich przerażenie taką wizją przyszłego życia…

-Sporo złych słów, jak na miejscowość z tak dobrą opinią.- Dwayne pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia. Potem obaj milczeli. Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, podczas których Louis myślał nad tym, czy może powiedzieć coś więcej; czy ten mężczyzna chce usłyszeć więcej. Ale on nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca przez cały ten czas, więc szatyn zaryzykował. I tak nie miał nic do stracenia, a chciał zrzucić z siebie ciężar.

-Nigdy nie lubiłem być sam.- Zaczął niepewnie i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, chcąc upewnić się, że mógł kontynuować.-Od zawsze miałem kogoś przy sobie. Rodzeństwo, przyjaciół… Zagadywałem nawet obcych ludzi na przystanku autobusowym czy w metrze, bo po prostu lubiłem rozmawiać, lubiłem poznawać nowe osoby. Kiedy byłem sam, czegoś mi brakowało, czułem się źle, niekomfortowo. Życie przyzwyczaiło mnie do słuchania o sobie dobrych słów, bo właśnie taki starałem się być- dobry. Dla każdego. Nauczono mnie, że to, co dajemy od siebie, zawsze wraca. Teraz wiem, że to bujda. Oczywiście są wyjątki, tylko dlatego jeszcze żyję. Ale ja byłem dla każdego, a teraz nikt nie jest dla mnie. Jestem sam, to jak spełnienie moich koszmarów…

-Jesteś francuzem, skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?

Louis otworzył szerzej oczy, wpatrując się mężczyznę w oniemieniu. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle i z trudem powstrzymywał żuchwę od drżenia, jednak przełknął głośno ślinę i skierował wzrok przed siebie, nie chcąc zdradzić swojego zdenerwowania.

-Skąd wiesz, że jestem francuzem?

-Masz mocny akcent. Nie wiem, jak bardzo katowałeś swoją szczękę, by go złagodzić, ale wciąż jest wyczuwalny. Więc?

-Moi rodzice zginęli w ataku terrorystycznym w Bostonie cztery lata temu. Przyjechałem tutaj, bo mieszkała tu moja ciotka i myślałem, że będę mógł z nią zamieszkać, ale okazało się, że nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu. Poza nią nie miałem żadnej innej rodziny, a wszystko wydałem na podróż, więc… Tak się stało, że zostałem bez niczego.

-Nie masz rodzeństwa?

-Byłem jedynakiem, moja mama n-nigdy nie chciała więcej dzieci.- Wypalił prosto, zająknąwszy się dopiero na końcu wymyślonej na szybko historyjki, ponieważ to była jedyna prawdziwa rzecz. Jay chciała tylko pierwszego syna.

-I od czterech lat szlajasz się po ulicy.-Dwayne mruknął sam do siebie.-Dlaczego jesteś tutaj cały ten czas? Było tu już kilku bezdomnych, wiesz? Jedni zbierali drobniaki na podróż do większych miast, jak Londyn, inni na gapę jechali do Chester. Wśród bogatszych ludzi łatwiej im było żyć, a jeśli nie spotykali się z ich uprzejmością, korzystali z przytułków dla bezdomnych. Tutaj takiego nie ma, to praktycznie wieś. Nieco bardziej rozwinięta od tych typowych, ale wciąż wieś. Po co tu siedzisz?

-Bo sam nie radzę sobie tutaj, a co dopiero w większym mieście? Wstydzę się prosić o jedzenie ludzi, którzy mijają mnie na co dzień i kojarzę ich, mniej lub bardziej. Niektórzy już wiedzą, że nie chcę alkoholu, więc starają mi się jakoś pomóc, a ja jestem im za to bardzo wdzięczny. W większym mieście zaraz zabraliby mojego psa do schroniska, bo uznaliby, że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić mu warunków do życia. Poza tym, wiele słyszałem o ludziach, którzy wykorzystują bezdomnych do wyłudzania pieniędzy. Każą im żebrać w najbardziej natarczywy sposób, wręcz wymuszając od ludzi pieniądze, a potem zabierają wszystko, zostawiając im tylko grosze na suchą bułkę. Tutaj nic takiego się nie dzieje. Przytułki dla bezdomnych?- Zapytał retorycznie, kręcąc przy tym głową.- Są dobre dla starszych mężczyzn, którzy potrafią zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. Miałem okazję rozmawiać z młodymi ludźmi i kobietami, których los wcześniej potraktował dokładnie tak, jak mnie. Co prawda, dotyczy to ludzi we Francji, ale nie sądzę, by Wielka Brytania jakoś specjalnie się pod tym względem różniła. Wybrałem mniejsze zło. Zginąłbym sam w wielkim mieście.

-Jesteś taki pewny wszystkiego, co mówisz…

-Jestem. Bo temat jest mi dobrze znany. Nigdy nie byłem ślepy na krzywdę innych. Wiesz, jak wiele razy widziałem, jak straż miejska wygania bezdomnych z dworców? Często z użyciem siły. Gdy spotykałem takiego człowieka i pytałem, dlaczego nie pójdzie do noclegowni, śmiał się ponuro i mówił, że właśnie stamtąd jest, ale prawo powrotu dostaje dopiero pod wieczór. Dziwisz się, dlaczego ja jestem tutaj. Na początku, gdy nie radziłem sobie na ulicy, spróbowałem taktyki ludzi, o których mi wspomniałeś. Przez kilka dni jadłem wyłącznie to, co znalazłem na śmietniku, a zebrane pieniądze wydałem na bilet do Chester. Była wtedy okropna zima, sądziłem, że takie schronisko dla bezdomnych będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem. Na miejscu poznałem prawdę. Ludzie leżący na piętrowych pryczach, ciasno ściśnięci, wokół po podłodze spacerowały robaki. Możliwość prysznica, owszem, ale w zimnej wodzie, same łazienki też nie grzeszyły czystością. W dodatku niebezpieczeństwo, bo niestety, przyjmowani są tam wszyscy, co często skutkuje zatargami z byłymi przestępcami, którzy wcale nie dostali nauczki podczas odsiadki. Fakt faktem, można tam przebywać cały dzień, jest dostęp do kuchenki, a nawet telewizor. Ale wielu ludzi nie wytrzymuje presji obawiania się o własne życie. Spędziłem tam dwa dni i zdążyłem oberwać, bo nie chciałem oddać jednemu facetowi jedzenia, które sam zdobyłem i sam sobie przygotowałem. Uciekłem, bo w łóżku obok mnie spał mężczyzna po wyroku za zabójstwo. Cały czas rzucał mi dziwne teksty o tym, jak bardzo lubi widok krwi. Nie wytrzymałem nerwowo i wróciłem tutaj. Jest mi ciężko, ale są jeszcze dobrzy ludzie, w końcu wciąż żyję, prawda? Możesz powiedzieć, że jestem po prostu niewdzięczny, bo takie schroniska i noclegownie są utrzymywane z podatków ludzi pracujących, a ja i tak wybrzydzam. Jednak ci ludzie nie wiedzą, jak tam jest. Wystarczy im świadomość, że istnieją takie miejsca i gdy widzą bezdomnego, tylko marudzą, że roznosi smród i wyłudza pieniądze na alkohol, zamiast skorzystać z tego, co oferuje mu państwo. Nie liczy się dla nich to, że niektórzy bezdomni nie upijają się do nieprzytomności, a po prostu piją, żeby jakkolwiek się ogrzać. Mylą człowieka w potrzebie ze zwykłym pijaczkiem spod sklepu. Myślą stereotypowo. A nie zawsze czarne jest czarne i białe jest białe. Mimo wszystko staram się ich zrozumieć, bo to nie jest tak, że bezdomni nie mają brudów za uszami i korzystają z pomocy innych w sposób właściwy. Chodzi mi tylko o to, by spróbować dostrzec człowieka w człowieku, zamiast tworzyć margines społeczny i wpychać tam każdego, kto ma jakiś większy problem. Nikt nie jest idealny, różne rzeczy przytrafiają się różnym ludziom, nawet jeśli tego nie widać. I ja, j-ja… Ja przepraszam, ale muszę już iść.

Louis zakończył swój wywód, gdy tylko poczuł, że mógłby powiedzieć coś niewłaściwego. Gwałtownie podniósł się z ławki, ignorując ból w plecach, i żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku, ale parę sekund później poczuł szarpnięcie za ramiona i został zatrzymany przez Dwayne’a, który wciąż uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie.

-Jesteś inteligentnym chłopakiem, Connor. Nie zmarnuj swojego potencjału, żyjąc na ulicy. Walcz. Ale najpierw popracuj nad sobą. Pięknie mówisz o sytuacji innych, ale ty również się w niej znajdujesz. A porównujesz się do zwierzęcia. Ludzie nie będą cię traktowali jak pełnoprawnego człowieka, dopóki sam tego nie zrobisz. Nie znam cię, ale widzę, że możesz odbić się od dna. A gdy już to zrobisz, jestem pewien, że będziesz wspaniałym przykładem dla innych oraz wzorem zachowania dla tych, którzy nie rozumieją, jak wielkim problemem jest życie na ulicy.

-To nie jest takie łatwe.

-Wiem. W końcu sam żyłem w ten sposób przez dziesięć lat. Ale udało mi się, więc tobie z pewnością również się uda.

Potem odszedł, zostawiając Louisa samego z zupełną pustką w głowie i w sercu.

 

Do wnęki pod jednym z bloków wrócił okrężną drogą. Potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie rozmowy z nieznajomym mężczyzną, ale też na ochłonięcie po wspomnieniu swojej rodziny. Długo czuł na sobie dotyk drobnej dłoni uroczej blondyneczki o dużych, wręcz granatowych oczach, która tak bardzo przypominała mu jego siostrę. Gładkość i ciepło dziecięcej rączki przywodziły mu na myśl resztę rodzeństwa i po prostu nie mógł tego znieść. Przechodząc obok cmentarza, zatrzymał się na chwilę i po prostu patrzył na groby, zastanawiając się, gdzie została pochowana jego rodzina. Jednak wtedy przed oczami stanął mu widok martwych ciał, więc potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Lottie.- Mruknął cicho.-Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz w lepszym świecie, maleńka. Mam nadzieję, że przebaczyłaś i nie pamiętasz już krzywdy, na którą pozwoliłem.-Dodał jeszcze, uczynił znak krzyża na piersi i poszedł do pani Bolton, bo ona traktowała go jak człowieka, mimo tego, że on siebie nie do końca. Ale zamierzał nad tym popracować. W końcu miał potencjał.


	6. #4

Harry’ego obudził cichy szloch Brada w łóżeczku pod ścianą, Louisa zaś uderzenie w kontener, przy którym spał.

Harry podniósł się powoli z materaca i podszedł do swojego dziecka, ziewając z szeroko otwartą buzią, kiedy Louis został kopnięty w brzuch i siłą postawiony na nogi, nie mogąc się nawet odezwać przez szeroki pas taśmy izolacyjnej na ustach.

Harry oparł łokcie na drewnianej barierce i patrzył na chłopca przez chwilę, co już wystarczyło, by ten przestał płakać. Delikatnie ułożył malca w swoich ramionach, po czym ucałował jego główkę, napawając się pięknym zapachem dziecięcej niewinności, i leniwie skierował się do kuchni, delektując się ciszą wokół siebie. Ciepłe promienie słoneczne wdzierały się do mieszkania przez okno, przez co, mimo bardzo wczesnej pory, cały świat budził się już do życia i Harry nie potrzebował nawet zapalać światła, by widzieć każdy szczegół swojego mieszkania; od zabawek, niechlujnie porozrzucanych po całym salonie, przez brudne ubranka, których nie miał siły włożyć poprzedniego dnia do kosza na pranie, i czekoladowy batonik, z zapałem wtarty w sam środek puchatego dywanu, po trzy samotne puszki po powie, leżące gdzieś w kącie kuchni.

-Zrobimy ci zaraz mleko, nie marudź, skarbie, bo obudzisz naszą małą diablicę, a zaraz potem cały blok.- Zagruchał czule prosto do ucha Brada, kołysząc się przy tym na boki, zapatrzony we wnętrze lodówki. Zrobił mentalną notatkę, by udać się przed pracą na zakupy, ponieważ jego królewna poprzedniego dnia spektakularnie rozbiła wszystkie jajka, z czego połowę na nogach opiekunki, a jajecznica była jej ulubionym śniadaniem, zaraz po chlebie z parówką i dużą ilością keczupu. Od razu zaczął myśleć nad sąsiadami, którzy ewentualnie zgodziliby się poświęcić chwilę na posiedzenie w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy on wyskoczyłby szybko do sklepu. Nie chciał budzić Olivii, ale też nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie pomysłu zostawienia jej samej, choćby na kilka minut. Mógł mieć problemy wychowawcze, jednak był odpowiedzialnym rodzicem. A przynajmniej starał się nim być.

Włączył radio, dźwiękami porannej audycji zagłuszając szczekanie psa pod blokiem, gdy wstawił butelkę z mlekiem do podgrzewacza.

-No co?-Spytał chłopca, a rozbawienie malowało się na jego bladej twarzy.-Do muzyki jest przyzwyczajona. A na twój głosik wyczulona, bąbelku.- Dodał z uśmiechem i pstryknął mały nosek, w odpowiedzi otrzymując szeroko otwartą w uśmiechu buźkę i wesołe machnięcie rączkami. Z salonu zabrał przenośne legowisko wraz z kilkoma zabawkami i poszedł do łazienki, a tam posadził dziecko na miękkim materiale i włożył głowę z wyjątkowo przetłuszczonymi lokami pod kran z ciepłą wodą.

Z chwilą, w której wylewał gruszkowy szampon na swoje włosy, Louis wydał z siebie, stłumiony przez taśmę, jęk bólu w reakcji na uderzenie o twardą, chropowatą ścianę. Jego policzek piekł niemiłosiernie, co oznaczało dla szatyna, że był mocno podrapany, a w mostku coś chrząsnęło, natychmiast roznosząc ból po wszystkich żebrach. Zacisnął oczy, łkając i oddychając ciężko w przerażeniu, niemal się zapowietrzając, a łzy łączyły się z wydzieliną, cieknącą mu z nosa, by wspólnie spłynąć po taśmie i z niemym hukiem wbić się w ziemię, a po jakimś czasie zniknąć, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało; jakby w tym miejscu nie działa się komuś krzywda. Chłodne POWIETRZE uderzyło w skórę na jego pośladkach i wrzasnął, desperacko kręcąc głową i płacząc jeszcze bardziej. Szarpał się w każdą stronę, na ile pozwalało mu przyciśnięte do niego ciało, próbował wyrwać ręce ze stalowego uścisku, a serce biło mu w zawrotnym tempie, balansując na granicy wytrzymałości aorty.

-Takie ścierwa jak ty nie mają specjalnych przywilejów, musisz zapracować na każdy grosz, kochanie. Zadbam o to.- Ochrypły szept dotarł do jego ucha, na co żółć niekontrolowanie podeszła mu do gardła. I jakby los nie upokarzał go wystarczająco, jeden dotyk obcego mężczyzny między jego pośladkami sprawił, że zwymiotował, a taśma zatrzymała ohydną maź we wnętrzu jego buzi, rozciągając tylko jego policzki.

Świat wokół niego zaczął wirować, więc przycisnął czoło do zimnej ściany; mrok powoli łapał go w swoje sidła, a dusza zdawała się uciekać w popłochu, zbyt przerażona tym, co działo się z jego ciałem. Na swoim karku czuł gorący oddech swojego oprawcy, oczami wyobraźni już widział, co miało się niedługo wydarzyć i nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że setki łez żłobiły kolejne czerwone korytarze w porcelanie skóry na jego twarzy. Napięte mięśnie wciąż walczyły o resztki szacunku do samego siebie, który w tamtym momencie był poważnie zagrożony, jednak wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to pomruki napastnika, tłumione przez szum w uszach i dźwięk szaleńczego bicia jego własnego serca. Coś w nim pękało, sam nawet nie wiedział, co to było, ale bolało bardziej, niż najgorsze tortury. Wtedy marzył już tylko, by to był zwiastun jego końca, by Bóg zabrał go do siebie właśnie w tamtym momencie, bo czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Pragnął po prostu zamknąć oczy i zniknąć już na zawsze. Nie chciał być świadomym, gdy rujnowano go w najpodlejszy sposób; bawiąc się nim jak lalką, upokarzając go, a potem wyrzucając w zapomnienie, by żył w nienawiści do własnej osoby, codziennie zmagając się z trudem dźwigania ciężaru, jakim jego ciało miało stać się po tej krzywdzie. I czy chciał się z tym pogodzić, czy też nie, właśnie był doszczętnie niszczony, a to sprawiało mu tak potworny ból, że nawet nie mógł myśleć, iż to miał być zaledwie początek cierpienia.

Jego umysł nie zarejestrował groźnego warczenia Teddy, a nawet ugryzienia napastnika; w pewnym momencie po prostu upadł na ziemię, niezdolny do ustania na drżących nogach i nieprzytrzymywany już przez obcą osobę za nim. I chociaż w pierwszym odruchu doczołgał się za kontener, sprawnym ruchem zerwał taśmę z buzi i wypluł to, co wcześniej w obrzydzeniu zwrócił, to zaraz potem położył głowę tuż obok i pustym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie, mrugając wolno, gdy już naprawdę musiał. Widział rozmazaną postać, odchodzącą jak najdalej od miejsca niedokonanej zbrodni. Słyszał przekleństwa, opuszczające jego usta, oraz ciągłe powarkiwanie swojego psa. Czuł dreszcze, jakie przechodziły go pod wpływem zimnego powietrza, ale nie miał siły, by podciągnąć, opuszczone do połowy ud, spodnie. Więc leżał tam, gotowy na upragniony pocałunek śmierci, a Teddy usiadła przy jego prawym biodrze i ułożyła przednie łapy oraz pysk na pośladkach swojego pana, zasłaniając je zupełnie tak, jakby wiedziała, że ratuje tym jego honor.

Milczała, oddając hołd poległej duszy szatyna.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo, wrócę za jakieś dziesięć minut, obiecuję.

Harry po raz piąty powtórzył do swojej sąsiadki, gdy ubierał buty, by wyjść na poranne zakupy. Alice, młoda blondynka z trzeciego piętra bloku, po raz kolejny pokręciła tylko głową, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

-Idź już w końcu, zamiast wciąż powtarzać jedno i to samo, bo się rozmyślę.- Odparła zaczepnie, marszcząc przy tym zabawnie nos, na co Brad w jej ramionach zaśmiał się krótko, a Harry zaraz po nim.

-Lecę.- Mruknął tylko, zanim chwycił swój portfel i wyszedł z mieszkania, po czym zbiegł po schodach, myśląc jeszcze raz o tym, co powinien kupić. Zwykle zapisywał sobie wszystko na kartce, ale tego dnia był tak rozleniwiony, że nawet z tego zrezygnował. Martwił się przez to o swój dzień, ponieważ Eleanor już zorganizowała czas jego maluchom, za co był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo wcale nie musiała tego robić. Dzięki temu on zyskał czas na naukę do egzaminu, jednak źle się to zapowiadało, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ledwo wstał, a już czuł się zmęczony całym dniem.

Chłód na zewnątrz nie pomagał mu zebrać myśli. Mógł się spodziewać takiej pogody, bo ciepłe lato nigdy nie trwało w Anglii zbyt długo, jednak naiwnie wierzył, że cienki sweter był jeszcze o tej porze wystarczający. Tym czasem naciągnął bardziej rękawy na nadgarstki i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, usilnie starając się utrzymać ciepło przy sobie. Wiatr mierzwił jego, jeszcze odrobinę wilgotne, włosy, ale bardziej, niż ryzykiem choroby, przejął się widokiem przed sobą.

Dziwnie znajomy szatyn wychodził właśnie z wnęki między blokami, w której znajdowały się kontenery na śmieci dla mieszkańców osiedla. Odziany był w zwykłe szare spodnie, buty, wyglądające na naprawdę ciężkie, prostą białą koszulkę i czarną skórzaną kurtkę- strój szkolnego buntownika, jak Harry natychmiast stwierdził. Klął pod nosem, trzymając się mocno za własne przedramię i wyglądał na typ faceta, który szuka pretekstu do bójki, więc Styles odwrócił wzrok i skierował się w stronę sklepu, jednak już po kilku krokach stanął jak wryty, mocno zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, że ten woła go po imieniu.

-Harry? Harry!-Mężczyzna podbiegł do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko, jak tylko Harry odwrócił się do niego twarzą.-Harry Styles.-Powiedział, stojąc już naprzeciw bruneta, który marszczył na niego brwi, jakby starał się coś sobie przypomnieć.- Liam. Pamiętasz mnie?- Podpowiedział i Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, zanim się odezwał.

-Liam Payne…

-Dokładnie.- Liam zaśmiał się krótko.- Kopę lat, stary.-Dodał jeszcze, klepiąc przy tym ramię zielonookiego.-Miło cię widzieć.

-Taa, jasne.-Harry mruknął wymijająco i dość ostentacyjnie wychylił się, by kiwnąć w stronę wnęki.- Co tam robiłeś?

-Przechodziłem tędy i stwierdziłem, że mam pełno syfu w kieszeniach, a tam jest śmietnik, więc…

-Tak racja. Podobnie jak na chodniku, jakoś co piętnaście metrów…-Zauważył, ale Liam machnął na niego ręką, śmiejąc się sztucznie.- Co ci się stało w rękę?

-Jezu, od zawsze jesteś taki dociekliwy?

-Po prostu pytam.- Wzruszył ramionami na podirytowany ton szatyna. Liam był o kilka lat starszy od niego, jednak spędził z nim rok w jednej klasie, powtarzając rok po raz któryś z kolei. Wzorem cnót to on nigdy nie był i Harry wiedział, że źle skończy, co potem okazało się prawdą, bo Payne zniknął zaraz po uzyskaniu pełnoletności i krążyły plotki, że wylądował we więzieniu. Dlatego też zawsze trzymał się od niego z daleka, jednak Liam często przystawiał się do niego na imprezach u wspólnych znajomych, najwidoczniej uznając, że stali się przez to dobrymi znajomymi, których po latach można zaczepiać na ulicy.

-Więc, wciąż tu siedzisz?- Payne przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, nieznacznie zasłaniając mu widok na wnękę.-Może pogadamy u ciebie, co? Nie jest dzisiaj najcieplej…

-Idę do sklepu, potem będę bardzo zajęty, więc-

-Jasne, pójdę z tobą, mam po drodze, tak właściwie.- Wszedł mu w słowo, na co Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a został wypchnięty na chodnik.

-Jak widać, wciąż tu siedzę.- Zdecydował się odpowiedzieć, bo tylko to mu pozostało. Nie miał zamiaru narażać się komuś takiemu jak Liam.

-I nie ciągnie cię do większego miasta?

-Nie, jakoś nie. A ty?-Zapytał, od razu tego żałując, gdy zobaczył, jak mina Liama rzednie.

-Wróciłem na jakiś czas na stare śmieci. Nie wiem, czy tu zostanę, ale póki co mam tu parę spraw do załatwienia.

-Rozumiem.-Harry odparł i obaj zamilkli, przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu idąc obok siebie. Brunet ze znużeniem obserwował ich buty; nieco zniszczone glany Liama i jego własne, połyskujące sztyblety. I nawet naszła go niecodzienna myśl, ile razy Payne musiałby kopnąć, mając na sobie te glany, żeby zabić człowieka. Nawet, jeśli było to dość przerażające, jakimś trafem bardzo pasowało mu to do osoby Liama.

Ten chłopak znany był ze słabych nerwów i niezwykłej impulsywności. Nie można było na niego krzywo spojrzeć, bo natychmiast wprowadzał pięści w ruch, siłą zdobywając szacunek w szkole. Chociaż to raczej był zwykły strach, dla niego nie stanowiło to żadnej różnicy. Bójki były na jego porządku dziennym, żaden nauczyciel nie potrafił sobie z nim poradzić, a wręcz podporządkował sobie ich wszystkich do takiego stopnia, że sekretarka, która oskarżyła go o gwałt, wycofała pozew dwa dni później. Dopiero, gdy zniknął, a jego podejrzane towarzystwo się wykruszyło, wszyscy właściwie odetchnęli z ulgą i ludzie znowu zaczęli chodzić wieczorami po ulicy bez obawy przed napadem.

Chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że on kiedyś wróci. A Harry szczerze wątpił, by rzekoma odsiadka zmieniła go na lepsze.

-Hej, a co z Gemmą?- Szatyn odezwał się nagle, na co Styles momentalnie zesztywniał.- Dawno jej nie widziałem, w sumie chętnie bym-

-Zmarła ponad pół roku temu.-Mruknął ponuro, mrugając kilkakrotnie, by powstrzymać łzy, natarczywie pokrywające jego oczy szklaną taflą.

-Och…

-Muszę już iść, cześć.-Dodał, po czym włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, tym razem ignorując wołania za sobą.

Wciąż nie oswoił się ze śmiercią siostry, do tej pory zdarzało mu się ją wołać w domu, gdy czegoś nie potrafił lub nie chciał zrobić, a potem wściekał się i krzyczał, że powinna z nim być i mu pomóc, gdy kulturalnie o coś prosił. Czasami też nie wstawał od razu do Brada, tylko mamrotał w przestrzeń, że to jej dziecko, więc to ona miała się nim zajmować. Był tak rozbity emocjonalnie, że zawsze w takich sytuacjach padał na kolana i po prostu płakał, bo na nic innego nie było go stać. Mówienie o niej w czasie przeszłym wbijało kolejne sztylety w jego serce, więc tego nie robił, a nawet starał się o tym nie myśleć. Próbował odrzucić wszystko, co związane z jej odejściem, nie odwiedzając jej grobu i traktując jej śmierć jak daleką podróż. Bywało, że niej dzwonił, a brak sygnału połączenia tłumaczył sobie brakiem zasięgu w miejscu, które akurat zwiedzała. Tak było mu łatwiej i nikt nie mógł go za to winić.

Dosłownie biegał między kolejnymi alejkami w sklepie, zgarniając najpotrzebniejsze produkty do koszyka, marudząc przy kasie na zbyt wolną pracę kasjerki, a potem równie szybko wrócił do mieszkania, gdzie przygotował śniadanie dla swoich dzieci, spakował książki do torby i poczekał na przyjście Eleanor, by pocałować ją w policzek w podzięce za poświęcenie wolnej soboty. W jego umyśle panowała zupełna pustka, przyjemna pustka, której nie chciał zamieniać na nic innego, bo rozsyłała przyjemne ciepło po całym jego ciele, chociaż na jakiś czas zdejmując z jego barków ciężar złych wspomnień i problemów, z którymi zmagał się na co dzień. Niestety tym razem nie trwało to długo, gdyż, trzymając już dłoń na klamce drzwi do swojego auta, spojrzał w stronę wnęki, z której niecałą godzinę wcześniej wychodził Liam, wyglądający co najmniej, jakby kogoś tam brutalnie pobił.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując zobaczyć cokolwiek z odległości, w jakiej stał, ale widział jedynie jaskrawożółty kontener i nic poza tym. Odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek, jakby szukał wymówki, chociaż i tak wiedział, że nigdzie się nie spieszył. Dłoń wyciągniętej przed siebie ręki zacisnął w pięść i potrząsnął nią w niemocy, na powrót rozluźniając ją w pewnym momencie, a potem westchnął ciężko i odbił się od maski samochodu. Poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu, rozejrzał się dookoła i powoli skierował się do wnęki, mentalnie przygotowując się na to, co mógł tam zobaczyć. Spodziewał się krwi, nieprzytomnego ciała lub ciężko pobitej osoby, niezdolnej do ustania na nogach. Te domysły przyprawiły go o szybsze bicie serca i znacznie cięższy oddech, więc kolejne kroki stawiał bardzo opornie, modląc się, by pojawiła się jakaś sąsiadka i zajęła go nużącą rozmową na tak długi czas, aż faktycznie poczułby się zmuszony do wyruszenia w drogę do swojego gabinetu, nękany wyrzutami sumienia z powodu nadchodzącego egzaminu, do którego nawet nie zaczął się przygotowywać. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, jak na złość dla niego, więc w końcu doszedł do podejrzanego miejsca i ze ściągniętymi brwiami zaczął rozglądać się za jakąkolwiek oznaką ludzkiej krzywdy, której sprawcą mógł być Payne. Między ciemnoniebieskim a zielonym kontenerem leżał skrawek kartonu, co było standardem już od paru lat, obok żółtego śmietnika leżał otwarty worek, na który Harry pokręcił głową, ponieważ gdy sam zostawił jeden ze swoich worków w ten sposób, to na zgromadzeniu rady mieszkańców został dotkliwie upomniany przez oburzonych sąsiadów, a okazało się, że ktoś w ich bloku miał specjalne przywileje. Zanotował więc sobie w głowie, by pójść na następne spotkanie i urządzić dokładnie tę samą burzę i rozkoszować się swoją zemstą. Następnie przyjrzał się jeszcze czarnemu kontenerowi, a gdy i w jego pobliżu nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić, czy może ofiara Liama nie leżała przypadkiem pod śmietnikami. Kucnął więc, dłonie oparł na ziemi i schylił się tak nisko, jak tylko mógł w tej pozycji i spojrzał najpierw pod czarny, potem pod żółty, a na koniec wszedł na karton między niebieskim a zielonym kontenerem i zajrzał za nie, natychmiast się odsuwając, gdy zobaczył wymiociny.

-Och, na litość boską.-Mruknął zniesmaczony i odruchowo zasłonił usta i nos dłonią, dopiero teraz czując cały ten smród starych śmieci.- Pieprzeni studenci, nachleje się to takie i rzyga, gdzie popadnie, bo do domu ciężko dojść po imprezie. Więcej ich przyjmijcie, albo od razu podopiecznych miejskiego zakładu karnego, co się będziecie czaić.-Marudził, w pośpiechu wychodząc z wnęki.- Albo tych wszystkich dorosłych licealistów, w końcu studenci nie są tacy źli, urżną się i idą spać, a taka wielce dojrzała młodzież będzie się tylko pieprzyć, gdzie popadnie, palić, ile fabryka dała i zalegać z czynszem, bo mamusia kieszonkowego nie chciała dać, a praca jest męcząca.- Warcząc nieustannie, wsiadł w swój samochód, odpalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu, a na najbliższych czerwonych światłach stęknął boleśnie i oparł czoło o kierownicę.- Właśnie zjechałem sam siebie, jakim geniuszem trzeba być, żeby to zrobić… W dodatku już rozmawiam ze sobą na głos, głowa to za mało… Wciąż to robię. Tak, Harold, jesteś idiotą. -Stwierdził, rozmyślając głośno nad własnym życiem. Dźwięk klaksonu uświadomił mu zmianę świateł, więc ruszył tak gwałtownie, że nawet nie zdążył wcześniej zmienić biegu, przez co silnik zgasł i Harry uniósł głowę do góry w irytacji.-No już, Boże, zbawi cię ta sekunda?!- Wykrzyczał do niecierpliwego kierowcy za nim, ponownie przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i ruszył, tym razem już z jedynki, gładko przechodząc na dwójkę i w ten sposób rozpędzając się do piątki. Mężczyzna w zielonym Passacie wyprzedził go, trąbiąc jeszcze na niego, gdy znaleźli się obok siebie, na co Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec, ale pozwolił się wyprzedzić tylko po to, żeby zaraz stanęli razem na kolejnych światłach. Muzyka sączyła się cicho z radia, zagłuszając jego skołatane myśli, telefon zawibrował na półeczce przed skrzynią biegów, oznajmiając wiadomość od operatora sieci o zbliżającym się terminie zapłaty rachunku za abonament, a zielone oczy bruneta zmrużyły się, wyczekując na moment pojawienia się zielonego światła na sygnalizacji. Gdy to się stało, odczekał symboliczną sekundę, po czym z całej siły zacząć uderzać w swój klakson, popędzając Passata przed sobą, tak po prostu, z czystej, niewyładowanej wciąż złości. Z piskiem opon ruszył zaraz za nim, trzymając się bardzo blisko jego tylnego zderzaka, a chwilę później przycisnął dłoń do ust, polegając sromotnie w próbie powstrzymania szlochu. Chciał zjechać z drogi, chciał uderzyć z impetem w drzewo, chciał odejść, chciał… Chciał przestać narzekać na studentów tylko dlatego, że Gemma była jedną z nich. Chciał przestać kląć na niedojrzałych licealistów, bo sam nim był i chęć bycia dorosłym przysłoniła mu kontakty z rodziną, które docenił dopiero, gdy ich stracił. Chciał nie myśleć, jak wiele pięknych chwil z rodzicami przegapił, żyjąc w przekonaniu, że sam musiał o siebie dbać, a mama i tata tylko go ograniczali. Chciał zapomnieć, jak bardzo ranił dwie najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu, skrzętnie ukrywając swoją miłość do nich, uważając okazywanie uczuć za wstyd. Chciał cofnąć czas, by to wszystko naprawić. Ale nie mógł.

Nie zauważył, kiedy wjechał na prawy pas. Nie zauważył też, że naprzeciwko również ktoś jechał i trąbił na niego, by wrócił na swój pas. Odruchowo skręcił kierownicą jeszcze bardziej w prawo, unikając zderzenia czołowego, a na widok barierek odbił w lewo i z całej siły pociągnął za hamulec ręczny. Był już przekonany o swojej śmierci, więc zamknął tylko oczy i pożegnał się ze światem, bo to definitywnie miał być jego koniec.

Zakołysał się na boki w swoim fotelu i pozostał w bezruchu przez kilka kolejnych sekund, a wokół rozbrzmiała symfonia różnorodnych rodzajów klaksonów. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie przywitanie w niebie. Czytał o harfach i chórach aniołów wśród bieli chmur i rażącego światła Pana. Przyznał, że trochę się zawiódł, ale postanowił otworzyć oczy i wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Wciąż żył.

Stał w poprzek ulicy, po obu stronach mając przynajmniej parę samochodów z wściekłymi i zszokowanymi ludźmi w środku. W nic nie uderzył, niczego nie uszkodził, nic się nie stało. Więc opuścił dźwignię hamulca ręcznego, wrzucił wsteczny bieg, wycofał trochę, skręcił kierownicę i odjechał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, drapiąc się niezręcznie w tył głowy. 

Na małym parkingu przed swoim ośrodkiem obszedł samochód dookoła, chcąc się upewnić, że w nic nie uderzył. Nie zauważył jednak nawet pojedynczej ryski, więc odetchnął z ulgą, z fotela pasażera zabrał torbę i dziarskim krokiem ruszył do szklanych drzwi równie małego ośrodka weterynarii. Pogwizdując beztrosko, wyjął klucze z kieszeni kurtki, otworzył drzwi i już chciał wejść do środka, kiedy usłyszał ciche skomlenie psa zza bocznej ściany budynku. Zmarszczywszy brwi w konsternacji, podszedł do źródła tegoż dźwięku i właściwie sam nie był pewien, czy zdziwił go widok bezdomnego mężczyzny, czy też nie. Co prawda, bywał tu regularnie od blisko czterech lat, Harry mijał go jeszcze za czasów przymusowego chodzenia do pracy z Desem, więc w pewnym sensie był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Jednak nigdy nie widział, żeby szatyn siedział, przyciśnięty do ściany, z mocno wyprostowanymi plecami, właściwie niepewny tego, czy pozostać w tej pozycji, czy może skulić się w sobie. Nie widział też nigdy, by unosił twarz ku górze, zaciskając zęby i powieki, z z jego rzęs łzy spadały na policzki i spływały aż do wyraźniej linii żuchwy, a potem po szyi pod brudny sweter. Gdy słyszał jego głos, zwykle prosił o jedzenie, a nie popiskiwał krótko. Na to Harry z pewnością nie był przygotowany.

Pies siedział obok swojego właściciela, spoglądając to na niego, to na młodego weterynarza. Gdy smutne psie oczy spotkały te Harry’ego po raz pierwszy tego dnia, po ponownym zwróceniu uwagi na swojego pana, uniósł łapę i dotknął nią jego uda, jakby prosząc o jakąkolwiek pomoc dla niego. Za to Harry kochał zwierzęta.

-Hej.-Odezwał się, by jakoś przekazać mężczyźnie, że ktoś przy nim jest. Szatyn uchylił powieki i zaraz otarł wilgotną twarz,starając się jakoś przywrócić się do ładu, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że jest już za późno.-Boli cię coś, prawda? Wiem, zadaję głupie pytania, przecież gołym okiem widać, że skręcasz się z bólu. Plecy?

-N-nerka.- Wyjąkał w odpowiedzi.- Prawa. Tylko prawa. To nic, naprawdę.- Dodał, sapiąc ciężko.- To n-nic.

-No jasne, tylko umierasz.-Harry burknął oschle, jednak opamiętał się, jak tylko zobaczył grymas na twarzy bezdomnego.- Posłuchaj, może zawiozę cię do-

-Nie!- Louis przerwał mu natychmiast, wręcz krzycząc.-Żadnego szpitala, poradzę sobie.

-Człowieku, nie rozumiesz, że możesz mi umrzeć w męczarniach pod ośrodkiem, kiedy ja będę siedział w swoim gabinecie, zupełnie nieświadomy? Mam, kurwa, potąd śmierci, słyszysz?- Mówiąc to, sugestywnie narysował dłonią prostą linię nad swoją głową. Był stanowczy, zbyt stanowczy, co zauważył po strachu w błękitnych oczach. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie zrobił.-Dobrze, szpital nie. Sam cię wyleczę. Albo chociaż spróbuję. Ja i twój pies tego chcemy, więc tak jakby zostałeś przegłosowany, dziękuję bardzo. Chodź.-Mruknął ostro, po czym wyciągnął rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Louis nic nie mówił, w ciszy dał się zaprowadzić do gabinetu, w którym już raz był, klęcząc i prosząc o życie swojego ukochanego psa. Zrozumiałym więc dla niego było, że wzdrygnął się na sam widok pokoju, ale nawet nie miał czasu, żeby coś powiedzieć, bo zaraz został posadzony na wysokiej kozetce, na której sam prawdopodobnie by nie usiadł.

-Masz uczulenie na jakieś leki?- Harry zapytał i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy szatyn pokręcił głową.- Świetnie, dam ci jakieś przeciwbólowe, są silne, więc powinny ci choć trochę pomóc.-Oznajmił już łagodniejszym tonem, ale to nie wprowadziło nawet odrobiny spokoju do umysłu bezdomnego mężczyzny. Obserwował w skupieniu, jak Harry wyciąga ze swojej torby opakowanie leków, a potem sięga do szafki w swoim biurku i wyjmuje z niej coś materiałowego. Wbił zdziwiony wzrok w poduszkę w kształcie rogala, co Harry zauważył dopiero, gdy podał mu tabletkę i butelkę wody, a on ich nie przyjął.

-Co to jest?-Louis zapytał w końcu. Połknął tabletkę i popił ją dużą ilością wody, nie tylko przez wzgląd na pragnienie, ale też z powodu wąskiego przełyku, a co za tym idzie, obawy przed utknięciem pigułki w gardle.

-Poduszka.

-Widzę. Ale dlaczego ma kabel?

-Bo to elektryczna poduszka. Najnowsze modele już nie mają kabli, ale ta jest dość stara, mój tata używał jej zawsze w zimowe dni.

-Och…

-W każdym razie, skoro boli cię nerka, zapewne się przewiałeś.

-Wiem, to nie pierwszy raz.-Mruknął słabo, spuszczając głowę.- To właściwie moja rutyna…

-Dziwię się, że jeszcze żyjesz. Nerki to nie przelewki, gdybyś doprowadził do zapalenia-

-Wszystko to wiem.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, po czym owinął poduszkę wokół talii Louisa i zapiął ją na jego brzuchu.

-Wygrzejesz solidnie to miejsce i powinno być w porządku. To potrwa, więc po prostu się połóż na ten czas i nie wiem, spróbuj nawet zasnąć.

-Dziękuję panu.

-Wydajesz się być starszy ode mnie, bez urazy, więc jaki tam pan.- Brunet machnął lekceważąco ręką, ale nie wyjawił swojego imienia, więc i Louis nie zdradził swojego.

-W porządku.- Odrzekł tylko i niepewnie położył się na boku na kozetce, kiedy Harry zajął już swoje miejsce na krześle i zaczął wyjmować książki z torby.- Czy…Umm…Czy Teddy może położyć się przy mnie? Nie jest przyzwyczaj-

-To kozetka dla psów, co oznacza, że zwykle leżą na niej psy. I inne zwierzęta, ale to już rzadziej.-Styles oparł, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Na to Louis zamknął na chwilę oczy i westchnął cicho, a Harry dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, jak to zabrzmiało.- Przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli.

-Nie ma sprawy, słyszałem już gorsze rzeczy.-Szatyn odpowiedział krótko, jednak jego głos załamał się na końcu i Harry wiedział już, że naprawdę mógł urazić Bogu ducha winnego człowieka. Podniósł się z krzesła i podsadził psa, układając go przy boku Louisa, a potem z uśmiechem na twarzy patrzył, jak sunia pociera nosem policzek swojego pana i kładzie się, grzbietem do niego, zaraz ruszając jedną łapką. Louis objął ją ramieniem, przekładając rękę pod przednią kończynę kundelka i układając dłoń na kozetce, wnętrzem do góry, a zaraz potem znalazła się na niej łapa.

-No proszę…- Styles odezwał się po krótkiej chwili obserwowania sceny przed sobą.-Dawno nie widziałem takiej więzi między właścicielem i zwierzęciem…

-To moja przyjaciółka.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i uniósł jedną brew.

-To ona?

-Tak. Na początku myśleliśmy, że to on, więc przyzwyczailiśmy się do Teddy, a po pierwszych szczeniakach już nie chcieliśmy mieszać z imionami. Poza tym, Teddy to też damskie imię.

-Naprawdę przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, mam dzisiaj po prostu zły dzień.

-Nie szkodzi. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, nie musiał pan.

-Pan?

-Nie musiałeś.

Harry skinął głową, nadal nie myśląc nawet o tym, by się przedstawić. Po prostu umknął mu ten szczegół przejścia na ty. Wrócił na swoje krzesło, rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął przerabiać materiał, potrzebny mu do zdania egzaminu zawodowego, a Louis długo przyglądał mu się dyskretnie, walcząc ze snem.

Puszyste włosy były pierwszym, na co zwrócił uwagę. Miały piękny odcień gorzkiej czekolady i wywijały się w każdą stronę, tworząc niezwykle urocze loczki, ciaśniejsze przy uszach i luźniejsze na całej reszcie głowy. Wydawały się być naprawdę zdrowe i miękkie i Louis zastanawiał się, czy są tak samo przyjemne w dotyku, jak loczki jego dawnej przyjaciółki ze studiów. Leigh-Anne była jedyną osobą z loczkami w jego środowisku i to było chyba to, co kochał w jej wyglądzie najbardziej. Potrafił spędził godziny na zajęciach, po prostu drapiąc skórę jej głowy i rozwijając dla zabawy pojedyncze kosmyki, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak szybko zwijają się z powrotem w sprężynki. Kręcone włosy z pewnością były w jakimś sensie jego słabością.

Z włosów jego wzrok opadł nieco niżej, na twarz. Patrząc na jego profil, główną rolę zdecydowanie odgrywała ostra linia żuchwy. Dokładnie widział każde napięcie mięśni twarzy, każde zaciśnięcie szczęki i jej rozluźnienie. A gdy brunet zasysał policzki w skupieniu, zwijając usta w dzióbek, odsłaniał również kości policzkowe i to w pewien sposób zaczarowało Louisa. Sam miał wklęsłe policzki i wręcz stale uwydatnione kości, jednak u weterynarza wyglądało to wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, bo był zdrowy i zadbany, kiedy Louis przypominał wrak człowieka.

Na usta spojrzał już wcześniej i trochę mu ich zazdrościł. Były wręcz idealnie wykrojone, pulchne w środku i zwężające się przy przy kącikach, o kolorze dojrzałych malin. Przypominały mu te, należące do jego najmłodszej siostry i mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o tym, czy również u niego wygląda to tak zabawnie, gdy wydyma dolną wargę.

Jakkolwiek miałoby to zabrzmieć, Louis musiał przyznać, że miał do czynienia z naprawdę pięknym człowiekiem. Jedynym, co nie pasowało do jego osoby, były oczy. Nie widział ich zbyt długo, ale i tak zdążył zauważyć, że kryło się w nich coś dziwnego; coś, co osłabiało jego wizerunek silnego, młodego i otwartego na życie mężczyzny.

I właśnie myśląc o tych zielonych, intrygujących oczach, w końcu poddał się, wtulił nos w miękką sierść swojego psa i odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza, a Teddy zaraz po nim. 

Godzinę później Harry odłożył książkę i przetarł zmęczone oczy, przeciągając się przy tym nieco. Spojrzał na kozetkę, gdzie jego goście dość mocno spali, czego zaczynał im zazdrościć. Nie zauważył na twarzy szatyna grymasu bólu, więc uznał, że poduszka elektryczna działała, na szczęście.

Zanim zdążył wrócił do swojego zajęcia, drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna w policyjnym mundurze. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, podejrzewając się już o omamy wzrokowe, jednak wciąż go widział.

-Można?-Policjant zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a Harry nieświadomie skrzywił się, usilnie starając się jakkolwiek wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację.

-Jestem aresztowany?

-To zależy.- Mężczyzna wszedł w głąb gabinetu i wszystko stało się jasne. Styles parsknął cicho w rozbawieniu, podniósł się i uścisnął rękę mundurowemu.- Trzymasz tu jakieś prochy? Nielegalnych imigrantów?

-Zayn Malik.

-We własnej osobie.-Skinął głową, po czym zdjął czapkę, położył ją na biurku weterynarza i usiadł na wolnym krześle.- Harry Styles.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Zayn.

-Poważnie?

-Te same rysy twarzy i oczy. Twoich oczu nigdy nie zapomnę, były legendą w każdej szkole, do której chodziłem; od przedszkola, po liceum. W dniach policzę ci rozmowy dziewczyn na twój temat w pokoju mojej siostry, który był również moim pokojem. Tak, przy okazji dziękuję ci za spaczone dzieciństwo.-Wymruczał z wyrzutem, na co Zayn roześmiał się cicho w ten charakterystyczny sposób, wytykając delikatnie język w okolicach kłów i marszcząc nos.

-Przepraszam.-Odrzekł bez cienia wyrozumiałości dla prywatnego dramatu młodszego bruneta.

-Co ty tutaj robisz? To jakiś dzień powrotów do Stylesa, czy jak? Jak cię ostatnio widziałem, byłeś jeszcze moim korepetytorem z angielskiego…

-Wyjechałem, przyuczyłem się na policjanta i oto jestem!-Rozłożył ramiona z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.-A ty? Weterynarz..?

-Jak widać.

-Cały Harry. Zawsze wrażliwy na krzywdę innych, ten zawód ci pasuje.

-Nie chciałem być weterynarzem.- Harry mruknął, nieco przygaszonym tonem.-Tak wyszło.

-Nigdy właściwie nie wiedziałeś, kim chcesz zostać, więc może dobrze się stało, że coś zdecydowało za ciebie?-Spytał Malik, z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Może. Ale po co wróciłeś do Holmes, policja niewiele ma tu do roboty…

-Przeniosłem się po wyjściu Payne’a z więzienia.

-Chwila, przecież Liam też tutaj jest…-Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i przeczesał dłonią swoje loki.- Co się-

-Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Chcę go osobiście załadować ponownie w kajdanki. Do tego czasu, jest tu spokojnie, nie ma tylu wrażeń, co w Londynie, więc-

-Poczekaj, wytłumacz mi to.

-W porządku, może tak. O mało nie straciłem przez gnoja życia. I dziecka.

Harry zbladł na samą myśl o tym, że Liam parę godzin wcześniej dowiedział się, gdzie mieszka i najwidoczniej próbował odebrać życie swojemu byłemu koledze z klasy. Ruchem ręki poprosił, by Zayn jeszcze nic nie mówił, a potem odkręcił swoją wodę i wypił wszystko duszkiem.

-W porządku, mów.

-Przyszedł do mnie trzy lata temu, twierdząc, że chce współpracować z policją, bo ma dość gangu, do którego należy. Powiedział mi wszystko na temat kolejnej zaplanowanej akcji, uzgodniliśmy z plan schwytania przywódcy… Miał być tam sam, więc nie zorganizowaliśmy większej załogi, jak durnie rzuciliśmy się na tą akcję we czwórkę. A potem się okazało, że to była zwykła pułapka, byli tam wszyscy i po prostu chcieli zrobić sobie z psów zabawki. Zdzira, najpierw grała przede mną niewiniątko i powoływała się na naszą znajomość, a potem sama strzeliła mi w nogę i mnie skatowała. Gdybym nie miał nadajnika, zostałbym tam do usranej śmierci, a to nadeszłoby szybko. Ja prawie zginąłem, a Perrie niemal poroniła, gdy się dowiedziała, że trafiłem do szpitala.

-Czemu on nie siedzi?-Styles wykrztusił słabo, już autentycznie wystraszony.

-Wkopał w to jednego ze swoich kumpli. Użył jego broni do postrzału, mnie sprał w rękawiczkach, a ten idiota się przyznał. Ja przy pobiciu miałem zawiązane oczy, więc sąd uwierzył temu, który otwarcie powiedział, że to zrobił. Wiesz, jak działa dzisiejszy wymiar sprawiedliwości- wszystko na odpierdol, żeby jak najszybciej iść do domu.

-Czemu ten facet się przyznał? Liam ma aż takie wpływy?

-Nie, okazało się, że miał raka, więc było mu wszystko jedno. Zmarł po kilku miesiącach w pace. A Payne łazi po Anglii i śmieje mi się w twarz.

-Czemu cię nie zabił, nie rozumiem…

Zayn westchnął cicho, palcami mierzwiąc kruczoczarne włosy, jakby myślał, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Przyjrzał się dwudziestolatkowi uważnie, ale ten spojrzeniem wymusił na nim odpowiedź, więc zagryzł dolną wargę, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

-On nie chce śmierci. Chce się znęcać. Kocha widzieć ból, pragnie błagań o oszczędzenie życia, chce bawić się w Boga, decydując o losie ofiary.

-Chryste…

-Haz, posłuchaj mnie. Payne jest nieuchwytny, doskonale wie, jak wymigać się od kary. A teraz jest tutaj, na wolności, w miejscowości, w której patrole policji to rzadkość.

-Czyli Holmes przestało być bezpieczne.

-Chciałem cię ostrzec. Oboje wiemy, co on robił jako dzieciak. Teraz jest jeszcze gorszy.

-Czyli przesiadam się już na stałe na samochód.-Harry mruknął do siebie.-Muszę zakazać El wychodzić z dziećmi…

-Masz dzieci?- Zayn podchwycił natychmiast, chcąc zmienić temat na coś przyjemniejszego, odkąd zobaczył kropelki potu na czole młodszego.-I dziewczynę, hmm, no proszę. Opowiadaj.

-Więc jesteś z Perrie, tak?-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i roześmiał się ponownie, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

-Wykręcasz się, to niesprawiedliwe. Zawsze to robiłeś.-Wypomniał z udawanym oburzeniem.-Owszem, jestem z Perrie. Od podstawówki. Mamy córeczkę.-Odpowiedział mimo wszystko, uśmiechając się szeroko na samą myśl o swojej rodzinie.-Ale ty. Eleanor… Dzieci… Harry, mów natychmiast.

-Tak, tak, mam dzieci.

-Twoja mama pewnie jest zachwycona, co? Zawsze kochała dzieci. Och i Gemma, na pewno dumna ciotka.

Na to brunet wyraźnie spochmurniał, co nie uszło uwadze mulata, który zaraz ściągnął brwi zaniepokojony.

-Nie żyją.

-Obie?

-Wszyscy.-Dodał, wzruszając ramionami, wzrokiem błądząc po całym gabinecie. Dostrzegł, że na kozetce Louis poruszał się niespokojnie, jednak uznał, że po prostu coś mu się śni i zaraz przejdzie.

-Rozumiem… Tak właściwie.- Zayn zagadnął niepewnie.-Nie mam tu nikogo znajomego, wszyscy powyjeżdżali w pogoni za karierą. Zostałeś ty i paru ludzi, których niby znam, ale szczerze ich nie lubię. A nie chcemy być tutaj z Perrie sami. Pomyślałem, że cię znajdę i może będziemy mogli od czasu do czasu wyskoczyć na piwo, może ustawić nasze partnerki na wspólny wieczór bez dzieci, żeby je odciążyć…

-Chcesz się od nowa zakumplować?

-Dokładnie. Tym razem bez nauki angielskiego w tle.- Odpowiedział stanowczo, a czuły uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Jego uśmiech był tym, co od początku wzbudzało w Harrym zaufanie do niego. Styles nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie zbyt wielu ludzi, jedynie James wiedział o nim dosłownie wszystko. Ale Zayn zawsze był dobrym kompanem do rozmów, bo nie patrzył przez pryzmat problemów Harry’ego i inspirował go swoją osobą. W pewnym sensie stanowił dla niego wzór; cel, do którego nieustannie dążył, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się go osiągnąć. Był dobrą przeszłością. I właśnie pokusa odzyskania tej części dawnego siebie ostatecznie go przekonała.

-Pewnie.-Odparł, przywdziewając delikatny uśmiech.

-Co powiesz na obiad, jutro? Chcę poznać twoje dzieciaki i tą tajemniczą Eleanor.

-To żadna tajemnicza Eleanor, chodziłeś z nią do jednej klasy.

-Nie gadaj, wyrwałeś Calder? I jeszcze ją zaciąż-

-Nie, nie, ona nie jest matką dzieci. Jest dla nich jak ciocia.

-A co z matką?-Zayn zadał kolejne pytanie i Harry nie mógł go winić za zwyczajną ludzką ciekawość. Nie wiedział, dlaczego brnął w kłamstwo o związku, chyba po prostu uznał, że tak będzie łatwiej. Po raz kolejny szedł na łatwiznę, tym razem oszukując kumpla, a nie siebie. Ale Zayn zawsze miał go za normalnego chłopaka, chciał zachować ten stan rzeczy, a historia o byciu ojcem dla swojej siostry i bratanka zdecydowanie nie należała do normalnych. Więc wolał grać.

-Nie mają już matki. Teraz jestem tylko ja.

-W porządku, powiesz mi tyle, ile uznasz za słuszne, nie będę naciskał. Zanim wrócę na swoją służbę, powiedz mi jeszcze… To ośrodek weterynarii?

-Tak?-Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Wtedy Zayn sugestywnie spojrzał na kozetkę, na której Louis szamotał się coraz bardziej i już nawet mruczał coś pod nosem.

-Dlaczego-

-Bezdomny. Cholernie bolały go nerki, chciałem pomóc.

-Wiesz, że-

-Wiem, że obowiązuje zakaz żebrania na ulicy. Ale on tego nie robi. Ukarzesz go za to, że nie ma się gdzie podziać?

-Dasz mi w końcu powiedzieć coś od początku do końca?- Zayn przekrzywił głowę w rozbawieniu, po czym kontynuował.-Są schroniska dla bezdomnych.

-Zayn, ten facet ma jakieś trzydzieści lat, myślisz, że nie wie o istnieniu takich instytucji? Skoro go tam nie ma, widocznie ma swoje powody, by czuć się bezpieczniej na ulicy, aniżeli w przytułku. Nie jest natrętny, ludzie tutaj w większości go tolerują i starają się pomóc, jak ja teraz.

-Nie!-Głośny krzyk przerwał ich rozmowę i oboje spojrzeli w kierunku kozetki. Louis siedział tam, spocony i zdezorientowany, dysząc ciężko i patrząc na nich nieobecnym wzrokiem. Oblizał spierzchniętą wargę, w pośpiechu zerwał z brzucha ciepłą poduszkę i zeskoczył z kozetki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności policjanta.

-Wszyst- Harry zaczął, jednak szatyn przerwał mu krótkim przepraszam i niemal wybiegł z ośrodka, a w jego ślady zaraz poszła Teddy, pozostawiając zaskoczonych brunetów samych sobie.

-To… było…

-Dziwne.- Styles po raz kolejny dokończył zdanie Zayna.

Kiedy oni patrzyli na siebie ze ściągniętymi brwiami, próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało, Louis zdążył zajść w dół ulicy, gdzie w pewnym momencie został wciągnięty w ślepą uliczkę. Tak rozpoczęło się jego piekło na ziemi.


	7. #5

Ostrożnie przewrócił się z boku na brzuch w swoim łóżku, jednak to nie uchroniło go od wzmożonych, silnych zawrotów głowy, które czuł, nawet leżąc w bezruchu. Pragnienie przejęło nad nim kontrolę, więc wsparł się na łokciach i wolno podniósł, po czym usiadł na krańcu materaca i opuścił stopy na zimną podłogę, a dreszcze przeszły przez całe jego ciało. Kątem oka zerknął na łóżeczko pod ścianą, w którym Brad spał spokojnie, przetarł odrętwiałą twarz i dźwignął się, z trudem stając na nogach. Z westchnięciem zauważył brak jakiegokolwiek picia w pokoju i zaczął już rozważać powrót do łóżka oraz zignorowanie desperackich krzyków własnego organizmu o pomoc w oczyszczeniu się z alkoholu, jednak zaspany głos jego córki skutecznie wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy. Zmarszczył jeszcze brwi i wsłuchał się dokładnie, upewniając się, czy aby nie był to jedynie wymysł jego upojonej wyobraźni, ale gdy nawoływanie z pokoiku dziecięcego powtórzyło się, narzucił na ramiona długi, wełniany kardigan i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, opatulając nim większość ciała. Dostał go od mamy w dniu osiemnastych urodzin i uznał za najgorszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał, ale bardzo szybko przekonał się, w jak ogromnym błędzie był. Gruby materiał sięgał mu do kolan i miał w rękawach dziury na kciuki, więc zakrywał też niemal całe dłonie, przez co był najlepszym ubraniem po wyjściu z łóżka lub na chłodne, zimowe wieczory, spędzane od dłuższego czasu w samotności. Kiedy miał go na sobie, dziękował wszelkim bóstwom, że chociaż ten drobiazg docenił przed śmiercią Anne i nie musiał go dopisywać do listy rzeczy, za które nigdy jej nie podziękował. To byłby jedynie kolejny kamień na jego sercu. 

Chwiejnym krokiem doszedł do drzwi, zaraz mrugając kilkakrotnie, by widzieć jedną klamkę zamiast trzech, i przeszedł z dawnej sypialni swoich rodziców do swojego dawnego pokoju, który kiedyś dzielił z Gemmą, a który obecnie zajmowała Olivia. Jego serce biło w zawrotnym tempie, usilnie wtłaczając, rozrzedzoną przez alkohol, krew w tętnice, w których panowało wysokie ciśnienie, oddychał głośno przez nos i starał się utrzymać równowagę za wszelką cenę, podchodząc do dziecięcego łóżeczka. Blask księżyca w pełni wdzierał się przez cienkie zasłony z motywem gwiazdek, nadając im odrobinę magii rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Szybko uznał, że śniada skóra dwulatki wyglądała w tym świetle niczym porcelana i miało to w sobie pewien urok, który sprawiał, że mógłby się jej w ten sposób przyglądać już do końca swoich dni. Jej krótkie loczki były nieco wilgotne z tyłu i mocno przyciśnięte do skóry głowy od długiego spania na pleckach, a smoczek niemal wypadał jej z buźki, kiedy haczyła o niego łokciem, pocierając oczka i odgarniając krótkie włoski z czoła.

-Na rączki.-Wysepleniła ospale, jak tylko podszedł wystarczająco blisko. Wyciągnęła wyczekująco rączki, na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając piąstki, a Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jej niecierpliwość. Ułożył ją sobie na biodrze, wpierw owijając ją niechlujnie kocykiem, a potem wyszedł z nią do kuchni, gdzie podgrzał mleko w kubeczku ze smoczkiem i wyjął z szafy sok w kartoniku, w tym stanie nie ufając sobie ze szklanką. Następnie powoli i bardzo ostrożnie przeniósł się do małego salonu, by tam ułożyć się bokiem w kącie kanapy, z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach, tworząc oparcie dla dziewczynki, siedzącej mu na brzuchu z kocykiem na własnych nóżkach. Oboje w ciszy wypili swoje napoje; Harry, uśmiechając się na końcowe oblizanie warg swojego dziecka, a Olivia, chichocząc cicho na gwałtowne pociąganie pomarańczowego soku taty przez słomkę. Nie potrzebowali nawet słów, by przekazać, co działo się w ich sercach, gdy brunet z czułością całował nagie stópki dwulatki i gładził opuszkami palców jej odsłonięte kostki, patrząc prosto w jej granatowe oczy, a ona oddychała spokojnie, ogarnięta czarem tej chwili. Nie mówili, bo nawet, gdyby Olivka chciała powiedzieć, co czuje, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłaby tego jeszcze zrobić przez wzgląd na swój wiek, a Harry chciał zrównać się z nią i pozwolić, by gesty wyrażały więcej niż tysiące pięknych wyznań, które córka mogła usłyszeć od ojca. Więc siedzieli tam wśród nocnej ciszy, w blasku księżyca wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Ponieważ tak właśnie Harry chciał żyć; z dnia na dzień, ciesząc się każdą chwilą, nie dbając o nic. Jednak wiedział, że tak się nie da, więc czerpał jak najwięcej z momentów takich, jak ten, kiedy mógł być po prostu sobą i to było wystarczające.

-Chodź.-Jego szept zawisł między nimi po dłuższej chwili, a on sam chwycił drobne dłonie swojej córki.-Połóż się, królewno.- Dodał jeszcze, uznając, że jest w stanie, w którym podniesienie się z dzieckiem na rękach nie byłoby najbezpieczniejsze. Udało mu się przejść na kanapę, ale czuł się przy tym, jakby umierał; serce kołatało w jego piersi jak oszalałe, dłonie drżały i miał ochotę wymiotować. Nie chciał ryzykować, więc przyciągnął dziewczynkę do siebie, układając ją na swoim torsie, i okrył ich obu wełnianą narzutą, ściągniętą z oparcia kanapy. Ucałował jeszcze czubek jej głowy, zanim otulił ją szczelnie ramionami i westchnął przyjemnie na uczucie jej ciepłego oddechu na swojej szyi.

-Dziecko me, nie płacz już  
Dziecko me, wytrzyj oczy swe  
Połóż głowę przy moim sercu  
Nigdy się nie rozłączymy, dziecko me.

 

Z zamkniętymi oczami, mocno zachrypniętym głosem śpiewał kołysankę, którą dawniej śpiewała mu mama. Słowa mieszały się ze sobą niedbale, jednak wciąż tworzyły piękną całość, wysyłając błogie uczucie spokoju do każdego spiętego mięśnia w jego ciele, odrzucając w kąt wszelki strach i ból, życząc dobrych snów jednej z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

-Mała, kiedy się bawisz  
Nie zwracaj uwagi, na to co mówią inni  
Pozwól tym oczkom błyszczeć i lśnić  
Nigdy nie upuść łzy, dziecko me.

 

Olivia wtuliła się mocniej w jego ciało, rozluźniając się na nim ufnie i wtedy wszystko inne przestało się liczyć, poza wspólnym rytmem ich spragnionych miłości serc.

-Od głowy do palców stóp  
Jesteś delikatna, słodka, Bóg wie co jeszcze  
Ale dla mnie jesteś cenna  
Słodka jak tylko może, dziecko me.

 

Śpiewał, chociaż jego głos załamywał się często. Śpiewał, dopóki nie zmorzył go sen, a słowa ugrzęzły w jego gardle, nigdy niewypowiedziane. A potem śpiewała mama, ale już tylko on to słyszał.

 

Rano wszystko się zmieniło. Problemy codzienności, które zdawały się nie mieć znaczenia poprzedniego wieczoru, wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca oblały jego ciało, niemal parząc jego skórę. Mętlik w głowie potęgował okropny ból i, chociaż chciał tego z całego serca, masowanie pulsujących skroni nie przynosiło upragnionej ulgi. To była jego rutyna, właściwie. Pod koniec każdego dnia zatapiał smutek i żal w butelce alkoholu i to zawsze było takie dobre, że nie myślał o konsekwencjach. Jednak z czasem lampka wina czy szklanka wódki nie były już wystarczające, więc pił coraz więcej i więcej, a w następnych dniach z trudem znosił objawy zatrucia. Poranne wymioty były już niemal na jego porządku dziennym, nieustannie zwiększał dawki przyjmowanych leków przeciwbólowych, a bywało i tak, że niekontrolowane drżenie rąk uniemożliwiało mu wykonywanie zabiegów weterynaryjnych i musiał odsyłać właścicieli swoich pacjentów do innych specjalistów, tłumacząc się wyjątkowo złym samopoczuciem lub brakiem odpowiednich umiejętności.

Spędził godzinę z głową w lodówce, korzystając z jej zimna i zastanawiając się nad sensem pójścia do pracy tego dnia. Sam już doskonale wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić niczego, poza rutynową kontrolą, a na taką raczej nikt nie zamierzał przyjść w dzień dyżuru na kształt zwierzęcego pogotowia. W Holmes wszyscy wiedzieli już, że w piątki Harry przyjmował tylko pupili w nagłych wypadkach, chcąc skończyć pracę wcześniej i spędzić trochę czasu z dziećmi, przez wzgląd na szkołę weekendową, której nie mógł zaniedbać, jeśli chciał utrzymywać swoją rodzinę z ośrodka weterynarii ojca. Więc przychodzili do jego gabinetu z naprawdę poważnymi sprawami i, nawet jeśli nie zawsze Harry mógł wyświadczyć im kompleksową usługę, za każdym razem starał się, jak mógł, by ulżyć zwierzakom w cierpieniu i przygotować je do transportu do najbliższego ośrodka, często sam je też zawoził na miejsce, gdy właściciele nie mogli zrobić tego sami.

Tego dnia czuł, że nie powinien nawet pomyśleć o chwyceniu za kierownicę w swoim aucie; obraz rozmywał mu się przed oczami skakał na wszystkie strony, nawet po założeniu okularów, otoczenie wirowało we własnym rytmie, a w głowie panował chaos, alarmujący o możliwości utraty przytomności, kiedy najmniej by się tego spodziewał. Musiałby być głupcem, by zaryzykować, a- jak sam wmawiał sobie każdego dnia- nie był nim.

Jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką swawolę w pracy. Ośrodek był jego jedynym źródłem dochodu; nie licząc odszkodowania za śmierć rodziców nie miał na koncie w banku żadnych oszczędności, które zapewniłyby mu stabilność finansową w przypadku utraty pracy. Uważał na każdy wydany grosz, z kwoty, otrzymanej w wyniku wypadku Anne i Desa, spłacał jedynie czynsz za mieszkanie, naukę w weekendowej szkole oraz miesięczne koszta za paliwo- za opiekunkę i całą resztę płacił ze swojej wypłaty weterynarza i trzymał się kurczowo wyznaczonego sobie limitu wydatków, zbyt przerażony perspektywą wyczerpania środków z ubezpieczenia rodziców i przymusu utrzymania siebie i swoich dzieci z jednej z najniższych krajowych pensji. Jego ojciec potrafił zarządzać ośrodkiem w taki sposób, by przynosił mu duże zyski, jak na tak niewielką miejscowość, jaką było Holmes. Ale Harry tak nie potrafił; pierwszy szok po utracie Desa i Anne trwał tak długo, że interes znacznie podupadł i brunet był zmuszony zwolnić pielęgniarkę i stażystkę, a w końcu też panią, która dwa razy w tygodniu sprzątała cały ośrodek. Wszystko zostało na jego głowie- sam zostawał po godzinach, by zachować porządek w całym budynku, sam ustalał grafik, sam dezynfekował narzędzia, sam badał zwierzęta. Nie był odpowiednio wykształcony do tego zawodu i mieszkańcy Holmes to wiedzieli, dlatego też zatrzymał ich przy sobie poprzez obniżenie kosztów usług, co wpłynęło na jego miesięczne utargi. Gdyby musiał polegać wyłącznie na swojej wypłacie, bardzo szybko mógłby stracić dach nad głową, niezdolny do pokrycia kosztów wyżycia. Ale bez tej wypłaty pieniądze z odszkodowania również szybko by roztrwonił. Musiał zachować i pracę, i stały umiar w wydatkach, tak właśnie wyglądało jego życie.

Gdy z westchnięciem zamknął lodówkę, w salonie rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefonu, na co jęknął boleśnie, żałując w tamtym momencie, że nie ustawił jedynie wibracji, by móc zignorować połączenie, bez późniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Wystarczająco często okłamywał samego siebie, więc chociaż w takich drobnostkach próbował być szczery. Dlatego też ociężale przeszedł do pokoju, od razu krzywiąc się na piski Olivii i Brada, i podniósł komórkę ze stolika przy kanapie.

-Cześć, Zayn.- Mruknął cicho na powitanie, jak tylko przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.-Liv, cisza.-Zwrócił się do córki i potarł wolną dłonią czoło, z rosnącą irytacją słuchając głośnych krzyków swoich dzieci.

-Hazz, dzwonię, by spytać, czy mogę dzisiaj wpaść do twojego gabinetu. Coś się dzieje z Hatchi i Perrie panikuje, więc przydałaby si-

-Jasne, tak myślę…- Odpowiedział, wtrącając się starszemu w słowo.-Ale dopiero koło południa, muszę się ogarnąć… Olivia, spokój!-Po raz kolejny mruknął do dwulatki, tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej stanowczym tonem.

-Nie ma sprawy, spokojnie. Przywiozę go w czasie swojej przerwy, tylko wtedy będę się mógł legalnie wyrwać na chwilę z roboty.

-Moje, daj!- Olivia wykrzyczała do Brada, który w swoim legowisku bawił się pluszowym konikiem starszej siostry. A Harry otworzył szerzej oczy i wstrzymał oddech, gdy dziewczynka chwyciła za miseczkę z musem jabłkowym i w akcie złości rzuciła nią o ścianę, zaraz potem tupiąc ostentacyjnie nóżką.

To był moment, w którym Styles myślał, że nadwyrężona już żyłka w jego skroni właśnie pękła. Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, jak to się stało, że puścił telefon i szybkim krokiem podszedł do dwulatki, a potem przytrzymał ją jedną ręką, kiedy dłonią drugiej z pełną siłą uderzył ją w gołą pupę, nieokrytą nawet cienkim materiałem majtek.

Echo rozniosło się po całym salonie, a tuż po nim rozbrzmiał ostry krzyk młodego ojca, który właśnie stracił wszelką kontrolę nad sobą.

-Co ja ci, kurwa, mówiłem?! Co się z tobą dzieje, to tylko pieprzony pluszak. Ty wciąż zabierasz mu zabawki.

Olivia stała przed nim przerażona, jej granatowe oczy pokryła już gruba powłoka łez, a te, jak na zawołanie, zaczęły spływać po jej bladych policzkach. Patrzyła na niego z dołu, splecione rączki trzymając przy swoich opuchniętych ustach, jednak Harry’ego ten widok nie wzruszył, a wręcz przeciwnie, dostał prawdziwego szału. Złapał dziewczynkę za drobne ramionka i nieświadomie zamknął je w stalowym uścisku, potrząsając nią.

-Nie płacz! Nie rób tego, słyszysz?! Nie patrz tak na mnie, przestań płakać!- Wrzeszczał, upadając przed nią na kolana. Olivia na to rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, a jej twarz pokryła się czerwienią i lśniła od łez, jedynie podsycając jego obłęd.-Skończ płakać, natychmiast! Ja nie chciałem, rozumiesz?! Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, więc przestań tak na mnie patrzeć!-Krzyczał nadal, również zalewając się łzami. Potem płakali już wszyscy- Olivia ze strachu, Harry z wściekłości na samego siebie, a Brad z braku pojęcia, co działo się wokół niego. Brunet puścił zmaltretowane ramionka dziewczynki, po czym ta w mgnieniu oka uciekła do swojego pokoju, zostawiając za sobą jedynie trzaśnięcie drzwiami. A on chwycił się za włosy i pociągnął za nie, gryząc wargę do momentu, w którym poczuł metaliczny smak krwi. Z nadejściem kolejnego, mocniejszego wybuchu płaczu, pochylił się, oparł łokcie na podłodze i schował w nie głowę, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie.- Ja nie chciałem… Nie chciałem.-Powtarzał jak mantrę, co chwila pociągając nosem i warcząc z bólu, z trudem walcząc o każdy kolejny oddech.-Przepraszam…

W chwili, w której Eleanor przekręcała klucz w zamku, usłyszała pierwszy niepokojący odgłos ze środka, na co zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania swojego pracodawcy, szybciej niż zwykle pokonując drogę z małego korytarza do salonu. Jej wzrok padł w międzyczasie na zamknięte drzwi do pokoju Olivii, zza których dobiegał do niej płacz małej, zagłuszany przez szloch dwóch innych osób oraz głośną melodię z telefonu, leżącego na ziemi. I chociaż zmartwił ją zalany łzami Brad, to zachowanie Harry’ego sprawiło, że stanęła jak wryta, a na jej twarzy malował się czysty szok. Widziała go już w wielu beznadziejnych sytuacjach i jego łzy nie były jej obce, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by odnalazła go na podłodze, skulonego w sobie i walczącego z samym sobą w taki sposób. Mimo wszystko, zawsze uważała go za silnego mężczyznę, który może przetrzymać wszystko, po prostu mając swoje chwile słabości, kiedy siedział w fotelu lub leżał na kanapie i patrzył nieobecym wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń. Tymczasem on płakał tak żałośnie, że sam dźwięk tego łamał jej serce, a do tego uderzał płaską dłonią w podłogę i jego usta opuszczały zbolałe, urywane jęki rozpaczy, jakby jego własne serce w piersi naprawdę pękało właśnie w tamtym momencie.

-Harry.-Mruknęła słabo, gdy w końcu poczuła, że jest w stanie mówić głośniej od szeptu.-Haz, to ja, Eleanor.

-Chcę do mamy!-Zawył mocno ochrypłym głosem, a gula w jego gardle dała o sobie znać, łamiąc go przy samym wspomnieniu jego rodzicielki. Szatynka odrzuciła torbę w kąt, opadła przy nim na kolana i usiadła na piętach, by móc ująć w dłonie jego przedramiona i unieść go na swoją wysokość.-Do mamy…-Jeszcze wydał z siebie pojedynczy skrzek, który potem zamienił się w plątaninę urwanych pomruków. Wypuścił powietrze przez lekko uchylone, napuchnięte usta, wydymając przy tym dolną wargę, a jego podbródek drżał nieznacznie.- Mam-

-Już.- Przerwała mu i pozwoliła otulić swoją szyję jego ramionami, sama obejmując go szczelnie swoimi.- Już dobrze. Spójrz, jestem tutaj, nie jesteś sam…

-Chcę mamę… Ma tu przyjść, chcę ją teraz przy sobie. Niech na mnie nakrzyczy, jak ja nakrzyczałem na jej dziecko. Niech tu przyjdzie!-Wywrzeszczał z nową siłą, nabuzowany po raz kolejny.- I tata… Ja nie chcę tych dzieci, nie są moje, są ich, więc niech się nimi zajmą, do cholery! Niech zajmą się mną…-Majaczył zdyszany, coraz bardziej zacieśniając uścisk na szyi opiekunki.-Przyprowadź ich tutaj.

-Dusisz mnie, Haz, poczekaj.- Eleanor ostrożnie przeniosła się na kolana chłopaka i zmusiła go do objęcia jej talii, kiedy sama rozmasowała odrobinę obolały kark. Sięgnęła po jego telefon, na wyświetlaczu którego wciąż widniał numer Zayna, i odebrała, próbując usłyszeć cokolwiek przy akompaniamencie nieustającego płaczu.

-Nareszcie!- Mulat wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą do słuchawki.-Co się tam dzieje? Słyszałem tylko-

-Nie wiem, ale sama sobie z nimi wszystkimi nie poradzę. Możesz przyjechać?-Spytała, wchodząc mu w słowo, niepewna, czy to odpowiednie. Jednak Harry nie protestował, więc uznała, że nie zrobiła nic wbrew niemu, a to było dla niej na ten czas najważniejsze.

-Gdzie teraz jesteście?

-U niego, mieszka tu od dziecka, wi-

-Będę tam za jakieś dziesięć minut. -Zayn oznajmił stanowczo, po czym tak po prostu się rozłączył. I cały ten czas Eleanor spędziła na kolanach Harry’ego, gładząc jego loki, całując jego skroń i prosząc, by nie zmiażdżył jej żeber, a on opierał policzek na jej piersi, wzdychając smutno i zapowietrzając się czasami. Brad uspokoił się gdzieś w połowie oczekiwania na przyjazd starszego bruneta i zaczął nawet przysypiać, zmęczony długotrwałym płaczem. Mieszkanie powoli wypełniało się ciszą, napięta atmosfera rozluźniła się nieco, przez co znalazło się miejsce na spokojny oddech po burzy, jaka przeszła tamtędy tego ranka.

-Żałuję.- Harry wychrypiał w pewnym momencie, patrząc bez celu przed siebie.-Myślisz, że rodzice mi wybaczą?

-Jestem tego pewna.- Zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zanim drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się gwałtownie i Zayn wszedł do środka, zipiąc nieco ze zmęczenia. Dziewczyna delikatnie wymknęła się z ramion swojego pracodawcy i przeszła do pokoju Olivii, posyłając jeszcze błagalne spojrzenie policjantowi, gdy go mijała. On skinął na nią w zrozumieniu, po czym sprawnym pociągnięciem za ramiona postawił Harry’ego na nogi i zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku, doskonale wiedząc, że właśnie tego młodszy mężczyzna najbardziej potrzebował. I dłuższą chwilę spędzili właśnie w ten sposób, ciasno splątani, kołysząc się łagodnie na boki i wydychając wzajemnie ciepłe powietrze w swoje szyje.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uderzyłem Olivkę.

-To jeszcze dziecko, szybko o tym zapomni, nie martw się. To się więcej nie powtórzy, Harry, ty nie używasz przemocy.

Harry westchnął cicho i oparł brodę na ramieniu starszego, a dłoń zsunęła się wzdłuż jego ręki i zacisnęła na jego nadgarstku, zanim z trudem oderwał się od niego, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Zabierz mnie do mamy.-Wyszeptał w prośbie, zaraz po tym oblizując spierzchnięte wargi.-I do taty.

-Jesteś tego pewien?

-Tak.

I Zayn nie skinął głową, ponieważ, nawet gdyby spróbował odwrócić zielonookiego od tego pomysłu, upór w jego spojrzenie mówił jasno, że nic nie zmieni jego zdania. Więc w łazience przemył mu twarz zimną wodą, a w sypialni pomógł mu się ubrać i kilka minut później ramię w ramię szli schodzili po kolejnych schodach, docierając do klatki schodowej, gdzie wpadła na nich sąsiadka Stylesa. I chociaż Harry nie był w nastroju, nie mógł tak po prostu zignorować jej pogodnego powitania, udając, że jej nie widzi. Wymienili pozdrowienia, zwyczajowo pytając też o samopoczucie tego dnia, jednak kędzierzawy przycisnął się przy tym mocniej do boku Zayna i spuścił głowę, niezdolny do okłamywania starszej pani.

-Przepraszam, ale naprawdę się spieszymy.- Powiedział zamiast tego i już ciągnął Malika do wyjścia z bloku, gdy Jane zatrzymała go jeszcze jednym pytaniem.

-Nie widziałeś przypadkiem Connora?- A minę miała przy tym nieco zmartwioną, więc zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, naprawdę chcąc jej jakoś pomóc.

-Kim jest Connor?

-Ten chłopiec z psem, który pomaga mi w zakupach.-Odrzekła z całą czułością, jaka mieściła się w jej małym ciele.-Już tak długo do mnie nie przychodzi…

-Przykro mi, nie widziałem go od paru dni… Może tygodnia?-Zastanawiał się na głos, jednak nie mógł się na tym skupić, nie był w stanie.

-Och, rozumiem.- Mruknęła ponuro, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko i pożegnała uprzejmie, wolno wspinając się po schodach na swoje piętro. Harry wyszedł z Zaynem przed blok i instynktownie spojrzał w kierunku wnęki z kontenerami na śmieci, ale zaraz pokręcił głową i w spokojnym tempie zaczęli kroczyć wzdłuż chodnika, decydując się na spacer do cmentarza. Ramię mulata wciąż otulało troskliwie drugiego mężczyznę, za co ten był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Między nimi panowała komfortowa cisza, gdy przemierzali kolejne ulice małej miejscowości, i to było w porządku, bo czasami zdarzały się sytuacje, w których słowa były zupełnie zbędne.

W końcu się pojawiły, jednakże nie wypływały z ich ust, a z tych należących do, znanego już im obu, szatyna, który zaczepiał ludzi na chodniku niedaleko nich.

-Przepraszam, nie widziała pani może psa? Jest bardzo charakterystyczny, ma białą długą sierść z czarnymi i rudymi plamami…-Pytał przechodniów, z każdą negatywną odpowiedzią kuląc się w sobie coraz bardziej. Harry widział, że mężczyzna wręcz słaniał się na nogach, a jego dłonie drżały niekontrolowanie, splecione ze sobą i zasłaniające jego usta. Gdy podeszli bliżej, zauważył też liczne sińce na jego bladych, odsłoniętych przez koszulkę rękach oraz kilka drobnych siniaków, rozsypanych po całej twarzy i rozcięty łuk brwiowy. Widział to wszystko, ale zignorował to. Nie miał siły, by zastanawiać się nad problemami innych, kiedy nie mógł sobie poradzić z własnymi.

-Przepraszam…-Szatyn odezwał się i do nich, wyraźnie wykończony i zrozpaczony. Harry nie skupiał się, ale Zayn wiedział, że bezdomny usilnie powstrzymuje płacz, co zdradzała gruba tafla łez, pokrywająca jego oczy.- Czy-

-Nie, przykro mi.- Malik odpowiedział natychmiast, kręcąc głową we współczuciu.-Błąkałem się dzisiaj trochę po okolicy, ale nigdzie nie widziałem takiego psa.

I mężczyzna spuścił głowę, wziął głęboki wdech i skinął delikatnie, dając przez to znak, że zrozumiał, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, by nie zacząć szlochać. Odszedł od nich tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a oni puścili to wydarzenie w niepamięć, ponieważ wydawało im się, że mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie w tamtym momencie. Więc przyspieszyli kroku i już niedługo potem przekraczali bramę pobliskiego cmentarza, kierując się prosto do miejsca, w którym na wieki spoczęli rodzice Harry’ego. Pogoda nie do końca odzwierciedlała to, co działo się w dwudziestolatku z burzą loków na głowie, chociaż bardzo chciał, by niebo płakało, żeby i on mógł to robić. Ale słońce schowało się za chmurami, skazując tego dnia Anglię na szarość i chłód i to było wystarczające.

W zamyśleniu mijali kolejne groby, wytyczoną ścieżką kierując się miejsca pochówku państwa Styles, które Harry prawdopodobnie widywał już częściej niż własne odbicie w lustrze. Na pamięć znał nie tylko każdy krzak, który mijał po drodze, ale i nazwiska wszystkich zmarłych z tej okolicy oraz odległości między dziurami w kostce brukowej. Wiedział, które groby były postawione zbyt blisko siebie, by przejść między nimi, i która ścieżka była najkrótsza. Znał historię śmierci chłopaka, pochowanego obok jego rodziców. I miał świadomość, że być może kiedyś ostatecznie pogodzi się z odejściem Gemmy na tyle, by położyć ją obok rodziców, więc co miesiąc opłacał to jedno miejsce, klnąc na siebie w duszy, że to zwykłe marnowanie pieniędzy, jednak nie mogąc jeszcze się przemóc. Póki co dziewczyna spoczywała po drugiej stronie cmentarza i chociaż czasami patrzył w tamtą stronę niepewnym wzrokiem, jego nogi nie poniosły go tam od czasu pogrzebu. Codziennie modlił się o siłę, by w końcu to zrobić, ale do tej pory Bóg nie chciał go wysłuchać, a on w pewnym sensie był mu nawet za to wdzięczny, mimo wszystko.

-Kwiaty zwiędły.-Stwierdził prosto, gdy byli już na miejscu i jego wzrok śledził czarne litery na tablicy nagrobnej, informujące o tragedii, jaka spotkała go ponad dwa lata temu. Trzymał ręce w kieszeni, jego włosy targał wiatr, a twarz pozbawiona była emocji, kiedy zamknął oczy i zatracił się w krótkiej modlitwie. Zayn pogładził dół jego pleców i uśmiechnął się czule, chociaż wiedział, że Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

-Pójdę po wodę, podlejemy te w doniczkach, a później przyjdziemy tu z jakimś bukietem, jeśli tylko będziesz miał ochotę, w porządku?

-Tak.

-Zaraz wrócę.-Dodał jeszcze, zanim zostawił młodszego bruneta samego, by przejść się do kranu na środku cmentarza. Sięgnął bo mały pojemnik i spokojnie czekał, aż wypełni się wodą, w międzyczasie rozglądając się dookoła siebie. Zatrzymał swój wzrok na kędzierzawym mężczyźnie i obserwował go do momentu, w którym ten nachylił się nad nagrobkiem, uniósł znicz i cisnął nim w dół, patrząc, jak szkło rozbija się na połyskującym granicie. Potem warknął głośno i ręką zmiótł z płyty dwa mniejsze znicze, a Zayn puścił pojemnik i zerwał się do biegu między pomnikami, przeskakując niskie krzaki i ławki, odgradzające go od przyjaciela. Słyszał, jak Harry krzyczy żałośnie, tłukąc szklane wazony i odrzucając doniczki gdzieś daleko, widział, jak pada na kolana i zaczyna kopać tuż przy kamiennym nagrobku, a droga do niego jakby nie miała końca.

Gdy do niego dobiegł, stanął za nim, złapał za jego nadgarstki, więżąc je przy jego piersi, i podniósł go z ziemi, a Harry szarpał się i płakał, i jęczał desperacko, przyciśnięty plecami do ciała starszego z nich.

-Już dobrze.-Powiedział delikatnym, ale jednocześnie stanowczym tonem, jedną ręką unieruchamiając jego dłonie, a drugą trzymając jego czoło i unosząc jego twarz ku niebu.-Już.

Dwudziestolatek warknął po raz kolejny tego dnia, by to przemieniło się w gardłowy krzyk, po czym zaczął ciężko oddychać, niezdolny do wydania z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięku. Łzy spływały po jego rumianych policzkach i szyi, następnie chowając się pod materiałem jego swetra, a nogi ugięły mu się w kolanach, przez co opadł bezwładnie w ramionach Zayna, nie pragnąc już niczego, tylko upadku i możliwości skulenia się w sobie już na zawsze, tuż przy rodzicach. Nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał, jedynie czuł okropny ból, jakby ktoś rozdzierał go na pół.

 

Kilka minut później oboje siedzieli na ławeczce przed zdewastowanym grobem i oddychali głęboko, starając się przywrócić poprawny rytm bicia swoich serc. Harry miał dłonie splecione na kolanach i patrzył w przestrzeń, podczas gdy Zayn układał sobie w głowie to, czego wcześniej był świadkiem. Potłuczone znicze walały się dookoła nich, kwiatów szukał w promieniu nawet kilkunastu metrów od grobu, a na kamiennej płycie nie było już niczego, poza odrobiną piachu z doniczek.

-Kiedyś mama przyszła do mojego pokoju.-Harry odezwał się po długiej chwili kompletnej ciszy. Malik cierpliwie czekał, aż młodszy zbierze się na rozwinięcie swojej myśli, ale ten tylko patrzył na swoje brudne dłonie, jakby były najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie.-Usiadła naprzeciw mnie i wyjęła mi słuchawki z uszu. Zawsze słuchałem muzyki, zawsze. Niepotrzebna mi była rozmowa z rodzicami, po szkole zamykałem się w pokoju, siadałem na swoim łóżku i ignorowałem Gemmę, słuchając wciąż tych samych piosenek. Tak było mi dobrze. A mama przyszła wtedy i mi je zabrała. Myślałem, że coś powie, że okrzyczy mnie, bo nawet nie zjadłem z nimi obiadu. Czekałem na jakiekolwiek jej słowo, gotowy do wpuszczenia tego jednym uchem i wypuszczenia drugim. Już wcześniej kilka razy próbowała ze mną rozmawiać na poważne tematy, jak to zawsze określała. Chodziło o moją przyszłość, o moje podejście do ludzi, o wszystko, co ze mną związane. Czasami chciała wymusić ode mnie chociaż to, jak było tego dnia w szkole. Starała się po prostu utrzymać ze mną kontakt, bo powiedziała, że mnie traci. Tego dnia nie powiedziała nic. Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, a potem.-Urwał nagle i wypuścił powietrze przez usta, zaraz je oblizując i instynktownie zagryzając dolną wargę. Wczepił paznokcie jednej dłoni w grzbiet drugiej i nieświadomie zaczął się drapać, więc Zayn przerwał to, plącząc ze sobą ich palce i ściskając mocno.- Potem pierwsza łza spłynęła po jej policzku i zatrzymała się w kąciku ust. Pojawiło się ich więcej i więcej, aż w końcu nie mogła udźwignąć ciężaru mojego spojrzenia i opuściła głowę, a jej ramiona opadły. Płakała. Najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej. A ja nic nie zrobiłem. Nie przytuliłem jej, nie pocałowałem w czubek głowy, nie poprosiłem, żeby przestała. Siedziałem jak dureń i patrzyłem na jej chwilę słabości. Delektowałem się nim, bo uważałem, że sama jest sobie winna albo próbuje wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Wtedy nie rozumiałem, że to nie krzyk jest oznaką granicy człowieka. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że można tak bardzo skrzywdzić człowieka, że nie wypowie nawet słowa, tylko zamilknie. Złamałem ją, Zayn.-Mówiąc to, jego głos zadrżał na końcu i utknął w gardle.- Zraniłem moją mamę do tego stopnia, że już nawet nie próbowała ukryć przede mną swoich łez. Pokazała mi się w chwili słabości, bo naiwnie wierzyła, że być może tym do mnie dotrze. A ja nie zareagowałem. Nawet powieka mi nie drgnęła. Wtedy ona poddała się i wyszła z pokoju, a ja miałem ochotę się zaśmiać. Byłem tak bardzo zaślepiony własnymi problemami, które wtedy wydawały mi się takie ważne… Własnym przekonaniem o tym, że muszę się sam o siebie martwić, bo nikt inny tego nie robi… Wmawiałem sobie, że jestem sam, tak naprawdę na własne życzenie odtrącając od siebie osoby, którym zależało na mnie tak bardzo. Mama następnego dnia zachowywała się tak, jakby nigdy nie przyszła do mnie i nie płakała, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Ale nie było. Widziałem to w jej oczach przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. A potem dostałem telefon z policji i dowiedziałem się, że rodzice mieli wypadek, którego nie przeżyli. Krzyczałem wtedy tak głośno, że słyszał mnie chyba cały blok. Zacząłem się śmiać, mówiąc, że to nieprawda, że to jakiś żałosny żart i pozwę go za to.-Harry pociągnął nosem i roześmiał się nagle. Chichotał ochryple, jednak niedługo potem jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, kąciki jego ust opadły, a ramiona zaczęły się trząść w spazmie płaczu, więc Zayn przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno, po prostu zapewniając go, że jest przy nim.- A potem zamilkłem. Osiągnąłem granicę. A mama nie przytuliła mnie, nie pocałowała w czubek głowy, nie poprosiła, żebym przestał. Ale nie zrobiła tego, bo nie chciała. Nie zrobiła tego, bo nie mogła. Bo najzwyczajniej w świecie już jej przy mnie nie było. A ja nie mogłem przeprosić.-Jąkał, wciąż roniąc kolejne łzy.- Nie mogłem już powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo żałuję wszystkich krzywd, jakie jej wyrządziłem. Kiedy żyła, wstydziłem się jej, bo przy znajomych nazywała mnie skarbem, kochaniem i synkiem. Bo wychodziła za mną z czapką w mroźne dni. Wściekałem się na tatę, bo kazał mi przychodzić ze sobą do pracy w weekendy, chociaż ja nie chciałem i broniłem się przed tym rękami i nogami. Bo zakazywał mi chodzić na kolejne imprezy. Byłem taki głupi, bo jedyną osobą, która przynosiła komuś wstyd, byłem ja. To mama powinna się mnie wstydzić, bo byłem okropnym synem. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Doceniłbym ich tak, jak na to zasługiwali. Chodziłbym z mamą pod ramię na spacery, nosiłbym jej zakupy, całował na przywitanie i pożegnanie, bo na to, kurwa, zasługiwała! Była najcudowniejszą kobietą na świecie, a tata był najlepszym facetem, jakiego znałem, martwiąc się o moją przyszłość i starając się o czas ze mną spędzony. Codziennie oddawali mi swoją miłość, a ja tak po prostu wyrzucałem ją do śmietnika, po czym tak po prostu zamykałem się w swoim własnym świecie pełnym urojeń o tym, że nikogo nie obchodzę. Ludzie mają rację, doceniamy rzeczy i osoby dopiero wtedy, gdy już je stracimy. Ale dlaczego musiałem stracić ich na zawsze?- Zapytał, zapowietrzając się przy tym, a Zayn przywrócił mu dech w piersiach kojącym dotykiem na jego plecach i szeptanymi zapewnieniami, że wszystko jest w porządku.- Kiedy później o tym myślałem, uświadomiłem sobie, jak wiele uczuć kryło się w oczach mamy, gdy przy mnie płakała, wtedy w pokoju. Ból, żal, tęsknota, krzyk o pomoc…i wiele innych rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafię odpowiednio nazwać. To samo zobaczyłem w oczach Gemmy, gdy zostawiałem ją w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Nie chciała tam być, potrzebowała mnie, a nie lekarzy. Płakała, gdy ją zabierali, a ja nie zrobiłem nic, tylko patrzyłem. Po raz kolejny zawiodłem, złamałem kolejną osobę, której na mnie zależało, oderwałem się od niej, żeby się jej nie wstydzić. I potem ona również odeszła, a ja znowu nie miałem szansy przeprosić. Popełniłem dokładnie ten sam błąd dwa pieprzone razy i dwa pieprzone razy zapłaciłem tak samo słono. Jak bardzo absurdalne to jest?- Spytał znowu, tym razem nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź.- Nie chciałem uderzyć Olivii. Ja taki nie jestem. To się po prostu stało i uwierz, że zabolało mnie to jeszcze bardziej, niż ją. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, nawet jeśli ona mi tak. To będzie mnie prześladować, jak prześladuje mnie to, co wyrządziłem mamie i Gemmie. Tacie zapewne też, go po prostu nie widziałem w takim momencie. Kiedy Liv spojrzała dzisiaj na mnie, cała zapłakana, myślałem, że oszaleję. Patrzyła na mnie oczami mamy, oczami Gemmy, oczami ich wszystkich. To było identyczne. Mieszanina najgorszych uczuć, ukryta pod taflą łez. Nie mówiła, po prostu płakała. I naszła mnie myśl, że to było tak naprawdę spojrzenie, którym oni się ze mną pożegnali, a ja nie chciałem żegnać się z Olivią. Wiem, to głupio brzmi, ale ja nie myślałem trzeźwo, więc spanikowałem i zacząłem ją szarpać, bo nie potrafiłem inaczej przekonać jej, że nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Byłem w amoku, nie zauważyłem, że tylko pogarszam sytuację. Znowu martwiłem się tylko o siebie, nie chcąc, żeby i ona mnie zostawiła, jak zrobili to rodzice i Gemma. Chciałem przytulić, pocałować w czub- Nie dokończył tego zdania, w połowie słowa zanosząc się histerycznym płaczem, z mocnym bólem w piersi, jękami i urywanymi dźwiękami desperacji. Warcząc, docisnął dłonie do mostka i pochylił się do przodu, zacisnąwszy i powieki, i szczękę. Zayn chciał mu pomóc, bardzo chciał. Ale widział, że to walka, którą młodszy musi stoczyć sam ze sobą, że właśnie w tamtym momencie wychodziło z niego coś strasznego, co kumulowało się w nim od dłuższego czasu i w końcu znalazło ujście. Więc siedział tam, trzymając lekko jego ramiona, i czekał, aż to minie. Bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić. A Harry wrzeszczał długo przez zaciśnięte zęby, aż w końcu zmęczony oparł, wilgotne od potu, czoło o swoje kolana i przełknął głośno ślinę.-A powiedziałem tylko, żeby przestała, bo nie mogłem znieść ciężaru jej spojrzenia. Nie mogłem znieść spojrzenia dwulatki…-Dopowiedział słabo.

-Harry, mam propozycję. Wrócimy do twojego mieszkania, spakujemy parę rzeczy twoich i dzieci, a potem pojedziemy do mnie, zgoda? Spędzisz z nami weekend. Perrie i ja zajmiemy się maluchami, a ty porządnie odpoczniesz, mając świadomość, że w każdej chwili możesz do nas przyjść i po prostu się przytulić, bo właśnie tego potrzebujesz. Potrzebujesz, by ktoś się tobą zajął, chociaż przez chwilę. Potrzebujesz pozbyć się odpowiedzialności. Dostaniesz to od nas, dobrze? Chodź ze mną. - Mulat oznajmił łagodnym głosem i nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź; po prostu wziął go pod ramię i powoli wyprowadził z cmentarza, cicho zapewniając go przy tym, że niedługo tu wrócą i naprawią bałagan przy grobie państwa Styles.

A potem zrobili dokładnie tak, jak Zayn zapowiedział i wieczorem Harry siedział w fotelu w salonie starszego bruneta, popijając kakao z piankami i oglądając jakąś bajkę z młodym małżeństwem i trojką dzieci, a Olivia leżała z główką na jego kolanach. Wszystko miało być w porządku, póki był Zayn, tak myślał. A zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i nie był zdolny do myślenia o czymkolwiek, co wymagało większego wysiłku, więc pozwolił sobie na zupełna pustkę w umyśle i tak było mu dobrze.

Kiedy on był usypiany przez opuszki palców Perrie, delikatnie błądzące po jego twarzy, do jego bloku niepewnie zbliżał się Louis, ledwo utrzymując Teddy w ramionach.

Gdy on powoli odpływał do krainy Morfeusza, Louis przez domofon połączył się z mieszkańcami mieszkania z numerem 1 i pytał o niego, nazywając go panem weterynarzem z tego bloku, bo nic więcej o nim nie wiedział.

Z chwilą, w której Harry zaczął śnić, Louis wybierał numer ostatniego mieszkania w bloku, modląc się, by okazał się tym właściwym.

-Nie piszcz, skarbie, bo pęka mi serce, a nie mogę ci pomóc…-Mruknął do osłabionej suni, kołysząc ją w ramionach i przyciskając usta do miejsca między jej uszami.

-Słucham?

-Dobry w-wieczór, czy, uh, może mi pan powiedzieć, pod jakim numerem znajdę takiego pana, jest weterynarzem i-

-Wyszedł rano z dziećmi i jakimś facetem, przed chwilą wróciłem z pracy i jego auta nie było na parkingu, więc pewnie gdzieś wyjechał. Mieszka pod siódemką.

-Rozumiem, dziękuję i miłej nocy.- Szatyn napomknął smutno, poprawił psa w rękach i ze spuszczoną głową wrócił do wnęki, a piski suni były niczym noże w jego sercu.

-Doktorka nie ma, a piesek zdycha?- Dobiegł do głos, tak bardzo znajomy i zwiastujący kłopoty. Przymknął oczy na długą sekundę, zanim odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny, instynktownie tuląc Teddy mocniej do siebie.

-To twoja sprawka, prawda?- Odważył się zapytać, usilnie utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z szatyn, stojącym w marnym świetle latarni. Widział złośliwy uśmieszek na jego twarzy i chciał po prostu jakoś go zetrzeć, ale prawda była taka, że nie wiedział, jak.-Coś ty jej zrobił?-Dodał z wyrzutem.

-Darła się za każdym razem, gdy cię odwiedzałem. To tylko przykuwało niepotrzebną uwagę. I mnie gryzła. Więc trochę się nią zająłem i spójrz, już na mnie nie szczeka.- Odpowiedział mu radośnie, szczerząc przy tym zęby w fałszywym uśmiechu.- Teraz już nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie, by trochę zacieśnić nasze więzy.

-Dlaczego akurat ja?

-Jesteś łatwym celem.

-Do zabicia?- Louis zapytał cicho, a Liam parsknął na to.

-Nie zabiję cię. To odebrałoby mi całą zabawę. Lubię ból, a chyba już wiem, co boli cię najbardziej.

-Co?

-Życie, mój drogi. Życie. To cię rujnuje, powoli i bardzo boleśnie. A ja się tym delektuję, dzień po dniu.

Po tym po prostu odszedł, kopiąc po drodze samotny kamyczek. Louis oparł się o ścianę o zsunął się po niej na swoje tekturowe posłanie, wpatrując się w sylwetkę swojego oprawcy i desperacko tuląc się do rannego psa.

 

I chociaż byli w dwóch różnych miejscach, tej nocy śnili o tym samym. O miłości, o poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, o radości…

O rodzinie.


	8. #6

Nos Louis zadrżał niekontrolowanie, marszcząc się nieznacznie w charakterystyczny sposób, po czym mężczyzna wziął gwałtowny wdech przez usta i kichnął, wybudzając się przez to z twardego snu na równie twardej ziemi. Jego plecy nie bolały już tak bardzo, jak na samym początku życia na ulicy, jednak wciąż kolejne kręgi dawały o sobie znać, każdego ranka witając go, delikatniejszym lub nie, kłuciem. Doskonale widział, że mógłby temu zaradzić, śpiąc na kurtce, którą dostał od starszej pani, jednak była ona na tyle krótka, że musiał decydować, z którym rodzajem bólu radził sobie gorzej; głowy czy pleców. A ponieważ w tej walce zawsze wygrywała głowa, to pod nią układał skłębiony materiał, gdy pogoda była na tyle znośna, by móc ściągnąć go z ramion. 

Instynktownie potarł dół kręgosłupa, zanim przewrócił się z boku na brzuch, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami błądząc dłonią po kartonie tuż obok siebie w poszukiwaniu miękkiej sierści ukochanej suni. Zwykle mógł wyczuć jej ciepło, gdyż spała przy nim, jednak jego zaspany umysł niczego nie podejrzewał, uznając, że widocznie któreś z nich nieświadomie odsunęło się w nocy. Zmarszczył podejrzanie brwi, dopiero gdy nie znalazł jej w zasięgu swojej ręki, więc leniwie otworzył oczy, mrużąc je przez pierwsze kilka sekund, by uzyskać ostrość obrazu przed sobą. Potem zamarł w bezruchu, a jego usta samoistnie uchyliły się nieco, gdy nos nie radził sobie z ciężkim, przyspieszonym oddechem.

-Dzień dobry.- Wysoki szatyn mruknął do niego, wcześniej wypuściwszy w przestrzeń przed nim biały kłąb dymu tytoniowego. Stał, nonszalancko oparty o kontener, naprzeciw którego spał Louis, i kończył papierosa, trując POWIETRZE wokół słabszego z nich, jakby nie wystarczyło mu, że robił to już z jego sercem i duszą.

-Błagam, nie… Nie znowu.- Wyjęczał w odpowiedzi i opuścił głowę, zupełnie nie gotowy na to, czego spodziewał się od swojego oprawcy.

-Och, Louis…-Liam odrzucił niedopałek w kąt wnęki i powoli podszedł do ciemnoniebieskiego kontenera, otrzepując spodnie z niewidocznego pyłku, zanim kucnął przed niebieskookim.-Louis, Louis, Louis…

A ten patrzył wielkimi oczami w karton pod sobą, kompletnie zbity z tropu, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa.

-Mam dość niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Przykuwam dość dużą uwagę przez jedną policyjną sukę i wystarczy, że ktoś zobaczyłby mnie tutaj z tobą, a nabawiłbym się problemów, odkąd łazisz po mieście cały poharatany… Póki mnie przy tobie nie zauważają, szczerze im wszystkim to zwisa i powiewa. Chciałbym, żeby tak zostało. Ale nie chcę z ciebie rezygnować.- Wymruczał przesłodzonym tonem, od niechcenia naciskając palcem na kolejne siniaki na nagim ramieniu szatyna, czym wydobywał z niego upragnione jęki; krótkie i urywane, jednak wciąż zdradzające ból.

-Zbieraj się.- Dodał jeszcze i poklepał policzek słabszego z nich.- Idziemy.

Po czym podniósł się i zamierzał już się odsunąć, jednak Louis złapał go za kostkę i ścisnął mocno, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

-Gdzie jest Teddy?-Spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego oczy przyjęły na moment barwę wzburzonego morza, na co w tych Liama zawitały iskierki ekscytacji.- Przysięgam, jeśli znowu jej coś zrobiłeś, to-

-To co?- Podłapał drugi, oblizując dumnie górną wargę w oczekiwaniu na nagły wybuch Louisa, który nigdy nie nadszedł, po tym, jak dokończył swoje pytanie:- Poderżniesz mi gardło? Rozprujesz brzuch? A może plecy?- I obserwował, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem niebieskooki kulił się w sobie bardziej i bardziej, aż był gotów przycisnąć się do kartonu na ziemi i modlić, by piekło pochłonęło go właśnie w tamtym momencie.- Czy jednak pokusisz się o coś prostszego, jak uduszenie, huh? Roczne dzieci poddają się szybko, z dorosłymi jest ciut trudniej, ale może ci się uda. Którą taktykę zdecydujesz się na mnie zastosować, Lou?

-N-nie wiem, o czy mówisz. Myli-isz mnie z kimś.

-Postawię sprawę jasno, zgoda? Teddy jest w moim samochodzie, czeka tam na ciebie. Postanowiłem wykazać się dobrym sercem i zabrać cię do siebie. Czyż to nie jest wspaniałomyślny gest?-Zagaił przesadnie uprzejmym tonem. Louis pokręcił przecząco głową, natychmiast tego żałując, ponieważ Liam w mgnieniu oka podniósł go do pionu i zamknął jego szczękę w stalowym uścisku, niemal miażdżąc kość żuchwy.- Prawda, że to miłe?- Spróbował znowu, tym razem warcząc surowo.

-Tak.- Młody francuz wydał z siebie słaby skrzek, poprawiwszy się zaraz pod wpływem świdrującego wzroku oprawcy.

-A więc, teraz grzecznie pójdziesz ze mną do auta, tak?

-T-tak.

-Grzeczny.

I jak zostało powiedziane, tak też się stało. Louis zabrał swoją kurtkę, spojrzał tylko, jak Liam wyrzuca do kontenera stary karton, przez bardzo długi czas służący za legowisko, a potem ramię w ramię wyszli z wnęki, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, mrużąc nieco oczy w świetle słonecznym, które ogarnęło tego dnia niemal całe Holmes Chapel. Na twarzy Liama malowały się spokój i zadowolenie, Louis zaś miał głowę opuszczoną, ukrywając wstyd przed wszystkimi, chociaż najbardziej chciał ukryć go przed samym sobą, nawet jeśli doskonale wiedział, że to nie było możliwe i pluł sobie przez to w brodę.

A jakby jego dzień nie mógł zacząć się dla niego gorzej, los musiał zesłać na ich drogę panią Bolton, uśmiechniętą i troskliwą jak zwykle emerytkę z najbliższego bloku. Jej pogoda ducha dorównywała tej otaczającej ich dzisiaj z każdej strony, ciepły wyraz twarzy niemal doprowadził Louisa do łez w przeciągu sekundy, ponieważ już wiedział; już wyczytał ze spojrzenia Liama, że będzie musiał skłamać i nie był na to gotowy.

-Connor!- Charakterystyczny, nieco ochrypły głos poczciwej starszej pani przeciął ciszę między nimi, jak tylko podeszła do nich na tyle blisko, by mieć Louisa na wyciągnięcie ręki. Szatyn instynktownie złapał delikatnie jej kościste przedramiona, choć na chwilę podtrzymując ją częściowo, odrobinę odciążając tym jej spracowany kręgosłup. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, choć w środku rozpadał się na najmniejsze kawałki.- Serduszko moje, gdzieś ty się podziewał tyle czasu? Co ci się stało?-Pytała, a jej ton zgrabnie przeszedł z karcącego w zatroskany, gdy dostrzegła sińce na jego twarzy i zaczęła gładzić jego policzki delikatnie, jakby to miało ukoić jego ból. A on zamknął oczy i poddał się temu, bardziej niż pewien, że gdyby łgał, patrząc na nią, musiałby potem błagać Liama o śmierć najokrutniejszą z okrutnych, ponieważ już zupełnie nie zasługiwałby na miano człowieka.

-To nic takiego, proszę pani.- Wypowiedział, głosem tylko trochę głośniejszym od szeptu, który i tak załamał się już w połowie zdania. Nieświadomie wtulił policzek w ciepłą dłoń, po czym ujął w dłonie nadgarstki kobiety i odsunął je od siebie, jeszcze całując jej knykcie na koniec.- Wszystko w porządku.- Dodał już pewniej i otworzył oczy, zmusiwszy kąciki ust do uniesienia się w delikatnym uśmiechu, mającym na celu zapewnienie staruszki.

-Spotkał na swojej drodze kilku nieprzyjemnych ludzi w ostatnim czasie, droga pani, ale nie ma się już czym przejmować, to był pierwszy i ostatni raz.- Liam wtrącił się nagle, na nowo wprowadzając niepokój w duszy Louisa.- Zajmę się nim.

-A kim ty jesteś, młodzieńcze?- Jane zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi, zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem przeskakując z Louisa na niego i z powrotem, wyraźnie oczekując klarownej odpowiedzi.- Nigdy nie widziałam cię przy Connorze.

-Poznaliśmy się niedawno. Postanowiłem pomóc Connorowi, po tym jak został zaatakowany przez jakichś szczeniaków na ulicy.- Mruknął z pełnym przekonaniem, a Louis jedynie stał obok, wpatrując się w swoje zniszczone buty, nie dając wiary w to, z jaką łatwością przychodziło mężczyźnie kłamstwo.- Zabieram go do siebie.

-Och! Connor, to prawda?

-Tak, proszę pani.-Szatyn przytaknął zgodnie, pozwoliwszy Liamowi objąć się w pasie, jedynie nieznacznie podskakując na ten niespodziewany gest.

-Więc nie będziesz już sypiał między śmietnikami, tak? To byłoby naprawdę cudowne, bo-

-Przepraszam, musimy już iść!- Wypalił nagle, na granicy wytrzymałości. Pchnął brązowookiego w kierunku parkingu, jednym spojrzeniem ostrzegając go, że nie da rady dłużej i jeśli chcą utrzymać tę szopkę, to muszą natychmiast odejść. I Liam zrozumiał, bo natychmiast pożegnał się uprzejmie z Jane i pociągnął go za sobą do auta, gdzie Louis ułożył się na tylnej kanapie, delikatnie wtulając się w miękką sierść ukochanej suni, już nawet nie bacząc na to, gdzie są wiezieni.

Promienie słoneczne rozbijały się o szyby samochodu, szybko sprawiając, że w środku stało się niemożliwie duszno, co jednemu z nich, temu za kierownicą, nie przeszkadzało, natomiast drugiego zaczęło męczyć po krótkiej chwili, niemal doprowadzając do zasłabnięcia przy końcu ich drogi do wyznaczonego celu, jakim był dom Payne’a. Jazda ciągnęła się niebieskookiemu w nieskończoność, nie tylko przez brak odporności na gorąc, ale też dlatego, że był boleśnie świadomy tego, jak miał wyglądać jego pobyt pod dachem swojego oprawcy. Sam więc nie wiedział, czy zgaszony silnik cieszył go, czy jednak ranił. Perspektywy powolnej śmierci w upale i długotrwałych katuszy dorównywały sobie nawzajem skalą cierpienia, a on nie miał wpływu na jedno i drugie, więc porzucił swe rozważania z chwilą otwarcia drzwi pasażera przez Liama.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu, Connor.- Szatyn o sarnich oczach ogłosił z dumą, specjalnie akcentując imię, którym Louis się posługiwał. Uśmiechnął się po tym tak szeroko i tak złośliwie, że francuz skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, jakby to miało sprawić, że nagle zniknąłby stamtąd i pojawił się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Gdy to naprawdę okazało się jedynie złudną nadzieją, westchnął ciężko i leniwie wyszedł z samochodu, a Teddy niepewnie wyskoczyła za nim, skomląc cicho na swój własny gwałtowny ruch. Jej właściciel pokręcił na nią głową we współczuciu, przymykając oczy, gdy tylko pomyślał, jak bardzo skatowana musiała zostać, że niemal wszystko sprawiało jej ból.

-Znudzisz się kiedykolwiek?-Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, wbijając w Liama spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.- Tym wszystkim; mną, moim psem. Dasz nam kiedyś spokój?

-Owszem.

-Kiedy?- Louis spytał naiwnie, na co Payne pochylił się nad nim i wyszeptał czule coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

-Gdy umrzesz.

Pierwsza łza nie zdążyła spaść z jego twarzy, zawczasu otarta przez drugiego szatyna, więc na kolejne już nie pozwolił, uparcie mrugając, dopóki nie pozbył się słonej, szklanej powłoki z oczu.

-Oczywiście nie to jest moim celem.- Liam dopowiedział szybko, ostatecznie gasząc mały płomyczek nadziei w sercu Louisa. Mówił spokojnie, prowadząc niebieskookiego do domu, a ten z każdym krokiem jedynie oddychał coraz głośniej i ciężej, bo nic innego nie mógł zrobić.- Nie lubię zabijać. To nie ma sensu. Śmierć nie jest niczym ciekawym. Wolę się bawić, wiesz, sprawdzać ludzkie granice bólu, naginać je… Krzyki i jęki to muzyka dla moich uszu, prawdziwa symfonia wrażeń. To jest idealne.

-A ja jestem idealną zabawką.- Louis rzucił z jawną pogardą w głosie. Na to Liam poklepał go po ramieniu, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho. Ruchem ręki wskazał miejsce w przedpokoju, gdzie Louis musiał zdjąć buty, a potem jednym pstryknięciem palcami odesłał Teddy do salonu, by zabrać samego szatyna do łazienki.

-Jesteś mocnym typem, lubię cię. Mam na myśli, spójrz.- Przerwał w połowie zdania, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie chce powiedzieć.- Tłukę cię codziennie, stare siniaki nawet nie nadążają się zagoić, a już masz kolejne. Ryczysz, wijesz się, gryziesz usta do krwi… I kiedy już myślę, że to twój koniec, że w końcu przegiąłem i nie wytrzymasz więcej- ty następnego dnia spacerujesz chodnikiem. Ledwo idziesz, ale wciąż, robisz to. Jesteś uparty i wytrzymały. Mam z tobą genialny ubaw. A teraz wyskakuj z ciuszków.- Zakończył z wesołym uśmiechem na ustach, Louis zaś cofnął się o krok, gwałtownie kręcąc głową na jego polecenie, a łzy na nowo zabłyszczały w jego oczach,

-Nie, proszę…

-Wyluzuj, nie o to mi chodziło. Wciąż myślisz tylko o jednym, Jezu, to się staje irytujące.- Liam wywrócił oczami.-Jesteś brudny, potrzebujesz kąpieli. Mam do załatwienia jedną sprawę w Chester, pojedziesz ze mną, więc musisz wyglądać jak człowiek. - Mruknął wymijająco, dodając jeszcze, że jeśli Louis nie rozbierze się sam, on z chęcią mu pomoże. Więc szatyn zacisnął oczy, powoli sięgając do krańca koszulki i ściągając ją przez głowę, by to samo zrobić ze spodniami, a po dłuższej chwili zawahania również z majtkami. Wypuścił drżący oddech przez lekko uchylone usta, które zaraz zwilżył językiem, nawet przez moment nie patrząc na Liama w obawie przed spotkaniem z jego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Obejrzał w życiu wystarczająco wiele filmów, by wiedzieć, że zakrywanie swoich miejsc intymnych jest po prostu zbędne, więc stał tam, pośrodku obcej łazienki, w obecności obcego mężczyzny, z rękami opuszczonymi luźno wzdłuż ciała i drgającym niekontrolowanie podbródkiem, co chwila biorąc gwałtowny, urywany wdech.

-No i pięknie.-Usłyszał tuż naprzeciw swojego ucha, na co spiął się i zagryzł dolną wargę, nagle uderzony przez chłód panujący w pomieszczeniu.- Spokojnie, zaraz zrobi się znacznie cieplej.- Liam dopowiedział, po czym wycisnął miękkiego całusa na ramieniu mniejszego mężczyzny.- Znacznie.- Podkreślił jeszcze raz, poświęcając przy tym chwilę na wejście Louisa do kabiny prysznicowej.- Chwyć za wajchę i przekręć ją do samego końca w kierunku czerwonej kropki, słońce.- Poinstruował łagodnie i uśmiechnął się na widok posłuszeństwa, jakim wykazywał się szatyn o niebieskich oczach. Trącił językiem wnętrze policzka, w zadowoleniu zwijając nieco usta, zanim dodał równie opanowanym tonem:- Ma tak być ustawiona cały pieprzony czas, słyszysz? Spróbuj ją przestawić, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś. Teraz pociągnij ją do góry. Nie wyjdziesz z tej kabiny, dopóki porządnie się nie wyszorujesz. Miłej zabawy.- Oznajmił wesoło, a potem usiadł pod drzwiami łazienki, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i krzyżując je w kostkach, jakby szykował się na najlepszy seans filmowy w swoim życiu.

Nasłuchiwał resztek ciszy między nimi, rozbijającej się o ściany wyłożone kaflami, już niedługo później ustępującej miejsca gardłowemu wrzaskowi, najpierw jednemu, a po chwili już niezliczonej ilości, w połączeniu z bolesnymi jękami i warknięciami. Obserwował, jak cała kabina wypełnia się parą, zakrywając nagie ciało kłębem białego dymu i tylko przez moment dumał nad tym, czy woda na pewno miała odpowiednią temperaturę, niemal od razu otrzymując potwierdzenie prosto z ust Louisa.

-Nie trać czasu, Lou, szoruj.

Skóra Louisa zaś w tym czasie zdawała się płonąć żywym ogniem, w mgnieniu oka przybrawszy rumiany odcień, zwiastujący podrażnienie. Kropelki potu spływały po jego czole, gdy on mógł jedynie krzyczeć na kontakt wrzącej wody ze swoim ciałem, nie mając nawet odrobiny miejsca na ucieczkę przed jej strumieniami. Był atakowany niemal z każdej strony, główny natrysk z góry parzył jego ramiona i plecy, a te dodatkowe, porozrzucane po prawie całej długości kabiny i służące pierwotnie do hydromasażu, raniły jego pierś, ręce i nogi, jakimś cudem omijając jedynie okolice krocza, za co Louis nie był w stanie dziękować niebiosom, zbyt zajęty skręcaniem się z bólu i utratą wszelkich sił poprzez wrzaski i inne okropne dźwięki, których nawet nie potrafił poprawnie określić.

Ledwo wyłapał polecenie Liama, jego umysł był już tak otępiony przez gorącą wodę, że z trudem wyłapywał cokolwiek, co nie było szumem w uszach lub kołataniem serca, ewentualnie. Ale zastosował się, dokładając sobie cierpienia za pomocą szorstkiej szczotki, ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia, dobrze to wiedział. Szorował, mocno podrażnioną już, skórę na całym ciele, od szyi i ramion począwszy, na piętach i palcach u stóp skończywszy. Pochwały ze strony Brytyjczyka jedynie upokarzały go bardziej, niż było to konieczne, jednak w żaden sposób tego nie powstrzymał, nijak się temu sprzeciwił, bo po prostu nie potrafił.

A gdy w końcu pozwolono mu zamknąć strumień i wyjść z kabiny, całą łazienkę okrywała nikła mgła, lustro było zaparowane do tego stopnia, że nie odzwierciedlało już niczego, Liam natomiast pozbył się swojej koszulki w wyniku nadmiernego ciepła. Obraz Louisa niekontrolowanie się zamazywał, wciąż bardziej i bardziej, wprowadzając świat przed nim w ruch i pchając go w nadchodzącą ciemność. Nogi same się pod nim uginały, skóra na całym ciele wręcz paliła, ale to uczucie powoli zanikało wraz z ostrością widoku, by w którymś momencie po prostu przestał czuć cokolwiek, nawet świadomość, że żyje.  
kutował?- Payne wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i to wystarczyło, by Louis zrezygnował i posłusznie pociągnął mocno za sztywny materiał, aż dżinsy ściśle opinały jego biodra, wbijając się w skórę w tym miejscu. Sweter z kolei był niezwykle szorstki i gryzący, ale Liam nie usłyszał jednego słowa marudzenia na ten temat, na co zareagował zadowolonym uniesieniem kącika ust. Zanim wyruszyli w drogę, Louis otrzymał również czapkę, pod którą miał ukryć przydługie włosy, zdążył też ułożyć Teddy bezpiecznie na tylnej kanapie w samochodzie, wcześniej zrobiwszy jej legowisko ze swojej kurtki. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie skarżył się. Nie miał odwagi.

 

A Liam przemyślał wszystko dokładnie. Oparzona skóra, ściśnięta przez nadzwyczaj ciasne spodnie oraz stale podrażniana przez sweter, szybko stała się katuszą nie do zniesienia. Każdy najmniejszy ruch powodował nieprzyjemne dreszcze, wyrywał z gardła szatyna stęki i pojedyncze warknięcia, surowo zabronione przez jego oprawcę. Louis miał wrażenie, że jego nogi zaczęły krwawić już drodze do Chester, a po paru godzinach nieustannego chodzenia po różnorakich centrach handlowych czy butikach, jego obraz przysłoniły słone łzy i nie słyszał nic, poza nietypowym dźwiękiem przesypywanego piasku w uszach. Całe jego ciało stopniowo drętwiało, odmawiając posłuszeństwa, więc prosił Liama o chwilę przerwy, błagał o powrót do jego domu, zaklinał się na wszelkie bóstwa, pragnąc jedynie ulgi w cierpieniu.

A w zamian otrzymał groźbę, że jeśli jakikolwiek przechodzeń zatrzyma ich i spyta, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, jeszcze tego samego dnia dozna o wiele gorszych rzeczy niż oparzenie pierwszego stopnia. Po tym zamilkł.

Późnym popołudniem zjedli obiad i to tak naprawdę była dla Louisa jedyna chwila, w której czuł się względnie dobrze. Siedzenie sprawiało mu ból, tak, ale dostał porządny posiłek i szklankę zimnego soku, co było w tamtym momencie jego wybawieniem. Dodatkowo nie ruszał nogami, jego uda nie ocierały się o siebie, materiał nie drapał zaczerwienionej skóry i jedynie rękawy niewygodnego swetra pogłębiały obrzęki na jego ramionach, gdy unosił jedzenie do ust. Ale to było w porządku, tak myślał.

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, a na zewnątrz już się nieco ściemniło, szli razem wzdłuż opustoszałej, ciemnej uliczki w kierunku, który znał tylko Liam. Louis ciągnął się za nim wolno, rozglądając się wokoło ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, co chwila odzywając się bez powodu, czym nieświadomie doprowadzał brytyjczyka do szewskiej pasji. Poruszał głową gwałtownie, jakby uparcie czegoś szukał i nie mógł znaleźć, rozbiegany wzrok wbijając w przypadkowe przedmioty, tak naprawdę nawet ich nie widząc.

-Liam, zabierz ich ode mnie.- Wymamrotał po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatniej minuty, ostatecznie zwróciwszy na siebie uwagę drugiego mężczyzny.- Zabierz ich, proszę.

-Kogo?- Liam podniósł głos w poirytowaniu, gdy zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu tak szybko, jak zobaczył, że ten zasłania uszy, zaciśniętymi w pięści, dłońmi.- Kogo, Louis, kogo mam zabrać?

-Ich.- Odrzekł prosto.- Nie słyszysz? Wciąż o mnie mówią. Okropne rzeczy. Nie chcę tego słyszeć, każ im przestać!- Wywrzeszczał nagle i przydreptał do brązowookiego, w panice wtulając się w jego ciepło. Oddychał ciężko przez usta, jego serce biło tak szybko i tak mocno, że Liam mógł wyczuć jego rytm na własnej piersi, a jego nogi w pewnym momencie ugięły się w kolanach, całkowicie pozbawione siły do utrzymania ciężaru ciała. Pragnąc tylko skulić się w sobie, Louis zaczął powoli zsuwać się po swoim oprawcy, zatrzymany jednak przez niego i pociągnięty z powrotem do góry, co wyrwało z jego gardła zduszony krzyk rozpaczy.

-Zamknij się, do cholery, to nie jest- Liam zaczął z wyrzutem, podtrzymując go asekuracyjnie, jednak nie było mu dane dokończyć, gdyż pojawił się przed nim ktoś trzeci, zupełnie znikąd, i chrząknął znacząco dla zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

-Liam Payne?- Wypowiedział niemal z pogardą w głosie, na co postawniejszy szatyn wywrócił oczami, a mniejszy jeszcze bardziej wcisnął się w jego ciało, drżąc niekontrolowanie.- Co ty, spedaliłeś się przez ten czas, jak cię nie widziałem?

-Zabawne.- Liam odpowiedział sarkastycznie głosem oschłym i nieco ochrypłym.- Planowałem go podstawić kumplowi, na trzeźwo by się nie dał, więc chciałem dorzucić mu coś na otępienie, żeby siedział cicho, ale był przytomny. I chuj, bo pomyliłem proszki, a teraz mam to.- Mruknął ponuro, jedną ręką opierając luźno na biodrze Louisa, drugą zaś lokując między jego nogami, by za tyłek podtrzymywać całe jego ciało, zmusiwszy go tym samym do stania na palcach.- Do tej pory tylko do siebie gadał, a teraz już się drze. Tyle mam z niego pożytku.

-Ma haluny, co?- Niall, gdyż tak się nazywał, bardziej stwierdził w rozbawieniu, aniżeli zapytał, a potem zmierzył wzrokiem całą postać Louisa, zagryzając przy tym dolną wargę.- Słyszy kolory, widzi głosy i tak dalej?

-Po prostu ktoś mu tak szepcze przy uchu, no co ja poradzę?

-Wypożyczasz go?- Spytał od niechcenia i podszedł bliżej, następnie dotykając ramienia odurzonego mężczyzny i zaraz zabierając rękę, gdy ten odpowiedział mu wrzaskiem. Zmarszczył brwi na kumpla, który jedynie pokręcił głową.

-Jest trochę podrażniony.

-Co żeś mu zrobił?

-Zaserwowałem mu kąpiel.

-Zaskocz mnie, Payne.- Blondyn nonszalancko oparł się o ścianę najbliższego budynku i założył ręce. Łagodny wiatr mierzwił jego włosy, co Liam widział jedynie dzięki marnej łunie światła z latarni, a Louis nie widział w ogóle, uwięziony we własnym świecie, otoczony głosami, które słyszał tylko on.

-Trochę zbyt ciepła woda, to nic takiego.

-Och, oparzenie.- Kiwnął w zrozumieniu.- Ładnie.

-Zgarnąłem go z ulicy, dla całkowitego bezpieczeństwa powinienem go tak naprawdę jeszcze odrobaczyć czy coś…

-To nie pies, wiesz o tym?

-Od kiedy?- Liam odparł zdziwiony, unosząc jedną brew.

-Nie chcę go czerwonego i drącego mordę. Daj znać, jak jego skóra wróci do ładu.

-I kto tu się spedalił, huh? W każdym razie, mam sprawę.

-Oczywiście, inaczej byś się tu nie pojawił.- Niall prychnął wymownie w akompaniamencie cichego mamrotania Louisa, który potem tylko owinął ramiona wokół szyi Liama i wtulił w nią twarz, sapiąc w jego skórę.

-Liam, wracajmy do ciebie. Proszę, ja-ja nie dam rady, muszę- zaraz zwymiotuję.- Wymruczał słabo, a jego głos załamał się w połowie zdania, wtrącając tam bolesne stęknięcie.- Cokolwiek, ucieknijmy od nich, błagam…

-Jeszcze chwila, mały, załatwiam ci właśnie coś bardzo dobrego, więc doceń to i nie rzygaj na mnie, jeśli chcesz dzisiaj zasnąć spokojnie.

-Jest uroczy.- Wypalił Niall, wpadając kumplowi w pół zdania i śmiejąc się cicho.- Naprawdę go chcę.

-Nie taki znowu uroczy, w bardzo imponujący sposób zajebał całą swoją rodzinę.

-Jaja sobie robisz? Ten królik?- Spytał zupełnie zbity z tropu, a jego brwi ściągnęły się w szoku, napierając na szeroko otwarte oczy.- Odkąd was tu widzę, to gówno nie robi nic, poza wciskaniem się w ciebie. Jak niby-

-Sam nie wiem.- Liam przetrwał mu posępnym tonem.-Próbuję go sprowokować, wciąż go tłukę, żeby w końcu się wkurzył i pokazał, co potrafi. Wszystko na marne.

-Może po prostu się mylisz?

-Szukałem go trzy pieprzone lata, to twarz z listu gończego z Francji, jestem pewien.

Niall podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy, ze zniesmaczonym grymasem na twarzy przyglądając się jeszcze raz sylwetce Louisa, po czym westchnął ciężko.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz. Całą rodzinę?

-Całą.- Szatyn zapewnił z delikatnym skinieniem.- Za dużo ofiar, żeby uznać to za przypadek.

-Pewnie coś przed tym wziął, co?

-Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Chcę kilka sprawdzonych, a przede wszystkim mocnych towarów, a ty je masz. Wypróbuję na nim wszystkie, chcę, żeby powtórzył swój piękny wyczyn.

-Po co ci to?

-Malik nie daje mi spokoju, to zaczyna działać mi na nerwy. Chyba nie traktuje mnie na poważnie, muszę pokazać mu na jego pięknej żonce, że ma się w końcu odpierdolić.

-Czemu sam jej nie odstrzelisz, tylko używasz bezdomnego mordercy?

-Nie pójdę za kratki za jej śmierć. On zostanie sam z dzieckiem i świadomością, że jestem wolny i mogę zrobić temu maluchowi krzywdę. Nie będzie już ryzykował.

-Oczywiście.- Blondyn roześmiał się gorzko na słowa kumpla, kręcąc przy tym głową w rezygnacji.- Cały Payne. Do wszystkiego ma swoich ludzi, żeby móc z czystym sumieniem umywać rączki od konsekwencji.- A potem wyjął z kieszeni spodni trzy różne saszetki i rzucił je Liamowi.- Masz i spieprzaj.

-Tylko to?

-Potem chcę widzieć tego chłopca u siebie. Przygotuj go na to, a nawet nie będę cię prosił o hajs za cały ten syf.- Odrzekł poważnie, zasalutował na pożegnanie i odszedł, zostawiając po sobie jedynie dym z papierosa, odpalonego kilka kroków dalej.

Louis płakał w ramionach Liama przez całą drogę do auta, a potem miotał się w swoim fotelu, targany wieloma odczuciami naraz; od bólu podrażnionej skóry, przez nieprzyjemne torsje, po głosy w jego głowie, oskarżające go o morderstwo. Wrzeszczał naprawdę głośno, trzymał się za brzuch, zacięcie twierdząc, że jego wątroba się porusza i zaraz spadnie w dół, a to wszystko po to, by w którymś momencie po prostu opaść bezwładnie na swoje miejsce, jak za pstryknięciem palca tracąc wszelkie siły. I Liam dziękował za to wszelkim bóstwom, już w błogiej ciszy wjechawszy na powrót do Holmes Chapel, więc Louis skupił swoją uwagę na podziwianiu znanych zakątków miejscowości pod osłoną mroku oraz grzebaniu we wszystkich schowkach samochodu, do których miał dostęp. I właśnie wtedy to się stało.

W jednym z nich znalazł pistolet, czarny i połyskujący delikatnie w sztucznym świetle lampki w podsufitce, piękny i czarujący. Pochylił się do niego bardziej, tylko kątem oka upewniwszy się, że Liam nie był świadom jego poczynań, i opuszkami palców zbadał dokładnie fakturę sprzętu; każdą pojedynczą wypustkę, najmniejszą ryskę, drobne otarcia lakieru… Aż w końcu ujął go w dłoń, wyjął ze schowka i bez chwili namysłu skierował lufę na skroń swojego oprawcy.

-Zatrzymaj się.- Wymamrotał cicho, walcząc z własnym przerażeniem, podczas gdy Liam parsknął z zadowoleniem na sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Posłusznie zjechał na pobocze, nie zareagował w żaden sposób na dźwięk odpinania pasów na fotelu pasażera i jedynie pokręcił głową na naiwność drobniejszego szatyna.- Wychodzę, słyszysz? Nie waż się mnie gonić, nie-

-Nie mam zamiaru.- Przerwał mu w pół zdania, kręcąc tylko głową, gdy dodał:- Idź. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał.

-J-jak to?-Louis sapnął w zaskoczeniu, jego drżący oddech odbijał się głuchym echem po całym aucie, a ręka z pistoletem trzęsła się trochę, jednak szybko zrzucił to na działanie narkotyku. Liam wzruszył ramionami, nawet na niego nie patrząc; wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji, ze wzrokiem skupionym na drodze przed sobą i obiema rękami na kierownicy.

-Zdobywam swoje zabawki, tak. Ale nigdy za nimi nie ganiam. To zbyt męczące. Jesteś sam, Louis. Sam i boleśnie świadom tego, że wiem o tobie rzeczy, które skrzętnie ukrywasz przed wszystkimi. Wrócisz do mnie, zanim się obejrzę. Do tego czasu, idź. Ale pamiętaj jedno, proszę.- Dodał z kpiną w głosie.- Jeśli dorwę cię gdzieś samego, już więcej nie uciekniesz. To moja jedyna zasada. Rób, co chcesz, ale uważaj, żebym nie spotkał cię w sprzyjających porwaniu warunkach.

 

Louis celował w głowę Liama, gdy wychodził z samochodu. Robił to wciąż podczas wyciągania Teddy z tylnej kanapy. A potem rzucił pistolet na wycieraczkę za fotelem pasażera, chwycił swoją sunię w obie ręce i rzucił się do biegu, usilnie ignorując porażający ból całego ciała oraz intensywne zawroty głowy. Uciekał przed dręczącymi go głosami, uciekał przed swoim oprawcą, właściwie uciekał przed całym światem, znowu. Biegł w mrok na zewnątrz, by pozbyć się mroku z wewnątrz.

Do czasu, aż napotkał na swojej drodze kościół. Mały, skromny kościółek, dobrze mu znany, bo jedyny w całej miejscowości. W środku paliło się światło, a on stał przed bramą i zagryzał wargę do krwi, dumając nad tym, czy w ogóle jest jeszcze godzien wejścia do świątyni. Z trudem zrobił pierwszy krok, potem jeszcze kolejny i jeszcze kilka, ostatecznie pokonując próg kaplicy, by ułożyć Teddy na podłodze w przedsionku i trwożnie umoczyć palce w wodzie święconej, zaraz czyniąc nimi znak krzyża. Przez chwilę nie robił nic, poza pustym wpatrywaniem się w ołtarz przed nim.

Jego skóra mrowiła w najgorszy, możliwy do zniesienia, sposób, oczy mimowolnie zaczęły łzawić i właściwie był już gotowy załamać się po raz kolejny tego dnia, ale zauważył zapalone światło w konfesjonale po stronie spowiednika, więc zerwał się z miejsca natychmiast i pognał do pomieszczenia dla penitenta. Odruchowo padł na kolana, pociągnął nosem odrobinę za głośno i złożył dłonie do modlitwy, zerknąwszy na osobę naprzeciw niego tylko na ułamek sekundy, by upewnić się, że będzie rozmawiał ze swoim księdzem.

-Pomóż mi, ojcze, bo grzeszę, choć wcale tego nie chcę.-Wyszeptał zdesperowanym tonem, oparty czołem o kratę, oddzielającą go od kapłana.- Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę go nienawiścią czystą i niekontrolowaną. Ich wszystkich, j-ja-

-Spokojnie, synu. Kogo darzysz tak okropnym uczuciem?

-Ich wszystkich, proszę księdza.- Powtórzył. Potem wziął głęboki wdech, próbując zapanować nad własnymi nerwami, zanim odezwał się po raz kolejny.- Każdego po kolei. Mamę, tatę, Liama… Samego siebie. Nienawidzę. I nie potrafię tego zmienić. J-ja wiem, to złe, to tak bardzo złe, ale ja nie mogę, nie mogę czuć się inaczej.- Mówił chaotycznie, nawet nie zorientowawszy się, że jego głos nabrał cichego dźwięku, opuszczając bezpieczną tym samym strefę szeptu.- Nie potrafię im wybaczyć. Staram się, każdego dnia błagam Boga, by dał mi siłę na przebaczenie im i samemu sobie, ale to się nie dzieje. Zesłał na mnie zbyt wielką krzywdę, ja sobie z nią nie radzę. Już nie mogę utrzymać ciężaru brzemienia własnych win, jestem za słaby.-Załamał się nagle, wypuszczając z siebie zduszony szloch. Przydługim rękawem swetra otarł pojedyncze łzy z policzków, kierując się od prawej strony żuchwy w górę, aż do lewego oka i zatrzymując się na dłużej przy zewnętrznym kąciku, po czym jego powieki opadły w niemocy, a on przełknął ślinę i mlasnął cicho. Na nowo splótł dłonie jak do modlitwy, uniósł głowę do góry i zaczął mrugać zawzięcie, chcąc pozbyć się niepotrzebnych łez, jednak to nie było takie łatwe, bo było ich coraz więcej i więcej, jedne były zastępowane przez inne, równie słone i upokarzające, co te poprzednie. Ale mimo to uspokoił oddech, po czym mówił dalej, korzystając z okazji, że ktoś go słucha. - To nie tak- tłumaczył wolno.- Kochałem mamę, mimo tego, co jej zrobiłem, ja naprawdę ją kochałem. Nadal kocham. Po prostu nie potrafię zapomnieć tego, jak bardzo mnie skrzywdziła. Ojca też kocham, chociaż stchórzył i wybrał śmierć, zamiast mi pomóc. Całe życie był tak głęboko wierzący, po czym sam odebrał sobie życie, cóż za ironia… A właściwie, nawet nie wiem, co to jest, to po prostu niesprawiedliwe, bo on to zrobił, a ja nie mogę.- Splunął w pogardzie, kręcąc głową na własne słowa. Błądził wzrokiem po wąskiej przestrzeni wokół siebie, chociaż i tak nic nie widział, zagubiony we własnym, wyobcowanym świecie. Na chwilę zrobiło mu się zupełnie biało przed oczami, na co jego serce zabiło zdecydowanie szybciej, a potem wszystko wróciło do normy, znowu ukazując mu drewniane ścianki zamkniętego konfesjonału i mały otwór, za którym siedział spowiednik.- Tylko wydaje mi się, że ich nienawidzę. Tak naprawdę oddałbym wszystko, by mieć ich znowu przy sobie. Ale Liam… Ten mężczyzna wciąż zadaje mi ból, z każdym dniem to staje się coraz bardziej brutalne i bezduszne, on się tym karmi, proszę księdza. Wybaczyłem mu raz, drugi. Ale jak długo mam jeszcze pokutować za to, co się stało? Ile to potrwa, zanim Bóg w końcu uzna, że już dość? Przepraszam, ale ja nie potrafię, nie mogę go nie nienawidzić. Po prostu nie.

-Przykro mi, Louis, jednak nie mogę ci udzielić rozgrzeszenia.

-Co?- Szatyn wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech przez lekko uchylone usta, jego brwi ściągnęły się w zdezorientowaniu na słowa kapłana; proste i zrozumiałe, a jednak tak szokujące.- Myślałem-

-Nienawiść jest przewinieniem w oczach Boga, dobrze o tym wiesz. Pan uczy nas darzyć miłosierdziem wszystkich bliźnich, bez względu na to, jacy oni są względem nas. Czy Jezus nienawidził ludzi, którzy skazali go na ukrzyżowanie?

-Nie jestem Jezusem, jestem człowiekiem!- Wrzasnął niebieskooki w chwili słabości.- Tylko człowiekiem…- Dopowiedział już spokojniej, z nutą goryczy w każdym słowie.

-Zostaliśmy stworzeni na Jego podobieństwo, wiesz o tym. To, co cię spotkało-

-Nie o tym teraz mowa!- Przerwał mu w pół zdania, z desperacją w oczach wpatrując się w opanowaną twarz spowiednika między drewnianymi kratkami.- Bóg jeden wie, co zrobiłem, wybaczył mi to! Dlaczego więc nie może wybaczyć i tego?

-Nie widzę w tobie żalu za ten grzech. Dziecko Boże, powiedz mi, gdzie twoje mocne postanowienie poprawy? Zamierzasz przebaczyć temu mężczyźnie?

-Nie, nie zamierzam. To ponad moje siły, nie mogę-

-Zatem ja nie mogę dać ci rozgrzeszenia. Wyrażenie skruchy i poprawa postępowania to warunek konieczny do uzyskania przebaczenia od Boga.- Kapłan wypowiedział powoli i można było wyczuć jego współczucie, jednak Louis był całkowicie zaślepiony gniewem, który ogarnął całe jego ciało po tym, co usłyszał. Każda komórka w jego organizmie płonęła, krew w żyłach zawrzała, jakby prowadząc z sobą truciznę prosto do serca, ciasno otulonego cierniami.

-Nie dostanę rozgrzeszenia za to, że ktoś mnie krzywdzi? To chce mi ksiądz powiedzieć?

-Pomódl się w jego intencji, Louis. On tego potrzebuje, jego dusza tego potrzebuje.

-Mam się modlić? Za niego?- Powtórzył bezsensownie, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.- Nie. Nie zrobię tego.

-Jeśli cię kto uderzy w policzek, nadstaw mu i drugi. Taka jest wola Boża.

-Robię to od czterech lat!-Warknął wściekle.- Od czterech lat pozwalam ludziom na wszystko, na każde upokorzenie, jakie mnie spotyka. Nadstawiam drugi policzek, ale wie ksiądz, co? Mam tylko dwa. I oba są już mocno obite. Podobnie jak cała reszta mojego ciała. Nadstawiłem już wszystko, co jeszcze mam dać? A jak to się skończy? Tym, że ci wszyscy ludzie pójdą do raju, kiedy ja będę smażył się w najgłębszych czeluściach piekła.

I choćby kapłan chciał coś mu na to odpowiedzieć, on już nie słuchał. Podniósł się z kolan i opuścił konfesjonał, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie echo głośnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami, a potem skierował się pod ołtarz, po drodze chowając czapkę do tylnej kieszeni obcisłych dżinsów i ręce do tych przednich. Zmrużył oczy na postać Chrystusa na krzyżu, przekrzywił głowę w zastanowieniu, a po chwili milczenia odezwał się, tonem głośnym i wyraźnym, z wyrzutem tak wyraźnym, że to mogło razić w oczy.

-Jak to z tobą jest, co? Całe życie stosowałem się do twoich nauk. Niedziela w niedzielę na kolanach zasuwałem do ciebie, czy byłem chory, czy zmęczony po ciężkim tygodniu pracy i szkoły i wszystkiego dookoła, zawsze byłem dla ciebie. A teraz, gdy tak bardzo cię potrzebuję, ty umywasz ręce? Ufałem ci!- Wykrzyczał w przestrzeń przed sobą, wciąż gniewnie wpatrując się w drewnianą figurę za głównym ołtarzem.- Ty jeden wiesz, co tak naprawdę stało się wtedy w moim domu. Wiesz, dlaczego znalazłem się na ulicy. Dlaczego wciąż mnie za to każesz? Zniosę ból fizyczny, robię to od początku swojej pokuty, wiesz to. Ale nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie. Żyję, bo boję się twojej kary za samowolne zakończenie swojego marnego losu. Żyję, bo cię szanuję i jesteś dla mnie jedną z najwyższych wartości. Żyję, bo wiem, że widocznie tak to sobie zaplanowałeś i sam zdecydujesz, kiedy mnie stąd zabrać. A teraz co? Nagle przestałem się dla ciebie liczyć, bo nie radzę sobie ze wszystkim, co na mnie zesłałeś? Po co postawiłeś mi go na drodze, skoro teraz nie możesz mi wybaczyć moich uczuć względem niego, co? Było mi zbyt łatwo bez niego? Nie zapłaciłem wystarczającej ceny za swoje grzechy? To wciąż za mało?- Kolejne pytania wypływały nieustannie z jego ust, oskarżając i zarzucając; raniąc go samego. W roztargnieniu potarł opuchnięte oczy, a potem opuścił głowę zawstydzony i rozżalony. -Zasłużyłem na aż tak wiele cierpienia?- Zapytał znowu, tym razem niepewnie spoglądając na każde uwidocznione wgłębienie w figurze, upamiętniające rany zadane Jezusowi przez głupotę ludzi.- Nie zostawiaj mnie…

A potem zrobił kilka kroków w tył, powoli cofając się do wyjścia z kościoła, z zaciśniętymi w prostą linię ustami, jakby bał się, że w gniewie powie coś, czego nie powinien, nawet jeśli to nie miało sensu, bo wierzył, że Bóg czytał z niego, niczym z otwartej księgi i nic nie mogło się przed nim ukryć. Ale i tak milczał, opuszczając mury klasztoru.

Ulicami Holmes Chapel poruszał się wolno, bez pośpiechu, jednak zawsze zwracając uwagę na to, by mieć kogoś w pobliżu, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie wiedział przecież, ile czasu zamierzał dać mu jego oprawca przed wprowadzeniem swojej zasady w życie, więc musiał się pilnować. Niezauważalnie skręcał z jednej uliczki w drugą, krocząc za nielicznymi przechodniami, głównie ludźmi na spacerze z psami, a grymas ogromnego bólu malował się na jego bladej twarzy, z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej widoczny. Zaciskał zęby, tłamsił jęki i zatrzymywał się co jakiś czas, dając cierpiącemu ciału choć odrobinę upragnionej ulgi, mimo że nie pomagało to tak, jakby tego chciał.

W ten sposób znalazł się pod znajomym blokiem, z wahaniem trzymając rękę w powietrzu przed domofonem, z palcem wskazującym przy odpowiednim numerku. Ciche westchnienie opuściło jego spierzchnięte usta, nim zdecydował się wcisnąć szóstkę na klawiaturze, a potem spojrzał na rozgwieżdżone niebo, jakby chciał znaleźć w nim odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania lub chociaż dobrze dobrane słowa wyjaśnienia, które z pewnością był winien pani Bolton.

-Haloo?- Uprzejmy, nieco zniekształcony przez głośnik głos przywrócił go do rzeczywistości niedługo potem, a samo jego brzmienie doprowadziło go do uśmiechu przez łzy.

-Mógłbym. Mógłbym dzisiaj zostać na noc?

-Connor?

-Tak.

Nic więcej nie usłyszał, poza delikatnymi wibracjami, oznajmiającymi otwarte drzwi na klatkę schodową. Spojrzał więc na Teddy dla upewnienia się, że wciąż była blisko, po czym pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, ostrożnie i bardzo ociężale pokonując kolejne stopnie na odpowiednie piętro, gdzie Jane już czekała na niego przed swoim mieszkaniem. Niewiele myśląc, wpadł w jej ramiona, wypuściwszy wstrzymywany płacz tak, jak pragnął to zrobić cały ten dzień- głośno, wręcz histerycznie, z dużą ilością pociągnięć nosem i drżących oddechów.

-Przepraszam.- Wyjąkał nieudolnie, mimo podrażnionego ciała przyciskając do siebie starszą panią najmocniej, jak tylko było to możliwe. A ona była tam dla niego i chociaż nieświadomie zadawała mu tylko więcej bólu, pocierając jego plecy przez gryzący materiał swetra, to mógł to znieść, o ile miał ją przy sobie, bo wiedział, że tylko przy niej był teraz tak naprawdę bezpieczny; że tylko ona mu została.

Pytała, co się stało. Chciała znać powód jego łez. Próbowała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, jednak on nie miał siły i ochoty zrzucać na nią ciężaru swoich własnych problemów. I zrozumiała to, zadowalając się jedynie wyznaniem, że mężczyzna, który tego ranka podawał się za tak dobrego człowieka, tak naprawdę wciąż krzywdził jej ukochanego chłopca bez dachu nad głową. 

Nawet nie próbował zdjąć ciasnych spodni, przerażony zwykłą myślą o tarciu materiału o podrażnioną skórę. Pozostał w niewygodnych ubraniach, tak okropnie pachnących mężczyzną, który zadał mu te katusze, a ponieważ nie mógł się normalnie położyć, rzucił ciemną poduszkę na dywan i padł na nią na kolana przed kanapą w salonie Jane, by zaraz potem ułożyć policzek na siedzisku, usilnie ignorując pieczenie w łydkach i podudziach, gdy siedział na swoich piętach, wybrawszy mniejsze zło w tej sytuacji.

I sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale tej nocy śnił o zielonych, intrygujących oczach bezimiennego mężczyzny z głową pełną długich loków w odcieniu gorzkiej czekolady.


	9. #7

-W porządku, moi drodzy, zbieramy się na spacer! Harry, łapka, proszę.

Harry otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem, uważając, by nie poruszyć głową podczas krótkiego chichotu, który opuścił jego usta zaraz po tym, jak zielone tęczówki spotkały się z brązowymi. Kojące ruchy palców Perrie, starannie zaplatającej długie loki dwudziestolatka w drugiego już warkoczyka z boku głowy, utrzymywały go nadal w swoistym transie, przez co przez krótki moment nie odezwał się nawet słowem, jakby bojąc się, że cała magia i uczucie błogości prysną niczym bańki mydlane. A gdy już postanowił zaryzykować, widząc powagę Zayna, zrobił to cicho, wręcz mamrocząc pod nosem:

-Żartujesz sobie?

-Nie.- Starszy odrzekł prosto, wzruszywszy przy tym ramionami.- Dlaczego miałbym?

W próbie ukazania ironii sytuacji, w jakiej został postawiony, Harry sięgnął do stolika przed sobą, by ująć w dłoń kubek kawy Perrie i upić łyk, siorbiąc przy tym nieco. Podrapał się jeszcze niezręcznie po nosie, zanim przemówił ponownie.

-Bo jestem na to za stary?- Spytał niepewnie, a Zayn jedynie wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieprzekonany.

-Dzisiaj nie jesteś. Łapka.

-Nie.

W całym domu panowała wesoła atmosfera; gdy ojcowie mierzyli się wzajemnie wyzywającymi spojrzeniami, Tia na podłodze w salonie próbowała samodzielnie założyć trampki na stópki, kołysząc się radośnie na pleckach, a Olivia skakała w swoim rytmie na macie do tańczenia, nawet nie zawracając sobie główki strzałkami na ekranie telewizora. Bradley zaś leżał spokojnie w legowisku, żując materiałową stronę książeczki dla dzieci i gaworząc do siebie w języku, który znał tylko on.

-Harry.

-Zayn.- Brunet o zielonych oczach przedrzeźnił ton przyjaciela, unosząc na moment jedną brew, jednak zaraz marszcząc obie, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak jego córka biegnie do mężczyzny i rzuca mu się w ramiona z głośnym okrzykiem:

-Ja dam!- na co, mała potomkini rodu Malików również doskoczyła do swojego ojca, oficjalnie stając po jego stronie w sporze, którego być może nawet jeszcze nie rozumiała.

-Widzisz?-Powiedziawszy to, Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Twoja kolej.

Jednak Harry wydawał się być wciąż nieugięty, uparcie wciskając się w swoje miejsce przed kanapą, na której siedziała Perrie i właśnie zabezpieczała gumką końcówkę warkoczyka, ciasno splecionego po boku jego głowy.

-Stary, mam dwadzieścia lat i mam iść z tobą za rękę? W obecności twojej żony?

-Harry, trochę cię nie rozumiem.- Mulat westchnął cicho, podmuchem ciepłego powietrza wywołując chichot obu dziewczynek na swoich rękach.- Chciałeś, żeby ktoś zdjął z ciebie odpowiedzialność. Chciałeś znowu być dzieckiem. A więc właśnie to dostajesz i wciąż masz problem?- W pytanie to włożył całe swoje zaskoczenie, a w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź cmoknął delikatnie kruczoczarne loczki swojej córki, nazywając ją księżniczką, podczas gdy Olivia wtuliła ufnie buźkę w jego szyję. Na to Harry zmarszczył nieco brwi i podniósł się z podłogi, niemal natychmiast zabierając dwulatkę do siebie, a ogromny kamień spadł z jego serca, gdy dziewczynka przyjęła go z ochotą.

-Co ludzie pomyślą?

-Ach, o to chodzi.-Zayn przytaknął w zrozumieniu, a potem przekręcił głowę w bok, wydymawszy lekko usta w dzióbek.- Przypomnij mi, ile ty masz lat?

-Dwadzieścia.

-A nie trzynaście?-Dodał z przekąsem, świdrującym spojrzeniem wypalając dziurę w piersi młodszego.-Chłopie, poważnie? Przejmujesz się opinią innych? Obrobią ci dupę tak czy siak, jeśli nie za to, to znajdą coś innego. W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Harry, do cholery, zejdź na ziemię.-Mruknął stanowczo, po czym zgrabnym ruchem poprawił odstający rzep w bucie swojej córki, zupełnie tak, jakby nie uświadamiał właśnie Harry’emu pewnej ważnej rzeczy. To zachowanie Harry znał aż za dobrze; Zayn potrafił idealnie ocenić, co sięga najbardziej wrażliwych części duszy młodszego chłopaka, a co tylko balansuje w ich pobliżu. W pierwszym przypadku milczał, w spokoju czekając, aż Harry sam się otworzy, a gdy to robił, on starał się naprowadzić go na właściwy tor delikatnie, z pewną dozą czułości i wręcz rodzicielskiej troski. Kiedy zaś miał do czynienia z tym drugim przypadkiem, zachowywał się właśnie tak- ironizował i bagatelizował sprawę, by jak najjaśniej przekazać Harry’emu, że nie warto przejmować się błahostką.

-Ale oni-

-Ale oni nie wiedzą, co się z tobą dzieje.-Kontynuował od niechcenia, a Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że wszystko wokół nich ucichło, jakby los postanowił docenić starania Zayna i jednocześnie skupić uwagę młodszego z nich na lekcji tego drugiego.- A nawet jeśli ktoś podejrzewa, że jest ci ciężko po śmierci rodziców, do tej pory i tak nikt nie ruszył dupy, żeby jakkolwiek ci pomóc, więc po co masz zawracać sobie nimi głowę? Sam sobie odpowiedz, czy są tego warci.- Wydawać by się mogło, że Malik uznał rozmowę za zakończoną; odwrócił się z Zairą w ramionach i przeszedł z salonu do przedpokoju, śpiewając jej jakąś wyliczankę, tylko po to, by zająć jej czas podczas zakładania cienkiej kurteczki i dopasowanej kolorystycznie opaski na główkę. Harry sam chciał już odpuścić i przygotować do spaceru swoją córkę, jednak ledwo zdążył zrobić krok, a Perrie zabrała mu Olivię i zrobiła wszystko za niego, jak czyniła to przez całą sobotę, a on nie mógł w żaden sposób zaprotestować. I gdy tylko blondynka zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, jej mąż pojawił się ponownie, zaraz dokańczając swój wywód: -Obiecałem ci weekend powrotu do czasów, gdy nie musiałeś się niczym przejmować, gdy to o ciebie troszczyli się inni, a nie na odwrót. Chciałeś znowu poczuć się jak dziecko, którym tak naprawdę wciąż jesteś, Harry. Dostałeś to. Coś robimy nie tak? Źle ci?

-Nie!- Styles odpowiedział natychmiast, zbyt przerażony perspektywą wyjścia na niewdzięcznika.- Nie, Zayn, źle mnie zrozumiałeś, to…- Sapnął, nie końca wiedząc, jak dobrać odpowiednie słowa, by przekazać wszystko tak, jak tego chciał.- To było naprawdę miłe, mam na myśli, móc spać do południa bez obaw o to, że jedno dziecko jest głodne, a drugie trzeba przewinąć. Nie przejmować się pracą czy nauką, nie kombinować z jedzeniem, tylko po to, by skończyć, jedząc resztki bezsmakowego dziecięcego obiadku ze słoika. Być przytulanym na każdym kroku, cieszyć się uwagą kogoś, kto potrafi już złożyć pełne, płynne zdanie… Móc liczyć na pomoc… Czuć się bezpiecznie.- Wyliczał chaotycznie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drewnianych panelach, niezdolny do nawiązania kontaktu z przyjacielem.- Proszę, ja naprawdę to doceniam, to jak… Cholera, to najlepsze, co ktokolwiek dla mnie zrobił w ostatnim czasie.- Każde kolejne słowo wypowiadał coraz ciszej, jakby chcąc w pewnym momencie połknąć je, zamiast wypuścić, więc zakończył już niemal szeptem. Ale Zayn uniósł jego podbródek, uczyniwszy z oczu Harry’ego swoistą widownię dla swojego uśmiechu.

-No widzisz. I teraz się powstrzymujesz, bo mogą zobaczyć nas twoi sąsiedzi? Bo możesz im pokazać, jak bardzo są do dupy, nie pomagając ci, kiedy naprawdę potrzebujesz pomocy? Bo mógłbyś ich zawstydzić, pokazując, że ty jesteś dla nich, a oni dla ciebie nie?

-Przestań najeżdżać mi na psychikę. -Zielonooki wymamrotał marudnym tonem, usilnie powstrzymując kąciki swoich ust przed mimowolnym uniesieniem się ku górze. Gdy poległ, nawet nie czuł się winny; wesołe iskierki w czekoladowych tęczówkach przyjaciela uznał za warte swojej drobnej porażki.

-Nie obchodzi ich, co robisz, Harry. Jeśli będą chcieli o tobie pogadać, to znajdą pretekst. Zadbaj chociaż o to, by dać im prawdziwy powód. Po co mają się przemęczać i wymyślać jakąś brednię wyssaną z palca?

-W sumie…

-To twoje życie. I moje. - Zayn zauważył słusznie, co jeszcze bardziej rozciągnęło jego uśmiech.-A ja chcę chwycić cię za rękę i pójść z tobą na spacer, dzieciaczku mój. Bo mi na tobie zależy. Pozwól mi na to.

-Ech… No w drodze wyjątku.

-Cwaniak.

Pogoda tego dnia rozpieszczała mieszkańców Holmes Chapel. Chmury ukryły się gdzieś daleko poza zasięgiem wzroku, pozostawiając nieboskłon skalany w najpiękniejszy odcień brudnego błękitu, motyle skrzydła trzepotały bezdźwięcznie nad głowami przechodniów, a ptaki wyśpiewywały symfonię lata w pełni. Dzwony rozbrzmiewały z głównej wieży jedynego kościoła w okolicy, widocznej niemal z każdego punktu miejscowości. Kaplica ta szczyciła się mianem filmowej Wieży Eiffela, jak dumnie głosili między sobą co poniektórzy w tej wiosce. Stanowiła centralny punkt całego Holmes i główny punkt odniesienia dla nielicznych turystów.

W świetle słonecznym stare mury kamienic zyskały duszę, która potrafiła z najwyższą skutecznością wabić ludzkie spojrzenia i karmić łakome poczucie estetyki. Harry tak naprawdę pierwszy raz widział Holmes Chapel z takiej perspektywy- nigdy wcześniej nawet nie próbował dostrzec swoistej magii i niezwykłego klimatu wioski, w której spędził całe swoje życie. Zbyt przejęty latami błogiego dzieciństwa, przeistaczającymi się kolejno w młodzieńczy bunt, a ostatecznie ogarnięty obowiązkami i trudami dorosłości, zawsze ograniczał swój kąt widzenia do drogi do wyznaczonych celów; na placu zabaw i przedszkolu począwszy, na sklepie Nicka i pracy skończywszy.

Sycił się pulsem dnia codziennego, stawiając kolejne kroki w nieustannej wędrówce przed siebie, zgodnie z kierunkiem wiatru. Popołudniowe, nisko osadzone słońce otulało go swoim ciepłem, a niesłychane uczucie stanu nieważkości do jego żył poprzez mocny uścisk dłoni wpompowywał Zayn, idący z nim ramię w ramię i pogrążony w ciszy, jedynie z delikatnym uśmiechem obserwujący dwie dziewczynki przed nimi.

-Wiesz, kiedy widziałem tę wieżę po raz ostatni?- Było pierwszym, co Harry powiedział podczas spaceru, a jego przyjaciel skierował na niego czekoladowe spojrzenie, łagodnym ruchem kciuka na grzbiecie jego dłoni zachęcając go do kontynuowania.- Gdy miałem jakieś pięć lat.- Odpowiedział na własne pytanie, zapatrzywszy się w widok przed sobą.-Wtedy jeszcze nie wstydziłem się chodzić za rękę z mamą. Wtedy jeszcze byłem mądry.- Zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił głową, gdy dostrzegł na twarzy Zayna grymas, oznaczający tyle, że starszy mężczyzna dosłyszał się w tym nutki goryczy.- Zabawne, zupełnie zapomniałem, że jest tam zegar. Jaki duży…- Mruknął w zamyśleniu, a ton jego głosu brzmiał dokładnie tak samo, jak brzmiał piętnaście lat wcześniej, gdy wypowiedział to po raz pierwszy do swojej rodzicielki. Szew na zranionym sercu zdawała się pęknąć właśnie w tamtym momencie, jednak Harry powstrzymał krwawienie, natychmiast przywdziewając na usta miękki uśmiech.-Piękny. Taki retro.

-Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Haz?- Zayn zapytał znienacka, głosem cichym i spokojnym, jakby zadał pytanie o jego plany na resztę tygodnia, a nie o jego stan emocjonalny.- Czujesz się gotowy na wszystko, co czeka cię w najbliższych dniach?

-Wiesz, ja- Odparł, jednak przerwał wpół zdania, gdy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu, uparcie wibrującego w kieszeni jego spodni. Wyjął go i leniwie uniósł do ucha, w międzyczasie przeciągając palcem po ekranie w celu odebrania połączenia.

-Harry?- Nieco zmartwiony, jednak wciąż bardzo charakterystyczny głos dotarł do niego, na co zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi i stanął w półkroku, chcąc skupić się całkowicie na swojej sąsiadce.

-Pani Bolton, coś się stało?

-Och, Harry, chłopcze, jak dobrze, że udało mi się do ciebie dodzwonić. Czy mógłbyś tu przyjechać?

-Oczywiście, ale o co chodzi?- Dopytał zaniepokojony nienaturalnym smutkiem w tonie starszej pani.- Źle się pani czuje?

-Nie, nie, ze mną jest wszystko w porządku.- Jane zapewniła od razu, co nieco uspokoiło dwudziestolatka, w głowie którego zdążyły przetoczyć się już najgorsze scenariusze dotyczące jej osoby.- Widzisz, Connor u mnie nocował. I tak się zdarzyło, że jego piesek nie może się ruszyć. Biedny wciąż skomle i piszczy, a Connor tak kocha to maleństwo, cały spanikowany klęczy nad nim i lamentuje, a ja naprawdę się martwię.- Wyjaśniała, a Harry na moment zignorował jej głos i wsłuchał się dokładniej w odgłosy jej otoczenia. A gdy udało mu się wyłapać pojedyncze prośby, wypowiedziane nieco wysokim, męskim tonem, jego wyobraźnia na nowo rozpoczęła pracować.- Wiem, że jesteś u kolegi, uprzedzałeś mnie, ale to się stało tak niespodziewanie!-Kobieta na powrót skupiła na sobie jego uwagę cichym wykrzyknieniem, jakby usilnie próbowała wytłumaczyć się z niepotrzebnego telefonu, który tak naprawdę dla Harry’ego zawsze był ważny, gdy w grę wchodziło życie jakiegoś zwierzęcia w Holmes.- Nie miałam pojęcia, że do mnie przyjdzie. Myślę, że ta psinka bardzo cierpi… -Zakończyła swój wywód, po czym dodała jeszcze: -Ja zapłacę za jej leczenie.

-Spokojnie, dobrze, że pani zadzwoniła. Nie wezmę za to żadnych pieniędzy, proszę nawet o tym nie myśleć.- Harry zareagował natychmiast, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała drobinka urazy.- Jesteście w mieszkaniu?

-Tak, tak, jesteśmy w moim mieszkaniu.

-Nie ruszajcie tego psa, niech pani coś zrobi z Con..?

-Connorem.- Starsza pani dopowiedziała uprzejmie, a brunet przytaknął do siebie, chociaż wiedział, że ona nie była w stanie tego zobaczyć.

-Właśnie. Musi zachować spokój. Wiem, że to trudne, ale ten pies jest do niego bardzo przywiązany, a gdy widzi panikę właściciela, to sam denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej. Za chwilę będę, poczekajcie tam na mnie i nie róbcie nic na własną rękę.- Powiedział jeszcze raz innymi słowami, kładąc na to ogromny nacisk.

-Oczywiście, dziecko moje, dziękuję ci bardzo.

-Zaraz.

Jak tylko się rozłączył, schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i spojrzał wymownie na Zayna, który wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadniętym wzrokiem, wyraźnie oczekując informacji. Zielonooki ścisnął tylko jego rękę.

-Zayn, musisz pojechać ze mną.-Napomknął, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na blondynkę w pięknej kwiecistej sukience.- Pez, mogłabyś zostać z dziećmi? Zadzwonię po Eleanor, jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach…

-Poradzę sobie, nie martw się.- Perrie zapewniła go z uśmiechem na ustach, machnąwszy przy tym ręką na propozycję pomocy ze strony drugiej dziewczyny. Pchnęła wózek Brada i kontynuowała spacer z Olivią i Tią, podczas gdy Harry pociągnął przyjaciela w przeciwną stronę, kierując ich do domu Malików najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił.

-Co się stało?-Mulat spytał gdzieś w połowie drogi, na co usłyszał prosty przekaz:

-Chory pies, prawdopodobnie ma jakiś poważniejszy uraz, bo nie może się ruszyć. Sam go nie przeniosę.- i już nie potrzebował niczego więcej.

-Och, w porządku, tak. Tak, jasne.

-Dzięki.

 

Weterynaria zdecydowanie nie była planem Harry’ego na życie, jednak jego ojciec przed śmiercią zdążył zaszczepić w nim miłość do zwierząt, więc, gdy wiedział, że jakiś pupil w pobliżu jest narażony na ból, czarne myśli zaprzątały jego umysł, a pomoc mu stawała się wręcz misją, której zawsze musiał się podjąć. Dlatego też już w drodze do swojego bloku analizował dokładnie każdą możliwość, modląc się przy tym, by uraz, jaki dotknął psa bezdomnego mężczyzny, nie okazał się dla niego zbyt poważny. Nie zniósłby chwili zwłoki, nie w tym czasie, kiedy jego mięśnie spinały się mimowolnie, niczym nie znieczulone od dwóch dni.

-Poradzę sobie ze złamaniem, ale uraz organów wewnętrznych mnie dobije.- Myślał na głos, uporczywie przygryzając skórki przy trzecim już palcu, co chwila sycząc na delikatnie szczypanie, spowodowane uszkodzeniami naskórka w tych miejscach.- Nie jestem zawodowcem, dopiero się uczę. Nie opracowaliśmy jeszcze wszystkich przypadków, więc ten pies po prostu nie może mieć urazu organów wewnętrznych, bo zwariuję.

-Harry, uspokój się w końcu.- Zayn w końcu westchnął głośno.- Dasz radę, nie martw się.

-Łatwo ci mówić, ty zostałeś wyszkolony na policjanta.

-I nie potrafię znaleźć dowodów na winę jednej przeklętej gnidy. Wyluzuj, nie każdy jest mistrzem w swoim fachu już na samym początku.

To ostatecznie zamknęło dyskusję tej dwójki i w błogiej, nie do końca komfortowej ciszy dojechali na miejsce, po czym Harry wręcz wyskoczył z samochodu i pognał do klatki schodowej, w mgnieniu oka wspinając się po schodach na czwarte piętro bloku. Nie kłopotał się pukaniem do drzwi, zamiast tego po prostu wszedł do środka, gdzie czekała na niego Jane, z dłońmi splecionymi na piersi i proszącym spojrzeniem. Ruchem głowy wskazała swój salon, a w nim szatyna, klęczącego przed zmarnowaną psinką, której sam widok był zdolny złamać serce na pół. Mężczyzna wciąż powtarzał naprzemiennie kilka próśb i w jego głosie z łatwością dało się usłyszeć czystą panikę i ból, czemu Harry zupełnie się nie dziwił, jak przez mgłę przypominając sobie, jak silnie przywiązany do swojego psa był chłopak z ulicy.

Brunet bez słowa podszedł do rannego zwierzęcia i upadł na kolana tuż obok jego właściciela.

-Potrafisz mniej więcej określić, gdzie ją boli? -Zagaił cicho, jakby bał się, że jego słowa będą w stanie przebić napiętą do granic możliwości atmosferę w małym pomieszczeniu, spuszczając tym samym lawinę negatywnych emocji. Odetchnął lekko z ulgą, gdy szatyn skinął na to głową i jednym palcem wskazał brzuch swojego psa.

-M-myślę, że tutaj. Chyba. Strasznie głośno zapiszczała, gdy pogłaskałem ją trochę mocniej po-

-Żebrach.- Harry dokończył za niego, mając już niemal pewność, że obejdzie się bez pomocy lepiej wykształconego weterynarza spoza granic Holmes Chapel.

-Tak.

-Chcę ją w swoim gabinecie, nic nie wskóram bez sprzętu.- Mruknął do Zayna, jak tylko ten pojawił się w mieszkaniu pani Bolton.- Do transportu potrzebujemy czegoś na kształt noszy, nie wiem…

-Mam drzwi od komody.- Jane odezwała się nagle i gwałtownie poruszyła na swoim miejscu, przyprawiając Harry’ego o szybsze bicie serca.- Chciałam je wyrzucić, ale nie mogłam sama znieść ich po schodach, bo są za duże.- Dopowiedziała szybko i zaprowadziła go wraz z Zaynem do ciasnego przedpokoju, gdzie, tuż obok wieszaków na ścianie, stały oparte o nią dębowe drzwi w odcieniu kasztanów. Dwaj mężczyźni ułożyli je na podłodze w salonie, po czym ostrożnie przenieśli na nie rannego psa i w ten sposób wynieśli go z bloku, co zajęło im sporo czasu, ale Harry wiedział, że było to warte zachodu, ponieważ uniknęli tym ryzyka pogorszenia stanu zwierzęcia. Zayn zaraz potem wsiadł za kierownicę swojego wozu, jednak Harry wrócił do mieszkania na czwartym piętrze i zdziwił się odrobinę, gdy zobaczył, że właściciel suni nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca, w którym zastał go na początku.

-Chodź, pojedziesz z nami do ośrodka.-Odezwał się niepewnie, nie chcąc go wystraszyć, ale szatyn i tak wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

-Nie, ja… Ja zostanę tutaj.-Odrzekł, jąkając się trochę, a Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi, zupełnie nie zrozumiawszy nietypowej reakcji bezdomnego.

-Connor, spójrz na mnie.- Zażądał nagle i mężczyzna po chwili zawahania uniósł głowę, ukazując błękitne spojrzenie oczu pełnych żalu.

-Nie możesz wstać, prawda?-Styles jedynie podejrzewał, ale po zszokowanej minie rozmówcy mógł stwierdzić, że trafił dokładnie w punkt. Mimo to, szatyn próbował się wybronić.

-To n-nie tak, ja-

-Przecież widzę. Ledwo się trzymasz.- I być może ton głosu Harry’ego stał się nieco oschły, ale chłopak nie mógł nic na to poradzić; nerwy przejmowały nad nim kontrolę.- I jesteś pobity.- Zauważył, wytykając mu sińce porozrzucane niechlujnie po jego twarzy.

-N-nic mi nie jest…-Louis ponownie zaprzeczył bez przekonania, tym razem jednak weterynarz zwrócił się do niego już znacznie łagodniej, widząc, że liczy się nie tylko treść słów, które do niego wypowiadał, ale i ich wydźwięk.

-Pomogę ci dojść do samochodu, tak?-Zaproponował, przyjaźnie się przy tym uśmiechając. Na widok szklanej tafli, powstającej samoistnie na powierzchni oczu o barwie oceanu, dodał jeszcze: -Pamiętam, jak chciałeś tę sunię na łóżku, nie wmówisz mi, że chcesz tutaj zostać, gdy ona będzie w ośrodku. To jak? Pomóc?

-Proszę…- Wykrztusił z siebie chłopak z ulicy, więc Harry stłamsił zwycięski uśmiech, jedynie układając dłonie pod ramionami szatyna i unosząc go z podłogi, by zaraz potem podnieść go bez większego problemu i na rękach znieść po schodach do samochodu policjanta.

 

* * *

-Powiesz mi, jak to się stało, że Teddy jest ranna?- Spytał już w swoim ośrodku weterynarii, ze skupieniem wypisanym na twarzy goląc brzuch psa, by przygotować go do szczegółowego badania rentgenowskiego. Louis jednak odpowiedział mu wymowną ciszą, zbyt zajęty leniwym błąkaniem się po jego gabinecie i poznawaniem wszystkiego poprzez obserwację i dotyk. Czuł na sobie wzrok Zayna, a ponieważ pamiętał dokładnie jego widok w policyjnym mundurze, nieprzyjemne dreszcze nieustannie przeszywały jego ciało, towarzysząc wysokiemu tętnu.

-Wiesz, że ona jest w ciąży, prawda?- Harry spróbował ponownie i tym w końcu przykuł uwagę szatyna, czego nie zauważył, nie odwracając spojrzenia od, znikającej dzięki ostrzu maszynki, długiej i gęstej sierści. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ właśnie w tamtym momencie po całym pomieszczeniu rozniosło się echo ciała upadającego z hukiem na podłogę.

Natychmiast uniósł na to głowę, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji, która zaraz ustąpiła miejsca czystemu oszołomieniu.

Odłożył sprzęt na stolik obok siebie i zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, w mgnieniu oka pojawiając się przy nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie, niedługo potem wyczuwając przy sobie obecność Zayna, co poniekąd wprowadzało odrobinę spokoju do jego gwałtownych poczynań, mających na celu otrzeźwienie Louisa.

-No już, promyku, obudź się…- Mamrotał pod nosem, nieustannie poklepując lekko blady policzek niebieskookiego, gdy Malik stał przy drugim końcu jego ciała i podtrzymywał jego nogi w górze, jak uczono go na kursie pierwszej pomocy.

-Promyku?- Brązowooki podchwycił, na co Harry fuknął urażonym tonem:

-Nie łap mnie za słówka, gdy panikuję, jasne? Robię się uczuciowy, gdy ktoś umiera na moich oczach, tak.- Warknął poważnie, a Zayn roześmiał się cicho, irytując go tym jeszcze bardziej.

-On nie umrze, spokojnie. - Zapewnił opanowanym tonem, kręcąc tylko głową na przesadność przyjaciela.- Jedynie będzie go mocno boleć głowa, może zostanie guz.

-Jak możesz być taki spokojny, mając przed sobą nieprzytomnego człowieka?!

-A bo to pierwszy taki w moim życiu?- Odrzekł krótko i z lekkością, która powaliła Harry’ego. Chłopak odwrócił na chwilę wzrok od Louisa i spojrzał na mulata z czymś w rodzaju mieszanki wyrzutu i obawy.- Dlaczego tak dramatyzujesz?

-Cóż, zwykle to ja mdlałem i to mnie ratowano. Nie na odwrót. To mój pierwszy raz, tak naprawdę.- Młodszy brunet wytłumaczył się , a potem odetchnął głośno, jak tylko zobaczył, że Louis powoli się wybudza. Pomiędzy jednym podmuchem chłodnego powietrza na twarz przytomniejącego mężczyzny a drugim, wymruczał zmęczone:- Dlaczego ma mieć guza?

-Nie widziałeś, jak przyrżnął?

-Nie?- Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a pionowe zmarszczki nad jego nosem pogłębiały się w miarę ściągania brwi w zdezorientowaniu.- Jakby, byłem zajęty ratowaniem psa.

-Pieprznął głową w twój stolik z narzędziami, a potem jeszcze w podłogę, a masz tu kafelki.- Zayn wyjaśnił łagodnie, wzruszywszy przy tym nonszalancko ramionami.- Będzie guz jak nic.

-Lepiej pomóż mi go przenieść do komórki taty.

I jak zostało powiedziane, tak też się stało. Delikatnie podnieśli osłabionego szatyna i przeszli powoli do starego pokoiku, który dawniej służył Desowi do odpoczynku między pacjentami, a Harry’emu do ucieczki przed dorosłym światem, na który jego ojciec próbował go przygotować. Tam młody Styles ułożył Louisa na miękkiej kanapie, zdobywając stłumiony jęk bezdomnego, gdy niechcący zahaczył rzemykiem o materiał jego swetra.

-Przepraszam.- Wypalił natychmiast, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, jednak wszelkie poczucie winy zniknęło, jak tylko zajrzał za fragment materiału przy szyi.- Co to, kurwa, jest?- Wysapał w oszołomieniu, po czym bez zastanowienia pociągnął mocniej za kołnierz swetra i odsłonił więcej czerwonej skóry, ignorując bolesne stęknięcia pokrzywdzonego mężczyzny.- Zayn, podaj mi nożyczki.

-N-nie!- Louis pokręcił gorączkowo obolałą głową, już całkowicie przytomny. Wiercił się i szamotał, jednak nie zdołał powstrzymać młodego weterynarza przed rozcięciem gryzącego ubrania.

-Jesteś poparzony…

-To nic takiego.

-Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Connor, naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju.-Harry oznajmił na tyle stanowczo, by niebieskooki skulił się nieco w sobie i wcisnął w materac kanapy w obawie przed skrzywdzeniem.

-Przepraszam.- Wymamrotał niewyraźnie, wyjątkowo bliski płaczu. Na to serce Stylesa stopniało i pokręcił głową na własne zachowanie, wzdychając z zażenowaniem.

\- To ja przepraszam.- Przyznał skruszony.- Nogi są w takim samym stanie?

-Tak.

-Musimy ściągnąć te spodnie, natychmiast.

-Tylko delikatnie, proszę.- Było jedynym zastrzeżeniem; Louis nie odważył się powiedzieć nic więcej, już pogodzony z decyzją młodego lekarza.

-Zayn, na słówko.- Mówiąc to, Harry chwycił przedramię swojego przyjaciela i pociągnął go za sobą do korytarza, gdzie najpierw wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, drapiąc się po głowie, zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.- Mógłbyś przejechać się do apteki?

-Czego potrzebujesz?

-Przede wszystkim, kompresy żelowe chłodzące. Dużo. Przynajmniej dwadzieścia, muszę obłożyć połowę ciała.-Zaczął wymieniać, dla wzmocnienia przekazu licząc na palcach.- Leki przeciwbólowe, maść znieczulającą i kilka butelek wody.

-Nie masz takich rzeczy na wyposażeniu?

-Zayn, do cholery, jestem weterynarzem. Jaką dawkę znieczulenia mam mu wstrzyknąć? Dla psa czy krowy?

-Racja…-Zayn skinął głową w zrozumieniu.- I to mu pomoże?

-Nie wiem, tak myślę…-Odrzekł młodszy brunet, po czym ucisnął palcami płatki własnego nosa, przymknąwszy w skupieniu oczy.- Nie jestem lekarzem, wbrew pozorom leczenie zwierząt różni się od leczenia ludzi. Ostatnio nie chciał słyszeć o szpitalu, mogę spytać, ale zapewne nic się w tym temacie nie zmieniło, a ja nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z poparzeniem całego ciała, więc pozostaje mi jedynie kombinować i działać zgodnie z logiką.

-Rozumiem.- Mulat przytaknął na znak, że wciąż słucha, nawet jeśli Harry mruczał pod nosem, zupełnie jakby mówił do siebie.

-Jeśli obłożyłbym całe jego ciało żelem chłodzącym, mógłbym doprowadzić do wychłodzenia organizmu, a tego nie chcę. Nie mogę jednak zająć się połową ciała, kiedy ta druga jest w dokładnie tym samym stanie i to sprawia mu ból. Na mój gust, dobrym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji będzie opatrzenie najpierw góry, wiesz, od szyi do bioder. Skóra na nogach jest bardziej wytrzymała od tej na piersi czy szyi, prawda?-Spytał i zaraz kontynuował, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź.-Znieczulę go od pasa w dół, żeby choć przez jakiś czas nie czuł bólu, a w tym czasie postaram się zająć torsem i plecami. Och!- Dodał jeszcze, gdy Zayn już skierował się do wyjścia z ośrodka, powodując tym u starszego delikatne wzdrygnięcie.- Weź też jakieś gazy jałowe, sądzę, że się przydadzą. I wstąp do mojego mieszkania, możesz? W mojej sypialni, dokładniej w ostatniej szufladzie pod dużą szafą są takie zielone spodenki z jedwabiu. Przywieź mi je, razem z najdelikatniejszą moją koszulą, jaką tam znajdziesz. Nie pytaj, po co mi to.- Napomknął, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu, jakby jeszcze nie był pewny tej decyzji. Malik jednak nie czekał na dalsze instrukcje; uniósł kciuk w geście zgody, przejął klucze przyjaciela i opuścił budynek, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciche echo trzaśnięcia drzwiami wejściowymi.

Przy akompaniamencie własnego ciężkiego oddechu Harry wrócił do pokoju socjalnego, tylko po to, by jeszcze bardziej podupaść na duchu, jak tylko usłyszał zmordowane postękiwania Louisa, który usilnie próbował podnieść się z kanapy. Przekrzywił głowę, obserwując zmarszczki wokół zaciśniętych oczu szatyna oraz spięte mięśnie jego patykowatych ramion.

-Po co to robisz?- Ostrym wydźwiękiem swoich słów przeciął otaczającą ich martwą ciszę, tym samy zwróciwszy na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.- Sam zadajesz sobie ból.

-Boli znacznie bardziej, g-gdy leżę.- Odparł niebieskooki.- Naprawdę okrop-

-Wierzę.-Harry wszedł mu w słowo.- Przepraszam, jakoś… jakoś nie mogę zapanować nad swoim tonem dzisiaj, nie wiem, dlaczego brzmię tak opryskliwie.- Poprawił się natychmiast i odchrząknął znacząco.- Posłuchaj, umm, Connor. Jestem Harry, tak przy okazji. Wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy już ci się przedstawiałem, czy…

-Nie było ku temu okazji, tak myślę.-Louis wymamrotał niepewnie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i dłonią nadal zaciśniętą na podłokietniku fotela tuż obok kanapy.

-Lub po prostu jestem niewychowanym gburem.

-Możliwe.

Dwudziestolatek parsknął na to w rozbawieniu, kręcąc głową na klimat sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali. Szybko jednak wrócił do tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

-Mój przyjaciel pojechał do apteki po kilka rzeczy dla ciebie. Czy mógłbym obejrzeć twoje nogi? Muszę wiedzieć, czy maść wystarczy, czy jednak nie zadziała przy skali obrażeń skóry.

-Może jednak nie?-Tym razem głos szatyna był wyczuwalnie drżący i załamał się w połowie zdania. Uniósł twarz na wysokość wzroku Harry’ego, a ten przełknął głośno ślinę na widok cierpienia w oczach o barwie oceanu, które było wręcz namacalne.-Nie zdejmę tych spodni, nie dam rady.- Dopowiedział z trudem, zaraz potem wypuszczając powietrze przez spękane usta. Góra jego policzków przyjęła barwę zmąconej czerwieni, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając porowatą cerę, pokrytą licznymi sińcami, zarówno świeżymi, jak i tymi nieco starszymi, już żółknącymi.- Mam wrażenie, że wtopiły mi się w nogi już na stałe. Nie ściągaj mi ich, proszę.- Mruknął bez przekonania, zupełnie tak, jakby był mu już obojętny jego dalszy los.- Nie wytrzymam więcej…

Cokolwiek jeszcze chciał powiedzieć, Harry nie mógł tego usłyszeć, gdyż z momentem, w którym pierwsza łza wpłynęła na drżący podbródek i z niemym hukiem rozpadła się na podłodze przed kanapą, mężczyzna wymusił na swoim organizmie kaszel, by zdusić w sobie potrzebę płaczu, a gula stanęła mu w gardle, uniemożliwiając mu wydanie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, poza bolesnym jękiem. Styles nie myślał zbyt wiele, po prostu podszedł do niego, delikatnie rozluźnił uścisk jego dłoni na podłokietniku i zamknął ją w swoich dwóch, po czym kucnął przy nim i przez dłuższy moment po prostu patrzył, a łagodna zieleń jego oczu koiła skołowane nerwy, powoli rozsyłając spokój do każdej komórki wątłego ciała.

-Rozetnę je, tak? Zupełnie tak, jak zrobiłem to ze swetrem. Connor, musimy je zdjąć.- Mówił cicho i wolno, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak Louis kiwa nieśmiało głową.- Gdy Zayn wróci, będę musiał schłodzić kompresy, tak? To trochę potrwa, dlatego w tym czasie zajmę się twoją sunią. Nie stanie ci się tutaj krzywda, rozumiesz mnie? Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby to spełnić. Powiedz mi jeszcze, tylko spokojnie, bez zbędnych nerwów, czy może chcesz jechać do szpitala?- Wypytywał, jednak gdy tylko zobaczył rodzący się na nowo strach w niebieskich oczach, pokręcił głową w zrozumieniu.- Czyli nie chcesz. Wolałem zapytać.

Potem nie padło między nimi już żadne słowo, ale nie było to niekomfortowe, a raczej potrzebne. Louis jedynie obserwował uważnie każdy ruch Harry’ego; to, jak sięgał po raz kolejny po nożyce, jak ujął między palce miejsce zakończenia szwów w jednej z nogawek spodni i z jaką ostrożnością poprowadził płynne cięcie wzdłuż całej nogi, uwalniając skórę z ciasnego materiału, który dla niego był niczym więzienie. Był już spokojniejszy, gdy Harry tę samą czynność powtórzył na drugiej nodze, jednak zmieszał się odrobinę, jak tylko młody weterynarz odrzucił zniszczone spodnie i wbił swoje spojrzenie w poranione kończyny.

-Jezu Chryste…- Styles powiedział tylko i zakrył usta dłonią, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się znacznie na widok opuchniętej skóry, pomazanej przez nieznanego okrutnego artystę krwią i ropą. Rumień, pokrywający obszar od stóp do bioder, zdawał się być znacznie bardziej intensywny, aniżeli ten szpecący tors i ramiona bezdomnego. Ziścił się scenariusz, który nie pojawił się nawet w najczarniejszych myślach bruneta, dlatego też zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie dowierzając w to, co widział.

-Harry…

-Connor, kto ci to zrobił?

-Nikt.

Skinął głową, bo nic innego nie mógł zrobić. Chwilę zajęło mu oczyszczanie ran najdelikatniejszym środkiem odkażającym , jaki tylko mógł znaleźć w swoim gabinecie, a potem okrył zranione ciało podkładem, uznając to za najlepsze wyjście przez wzgląd na fakt, iż był to najcieńszy materiał w wyposażeniu jego ośrodka. Bez słowa zostawił Louisa w pokoju socjalnym i zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, całą uwagę skupiwszy na pomocy Teddy, o której przez moment zapomniał, jednak wolał zachować ten wstydliwy sekret dla siebie. W jej sytuacji czuł się znacznie pewniej, bo wiedział dokładnie, co musiał zrobić. Stan psa wbrew pozorom nie był tak poważny, jak podejrzewał na początku; jednak ze względu na ciążę suki jego ruchy nabrały znacznej delikatności i o wszystkim myślał dwa razy, by na pewno nie popełnić żadnego, nawet nieznacznego błędu. Po usunięciu sierści, która utrudniała mu dostęp do złamanego żebra, wykonał badanie rentgenowskie dla potwierdzenia tego, co zdążył już wyczuć. Spędził chwilę nad obrazem klatki piersiowej psiny, przy okazji określając liczbę miotu, potem zaś w skupieniu zajął się usztywnianiem okolicy złamanej kości. Od powrotu Zayna do ośrodka mijała już druga godzina, gdy ostatecznie podał jej bezpieczne dla ciąży środki przeciwbólowe i dopilnował, by zasnęła w wygodnej pozycji. Po wszystkim umył dokładnie ręce, odkaził je i opuścił gabinet, masując okrężnymi ruchami palców swoje pulsujące skronie.

-Już zmęczony?

Posłał Zaynowi krótkie spojrzenie i pokręcił głową, wzdychając przy tym cicho.

-Mam przed oczami jego ciało, tak okrutnie poparzone… I przez to łeb mi pęka, mam wręcz natłok myśli z tym związany.- Powiedział prosto, doceniając to, że mulat nie mówił zbyt wiele, zamiast tego zdając się na mimikę twarzy.

-Łóżko?- Mruknął jeszcze zachęcająco, ale młodszy zaprzeczył, niemo prosząc go jeszcze o trochę czasu. Przejął schłodzone kompresy oraz siatkę zresztą rzeczy, o które prosił, wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do pokoju socjalnego, gdzie Louis siedział w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił.

Nabrał sporą ilość maści na palce, rozgrzał ją nieco w dłoniach i poprosił mężczyznę o położenie się na brzuchu, na co niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu, a zaraz potem spiął się cały, gdy tylko Harry sięgnął do jego pośladków.

-N-nie!- Wrzasnął, mimowolnie kuląc się w sobie.- Nie tam, błagam. Nie dotykaj mnie… Proszę, nie krzywdź…- Wyszeptał błagalnie, czym wymalował autentyczne oszołomienie na twarzy bruneta, który przez długą chwilę nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Gdy już udało mu się zapanować nad własnymi emocjami, zaczął mówić, jednak każde jego słowo nacechowane było niepewnością.

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Muszę je nasmarować, są oparzone. Powiem ci, co stanie się potem, dobrze? Maść musi się jakoś wchłonąć, a jest jedynym wyjściem, bo nie mogę obłożyć ci całego ciała kompresami, zamarzłbyś mi tutaj. Wiem, że możesz się wstydzić i całkowicie to rozumiem, ale może moglibyśmy spróbować?- Spytał cicho, delikatnie masując jednym palcem dół jego pleców.- Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz mnie, a ty nie masz niczego, czego bym nie widział u siebie, codziennie rano przed lustrem.- Zaśmiał się przy tym krótko w nieudanej próbie rozluźnienia napiętej atmosfery.- Masz zmasakrowane stopy, więc przytrzymałbym cię przez jakiś czas, aż maść zaczęłaby działać, co ty na to?

-To konieczne, prawda?- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, co wywołało delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy, a świadomość, że najwidoczniej mocno zraniony mężczyzna ufa mu na tyle, by stać przed nim zupełnie nago, rozesłała przyjemne ciepło po jego podbrzuszu.

-W twoim stanie tak, skoro tak bardzo bronisz się przed szpitalem.

-W porządku.

Więc stało się, tak. Doszło do tego, że Harry stał na środku pokoju socjalnego, z ramionami uniesionymi prostopadle do reszty ciała, a Louis wspierał się na nim, wręcz wisząc w powietrzu, a co dziękował Bogu. Nie mówili nic, słowa nie były im potrzebne. I tak prawdę mówiąc, nie przyznając tego głośno, bali się, że jedno słowo mogłoby wprowadzić aurę niezręczności. Więc tylko stali, na tyle blisko siebie, by wzajemnie czuć swój oddech na skórze, i to było dobre.

-Czym mógłbym…-Louis odezwał się ledwo słyszalnie, długą chwilę później. Przerwał jednak w połowie zdania i zadrżał nieznacznie w obawie przed ośmieszeniem, którego Harry nie był w stanie wyczuć.- Mógłbym się przyt-

-Connor.-Harry wtrącił mu się w słowo, po raz kolejny tego dnia. Nie czuł się jednak winny, bo coś mówiło mu, że szatyn i tak nie byłby w stanie dokończyć swojej myśli.- Ta sytuacja może być dla ciebie trudna, to jednak nie zdarza ci się codziennie… Zapomnij, że jestem obcą osobą, mogę cię o to prosić? Uznajmy, że jestem twoim dobrym kumplem, tak? Zrób cokolwiek, co sprawi, że poczujesz się pewnie. Nie krępuj się.

-Dobrym kumplem?

-Cokolwiek, Connor.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego Harry nie przewidziałby w najśmielszych snach. Uścisk na jego szyi znacznie się zacieśnił, Louis wręcz zatopił się w nim, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Gorące powietrze uderzyło w miejsce tuż pod jego uchem, towarzysząc głośnemu, swobodnemu westchnieniu i to odebrało mu dech w piersi, taka magia się w tym ukryła.

-Dziękuję ci, Harry. Za wszystko.

-To znaczy?

-Za to, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.- Szatyn wyszeptał wprost do ucha weterynarza, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo to na niego wpłynęło; jak bardzo tego potrzebował.- Bardzo dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co.

A potem?

Potem czar prysł, ponieważ maść się wchłonęła i Louis zaczął drżeć z zimna, więc Harry założył mu jedwabne spodenki i swoją najdelikatniejszą koszulę zaraz po tym, jak spędzili dziesięć minut w oczekiwaniu na działanie chłodzących kompresów.

Kilka razy Styles upewniał się, że Louis czuje się dobrze i znieczulenie objęło całe jego nogi, więc przestał czuć ból. A kiedy zobaczył spokój na twarzy bezdomnego mężczyzny, w końcu uwierzył. I przygryzł dolną wargę, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju i z dziwnym rodzajem przyjemności obserwując, jak Louis przymyka oczy z czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu na ustach.

-Connor, uhm…- Zaczął, niezręcznie drapiąc się w tył głowy.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że o coś cię podejrzewam, ale… erm…- Wyjąkał cicho.- Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym, ehm, zamknął drzwi na klucz?

-Nie ufasz mi.

Jeśli Louis uderzył w sedno sprawy, Harry nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

-To nie tak, ja-

-Spokojnie.- Tym razem to niebieskooki był tym, który wszedł w słowo drugiemu.- Nie masz żadnych podstaw, by mi ufać. Jestem obcy.- Stwierdził wyjątkowo stanowczo, wyglądając przy tym zupełnie tak, jakby testował smak tego słowa na swoich ustach.- Zamknij je.

-Przepraszam…

-Nie szkodzi. Rozumiem. Dobranoc, Harry.

-Spokojnych snów, Connor.

Z ostatnim słowem, Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju socjalnego na klucz. I nawet nie musiał tłumaczyć tego Zaynowi; mulat jedynie położył rękę na ramionach młodszego przyjaciela i pociągnął go do wyjścia z ośrodka, osobiście dbając o to, by dwudziestolatek dotarł bezpiecznie do łóżka we własnym mieszkaniu.

 

I chociaż znowu byli w dwóch różnych miejscach, śnili o sobie nawzajem.


	10. #8

Na łące wszystkimi kolorami tęczy mieniły się najpiękniejsze kwiaty, jakie do tej pory otrzymały swoją własną nazwę. Gdzie nie spojrzał, mrużąc oczy w heroicznej walce z promieniami słońca, wszystkie jego zmysły atakowała wspaniałość natury. Słodka woń plumerii, których biało-żółte płatki ułożeniem przypominały dziecięce wiatraczki, rozpieszczała nos. Dalie w pełni rozkwitu bogactwem barw i wariacjami kształtów tworzyła istną galerię sztuki, karmiąc spragnione oczy nawet największego estety. Dzwoneczki konwalii powiewały w rytm, nastrajane przez wietrznego grajka, rozsiewając swą niewinność. 

Gdy się odwrócił, cała magia widoku znalazła źródło w kwiatach lotosu, unoszących się leniwie na tafli krystalicznie czystego stawu, samą swoją aurą pompując błogi spokój w jego krwiobieg. Czekoladowe loki przyozdobiły pojedyncze kwiatki wiśni, niczym deszcz lejące się z nieba, jednak nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, gdy w oddali ujrzał ją.

Rosła samotnie gdzieś w cieniu, oddalona od reszty ogrodu Pana Boga. Nie prowadziła do niej żadna, wydeptana przez pogrążonych w jej pięknie, ścieżka- zupełnie tak, jakby nikt nigdy nie trudził się, by do niej dojść; jakby wcześniej nie przyciągnęła uwagi, nie skupiła na sobie wzroku.

Drogę do niej porastały gęste krzewy, ostre kamienie raniły bose stopy w marnej próbie zawrócenia wędrowca, odstraszenia i zniechęcenia do starań. Jednak on szedł uparcie przed siebie, nie bacząc na nic, a kwiaty, których piękno porzucił, zdawały się z urazą zwrócić swe pąki w stronę przeciwną do jego pleców. Wiatr natomiast niósł ich gniew niósł ich gniew i nienawistne życzenia, splecione nieudolnie w melodię z przypadkowych nut, i katował nią jego uszy oraz drażnił wrażliwe nerwy w jego skroniach, na co zgrzytał cicho zębami i zaciskał powieki.

Blask i ciepło słońca z każdym krokiem opuszczały jego ciało coraz szybciej, bez woli walki oddając go całego w przebrzydłe łapska okrutnego cienia, ale on wytrwale stawiał krok za krokiem, niczym w hipnozie zmierzając do celu. A gdy był już na miejscu, do jego nozdrzy dotarła przykra woń stęchlizny i pleśni, zaś jego głos ugrzęzł w gardle na moment, ku czci poległych liści, które spoczywały wokół wyjątkowej rośliny.

Ta natomiast głowę miała spuszczoną, wraz z nim niemo je opłakując, przez co nie mógł zobaczyć jej w pełnej krasie. Padł więc przy niej na kolana, a kiedy to zrobił, jego oczom ukazał się biały pąk na cienkiej łodydze o gnijących listkach, której kolce opadły już dawno temu, uczyniwszy ją zupełnie bezbronną. Zewnętrzne płatki zwijały się niebezpiecznie ku dołowi, poobijane, z rozsypanymi po całej ich powierzchni drobnymi śladami zmiażdżenia filigranowej tekstury i trucizną wypełniającą sieci żyłek. Z pozoru chora, umierająca już roślina w jego oczach mimo wszystko miała w sobie coś, co zaintrygowało go już na samym początku, więc wolno wyciągnął rękę i ujął w dłoń jej kielich, wstrzymując przy tym oddech w obawie przed tym, iż poprzez najłagodniejszy podmuch mogłaby się rozpaść.

Biło od niej niesamowite ciepło, gdy uniósł ją do góry, zwracając jej tym godność najrzadszej odmiany królowej kwiatów, a potem zupełnie pochłonęło go poczucie błogosławieństwa jego oczu widokiem, z jakim nie spotkał się jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Ciasno nakładające się na siebie, świeże płatki o barwie pudrowego, wręcz cielistego różu stanowiły środek kielicha, blaknąc do kremowej bieli w miarę rozwarstwiania się w luźniejszy splot, a wszystko po to, by stać się niemal przeźroczyste w układzie obronnym rośliny. Głównie przez mleczny jedwab zewnętrznej warstwy była tak słaba i krucha, że nawet cienkie odnóża motyla były w stanie odcisnąć na niej swe piętno, naznaczyć już na zawsze. A on po prostu trzymał dłoń na odpowiedniej wysokości, z własnej skóry tworząc dla niej swoiste legowisko i podziwiając jej czar, gdy ta zaczęła lśnić poświatą na tyle wyraźną, by rozświetlić mrok wokół nich, ale wciąż na tyle delikatną, by nie zranić oczu wędrowca.

Utrzymawszy na sobie jego skupienie, jej uszkodzone płatki zregenerowały się, na powrót czyniąc ją najpiękniejszym z wszystkich kwiatów, konkurencji z którym niegodne stały się te w boskim ogrodzie, a samego Boga przyprawiając o wstyd za uznanie go niewartym miejsca wśród nich.

Widząc ją taką, nie potrafił nawet odnaleźć właściwego słowa, by określić jej piękno, więc jedynie napawał się momentem magii jedynej w swoim rodzaju, tak surrealistycznej, a przez to tak niezwykle przyciągającej, niemal wyrywającej z jego serca pragnienie zatrzymania czasu już na wieki. Miękki uśmiech wpłynął na jego spokojną twarz, podczas gdy róża wypuściła miliony złotych drobinek, które wzniosły się ponad jego głowę i utworzyły imitację anielskich skrzydeł, złożonych obronnie wokół nich, tym samym chroniąc całą jego postać przed niebezpieczeństwem świata zewnętrznego.

I kiedy już przestało się dla niego liczyć wszystko inne, a jego ciało zupełnie się rozluźniło, pyłek z kwiatków wiśni w jego włosach wdarł się niezauważalnie do jego nosa, a on pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego swędzenia gwałtownie potarł się dłonią.

Dłonią, w której trzymał różę.

Różę, której nie puścił przed uniesieniem ręki.

-Nie.- Wymamrotał w panice, z przerażeniem w oczach patrząc na oderwany od łodygi kielich.- Nie, nie, nie!- Wykrzykiwał coraz głośniej, gdy złote drobinki rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a płatki wyjątkowego kwiatu obumarły, zamieniając się w czarny, nic nieznaczący pył, który momentalnie uciekł mu przez palce, tak po prostu opadając na ziemię i otulając sobą kilka martwych liści niczym żałobną szatą. Poczuwszy palący ból na serdecznym palcu, obrócił dłoń i syknął przeciągle, z uwagą obserwując, jak czarny tusz przecina skórę na paliczku bliższym, tworząc prostą, wielką literę.

„L”

 

-Nie… Nie. Nie, proszę, ja-

-Tatusiu… Tatusiu, ‘budka!- Cichy, nieco piskliwy głosik dotarł do uszu Harry’ego i mężczyzna przestał wiercić się w swoim łóżku, zamiast tego otwierając oczy i wzdychając głęboko w zamknięte usteczka swojej córki, stykającej ze sobą ich nosy.

-Cześć, aniołku.- Wymamrotał wciąż niespokojnym tonem, co dziewczynka po prostu zignorowała i instynktownie ułożyła się bokiem w jego ramionach, sygnalizując mu tym, że będzie musiał wstać.

-Mleko.-Odrzekła zaraz potem, potwierdzając jego domysły.

Więc, jak na dobrego rodzica przystało, o czwartej rano podniósł się z łóżka i podreptał po zimnych panelach, prosto do kuchni, gdzie zabrał się za przygotowanie ciepłego mleka z łyżeczką miodu dla swojej księżniczki. A historia o róży nie dała mu spokoju przez kolejne trzy godziny; aż do czasu, gdy musiał skupić się na pełnowartościowym śniadaniu dla siebie, swoich dzieci oraz rannego chłopca z ulicy. I być może w ciągu tego poranka spojrzał na swój serdeczny palec o kilka razy za dużo, nieustannie szukając na nim tatuażu, którego znaczenia nie znał i sam właściwie nie wiedział, czy chciał poznać.

-Będę o piętnastej w domu, nie musisz się martwić. Ewentualnie parę minutek po, ale to tylko, jeśli trafię na wyjątkowe korki.- Zapewnił po raz kolejny, rękami poklepując swoje kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy Eleanor zabrzęczała nimi, a potem wcisnęła mu je w dłoń z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Baw się dobrze w pracy.

-Nie lubię twojego sarkazmu, mała.- Wymamrotał w jej skórę zaraz po tym, jak przycisnął usta do jej policzka, by następnie kucnąć i przymknąć na chwilę swoje oczy, jak te tylko spotkały te granatowe, należące do jego córki. Zamiast patrzeć, po prostu zetknął ze sobą ich czoła i potarł jej nosek swoim, na co dziewczynka zachichotała wesoło i sama cmoknęła jego usta, zanim pobiegła z powrotem do salonu.

-Bądź grzeczna!- Harry zawołał jeszcze za nią, zaraz pokręciwszy głową na piski Brada, wróżące problemy, z którymi nie chciał się borykać z samego rana. Wyszedł więc jak najprędzej z mieszkania, standardowo witając się na klatce schodowej z Jane, a potem wsiadł do samochodu, gdzie upewnił się, że zabrał wszystko, czego potrzebował, i wyjechał z osiedlowego parkingu.

W drodze do pracy dużo rozmyślał; zarówno o sprawach zupełnie błahych, jak plany na popołudnie, które przyszło mu spędzić z dziećmi, jak i o tych trudniejszych, jak zbliżające się trzecie urodziny Olivii, na które kompletnie nie miał ani pomysłu, ani najmniejszej ochoty. W takie dni na nowo zaskakiwała go świadomość tego, jak bardzo samotni się stawali, skazani na coraz mniejsze grono rodziny z każdy rokiem życia tej małej, niewinnej dziewczynki. W takie dni najbardziej bolało go to, że ona nazywa go tatą, a nie bratem, jak powinna robić. W takie dni najmocniej uderzała w niego myśl, że zastępuje małym dzieciom ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę byli niezastąpieni.

W te dni zawsze płakał najwięcej i najgłośniej, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, klnąc na bieg czasu i przeklęte daty, których tak bardzo nienawidził. Dzień matki, dzień ojca, dni urodzin całej jego rodziny, dzień dziecka- to wszystko było dla niego tylko czerwonymi napisami pod cyframi w kalendarzu, które chciałby wymazać na zawsze; kolejnymi strzałami, wbijanymi w jego plecy przez genialnego strzelca, jakim był los.

Dlatego wolał o tym zapomnieć, po prostu uznać, że nie ma powodu do świętowania, przeżyć ten dzień jak wszystkie inne w roku; pójść rano do pracy, poobijać się przez kilka godzin, zabrać dzieci na chwilę na plac zabaw, a potem położyć je do łóżka i samemu upić się w starym fotelu ojca w salonie, by rano obudzić się z kacem i wyrzutami sumienia. Jednak Olivia miała rozpocząć swój trzeci rok życia i gdzieś w głębi serca Harry wiedział, że zasługiwała na uczynienie tego dnia wyjątkowym, z tortem, zabawnymi czapeczkami, prezentami i ciepłem rodzinnym. Nie miał zatem wyboru i w chwili parkowania auta na małym placyku przed ośrodkiem przyrzekł sobie, że jeszcze tego dnia zacznie szczegółowo planować tę szczególną datę. Z tym zamiarem przekroczył próg swojego miejsca pracy.

Zamiast skierować się prosto do swojego gabinetu, jak robił to każdego dnia od ponad dwóch lat, po zapaleniu świateł w poczekalni otworzył drzwi do pokoju socjalnego i wszedł do środka, a gdy to zrobił, zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu.

Louis leżał w dokładnie tej samej pozycji, w której Harry zostawił go poprzedniego dnia, jednak podłoga przy kanapie po stronie jego głowy była pokryta wymiocinami, on zaś usilnie zasłaniał usta dłonią i zaciskał dwoma palcami nos, targany silnymi torsjami. Policzki miał nadęte do granic możliwości, jednak uporczywie utrzymywał zwróconą treść żołądkową w buzi, a dwie samotne łzy zwisały na rzęsach jego zaciśniętych oczu.

A Harry otrzeźwiał dosłownie w ostatnim momencie, jedną rękę podkładając pod jego ramię i unosząc go w ten sposób nieco do góry, drugą natomiast podkładając mu pod twarz swój kapelusz.

I chociaż nie do końca przemyślał ten drugi ruch, nie żałował długo uczynienia prowizorycznej nerki z ulubionej części garderoby, gdy na własnym zgięciu łokcia poczuł, jak ciało oparzonego mężczyzny stopniowo się rozluźnia. Jedynie odwrócił wzrok od widoku szatyna, który dławił się żółcią, stękając przy tym boleśnie, bo nigdy nie mógł znieść nawet własnego punktu widzenia przy porannym kacu, a w wydaniu obcego człowieka wydawało się to jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne.

-Już?- Spytał niepewnie, jak tylko Louis przestał kaszleć i zwiesił głowę ze zmęczenia, warknąwszy tylko na niekomfortowe uczucie piekącej skóry w miejscu, w którym podtrzymywał go młody weterynarz. Więc brunet ułożył go z powrotem na miękkim materacu i bez słowa zabrał się za sprzątanie podłogi za pomocą papieru i worka na śmieci. Nawet nie spojrzał na niego podczas ścierania wymiocin ze starych paneli, zbyt pochłonięty chęcią jak najszybszego pozbycia się brzydko pachnącej mazi, ale to zmieniło się diametralnie, gdy przypadkiem zauważył podejrzane białe drobinki wśród żółci w kapeluszu. Momentalnie zmarszczył na to brwi, po czym podniósł się z kolan i spojrzał na Louisa z początkowo nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Brałeś coś?

-C-co?- Wyjąkał w odpowiedzi niebieskooki, dosłownie kuląc się w sobie pod ciężarem morderczego wzroku Harry’ego.

-Dragi. Pytam, czy coś, kurwa, brałeś.

-Nie, Jezu, nie! Przysięgam!- Odrzekł szybko, z przerażeniem w szeroko otwartych oczach kręcąc na to gorączkowo głową.- Nie jestem ćpunem… - Dodał już znacznie ciszej, jego głos załamał się gdzieś w połowie zdania, zdradzając nadchodzący szloch, a całe ciało zaczęło drżeć ze strachu, gdy patrzył w tęczówki o barwie mchu, szukając w nich cienia litości.- Proszę, nie bierz mnie za takiego, j-ja tylko spałem… Jestem czysty, błagam, nie-

-W porządku.- Harry machnął lekceważąco głową, zawiązał worek na mocny supeł, żeby nieprzyjemna woń nie rozeszła się za bardzo po pokoju, po czym wyrzucił go do kosza na śmieci i wyszedł na chwilę do swojego gabinetu, żeby wrócić z dużą gazą, nasączoną wodą. Przetarł jeszcze raz podłogę przed kanapą, tak, by zniknęły ostatnie ślady zabrudzenia, i jej również się pozbył, zaraz po tym myjąc dłonie w małej umywalce w kącie socjalu. Dopiero, gdy wyjął ze swojej torby dwa plastikowe pudełka i bidon z sokiem pomarańczowym, spojrzał ponownie na Louisa, a ten wydawał się patrzeć na niego, jednak brunet szybko zorientował się, że po prostu patrzy pusto w przestrzeń.

-Hej.- Zagaił więc cicho, delikatnie szturchnąwszy jego ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Przygryzł wargę, gdy zbolałe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu uderzyło w niego, a głos utknął mu w gardle na ułamek sekundy, nieznacznie odwlekając to, co i tak zamierzał zrobić.- Przepraszam. No wiesz…- Mrucząc to, poruszył ręką z butelką na kształt okręgu, jakby to miało pomóc Louisowi zrozumieć, co chciał przekazać.- To nie było sprawiedliwe. Nie powinienem był tak się unieść. Trochę mi teraz wstyd, więc proszę… Nie patrz tak na mnie, to tylko sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

-Miałeś prawo, Harry. W końcu jestem pierwszym lepszym wyrzutkiem z ulicy.- Szatyn odparł sucho i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy poniżył samego siebie w oczach Stylesa. A temu aż zaschło w ustach na sposób, w jaki to zrobił.

-Nie o to cho-

-Ja też przepraszam.

-Za co?

-Zwymiotowałem ci do kapelusza. To chyba był kapelusz…

I Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia, ale nic z tym nie zrobił, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odłożył śniadanie na stolik obok kanapy.

-Lepszy kapelusz niż kanapa. To pierwsze mogę wyprać w pralce, z drugim miałbym mały problem…

-Naprawdę nie chciałem, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć i…- Louis mimo wszystko zaczął się tłumaczyć, nawet jeśli Harry w żaden sposób nie dawał mu odczuć swojej złości czy choćby lekkiej irytacji z powodu bałaganu, jaki zastał.- Próbowałem po prostu to połknąć, ale nie wszyst-

-O mój Boże, w porządku, Connor, stop!- Brunet wszedł mu w słowo, odruchowo wyciągnąwszy otwarte dłonie na znak, żeby mężczyzna przestał mówić.- Jest dobrze, ja tylko… Umm, ja- ja zostawię ci dzisiaj jakąś miskę przy kanapie, gdyby znowu miało zrobić ci się niedobrze, tak?- Zaproponował z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach, a uśmiech ten poszerzył się, gdy Louis kiwnął głową w zgodzie.- Spójrz, ja.- Zająknął się po raz kolejny i odchrząknął głośno, już sam zdziwiony własną postawą, po czym wskazał na kolorowe pudełka, które zaraz otworzył.- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś coś zjeść. Co prawda, ermm, mam jakieś pół godziny wolnego czasu, zanim zjawią się u mnie pierwsze zwierzaki, a potem praktycznie będę musiał uciekać do domu…-Przyznał, drapiąc się niezręcznie po głowie.- Ale jutro zrobi się luźniej, więc będę mógł dłużej dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, jeśli tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę. I po cichu liczę, że lubisz koperek, bo przypadkowo nachrzaniłem tego czartostwa w groma i jeszcze trochę do twarożku…

-Lubię.

I kiedy na posiniaczonej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, mała cząstka serca Harry’ego spuchła ze szczęścia, jednak brunet zignorował to, ostrożnie objął zranione ciało chłopca z ulicy i uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej, nieświadomie przycisnąwszy na krótko usta do jego skroni na dźwięk bolesnego jęku, nieco piskliwego i niemal dziecięcego. Na to Louis zastygł w bezruchu, przez chwilę bojąc się nawet oddychać, a Harry przeczyścił gardło, odsunął się od starszego mężczyzny i sięgnął do swojej torby po butelkę wody, by następnie podać ją szatynowi.

-Popij, pozbądź się smaku zwróconego jedzenia, bo kanapka nie będzie ci przez to smakować.- Poinstruował, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie czerwonej skórze, ukrytej pod materiałem jego czarnej koszuli i odsunął ją nieco z klatki piersiowej, chcąc zobaczyć, czy podrażnienie zmalało chociaż odrobinę przez ostatnią noc. Louis w tym czasie pił, jednak przy tym obserwował z uwagą każdy ruch weterynarza, a jego serce zabiło mocniej w obawie, nawet jeśli sam nie wiedział do końca, przed czym.

-Bardzo boli?- Usłyszał, gdy już zakręcił butelkę. Pokręcił przecząco głową, na co Harry odpowiedział prostym skinięciem, wciąż jednak marszcząc brwi w skupieniu.- Co ty na to, żebyśmy dzisiaj obłożyli kompresami nogi i pierś, a ramiona, brzuch i plecy posmarowali maścią znieczulającą?

-Brzmi w porządku.

I wtedy zapadła między nimi cisza, która jednak wcale nie była niezręczna, a raczej im obu potrzebna. Louis skupił się na tym, jak dobrze smakowały kromki razowego chleba; jedna z plastrem chudej szynki i świeżego pomidora bez skórki, druga zaś z grubą warstwą lekkiego twarożku. Harry natomiast poświęcił uwagę oparzeniom na nogach niebieskookiego, z czymś w rodzaju czci przykładając do zranionej skóry chłodzące kompresy i zabezpieczając je szerokim plastrem, gdy nie chciały się trzymać.

Nie rozmawiali przez pełne piętnaście minut, jedynie zerkając sobie w oczy od czasu do czasu i uśmiechając się do siebie nawzajem. Potem Styles zdjął okłady i nieświadomie pogładził opuszkami palców rumiane udo w miejscu, w którym drobne rozcięcia gęsto pokrywały filigranową teksturę skóry, a mały krwiak przypominał rozgałęzienie żyłek wypełnione trucizną…

-Harry?- Nieśmiały ton głosu Louisa przywrócił go do rzeczywistości i chrząknął na to po raz kolejny tego dnia, potrząsając głową, by odrzucić niechciane myśli w kat umysłu.

-Ładnie ci w tych spodenkach.- Mruknął wymijająco, po czym uniósł swoje spojrzenie na twarz szatyna i uśmiechnął się szeroko w rozbawieniu, na co drugi mężczyzna zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, natychmiast spytawszy:

-Co? Mam coś na twarzy?

-Nie, chociaż… To też, mam na myśli… Twarożek.- Wskazał odpowiednie miejsce w swoim prawym kąciku ust, a gdy Louis powtórzył jego ruchy na własnej buzi i udało mu się zetrzeć biały krem, skinął lekko głową.- Ile masz lat, Connor?- Spytał nagle z autentycznym zaciekawieniem w głosie. Pominął fakt, że niebieskooki zdawał się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, gdy ostatecznie usłyszał odpowiedź.

-Dwadzieścia pięć.

-To jak Zayn.- Wypalił od razu i wywrócił oczami, gdy Louis zmarszczył brwi.- Ten policjant. Z resztą, prawdopodobnie on cię dzisiaj odwiedzi, ale nie martw się tym, dobrze?- Dodał tak szybko, jak zobaczył, że starszy wzdryga się na tę wiadomość.- Obiecuję, że nie będzie zadawał ci żadnych pytań, nie zmusi cię do rozmowy, nic. Po prostu zostawi ci obiad, ewentualnie nałoży kolejną warstwę maści, jeśli znieczulenie minie i znowu będzie cię boleć. Nic więcej, naprawdę.

-Mogę też o coś spytać? Właściwie mam dwa pytania. To w porządku?

-Tak, o ile się nie obrazisz o to, że tylko odpowiem i będę już uciekał, bo muszę przygotować szczepionki…

Szatyn skinął głową w zgodzie, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i splótł palce swoich dłoni, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

-Dlaczego ten pomidor był taki dziwny? Mam na myśli, trochę twardy i jakby, słodki? A pestki nie były-

-Był świeży, Connor. To właśnie cechy pomidora.

-Nie powinien być nieco gorzkawy?

-Nie, gorycz świadczy o procesie gnilnym.

-Och…

W tamtym momencie Louis spuścił głowę, ale Harry i tak zdążył dostrzec zawstydzenie na jego twarzy, przez co zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej żal tego chłopaka, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Nie chcąc ciągnąć tego tematu, ujął w dłoń tubkę w maścią, wycisnął sporą ilość na palce i niemo poprosił o zgodę szatyna na nałożenie jej na jego ramiona, pozbywając się na moment koszuli, gdy ją otrzymał.

-Więc…- Odezwał się ze wzrokiem wbitym w wewnętrzną część lewego przedramienia.- Drugie pytanie?

-Dlaczego masz takie długie włosy?

Na to przerwał na chwilę, by spojrzeć ponownie w oczy Louisa w celu upewnienia się, że dobrze usłyszał. Potem roześmiał się cicho i niedorzecznie, na koniec oblizując wargę w zastanowieniu.

-Moja mama zawsze kazał mi je ścinać tak krótko, że nie miałem nawet porządnych, ładnie wyglądających loków, to były po prostu sprężynki. Wyglądałem przez to jak kompletny dzieciak, to było okropne.- Wyjaśniał przesadnie dramatycznym tonem w celu rozluźnienia sytuacji. Po tym zapadł moment ciszy, który poświęcił na dokładne rozprowadzenie maści po całej ręce i zaczął delikatnie wmasowywać ją w nadgarstek, zanim kontynuował.- Zawsze mówiłem jej, że gdy dorosnę, zapuszczę je, żeby w końcu wyglądać jak dorosły facet, a nie wyrośnięty przedszkolak. Osiągnąłem swój cel.

-Po co zrobiłeś jej na przekór?- Dopytał niepewnie Louis, bacznie obserwując, jak weterynarz ujmuje w dłonie prawe ramię i powtarza wszystkie ruchy, które wcześniej wykonał na lewym. Zdusił cichy syk i jedynie spojrzał na niego wyczekująco ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

-Ona zrobiła mi na przekór, odchodząc przedwcześnie z tego świata, więc dlaczego ja nie miałbym zrobić na przekór jej? To mój rodzaj zemsty, tak myślę.

-Och.

-Właśnie. Och.- Powtórzył za starszym, mimo wszystko wymuszając krótki, łagodny uśmiech w jego stronę, by zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.- Gotowe.- Dodał, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat. Po tym, jak posmarował jeszcze całe plecy mężczyzny, delikatnie założył mu na powrót swoją koszulę, tym razem zapinając ją do połowy przez wzgląd na zabezpieczoną okładem pierś.- Zostań w niej, może ci być chłodno, więc… I tak jutro przyniosę ci nową, więc możesz ją wybrudzić. A teraz przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Dasz radę sam się odpowiednio ułożyć, gdy znieczulenie zacznie działać?

-Tak, tak, umm, oczywiście.

Po wymienieniu ostatniego uśmiechu, Harry wyszedł z pokoju socjalnego, przez chwilę wahając się przed zamknięciem drzwi na klucz, co w ostateczności jednak zrobił, a klucz włożył do kieszeni spodni, robiąc mentalną notatkę, by zostawić go w recepcji dla Zayna.

Na wykonanie telefonu do przyjaciela nie czekał długo, a właściwie nie czekał wcale. Ledwo przekroczył próg swojego gabinetu, a połączenie zostało już nawiązane, przez co kojący głos doszedł do jego ucha i rozniósł przyjemne ciepło po całym jego ciele.

-Zayn, druhu mój…- Przywitał się wesoło, siadając na chwilę przy Teddy, żeby zająć czymś wolną rękę. Ułożył dłoń w cudownie miękkim futrze na jej szyi i podrapał ją tam delikatnie, zaraz zamieniwszy ten ruch na swobodne gładzenie miejsca między jej uszami.- Mam sprawę.

-No jasne, że masz…-Odparł mu na to mulat, jednak w jego głosie nie było nawet nuty irytacji, co Harry uznał za dobry znak.- Słucham uważnie.

-Nie wiem, co mam zrobić z Connorem. Wiesz, tym bezdomnym… Mam na myśli, ja zaraz zaczynam szczepienia, a potem muszę gnać do domu, bo El zaczyna wcześniej swoje wykłady… Nawet nie będę miał czasu, żeby do niego zajrzeć po pracy, a co dopiero- zaciął się na chwilę i westchnął cicho, na spokojnie układając myśli w odpowiednie słowa.- Mógłbyś wstąpić po pracy do ośrodka, przywieźć mu coś do jedzenia? Zapłacę ci za to, po prost-

-Co mam mu przywieźć?- Zayn wtrącił mu się w słowo, wyraźnie sygnalizując tym, że jest trochę zajęty i Harry powinien się streszczać. Co też młodszy brunet natychmiast uczynił.

-Coś lekkiego, ale żeby się najadł, bo jednak musi wytrzymać do rana… Jakiś krem z pora i sera? Do tego kawałek indyka, najlepiej na parze i z jakimś dobrym sosem. I weź mu jakieś ciastka, żeby mógł zjeść cokolwiek w nocy. Koniecznie też jakiś sok, bo ja przyniosłem mu tylko jeden. I jeśli będzie potrzebował pomocy z jedzeniem, pomóż mu. Jest jeszcze dość słaby. Ale nie zadawaj żadnych pytań, nie wdawaj się w rozmowę, on się ciebie boi.

-Przyjąłem.

-Klucze do pokoju zostawię w recepcji, do ośrodka pod doniczką po lewej stronie drzwi wejściowych.

-Zamknąć go na noc na klucz?

-Tak.- Harry odrzekł bez zastanowienia i nawet jeśli chciałby zmienić zdanie, Zayn rozłączył się. Odetchnął więc głęboko, wyciszył telefon i włożył go do kieszeni fartucha, który zaraz potem założył. Pochylił się jeszcze nad ranną psinką, by ucałować ją między uszami i uśmiechnąć się do niej szeroko z krótkim, ale przepełnionym entuzjazmem:- Uratujemy was obu, tak? Oczywiście, że tak, wyjdziecie stąd zdrowi i w pełni sił. Obiecuję. A teraz do roboty!- Zawołał wesoło, a następnie zaczął przygotowywać szczepionki, listy zwierząt, a także wiele innych rzeczy- czyli mówiąc po prostu, pochłonęły go obowiązki dnia codziennego. Tym razem jednak zabrał się za nie z ochotą.

-Livi, nawet nie próbuj.- Harry odezwał się, jak tylko poczuł, że rączka Olivii opuszcza jego kolano. Dziewczynka sapnęła buntowniczo przez smoczek, zanim go wyjęła i wbiła spojrzenie w swojego rodzica, wciąż nieco zła na to, że w jego ramionach był jej młodszy brat, a nie ona.

-Cukielki…- Powiedziała tylko i klepnęła udo taty, by odwrócić jego uwagę od owoców.

-Zaraz pójdziemy po nie razem, już raz zrobiłaś to na własną rękę i znalazłem cię dopiero po dziesięciu minutach, tylko dlatego, że wleciałaś w piramidę puszek groszku jak dzik w pole kukurydzy. Nigdy więcej.

-Fuuu, niedobry grosek, niedooobry…- Mała zmarszczyła nosek, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie, którego nawet dokładnie nie pamiętała, ale uznała, że skoro jej tata mówi, że tak było, to tak było.- Ale ja?

-Tak, ty.

-Ja?- Spytała ponownie, patrząc na Harry’ego z dołu i mrugając niewinnie dużymi granatowymi oczętami.

-Owszem, robaczku, ty. Trzymamy się blisko taty, zgoda?

-Chcę cuksy…

-A ja chcę marchewki do ciasta. Na cukierki znajdziemy czas.

Olivia automatycznie rozpromieniła się na wieść o cieście, od razu złapawszy grzecznie rękę taty w swoje dwie, szybko stawiając kolejne kroczki do działu z warzywami.

-Wolnieeej, tati!- Burknęła, próbując nadążyć, co jej się nie udawało i tym samym powodowało jej zdenerwowanie. Marudziła tak długo, aż Harry w końcu kucnął i usadził na swoim wolnym biodrze, ledwo utrzymując w dłoni koszyk i naprawdę żałując w tamtym momencie, że nie zdecydował się na wózek. A humor jego córeczki zmienił się wtedy całkowicie; zaczęła wskazywać dosłownie wszystko i ukradkiem wrzucać do koszyka przypadkowe rzeczy, które podbierała z półek, gdy Harry prosił przypadkowych klientów o podanie mu rzeczy z półek, których nie mógł sięgnąć.

-No dobrze, jakie chcesz cukierki?- Spytał brunet, w końcu stojąc w dziale, na który Olivia czekała cały ten czas. Dlatego też szczęka opadła mu niemal do ziemi, gdy dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionkami, po prostu opierając główkę na ramieniu taty i bawiąc się jego wisiorkiem.

-Nie chcę.

-Skarbie, marudziłaś mi o cukierkach praktycznie od wejścia do tego sklepu, a teraz jednak nie? Zastanów się dobrze, nie mamy w domu słodyczy.

-A mus?

-Mus robi się z owoców, łobuzie. Na przykład z jabłek.

-Jabłka!- Zdecydowała szybko, wywołując rozbawienie Harry’ego i kobiety w podeszłym wieku, która obok nich pakowała cukierki do woreczka.

-Jabłka już mamy. Na pewno nie chcesz słodyczy? Nie będę się cofał.

Olivia tylko wymownie włożyła smoczek do buźki, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, więc Styles pokręcił głową i skierował się do kasy, tylko po to, by już w samochodzie usłyszeć jedno magiczne pytanie:

-Cukielki?

Na to przymknął oczy i- jako dobry ojciec, który słucha swojego dziecka i robi wszystko, by było szczęśliwe- uruchomił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu, zagłuszając muzyką z radia jęki zawodu dwu-a właściwie już trzylatki.

 

I właśnie tak minął im dzień. Zjedli wspólnie obiad na mieście, podczas którego Brad opluł niemal całą koszulę swojego ojca, poszli na plac zabaw, gdzie Olivia starła sobie skórę na pupie przez zjeżdżanie ze ślizgawki w spódniczce, a wyjście z domu zwieńczyli lodami, czym Harry na własne życzenie zyskał kila nowych ubrań do prania oraz dwa małe ciałka do wykąpania.

A wieczorem urządzili sobie maraton filmów Disneya, zajadając się musem jabłkowym, którym Brad ponownie opluł swojego rodzica, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno i wywołując ten sam śmiech u Olivii, a Harry nie potrafił się gniewać, ponieważ jego mama mawiała, że brudne dzieci to szczęśliwe dzieci, a z mamą nie należało się kłócić. Nie rozgryzł co prawda, dlaczego to on był brudny, jednak szczęścia jego dzieci tego dnia nie dało się zakwestionować i to mu zupełnie wystarczyło. Mimo wszystko, ich pierwsze wspólne popołudnie tylko we troje uznał za coś naprawdę miłego. I pierwszy raz od dawna, czuł się dobrze w roli rodzica. Naprawdę dobrze.

Gdy po swojej własnej kąpieli wrócił do sypialni, Bradley wciąż spał spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku, a w jego łóżku leżała Olivia, śpiąc na swojej stronie nieswojego łóżka, z ledwo trzymającym się w rozchylonych usteczkach smoczkiem, wtulony w plecy pluszaka. Brunet uśmiechnął się na ten widok i zszedł jeszcze do kuchni po butelkę mleka, zanim zamienił dzienne ubrania na zwykłą czarną koszulkę i luźne spodnie w kratę, i położył się obok swojego dziecka. Włożył butelkę do podgrzewacza, by utrzymać odpowiednią temperaturę mleka do momentu, kiedy Liv zaczęła wierzgać nóżkami i mlaskać głośno przez sen, a wtedy sięgnął po nią i włożył jej smoczek do buzi śpiącego malucha, a jego serce wciąż puchło, gdy mała zaczęła ssać, nawet się nie budząc.

Podczas zabawy jej drobnymi paluszkami myślał o przyszłości. Zastanawiał się, co będzie, gdy jego maleństwa podrosną i zaczną się usamodzielniać, debatował sam ze sobą na temat tego, czy wychowa je na dobrych ludzi, jak jego mama zawsze chciała wychować swoje dzieci. Pragnął to zrobić, jednak tę wizję wciąż przysłaniało mu cierpienie, z którym kompletnie sobie nie radził, a które szczególnie dawało o sobie znać za każdym razem, gdy zapadał zmrok.

Jednak tej nocy spał spokojnie, otoczony dziwną aurą błogiego spokoju.

Louis również.


	11. #9

Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a te stopniowo łączyły się w godziny, z których z kolei składały się dnie. Harry doliczył się pełnych czterech oraz połowy piątego, odkąd w jego ośrodku przebywały dwie dodatkowe skrzywdzone istoty. I poza tym, właściwie nie zmieniło się nic. Cisza wciąż rozpościerała swe skrzydła w każdej chwili, gdy tylko ostatni zwierzak opuszczał mury przychodni, pozwalając brunetowi wsłuchiwać się w bicie własnego serca i myśli, które jedynie siały niepotrzebny zamęt w głowie. Butelka wina niezmiennie stała na najniższej półce w szafce pod biurkiem, zawsze tak samo kusząca, choć już nie dokładnie ta, która widział tam jeszcze dwa dni temu. Tuż obok niej czekało szkło- kryształowy, barwiony na niebiesko kielich na wąskiej nóżce wabił przyjemnym dla oka odcieniem błękitu, niczym syreni śpiew wabi strudzonych żeglarzy, za każdym razem, gdy tylko Harry pozwalał sztucznemu światłu lamp rzucać na niego swój blask. Białe ściany gabinetu zdawały się podstępnie zbliżać do siebie, zupełnie jakby chciały uwięzić go na zawsze w jak najciaśniejszej pułapce i skazać na powolną śmierć w męczarniach, serwowanych mu nieustannie w postaci wyrzutów sumienia i niewyobrażalnej tęsknoty, ale jednocześnie starały się zrobić to po cichu, pod jego nieuwagę. Metalowe elementy wyposażenia nadawały pomieszczeniu surowego, bezuczuciowego klimatu i on po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie w samym środku tego lekarskiego chłodu jego mama przyjęła pierścionek zaręczynowy. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem w to miejsce; między stołem do badania RTG a dużym, zielonym materacem, próbując zrozumieć, jak mogło do tego wszystkiego dojść. Jak jego ojciec mógł być zaledwie odrobinę starszy od niego, gdy poczuł się na tyle pewny swojego uczucia do pięknej studentki pierwszego roku, by poprosić ją o spędzenie z nim reszty życia. Jak mogli niedługo potem wspólnie znosić nieustanne balansowanie między urokami wychowywania pierwszego dziecka i troskami z tym związanymi. Jak, mimo trudu i kolejnych wyzwań dnia codziennego, postanowili wydać na świat drugie już istnienie, a potem jeszcze jedno, kiedy przynajmniej to środkowe okazało się być jedynie chodzącym zawodem. Jak mogli przedwcześnie odejść, zostawiając rodzinę samą sobie, zupełnie bez opieki…

Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając przy tym powieki, przez co jego brwi zmarszczyły się boleśnie nad jego nosem. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na gabinet, w którym wydarzyło się tak wiele, a jego wzrok utkwił tym razem w szarej plamce na gęstej sierści psa, cichutko leżącego na kocu w kącie na lewo od drzwi.

-Jak się dzisiaj masz, piękna?- Spytał tonem tylko trochę wyższym od szeptu i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy suka westchnęła ciężko w odpowiedzi, wychodząc naprzeciw jego zielonym tęczówkom swoimi o barwie zmąconej czekolady.- Boli, co? Tak troszeczkę…- Dodał, po czym, podniósł się z fotela i leniwie podszedł do szklanej gablotki z lekami, by kilka kolejnych sekund poświęcić na znalezienie tego najmniej inwazyjnego, w międzyczasie zakładając na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki. Nieśmiałe piski Teddy przygrywały mu smutną pieść o cierpieniu niezawinionym i dodatkowo motywowały do uśmierzenia bólu przyszłej mamy, więc nie myślał zbyt długo, nie chcąc marnować niepotrzebnie czasu, i wybrał flakonik Metacamu, do którego spore zaufanie miał już Des i z którego często korzystał w takich przypadkach.

-Pewnie mnie nienawidzisz za to, że trzymam cię z dala od twojego pana, co?- Zagaił ponownie, tylko raz zerkając kątem oka na psinę podczas odmierzania potrzebnej dawki płynu. Gdy ta odpowiedziała mu próbą głębokiego, nieco przeciągniętego szczęknięcia, parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu.- Hej, to dla waszego dobra, przecież wiesz.- Usprawiedliwił się natychmiast, jakby naprawdę musiał.

Zębami rozerwał małe foliowe opakowanie i wyjął z niego igłę, po czym przytwierdził ją do strzykawki i wypuścił pęcherzyki powietrza, upewniając się przy tym, że został w niej sam lek. Bez pośpiechu podszedł do suki, kucnął przed nią i ręką z gotowym zastrzykiem sięgnął za jej łeb, do szyi, a gdy poruszyła gwałtownie pyskiem, od razu ułożył na nim wolną dłoń i pogładził delikatnie opuszkami palców miejsce tuż pod jej okiem.

-No już, już. - Wymruczał łagodnie, przeczesując kolejne pasma grubej, miękkiej sierści na jej szyi.- Nic nie poczujesz, już to przerabialiśmy, cwaniaku. Niepotrzebnie panikujesz. I Ty chcesz wychować dzieci? Z taką postawą? Wstydź się, moja droga, naprawdę. - Skarcił z wyraźną przewagą rozczulenia w głosie, bardziej skupiając się na jej oczach, aniżeli na miejscu wkłucia na jej karku. Wolno naciskał tłoczek, ostrożnie wprowadzając lek wprost do jej mięśni, z uśmiechem na ustach obserwując, jak Teddy rozluźnia się i opuszcza pysk z powrotem na koc, poddańczo wzdychając. -I widzisz? Była potrzebna ta szopka?- Zapytał cicho z udawanym wyrzutem, gdy już wstrzyknął Metacam i wrzucił zużyty sprzęt do kosza na odpady medyczne. Potem zdjął rękawiczki i pogłaskał psinę jeszcze raz, tym razem już gołą dłonią, jak tego potrzebowała.- Dzielna z ciebie księżniczka.- Odezwał się chwilę później w pochwale, wpatrując się w całe jej ciało jak zaczarowany.- Twoje maleństwa mają najdzielniejszą mamusię pod słońcem, co? Tylko uważaj, żeby ci się nie buntowały. Pamiętaj, ty je urodzisz, więc będziesz miała prawo zdzielić je łapą w łepek, gdy stwierdzą, że są okropnie dorosłe i nie potrzebują rodzica. Dzieci bywają naprawdę głupie, gdy są młode, uwierz mi na słowo, mała. Mnie to dopiero czeka i jestem naprawdę solidnie przerażony.- Mówił, a ponieważ Teddy odpowiadała mu słabym pomrukiwaniem, sapnięciami i cichymi piskami, mówił wciąż i wciąż, pogrążony we własnych przemyśleniach, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w rudą plamkę na jej uchu i palcami zatopionymi w jej sierści.- Ale przeżyłem to już, wiesz, byłem po tej drugiej stronie. I żałuję, że nie dostałem w mordę raz, ewentualnie pięćdziesiąt. Przydałoby mi się… No dobrze- stwierdził w końcu, przeczyściwszy gardło.- Muszę iść do twojego przyjaciela, prawda? Też się nieźle załatwił… - Wspominając to, skrzywił się nieznacznie na samą myśl o ranach większych i mniejszych, jakie szpeciły wychudzone ciało bezdomnego mężczyzny.- Jak myślisz, będzie taki spokojny, jak ty? Czy może powinienem zawczasu przywiązać go do kanapy, żeby się nie wiercił?- Pytał, właściwie sam siebie, ale wolał trzymać się myśli o rozmowie z psem, bo tak było mu wygodniej. Wierzył, że zwierzęta często rozumieją ludzi lepiej, niż oni sami siebie rozumieją; często więc wolał mówić do nich, aniżeli do ich właścicieli.- No dobra, królewno, lecę do niego. Coś mu od ciebie przekazać? Że kochasz? Że tęsknisz? Że ma mnie już nie kopać, gdy próbuję go uzdrowić? Nie ma sprawy.- Skinął głową, zasalutował zranionej suni i wyszedł z gabinetu, kierując się prosto do pokoju socjalnego, gdzie pierwszym, co zrobił, było ciche odetchnięcie z ulgą na brak widoku wymiocin na podłodze i żadnej innej powierzchni.

Zamiast tego zobaczył oczy. Czarne niczym węgiel źrenice otoczone mroźnym błękitem, przywodzącym na myśl poranne, nieco zamglone niebo zimą. I gdyby tylko przyjrzał się dłużej, dostrzegłby w nich cień obawy, tłamszony przez naiwne zaufanie wsparte desperacką prośbą o pomoc. Jednak nie patrzył już ludziom w oczy; nie mógł, nie chciał, uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością za cudze emocje. I już nawet o tym nie myślał, to się po prostu działo. Liczyło się tylko to, że mężczyzna wciąż jest żywy i widocznie czuje się lepiej- żadna inna informacja nie była mu w tamtym momencie potrzebna. Na twarz przywdział delikatny uśmiech, nieco dziwiąc się na fakt, z jaką łatwością mu to przyszło, a potem podszedł bliżej kanapy i eksperymentalnie przyłożył otwartą dłoń do czoła błękitnookiego, zadowolony z braku oznak pogorszenia się stanu zdrowia.

-Nie masz gorączki, świetnie.- Mruknął bardziej do siebie i odsunął się, jeszcze zanim Louis otworzył na powrót powieki, zamknięte pod wpływem przyjemnego ciepła wypływającego z subtelnego gestu.- Jak się dzisiaj masz?-Zapytał, na szybko taksując wzrokiem zaróżowioną skórę, po czym zamierzał odejść, jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku w stronę stołu w kącie pokoju, a szatyn chwycił go za rękę i zatrzymał, na ułamek sekundy zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Tylko ułamek, ponieważ Harry niemal natychmiast opuścił głowę nieco w bok, jakby w zażenowaniu.

-Harry.- Louis odezwał się po chwili ciszy; trwającej zaledwie kilka sekund, a wydającej ciągnąć się w nieskończoność dla nich obu.- Chcę zobaczyć Teddy.

-Nie.-Brunet odrzekł prosto, jednym słowem ucinając temat.

Obiad zjedli w milczeniu, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. Louis chciał zapytać o tak wiele rzeczy, zaczynając od dziwnego smaku ogórka, a na pełnym wyrzutu pytaniu o powód odmowy kończąc. Chciał, jednak nie odezwał się ani razu, a jego język bolał od nieustannego przygryzania go w próbie zduszenia w sobie słów. Harry zaś chciał przeprosić i wyjaśnić, ale gdy tylko otwierał usta, słowa stawały mu w gardle i nie był zdolny wypowiedzieć czegokolwiek, więc po prostu napychał policzki makaronem i żuł wolno, odwlekając w czasie niezręczny moment, w którym skończy swoją porcję i będzie musiał coś zrobić. A gdy schował już puste plastikowe pudełka do skórzanej torby i ten moment w końcu nadszedł, postanowił podejść do sprawy jak najdelikatniej, więc spytał Louisa, czy ten potrzebuje się załatwić. I w ten sposób spędzili pięć minut na dość niezręcznym zajęciu, jakim było sikanie Louisa do butelki. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało, dla Harry’ego wydawało się to być najlepszym wyjściem z trudnej sytuacji.

-W tym momencie cieszę się, że nie jesteś kobietą, bo mielibyśmy problem, zważywszy na fakt, że boli cię dosłownie całe ciało…- Powiedział, jak tylko wyrzucił butelkę do kosza na śmieci, a kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji, przeczyścił wymownie gardło.-Tak naprawdę nie wiem, co mam z tobą zrobić, Connor.- Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, odruchowo zaczesując włosy do tyłu.-Leżysz tutaj piąty dzień, a ja nie jestem w stanie zorganizować ci czasu.- Dodał, gdy kątem oka zauważył, jak Louis marszczy na niego brwi w konsternacji, po czym usiadł wygodnie w fotelu obok kanapy, by móc bezkarnie wbić wzrok w ścianę przed sobą i nie wyjść przez to na ignoranta.

Długo wpatrywał się w zniszczoną powierzchnię, bez trudu wyszukując mniejsze i większe rysy w farbie, które sam kiedyś wyrył lub przyczynił się do ich wyrycia, stary tekst, który napisał pod wpływem weny i który na przestrzeni lat stał się wręcz atrybutem jego hipokryzji, a także zielony odcisk jego rocznej dłoni na jasnoszarym tle, podpisany jego inicjałami wraz z datą powstania śladu i oprawiony w ramkę. Mógł odnaleźć niemal całe swoje życie na jednej, głupiej ścianie i miał ochotę gorzko się na to roześmiać, jednak jego plany uprzedziło ciche, jednocześnie nieśmiałe i pełne wyrzutu parsknięcie. To sprawiło, że znów widział przed sobą jedynie prostą konstrukcję, zwyczajną mieszaninę cegły, betonu i farby, która pozornie nie miała żadnego powiązania z jego osobą, ale nie odwrócił wzroku w zaciekawieniu, nie uniósł brwi na niespodziewaną reakcję szatyna, nie zrobił nic, poza słabym skinięciem głowy na znak, że słucha. Odpowiedź przyszła prędko i uderzyła w niego, nawet jeśli ciało nie okazało tego w żaden sposób.

-Naprawdę nie widzisz, jak wiele dla mnie robisz.- Louis mruknął ponuro, idealnie wpasowując się w melodię ich dusz. Zerknąwszy na drobne ruchy szczęki bruneta, dopytał jeszcze:- Mylę się?-, a kiedy nie otrzymał nic w zamian, na powrót ułożył głowę na poduszce i pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na czerwony bidon z wodą, gdzieś na biurku w jednym z kątów pokoju. Westchnął jeszcze ciężko, zanim ponownie zabrał głos, bezceremonialnie ucinając ciszę między nimi.- Gdyby nie ty, mój pies umierałby teraz w męczarniach, a ja nie mógłbym temu w żaden sposób zaradzić. Gdyby nie ty, leżałbym teraz gdzieś w krzakach, niezdolny do najmniejszego ruchu w tych okropnie ciasnych ubraniach. Nie znam się na medycynie, nie wiem, czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale być może zdarłbym skórę aż do mięśni i po prostu…- Urwał, zaraz przeczyszczając gardło z frustracji.- Naprawdę nie znam się na medycynie.

-A kto w tym pokoju się zna.

-Jesteś weterynarzem.

-No i?- Harry wzruszył ramionami, zwracając się bardziej do samego siebie, a niżeli do Louisa.- Wciąż się uczę, w dodatku o psach, kotach i krowach, nie o ludziach. Nie wiem, czy to faktycznie możliwe, żeby ciasne spodnie mogły na tyle podrażnić oparzoną skórę, by ta zeszła z człowieka. Czy coś.- Dodał, siląc się na dozę nonszalancji w wypowiedzi o własnym życiu.- Twój pies ma połamane żebra, ale prawda jest taka, że gdybym nie wziął tego na chłopski rozum, potrzebowałbym zdjęć rentgenowskich, żeby to stwierdzić. Nawet fakt, że Teddy miała podręcznikowe objawy, mało by mi dał. Po prostu sam kiedyś miałem złamane żebro, więc wiedziałem, jak to jest. I jednak połamane żebra to nie oparzenie całego ciała, nie wiem, jak reaguje skóra człowieka, gdy jest dosłownie cała poraniona. Więc możesz spokojnie pieprzyć mi największe głupoty na ten temat, a ja będę żył w tym przekonaniu, bo nawet nie chciałoby mi się tego sprawdzać, po prostu przejąłbym twój tok myślenia. Zawód nie zawsze świadczy o człowieku.- Zakończył tyradę, gasnąc z każdym kolejnym słowem w ostatnim zdaniu. Już nie patrzył na ścianę; głowę miał opuszczoną, przez co rysy jego szczęki złagodniały, i bawił się wystającą nitką w szwie na rozporku, owijając ją wokół swojego palca i pociągając eksperymentalnie w nutce zachwytu nad przyjemnie bolesnym uczuciem bólu w opuszce. Louis zaś obserwował go ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, skulony nieco w sobie, mający tyle pytań, jednak niezdolny do wypowiedzenia żadnego; zbyt pochłonięty profilem młodego weterynarza przed sobą.

W ciszy analizował drobne oznaki zmęczenia mężczyzny, do których mógł zaliczyć szare cienie pod oczami czy przetłuszczone włosy, najwyraźniej z lenistwa związane w małego koczka tuż po zauważeniu ich w lustrzanym odbiciu w łazience. Wyszukiwał mankamenty jak maleńkie pajęcze sieci czerwonych krwinek na szczycie policzka lub dwie samotne grudki nad brwią- tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko od siebie w porcelanie skóry na czole. Spróbował porównać suche, spękane usta bruneta ze swoimi, jednak na samą myśl potrząsnął głową, szybko uświadamiając sobie, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, ponieważ, nawet pomimo ran, wargi te wciąż były najpiękniejsze, jakie widział w całym swoim życiu i po prostu nie czuł się godzien stawiać swoich naprzeciwko nim.

-Rujnuję je każdego dnia.- Harry odezwał się nagle, czym wyprowadził szatyna ze swoistego transu i sprawił, że brwi w odcieniu kakao zetknęły się z sobą, zmarszczone w konsternacji. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę i krótko zaśmiał na wyraz jego twarzy.- Usta.

-Przec-

-Powiedziałeś to na głos.- Mruknął z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie, w pewien sposób oczarowany sposobem, w jaki policzki niebieskookiego z łatwością przeszły z różanej barwy rumieńca w głęboką purpurę.- I są dość standardowe, nie wiem, co takiego ciekawego w nich widzisz.

-Są ładne. Zasługują na uwiecznienie.

-W jaki sposób?- Podchwycił, a pojedyncza wesoła iskierka rozbłysła w jego oku, gdy układał się w fotelu twarzą do Louisa, siadając na jednej nodze, a drugą zginając w kolanie, ze stopą ułożoną na siedzisku. Oparł skroń o zagłówek i przez chwilę patrzył, jak szatyn kładzie się na plecach, sycząc boleśnie na niechciany kontakt podrażnionej skóry z materacem. Jego nogi zadrżały niekontrolowanie, gdy starał się utrzymać między udami nasączoną gazę, więc Harry pokręcił delikatnie głową z krótkim: - Puść ją.- i uśmiechnął się na wyraźną ulgę w jego oczach.

-Jest wiele sposobów.- Louis odezwał się, powróciwszy do tematu ich rozmowy. Dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie, a Harry uszanował to, z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w niego, kiedy on skupił swoją uwagę na suficie nad sobą.- Na fotografii.- Zaproponował, ale zaraz jakby sam uznał, że to nie jest odpowiednia forma, bo przymknął oczy i zwinął usta w cienką linię, myśląc dalej.- W rzeźbie.- Poprawił, testując kolejne słowo i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia na ironię sytuacji, w której bezdomny mężczyzna za sztukę uważał część jego ciała, którą on maltretował codziennie, gryząc ją nieustannie do krwi i wysuszając porannym zatruciem alkoholowym.- Na płótnie.- Louis zdecydował w końcu, przytaknąwszy sobie z zadowoleniem.-Tak.

-Naprawdę zaangażowałeś się w znalezienie odpowiedniego sposobu na przedstawienie moich ust.

-Mógłbym je też pokazać na cieście.

Na to brunet początkowo zmarszczył brwi, tylko po to, by potem roześmiać się szczerze, głośno i niekontrolowanie, do utraty tchu. To zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę; po prostu siedział i chichotał w swoją dłoń, a Louis podziwiał te dźwięki radości oraz zmarszczki przy zewnętrznych kącikach jego oczu, podczas gdy przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się w dole jego brzucha. Przez moment cała atmosfera znacznie zelżała i pozwalała swobodnie oddychać, pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych dla nich obu czasów.

-Jak to na cieście?-Harry spytał, otarłszy samotną łzę, po czym na powrót opadł głową na oparcie fotela, już tylko uśmiechając się w zachęcie do Louisa.

-Możliwe, że ukończyłem kiedyś kurs dekorowania ciast.

-Ciekawie.

-Czułem, że sam kurs spawacza mi nie wystarczy, a ciasta były dobrą rozrywką.

-No proszę.- Brunet odrzekł w zaskoczeniu i zakołysał nieświadomie zgiętą w kolanie nogą, zapatrzony w dłonie swojego rozmówcy, splecione ze sobą na brzuchu odzianym w jego koszulę.- Jestem pod wrażeniem. To całkiem przydatne umiejętności.- Dodał jeszcze, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony mężczyzny o błękitnych oczach. Jednak ten jedynie westchnął ciężko, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nim.

-Jakoś żadna z nich mi się nie przydaje w codziennym życiu na ulicy.- Mruknął ponuro, na nowo zawieszając ciężkie brzemię presji nad każde niewypowiedziane przez nich jeszcze słowo.-Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby nie ty.- Przyznał z całą pewnością w głosie, jaką dysponował, a ciężar jego spojrzenia przytłoczył nieco Harry’ego, który natychmiast opuścił głowę i pokręcił nią gorączkowo w zaprzeczeniu.- Właśnie tak. Harry, spójrz, jestem tutaj, w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, z opatrunkami na ciele…

-Connor, masz na sobie damskie szorty.

-Mam na sobie coś, co nie podrażnia mojej skóry i sprawia, że nie leżę przed tobą nagi, paląc się ze wstydu.- Szatyn obronił go natychmiast przed atakiem na samego siebie, po czym mówił dalej, pchany pragnieniem pokazania brunetowi tego, czego on sam nie widział.- Nie jestem głodny czy spragniony, mam miejsce do spania, leczysz mojego psa… Robisz to wszystko i to z własnej woli, chociaż wiesz, że nie ma nic, co mógłbym dać ci w zamian, poza moją dozgonną wdzięcznością.

-Zamykam cię na klucz, w klitce bez łazienki.- Harry niemal wyszeptał, przez co Louis musiał wytężyć słuch, by cokolwiek zrozumieć.

-Bo jestem dla ciebie obcym facetem, masz prawo mi nie ufać, słyszysz?

-Nic mi nie zrobiłeś, bym musiał być podejrzliwy względem ciebie.

-Ale mógłbym. -Niebieskooki odpowiedział prosto, bez nuty zawahania w głosie.- Nie znasz mnie, nie wiesz, czego się po mnie spodziewać. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja nie jestem taki, ale…- Przerwał na chwilę, na nowo zbierając myśli. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował, a Harry zerkał na niego tylko ukradkiem, błądząc wzrokiem między nim a swoją dłonią, nieświadomie drapiąc delikatnie swoje udo.- Takie jest życie, nigdy nie wiemy, na kogo trafiamy. Dlatego właśnie nastawiamy się na coś złego, by w porę temu zapobiec. Ty nie wiesz, czy nie jestem przypadkiem złodziejem, który wyniesie cały twój sprzęt w nocy. Ja nie wiem, czy nie jesteś przypadkiem gwałcicielem lub sadystą, a może jedno i drugie, a może trzymasz mnie tutaj, żeby w końcu zacząć testować na mnie leki dla zwierząt. Mamy prawo się bać… Nie trzeba mieć artystycznej duszy, by to wiedzieć. A ty ją masz.

-Artystyczna dusza?- Styles uniósł jedną brew w zdziwieniu, jakby w całym wywodzie szatyna właśnie to było najistotniejsze. A Louis przytaknął w zgodzie, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, w której Harry mógł odnaleźć wyłącznie szczerość.

-Wyglądasz mi na artystę.

-Niby dlaczego tak sądzisz?

-Bo sam nim kiedyś byłem. Artysta zawsze pozna drugiego artystę. Po tym jak Louis wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, Harry przekrzywił głowę i zagryzł wargę, wahając się nad zadaniem pytania, które w końcu jednak opuściło jego usta, zanim w ogóle zdążył się zorientować.

-A teraz kim jesteś?

-Śmieciem.

Później już żaden z nich się nie odezwał, jednak to nie oznaczało, że zapanowała cisza. Nagle ich słuch wyczulił się niewiarygodnie, sprawiając, że nawet tykanie zegara wydawało im się zbyt głośne i nachalne, wręcz irytujące. Przez małe, zamknięte okno obaj usłyszeli wibrujące brzmienie klaksonu gdzieś na ulicy po drugiej stronie budynku, a ich głębokie, pełne oddechy dźwięczały im w uszach niczym wiatr marynarzom podczas sztormu na morzu; ze złudnymi cichymi świstami i dziwnym szumem, zderzając się z ich żebrami w niewidocznym dla ludzkiego oka ataku, rozsyłając dreszcze po obu ciałach. Przełknięcie śliny przez Harry’ego odbiło się echem od ścian pokoju socjalnego, niemal natychmiast ustępując miejsca huraganowi, który w rzeczywistości był jedynie westchnieniem jednego z nich, a mimo to wprowadziło w duszę drugiego niepokój i pragnienie ewakuacji w bezpieczne miejsce- nawet jeśli w tamtym momencie nie potrafił on sobie wyobrazić czegoś bezpieczniejszego od komórki, w której się znajdował. Po prostu spodziewał się płomieni niewygodnych pytań i nieudanych słów pocieszenia, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie nadeszły, bo Harry rozumiał. Bo w duszy Harry’ego, podobnie jak i w tej Louisa, panowała ta sama pustka.

-Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć ciasto w kształcie moich ust.- Louis usłyszał w zamian i nawet nie otrzymał odpowiedniej ilości czasu na poprawną reakcję, bo Harry natychmiast dodał:- Chciałbym zjeść takie ciasto. Najlepiej, gdyby miało brzegi z gorzkiej czekolady, tak, żeby było w tych miejscach kruche.- Rozwinął myśl, już na dobre pogrążony we własnych rozmyśleniach na temat nieistniejącego wypieku.- Mógłbym wtedy przygryzać dolną wargę, nie przygryzając dolnej wargi. Lub przygryźć dolną wargę, gdy przez przygryzanie dolnej wargi kawałki zastygłej czekolady utkwiłyby mi w dziurze po źle wykonanej plombie. Jak świetnie to brzmi?- Zapytał, marszcząc brwi na Louisa, jakby od tej odpowiedzi miało zależeć całe jego życie. Na to Louis po prostu parsknął tak cicho, że dźwięk ten ledwo doszedł do uszu jego rozmówcy, a jego usta na moment wykrzywiły się nieco w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, kiedy odpowiadał:

-Zrobię ci kiedyś takie ciasto.- I chociaż nie dało się w tym usłyszeć nawet krzty przekonania, Harry skinął głową, uznając to za obietnicę do spełnienia; cichy układ między nimi dwoma.

-Uwiecznisz je też na płótnie, panie artysto?

-Chciałbym.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak.

A słowa bombardowały przestrzeń pokoju w takim tempie, że nie liczyło się nic więcej, na nic więcej nie było już miejsca. Pojedyncze emocje trwożnie pozostawały w ich sercach, jakby w obawie przed zdradzeniem słabości któregokolwiek z nich, więc nawet ich spojrzenia wyrażały jedynie poczucie komfortu w konwersacji, którą prowadzili w zaciszu komórki Desa.

-To byłyby po prostu moje wargi?

-Są wystarczające, nie potrzebują otoczki.

-A gdybym chciał otoczkę?

-Kwiaty.-Louis odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.- Jedne większe, drugie mniejsze. Niektóre w pełni rozkwitu, inne jeszcze w fazie drobnych pączków. Podłużne i okrągłe, zbite w kulę. Wszystkie pastelowe, żeby stanowiły jedynie tło dla ust.

-Z pastelem kojarzy mi się jedynie róż, a przecież usta mam w tym samym odcieniu.-Brunet mruknął w odpowiedzi, a cień zaintrygowania przemknął przez jego twarz, czego Louis nawet nie zauważył, wzrok swój skupiwszy na suficie.- Czy coś pomyliłem?

-Usta nie byłyby czerwone.- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i po tonie, jaki nagle zyskał głos szatyna, mógł zauważyć, że ten myśli o tym, co mówi, zastanawia się nad każdym słowem, które opuszcza jego wargi, najpierw testując uważnie ich smak.

-A?

-Krwistoczerwone.-Louis odrzekł, przymykając zaraz po tym oczy, zupełnie jakby wyobrażał sobie gotowy obraz. I Harry nie przeoczył tego drobnego ruchu prawej dłoni, uniesionej delikatnie w powietrze i ruszającej się samoistnie w konturze łagodnie wyciętego łuku kupidyna, a potem nagle zaczynającej drżeć niekontrolowanie, by już sekundę później opaść bezwładnie na wklęsły brzuch bezdomnego mężczyzny. Ta sama dłoń została zaciśnięta w pięść, a następnie rozluźniona w celu ukrycia drgawek, jednak jej właściciel zdawał się być świadom, że został nakryty, więc puścił ją luźno i wplótł jej palce między pozostałe. - Wiesz, jak piękny odcień ma krew?-Zapytał nagle, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.- Ma barwę wina. Wyrafinowanego, szlachetnego wręcz wina. To zmącone bordo, balansujące sprawnie między czystą czerwienią a brązem gorzkiej czekolady. Matowe, a jednak potrafiące odbić drobny blask. I w tym małym blasku, tej drobnej iskrze światła… kryją się emocje. Twoje usta byłyby właśnie takie. Jednolite, o barwie drogiego czerwonego wina otwartego w swoim najlepszym okresie. Z pojedynczą perłową plamką. Nie byłaby ona całkowicie jasna, niewinna. Nie.- Mówiąc to, pokręcił przecząco głową i odetchnął głęboko. Harry zaś nasłuchiwał, wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek, bez jednego mrugnięcia okiem; cichy, ciekawy, jak gąbka nasiąkający słowami starszego.- To bardziej wpadałoby w biel złamaną szarością, jakby ktoś użył farby z drobinkami piasku, a nawet kurzu. Niby nic, po prostu kilka szarowatych okruszków, a to wystarczyłoby to, by pozbyć się zbędnej cnoty, wprowadzić odrobinę zamętu i tajemnicy. Kwiaty byłyby prostym tłem, w kontraście do idealnego konturu ust, one byłyby rozmyte, nieco wyblakłe, wtapiające się w płótno. Mogłyby układać się w zarys twarzy, gdybyś chciał. Ale zrezygnowałbym z tego pomysłu, po co odwracać uwagę od prawdziwego piękna?-Zadał kolejne pytanie, które nie pragnęło odpowiedzi.- Mógłbym też stworzyć kontury ust właśnie za pomocą kwiatów. Wtedy połączyłbym obie wizje w spójną całość. Mieniłyby się paroma barwami; błękitem słonych łez, zielenią traconych nadziei, żółcią wyrzutów sumienia, pomarańczą wszystkich widzianych zachodów słońca, różem upragnionej delikatności… Ale wszystkie wyglądałyby niczym sprane ubrania, które nosisz praktycznie codziennie, bo mają w sobie coś, co sprawia, że nie chcesz ich zdjąć i pozwolić im odpocząć w szafie. Bo tylko w nich czujesz się na tyle bezpiecznie, by stawić czoła wyzwaniom świata zewnętrznego.

-Noszę te emocje właśnie w ten sposób. To byłoby dobre.- Harry przemówił w końcu, a głos wydobył się z niego, przyozdobiony w chrypę i coś, czego sam nie potrafił określić. Jednak Louis również nie zagłębiał się w to, a jedynie skinął nieznacznie głową, po czym otworzył oczy, na powrót aklimatyzując się do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował, swój własny świat zamykając na klucz w obawie przez zdemolowaniem go w pojedynkę. Ich spojrzenia na moment ponownie się spotkały i tym razem Harry tego nie przerwał.

-Każdy nosi to w ten sposób. Jeśli twierdzi inaczej, kłamie. Może przykrywa to płaszczem szczęścia, ale pod koniec dnia, kiedy wraca do domu, ściąga go, bo…

-Kto normalny chodziłby po domu w płaszczu, co?

-Dokładnie.

Potem oboje parsknęli z drobinkami rozbawienia rozjaśniającymi tęczówki i jednocześnie odwrócili wzrok, każdy zerkając na coś zupełnie innego.

-To byłby całkiem niezły obraz.- Brunet przyznał po chwili, zwinąwszy usta w aprobacie.

-Byłby.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że muszę cię przewinąć. Jak dzidzię, ale który dorosły nie chciałby, żeby ktoś od czasu do czasu zajął się nim jak dzieckiem?

-To była okropna zapowiedź tortur, Harry.

-Wiem, cały jestem okropny. Nic nie poradzisz, taka moja natura. Próbuję z tym walczyć.- Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał konspiracyjnie, marszcząc zabawnie nos zaraz potem, przez co Louis zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił przecząco głową, a jego twarz przyjęła lekko błagalny wyraz, kiedy pytał:

-Może jednak nie teraz?

-Co masz na myśli?

-Czuję się dobrze, naprawdę nie chcę…- zaciął się na moment, własne zdanie przerywając głębokim oddechem.- Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, to jest naprawdę bolesne.

-W porządku. Zatem mam pomysł.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i Harry wydawał się być przy tym taki zadowolony z siebie, że podświadomie zaczął się trochę obawiać tego, co tkwiło pod lokami uwięzionymi w koczku na czubku głowy bruneta.- Powiedz mi, czy jest coś, czego nie robiłeś od dawna, a co chciałbyś zrobić teraz. Oczywiście musisz wziąć pod uwagę swój obecny stan.

-Muzyka.

-Co?- Młody weterynarz zmarszczył brwi na natychmiastową reakcję swojego rozmówcy, po dopytaniu jeszcze przetwarzając jedno słowo, które padło z ust starszego mężczyzny. -Muzyka?

-Nie słyszałem żadnej piosenki, praktycznie odkąd wylądowałem na ulicy. Dawniej muzyka towarzyszyła mi każdego dnia, a od tamtej pory po prostu-

-Rozumiem. Cóż, jeśli mam być szczery, na tą chwilę chyba nie mam nic przy-Przerwał wpół zdania i zagryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Przez krótki moment nie odzywał się wcale, a po wyrazie jego twarzy Louis mógł domyślić się, że walczył z własnymi myślami, więc nie przeszkadzał mu w tym, a jedynie w spokoju czekał, aż ten będzie gotowy.- Wolisz wolne kawałki, prawda? Bardziej instrumentalne?

-To aż tak widać?

-Po prostu wyglądasz mi na takiego człowieka. Um, cóż, jest- mam pewne nagranie… Ale to sama melodia, więc-

-Idealnie.

-Idealnie.- Harry powtórzył za nim bezmyślnie, kiwając głową, jakby spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi.

Z trudem podniósł się z fotela i wolno podszedł do biurka w drugim kącie pokoju, w którym przez chwilę szperał, by w końcu wyjąć mały magnetofon i podłączyć kabel do najbliższego kontaktu. Ręka zadrżała mu nad odpowiednim przyciskiem, jednak finalnie wcisnął go i przy akompaniamencie pierwszych dźwięków fortepianu wrócił do miejsca, w którym siedział, ale po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia stanął przed kanapą, by zaraz potem usiąść na podłodze przy niej i oprzeć o nią plecy. A potem zamknął oczy, westchnąwszy ciężko na nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakie niosły za sobą wspomnienia, które z każdą sekundą melodii coraz nachalniej owiewały całą jego postać.

_-Nie ruszaj się, maleńka, chociaż przez moment, proszę.-Mruknął błagalnie po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut, stojąc nad przewijakiem, podczas gdy trzymiesięczna dziewczynka na nim wierzgała nieustannie nóżkami, popiskując przy tym radośnie. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że widocznie głos brata zwraca jej uwagę w odpowiedni sposób, ponieważ uspokajała przy tym swoje ruchy i zerkała na niego z zaciekawieniem, więc odetchnął z ulgą i ponowił próbę zmiany pieluchy.- Bardzo ładnie. Widzisz, właśnie tak powinno być od początku, już byśmy mieli to z głowy, a tak to oboje się męczymy.-Mówił tonem łagodnym i opanowanym, jakby jedno niewłaściwe słowo miało sprawić, że prysłby cały urok._

_Ostrożnie uniósł bioderka siostry do góry, by móc wyciągnąć spod niej zużytego pampersa i skrzywił się nieco na nieprzyjemny zapach, do którego stanowczo nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, mimo upływu czasu. Po tym, jak delikatnie się wzdrygnął, natychmiast wyrzucił pieluchę do śmietnika obok łóżeczka Olivii i wrócił wzrokiem do niemowlęcia, które jeszcze żwawiej zaczęło poruszać nóżkami, jak tylko wyczuło, że nic nie krępuje mu ruchów._

_-Myszko…-Burknął, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiały czysta desperacja i zupełna bezsilność, ponieważ z wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, z pewnością nie miał zbyt dużych pokładów cierpliwości, a małe dziecko wyczerpywało je wszystkie w mgnieniu oka i on po prostu nie był na to gotowy.-Olivia, błagam, uspokój się na chwilę, ile ty masz lat, żeby się tak zachowywać?- Rzucił bez zastanowienia, po czym sam zmarszczył brwi na własne słowa i wywrócił oczami na cały bezsens, który go otaczał.- Nieważne, nic nie mów. Jestem idiotą, ale straciłem rodziców, tak? Zresztą ty również, więc musisz mnie zrozumieć.- Wytłumaczył się sam przed sobą i sięgnął po nawilżane chusteczki, dla zmiany tematu zajmując się dokładnym, ale bardzo delikatnym wycieraniem miejsc intymnych dziewczynki. A kiedy już ochłonął, zadowolony z posłuszeństwa młodszej siostry, jedną ręką ułożył między jej nóżkami i za udo uniósł ją nieco w górę, a drugą wyjął z pudełka kolejną chusteczkę i zaczął czyścić jej pupę, na palcach nagle poczuł coś ciepłego. Na to przymknął oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął przesadnie ciężko, pod nosem mrucząc płaczliwie: -Niech to nie będzie to, co myślę, że jest, proszę…_

_Olivia zaś tylko zachichotała radośnie, zupełnie tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała, co zrobiła, i była z tego wręcz dumna. I właśnie ten śmiech oraz fakt, że dziewczynka zsiusiała mu się na rękę, przelały czarę goryczy, bo gdy Harry utwierdził się w podejrzeniu co do lepkiej cieczy między palcami, z bolesnym, przydługim jękiem pochylił się bardziej nad przewijakiem i w geście kapitulacji położył czoło na małym brzuszku, w miejscu kręcąc na nim głową ze zrezygnowaniem._

_-Mam dość. Robisz mi to za każdym cholernym razem, młoda, to już dawno przestało być zabawne.-Wypowiedział stanowczo, gdy już zacisnął zęby i w myślach policzył do dziesięciu w próbie uspokojenia skołowanych nerwów. Uniósł się łagodnie, zastępując czoło podbródkiem na delikatnej skórze niemowlaka, po czym jego zielone oczy wyszły na spotkanie tym granatowym, wyjątkowo okrągłym i muśniętym dwoma pojedynczymi iskierkami światła._

_I kiedy to się stało, po całym jego ciele przeszły kojące prądy; swój początek mające zarówno w koniuszkach palców u stóp, jak i w cebulkach włosów, ciągnące do siebie z dwóch końców jego osoby, tylko po to, by spotkać się w samym środku i eksplodować poczuciem odpowiedzialności za drugie istnienie. To osiadło w dole jego brzucha już powoli, swobodnie, niczym jesienne liście spadające z drzewa, tworząc ciepłą wyściółkę dla empatii i miłości- dwóch nieokiełznanych urwisów wśród emocji, które pojawiają się i znikają, samemu decydując, niekiedy mylnie, o odpowiedniości momentu. Jedno spojrzenie rozprowadziło po jego krwiobiegu spokój, potrzebny do przemyślenia całej sytuacji i wyciągnięcia wniosków, które prowadzić mogły tylko ku lepszemu. A drobne usteczka, wykrzywione w nierównym, jeszcze nie do końca kontrolowanym uśmiechu jedynie wzmocniły ten efekt, przez co finalnie Harry odwzajemnił gest i odetchnął wolno, po czym przycisnął usta do miejsca tuż nad pępkiem Olivii, całując je z należytym szacunkiem. -Przepraszam.- Wymruczał półszeptem, a dziewczynka tylko zagruchała w odpowiedzi.-Nie radzę sobie z tobą, to dlatego się tak denerwuję, wiesz?-Zaczął znowu mówić, w międzyczasie sięgając po kolejne już chusteczki, powróciwszy do swojej pierwotnej pozycji nad przewijakiem. Ponownie przetarł nawilżonym materiałem między nóżkami niemowlaka, po czym chwycił za maleńkie udo i uniósł je nieco, by oczyścić też całą pupę i maścią natłuszczającą zapobiec niepotrzebnym odparzeniom.-Mam tylko siedemnaście lat, sam jeszcze niedawno potrzebowałem pampersa, bo za dzieciaka moczyłem łóżko notorycznie i to było straszne. A teraz spójrz, ledwo nauczyłem się kontrolować swój własny pęcherz, a już muszę walczyć z twoim. Jak ty mi to wynagrodzisz, huh?-Spytał, chociaż wiedział, że odpowiedź nie nadejdzie. Wraz z wypowiedzeniem ostatniego słowa, zdążył nakremować ją między nóżkami i zasypać to talkiem, nawet nie będąc pewnym, czy to było właściwe posunięcie.-Dodatkowo jestem facetem. No, prawie. Ja po prostu nie jestem przystosowany do zajmowania się takimi maluszkami, przecież tak naprawdę mógłbym cię złamać w pół, całkiem przypadkowo. To mnie przeraża.- Przyznał sam przed sobą, pokręciwszy na to głową._

_Westchnął potem głośno i spojrzał ponownie na krocze swojej siostry, tym razem skupiając się na tym konkretnym miejscu, i z dziwnym ukłuciem dumy zauważył, że dziewczynka była czysta, a świeży pampers gotowy do zapięcia, więc zrobił to zaraz i uśmiechnął się wesoło, na co Olivia zareagowała pojedynczym piskiem wprost z szeroko otwartej buźki._

_\- Heeeej, spójrz, udało się. I nawet nie założyłem go na odwrót, to już poważny krok w przód w naszej przewijakowej przygodzie._

_W akcie chwilowej radości zapiął jeszcze kolorowe śpioszki siostry i uniósł ją w górę, a potem pocałował lekko w czółko i ułożył ją sobie na biodrze, mimowolnie wciąż przytrzymując jej główkę dla zapewnienia odpowiedniej stabilizacji._

_-Gems, przewinąłem ją!- Zawołał, w końcu otworzywszy się na świat poza dziecięcym pokoikiem i własną klatką stresu, a wtem usłyszał dźwięki pianina, dochodzące do jego uszu z salonu._

_Zaintrygowany zmarszczył brwi, do momentu, w którym stało się to wręcz bolesne, po czym odłożył Olivię do głębokiego wózka i pociągnął go za sobą w drodze do pokoju połączonego z aneksem kuchennym, gdzie w jednym z kątów, przy czarnym dużym instrumencie siedziała drobna blondynka. Jej postać tkwiła skulona na solidnym stołku, wydając się być taką małą i bezsilną, jakby w niemocy miała zaraz opaść bezwładnie na podłogę i rozbić się na najmniejsze kawałeczki, i to sprawiło, że jakiekolwiek zadowolenie z siebie Harry’ego zastąpiło ostre ukłucie bólu w chwili, w której uświadomił sobie, że jego starsza siostra w świecie realnym odzwierciedlała idealnie to, jak on sam wyglądał w środku. Patrzył na nią i nie widział już człowieka, a jedynie jego cień, pustą skorupę egzystencji po istocie, jeszcze nie tak dawno żyjącej pełnią życia. Jej wychodzone palce muskały klawisze pianina z dozą niepewności, ramiona drżały nieznacznie, a jej głowa wisiała opuszczona, całe ciało zaś unosiło się miarowo pod wpływem ciężkiego oddechu, który Harry mógł usłyszeć z drugiego końca pokoju. Pozostawił wózek tam, gdzie stał, upewniając się tylko, że całą uwagę Olivii przejęła kolorowa grzechotka, i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę starszej dziewczyny, by następnie stanąć za nią i ułożyć dłonie na jej ramionach, ku pokrzepieniu krwawiących serc. A ona wciąż grała melodię wolną i przepełnioną melancholią, polegającą właściwie na wciskaniu określonych klawiszy, każdego po kilka razy. Akordy najpierw się powtarzały, potem płynnie przechodziły w coraz niższe, wyrażające coraz więcej żalu, a każdy miał smak goryczy mniej znośny od poprzedniego, by zaraz potem wrócić do wyższego i zatoczyć koło. Dźwięki roznosiły się po całym mieszkaniu niczym zapach ukochanej szarlotki ich mamy, wkradały się w każdy zakątek i wabiły zmysły na pokuszenie. Jednak nie skutkowały nasyceniem dobrym smakiem z dzieciństwa, a raczej karmiły duszę trucizną, która zabijała powoli i boleśnie, pastwiąc się nad swoją ofiarą, zabierając skrawek po skrawku. Jednak tworzyły wspaniałą całość, w której Harry mógł się zatracić i był już nawet bliski tego stanu, jednak wtedy Gemma zawiesiła dłonie nad klawiszami, już więcej ich nie dotykając, więc cała magia prysła jak bańka mydlana, przywracając ich obu do szarej rzeczywistości, z której oboje tak bardzo pragnęli uciec._

_-Jadłaś coś dzisiaj..?- Było jedynym, o co brunet był w stanie zapytać, a kiedy dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, dodał:- A chociaż piłaś?_

_-Szklankę wody.- Odrzekła szeptem i gdyby Harry nie był na to tak wyczulony w tamtym momencie, mógłby to łatwo zgubić we własnym oddechu._

_-Musisz jeść, skarbie. Musisz pić, żeby żyć._

_-A co, jeśli ja nie chcę żyć?_

_-Nie mów tak.-Nastolatek warknął natychmiast głosem tylko o ton wyższym.- Nie mów tak, błagam. Nie ty._

_-Harry, ja nie chcę.- Mówiąc to, Gemma odwróciła się na krześle, twarzą do niego, a świeże łzy spływały już wzdłuż wyżłobionych wcześniej na czerwono korytarzy w śniadej cerze na jej policzkach. Oczy o barwie mlecznej czekolady przysłonięte były grubą słoną powłoką, popękane usta zaś krwawiły w paru miejscach od ciągłego przygryzania ich w ciągu dnia.- Nie potrafię…- Dodała, jednak nie dane było jej skończyć, bo jej głos złamał się okrutnie i wszystko, co potem zrobiła, to wyciągnięcie rąk, pozbawione nawet słowa prośby. Ale Harry nie potrzebował niczego więcej; delikatnie podniósł ją do siebie i ułożył pewnie w swoich ramionach, pozwalając jej owinąć nogami swój pas, a rękami szyję, jakby od tego zależało całe jej życie. Nie płakał wtedy. Nie mógł, bo ona to robiła, a jedna osoba zalana łzami zdawała się mu być wtedy wystarczająca. Więc jedynie zacieśnił uścisk na jej wątłym ciele i podszedł na powrót do wózka, by kolejne minuty spędzić na kołysaniu obu swoich sióstr do snu._

_-Damy radę, słońce.- Powiedział jeszcze do ucha starszej, uśmiechając się tym samym do młodszej.-Nie mamy wyjścia._

-Jest piękna…

Harry zamrugał kilkukrotnie i potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się obrazu przeszłości sprzed swoich oczu, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Louisa. Westchnął ciężko na to stwierdzenie, po czym skinął delikatnie głową, orientując się przez to, że gumka zniknęła z jego włosów, a zastąpiły ją delikatnie palce, wplątane luźno między przetłuszczone loki.

-Przepraszam, ja- Szatyn zaczął się tłumaczyć i Harry zmarszczył brwi na panikę w jego głosie, by zaraz potem przerwać mu wpół zdania.

-Nie masz za co.

-Ja tylko-

-To całkiem miłe.- Przyznał szczerze i przeczyścił gardło, zanim kontynuował:- Też tak powiedziałem, gdy moja siostra pierwszy raz zagrała ją całą.

-To jej nagranie?

-Nasze. Wspólne, właściwie.- Objaśnił, nawet nie będąc do końca pewnym, dlaczego to robił.- Ale tak, za pierwszym razem była piękna. Niestety tragiczna w skutkach.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, obaj ponownie zamilkli; Louis znowu zaczął łagodnie gładzić skórę głowy weterynarza, zasłuchując się w przepięknej balladzie, kiedy Harry zamknął oczy, by kolejne wspomnienia mimowolnie wdarły się do jego umysłu i zorganizowały sercu projekcję jego prywatnego końca świata.

_Czuł, że dłonie zaczynały go boleć od uderzania pałkami w bębny, jednak był tak pochłonięty melodią, którą wygrywał, i tak pogrążony w wyczerpującej walce z własnymi uczuciami, że nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia. Jego prawa stopa powoli drętwiała w ten nieprzyjemny sposób od wygrywania stałego rytmu na największym bębnie, a w plecach stopniowo nasilało się kłucie, mimo to wciąż dotrzymywał kroku muzyce płynącej z pianina w studiu nagraniowym._

_W wyćwiczonym tempie uderzał w werbel, jednocześnie muskając tylko dwa stykające się z sobą równolegle talerze na osobnym stelażu podczas wygrywania drugiej już zwrotki, której nie towarzyszyły żadne słowa. Melancholijna melodia pianina dzięki perkusji nabrała nieco więcej charakteru, jednak brakowało jeszcze dźwięków odpowiednich gitar, przez co całość wciąż nie była pełna, ale to już było dobre; miało wartość, którą oboje chcieli przekazać w tym utworze. I być może nieco zbyt mocno uderzył w bębny tuż przed początkiem kolejnego refrenu i jeszcze mocniej w talerze, bo całe jego ciało uniosło się przy tym, a mięśnie ramion napięły znacznie przy tych ruchach, ale to nie było tam nikogo, kto zwróciłby na to uwagę, więc nie opanował się, a tylko przymknął na moment oczy i wziął głęboki, nosowy wdech, pozwalając, by muzyka ostatecznie przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Kolejne przejścia wygrywał już bardziej na wyczucie, kołysząc się na krzesełku w rytm i stale przygryzając dolną wargę, dopóki nie nadeszła zaplanowana zmiana tempa i musiał bardziej skupić się na talerzach, a zaraz potem uderzyć w kolejne bębny nieco szybciej. I sam dokładnie nie wiedział, co nim pokierowało w tamtym momencie, ale znając wszystkie nuty piosenki, po prostu otworzył usta i dał się ponieść._

_-Nie rozmawiamy wystarczająco dużo.- Wyśpiewał, choć bardziej przypominało to zawodzenie, ponieważ wyciągnął pierwsze słowo tak bardzo, że mimowolnie jego ciało odchyliło się przy tym do tyłu, by wrócić do pierwotnej postawy przy trzecim, dokończyć wers już łagodniej, po czym wykonać dokładnie ten sam ruch przy kolejnej linijce tekstu.-Powinniśmy się otworzyć, zanim to zajdzie za daleko. W drugiej połowie zdania uniósł głowę najwyżej, przez co na jego wystające na szyi żyły padło sztuczne światło lampy, a drobne kropelki potu rozbłysły w nim niczym gwiezdny pył, otwarte usta zaś zwinął, tworząc niemal idealny okrąg, a potem opadł bezwładnie ma swoim stołku, pozbawiony energii, zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. Jego ramiona nagle na powrót się spięły się pewnie i w kolejnym tempie już nawet nie potrafił do końca sam określić, co z nimi robił; czy uderzał w kocioł czy półkocioł, a może w talerz o wysokim brzmieniu._

_Wyżył się na werblu, tylko po to, by ostateczny cios zadać talerzowi o krótkim i bardzo wysokim dźwięku i już zdążył unieść pałki do kontynuowania melodii, jednak zatrzymał się w rękoma w powietrzu, jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie słyszał już pianina. Dopiero, gdy otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje, tak naprawdę zorientował się, że ponownie je zamknął, wcześniej ciemność była dla niego czymś normalnym, potrzebnym, bezpiecznym. Światło uderzyło w niego w pierwszej sekundzie, zmuszając go do zawężenia kątu widzenia do minimum, by przyzwyczaić się do niego stopniowo, niczym do palącego słońca wpadającego do pokoju po ciemnej nocy. Jednak zaraz potem rozejrzał się po studiu, wzrokiem wyszukując znanej sobie postaci, którą znalazł na stołku przed pianinem; zgarbioną i cichą, z dłonią zamarzniętą w bezruchu tuż nad klawiszami i nieco uchylonymi, bladoróżowymi ustami. Jej ciało nie unosiło się nawet pod wpływem oddechu, sprawiając wrażenie posągu, wyrzeźbionego przez wymyślnego artystę na obraz czegoś pomiędzy człowiekiem cierpiącym a zjawą włóczącą się bez celu po wszechświecie, niemogącej znaleźć swojego miejsca spoczynku wiecznego. Jej krótkie, zniszczone solą łez i siłą tarcia rzęsy nie drgnęły nawet odrobinę w pojedynczym mrugnięciu, którego po prostu nie było w czasie, kiedy chłopak przyglądał się jej postaci._

_Kolor opuścił jej anielską twarz, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wyblakłe plamy podrażnionej skóry na policzkach i jasny brąz nielicznych piegów porozrzucanych bezmyślnie na małym nosie. I wstyd było Harry’emu to przyznać, jednak potrafił odnaleźć w niej dziwny rodzaj piękna- w jej najmarniejszej powłoce widział coś, co wabiło go syrenim śpiewem, bezlitośnie łapiąc za serce i zaciskając na nim swe szpony. Nieświadomie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca zza perkusji i ruszył w jej kierunku, tym razem nie stając za nią, nie kładąc też dłoni na jej wątłe ramiona, by okazać jej wsparcie duchowe, którego oboje tak bardzo potrzebowali. Zamiast tego ujął jej rękę w swoją i pomógł jej wstać, po czym otulił całą jej twarz dłońmi, tym samym zmuszając ją do uniesienia wzroku na wysokość jego oczu. Nie zagłębił się jednak w czekoladzie jej zranionego spojrzenia, a przysunął ją do siebie bardziej i przycisnął suche usta, kolejno do odsłoniętego przez zaczesaną do tyłu grzywkę czoła, następnie zjeżdżając do obu wilgotnych policzków, by ostatecznie zatrzymać się na dłużej na brodzie, niemalże w połowie jej dolnej wargi. Całując ją tam, zacisnął powieki w próbie zapanowania nad własnymi emocjami, które już sprytnie torowały sobie drogę poprzez łzy w jego zmęczonych oczach o barwie mchu. Bo wiedział, że musiał._

_-Jak się masz, mała?- Wyszeptał naprzeciw jej ust, pozwoliwszy, by ich nosy stykały się ze sobą delikatnie._

_-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś..?-Gemma odrzekła tak samo cicho, jednak siła jej głosu znacznie wzrosła, jak tylko ułożyła dłonie na piersi brata i odepchnęła go od siebie już w następnej chwili.-Dlaczego zacytowałeś słowa z komórki taty?!-Wręcz wywrzeszczała, a całym jej ciałem targnęła furia, na którą brunet zupełnie nie był przygotowany. Zmarszczył więc brwi z niemałym zdumieniu, a jego szczęka opadła nieznacznie, gdy, wraz z jego krokiem w przód, dziewczyna cofnęła się na tę samą odległość, utrzymując dystans między nimi. Jej podbródek drżał niekontrolowanie, podobnie jak i ramiona, mimo to stała wyprostowana, spojrzeniem pełnym zarzutu wiercąc dziurę w czole rodzonego brata._

_-Gemma, proszę, to tylko słowa…_

_-To twoje słowa!- Kolejnym wybuchem odpowiedziała na bezskuteczną próbę załagodzenia sytuacji przez Harry’ego.- Sam je napisałeś i- i Boże, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- Dodała, po czym histerycznie przeczesała palcami włosy, odgarniając je do tyłu, przez co jej szeroko otwarte oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe, niż były naprawdę.- To był szczyt hipokryzji, który zaakceptowałam, ale nie masz prawa używać tych słów, nie ty!_

_-Nawaliłem, wiem- Młodszy spróbował ponownie, jednak blondynka brutalnie przerwała mu wpół zdania, kręcąc na niego głową z czymś w rodzaju niedowierzania._

_-Olewałeś rodziców przez pół życia, po czym napisałeś na ścianie u własnego ojca, że trzeba rozmawiać, to chore. Ja z nimi rozmawiałam o wszystkim, zawsze starałam się być blisko! Słyszysz? Zawsze!- Powtórzyła i Harry niemal czuł nóż wbity w swoje plecy, z każdym kolejnym słowem siostry rozcinający kolejny skrawek skóry, czubkiem drażniący kręgi.- A jednak oboje ich straciliśmy, to nie w porządku!_

_-Skończ.- Zawarczał w końcu, niezdolny do przyjęcia niczego więcej. Jej gniewnemu spojrzeniu wyszedł na spotkanie swoim własnym, przez co oboje stali naprzeciwko siebie przepełnieni złością i wyrzutami sumienia, które zżerały ich od środka w najgorszy sposób, napuszczając na siebie zranione rodzeństwo w zbyt trudnym okresie ich życia.- Mam takie samo prawo za nimi tęsknić, co ty. Nie odbierzesz mi tego, rozumiesz? I co ty w ogóle odstawiasz, co?-Zapytał i nawet nie dał jej czasu na odpowiedź, natychmiast dodając:- Nie widzisz, że teraz mamy tylko siebie?_

_-Nie ma już nas!-Odparła bez zastanowienia, tym jednym zdaniem ostatecznie rozrywając serce chłopaka na trzy kawałki. Patrząc na niego nie mogła zobaczyć, jak jego dusza upada i rozbija się o podłogę łatwo niczym szkło, pozostawiając go zbrukanego i pustego. Na zewnątrz pozostał taki sam, jedynie śnieżnobiała bladość otoczyła jego twarz chłodem, jednak utracił coś ważnego z chwilą wypowiedzenia tak ostrych słów przez najbliższą mu osobę. A Gemma nie poprzestała na tym; natychmiast dobiła go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zgarbiła się nagle przed nim w przerażeniu, jej brązowe oczy pokryła już gruba powłoka łez, a te, jak na zawołanie, zaczęły spływać po jej śniadych policzkach. Patrzyła na niego z intensywnie, splecione dłonie trzymając przy swoich opuchniętych ustach, jednak Harry’ego ten widok nie wzruszył, co z trudem sam przed sobą uznał za kryzys. -To zaszło za daleko.-Mówiąc to, wskazała palcem między nimi dwoma i pokręciła panicznie głową._

_\- Jacy „my”, Harry, co się dzieje?- Dodała, a jej głos przybrał dziwną barwę; stał się wyższy, a jednak nieco bardziej męski, cichy i niepewny, a do tego nie opuścił ust dziewczyny, mimo to rozbrzmiewając w jego uszach dość wyraźnie._

\- Harry..? Harry, hej.- Usłyszał po raz kolejny i obraz jego siostry wpierw zaciął jak na starym telewizorze, tylko po to, by zaraz potem zniknąć zupełnie, a przed oczami na powrót stanęła mu ściana z napisem, którego tak bardzo nienawidził.

Szara rzeczywistość uwolniła go od jeszcze większej dawki bólu, jednak to, co miał, było wystarczające. Gwałtownie podniósł się podłogi i ruszył w kierunku magnetofonu, który po raz kolejny odtwarzał melodię skrzywdzonych serc, z zamiarem wyłączenia go, jednak Louis odezwał się dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym jego palec zawisł już nad odpowiednim przyciskiem.

-Nie, proszę.- Napomknął błagalnie, przedzierając się cichym tonem przez muzykę, słabym skrzekiem docierając prosto do wnętrza Harry’ego.- Jest ładna, zostaw…

-Później do ciebie wrócę.-Mruknął w odpowiedzi, skinąwszy głową w zgodzie na jego prośbę, po czym wyszedł pospiesznie z pokoju socjalnego, wymuszając kaszel dla powstrzymania łez i pozbycia się nieprzyjemnej guli w gardle. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi na klucz, otarł ręką nos i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jednocześnie wypuszczając głośno powietrze, a gdy zwrócił się ku swojemu gabinetowi, w poczekalni mignęła mu jakaś postać, krocząca do niego z otwartymi ramionami, w których zamierzała go zamknąć, ale on odsunął się, nawet nie skupiwszy się właściwie na rozpoznaniu jej.

-Harry!-Wysoki szatyn odezwał się, być może pierwszy raz, odkąd pojawił się w ośrodku, być może nie; Harry nie wiedział i nie zastanawiał się nad tym za długo.- Stary, mam do ciebie sprawę.

-Streszczaj się, nie mam czasu.- Wywarczał w odpowiedzi, i nawet jeśli widział przed sobą Liama, a w jego umyśle zapaliły się czerwone alarmowe światła, zignorował je bez trudu, decydując się na jak najszybsze zakończenie rozmowy z nim i zamknięcie się w swoim gabinecie na resztę dnia.- No już.- Popędził jeszcze, na co Liam zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, jednak nie skomentował tego, a przeszedł do rzeczy, zaraz tłumacząc:

-Potrzebuję środków uspokajających dla psa. Czeka nas długa podróż, on bardzo się denerwuje i-

-Dobra, zamilcz.- Brunet bez pardonu wszedł mu w słowo, by pomacać wszystkie swoje kieszenie i z tylnej w spodniach wyjąc listek kapsułek i rzucić go starszemu mężczyźnie bez żadnych emocji wypisanych na twarzy.- Ile waży?

-A bo ja wiem?- Liam odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, podrapawszy się niezręcznie w tył głowy.- Jakieś trzydzieści kilogramów, tak sądzę…

-Dwie kapsułki na godzinę przed wyjazdem.

-Po co nosisz w kieszeni zwierzęce tabletki na uspokojenie?-Dopytał jeszcze z czystą ciekawością w głosie, a Harry westchnął na to ciężko i uniósł głowę do góry.

-Bo jestem weterynarzem? Jeszcze jakieś błyskotliwe pytania, Payne?

-Ile ci wiszę?

-Po prostu już wypieprzaj, jestem zajęty.- Mruknął zmęczonym tonem, już odwrócony plecami do swojego rozmówcy, kierując się prosto do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem to wszystko nabrało już znacznie szybszego tempa.

Jego wzrok płatał mu figle, pokazując mu wszystko, co działo się wokół niego, jak za pomocą szerokiego pędzla, z dziecinną frywolnością mażącego proste kreski na płótnie jego życia, ale jemu już nic nie przeszkadzało. Chwycił za wino i ulubiony kryształ, a po chwili zastanowienia sięgnął też do kieszeni fartucha po piersiówkę i gotowym ekwipunkiem usiadł w kącie gabinetu, plecami oparłszy się o dużą wannę dla psów.

Pierwszy kieliszek był kwestią pojedynczego uniesienia ręki, paru łapczywych łyków i delikatnego wzdrygnięcia się po tym.

Drugi wzniósł za zdrowie Teddy i wierzył, że dzięki właściwej intencji to było już znacznie lepsze.

Przy trzecim zaś wino okazało się zbyt słabe, bez wyrazu. Bardziej go męczyło, aniżeli leczyło zranioną duszę. Było nijakie.

I tak właśnie dotarł do momentu, w którym otworzył zawleczkę piersiówki i zmieszał dwa alkohole, żeby to znowu stało się dobre, pomogło zapomnieć, przyprawiło o dreszcze. W pokoju socjalnym melancholijna melodia ukołysała wszystkie zmysły Louisa po raz drugi, odkąd został sam, kiedy Harry wyciągał z trudem telefon z przedniej kieszeni ciasnych jeansów. Pierwsze jej nuty rozbrzmiały po raz trzeci, gdy on wybrał numer do przyjaciela i przyłożył komórkę do ucha, już poddając się sidłom zobojętnienia i delikatnym zawrotom głowy. Opróżnił połowę czwartego kieliszka, w myślach licząc kolejne sygnały połączenia. I zdążył go skończyć, zanim w słuchawce odezwał się ciepły głos Zayna, tak bardzo zaufany i wspaniały dla Harry’ego. Na dźwięk swojego imienia uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymknąwszy oczy na chwilę, chcąc delektować się tak prostą rzeczą jak najdłużej. Ale w końcu opanował się i znalazł w sobie siłę, by samemu przemówić dla świętego spokoju starszego.

-Zayn… Zayn, czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?- Powiedział wolniej niż zwykle, usilnie powstrzymując jąkanie i pilnując swojego języka bardziej niż zwykle.

-Haz, kiedykolwiek, naprawdę, ale nie dzisiaj…-Zayn odparł dość smutnym tonem, jakby naprawdę żałował i dla Harry’ego to było wystarczające. W tamtym momencie wszystko było dla niego właśnie takie; wystarczające.

-Po prostu… Muszę dzisiaj pojechać na dyżur do znaj-jomego za miasto, nocka.-Wymyślił na poczekaniu, szybko uświadamiając sobie, że kłamstwo przychodziło mu znacznie łatwiej pod wpływem alkoholu.- Czy mógłbyś odebrać dzieci od Eleanor i-

-Dam je pod opiekę naszej niańce, powinna sobie poradzić.

-Dziękuję. Odbiorę je jutro, z samego rana!-Powiedział trochę zbyt głośno i trochę zbyt ochryple, przez co przygryzł boleśnie wargę, bo Zayn to wyczuł.

-Haz, dobrze się czujesz?- Mulat zapytał z wyraźną troską w głosie i w tamtym momencie młody weterynarz po prostu cieszył się, że to rozmowa telefoniczna, a nie twarzą w twarz, bo po prostu by tego nie wytrzymał.

-Tak, mam drobne zamieszanie, to wszystko. Jeszcze raz dzięki i baw się dzisiaj dobrze.- Odrzekł wymijająco, tylko na końcu wkładając w swoje słowa potrzebne ciepło, a potem rozłączył się, odetchnął głośno i podniósł się wolno z podłogi.

Na powierzchni jego oczu pojawiły się plamki większe i mniejsze, sprawiając wrażenie tańczących na jego tęczówkach w rytmie, którego on nie mógł odgadnąć, a cały pokój zawirował na moment krótki, ale wystarczający, by Harry odchylił się zbyt mocno do tyłu i wpadł do wanny pełnej letniej już wody po niedawnej kąpieli jednego z psich pacjentów. W magnetofonie nagranie powtórzyło się po raz szósty, gdy brunet rozbił szyjkę butelki o kant wanny, odłamał nóżkę kieliszka pełnego czystej wódki i włożył go wprost do pozostałości wina.

Louis podniósł się z kanapy dokładnie w chwili, w której młodszy mężczyzna przyłożył rozcięte nierówno szkło do ust i przeciął sobie kącik ust, potęgując jeszcze ból alkoholem obmywającym ranę z każdym łykiem. Doszedł do drzwi, jęcząc po drodze i krzywiąc na katusze, jakie zadawał swoim stopom, kiedy Harry eksperymentalnie otarł krew jednym palcem, a drugi zamoczył w winie, by przez kilka kolejnych sekund wpatrywać się zamglonym spojrzeniem w dwie ciesze i zachichotać cicho, mrucząc ciche:

-Faktycznie, mają taki sam kolor- do psa leżącego w drugim kącie gabinetu, przyglądającego mu się spojrzeniem bogatym w uczucie, które dwudziestolatek sam sobie nazwał współczuciem, więc natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i po raz kolejny przechylił rozbitą w połowie butelkę, tylko dodając sobie cierpienia.

Pił samotnie, zanurzony w wodzie, która z każdą minutą stawała się coraz chłodniejsza, chociaż wciąż pozostawała tak samo brudna i nikomu niepotrzebna, zupełnie jak on. Śmiał się, dopóki łzy nie wypełniły całych jego oczu.

Płakał, dopóki nie zebrała się w nim złość. Milczał, dopóki cała sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdował, nie wydała mu się dziwna.

Śmiał się, dopóki kolejne łzy nie spłynęły po jego policzkach. A w uszach wciąż dźwięczało mu słowa, niczym najbardziej irytująca piosenka, tak bardzo modna, że stacje radiowe puszczały ją co chwila, aż do znudzenia. Słowa znienawidzone, ale wypowiedziane już przez niego, a nawet wypisane na ścianie. Słowa świadczące o jego hipokryzji. I przed oczami miał drobną blondynkę, zgarbioną i tak bardzo przerażoną. O spojrzeniu spłoszonej sarny, krwawiącym sercu i potrzebie uzyskania pomocy.

Tego dnia oboje chcieli uciec.

Oboje spróbowali.

I oboje skończyli w kojącym uścisku snu. W wannie dla psów. Na podłodze przed drzwiami.

W słodkim zapomnieniu.


	12. #10

Z lekkim wahaniem położył dłoń na klamce i nacisnął na nią, by unieść brwi w chwilowym zdziwieniu, gdy nie napotkał oporu i drzwi do miejscowego ośrodka weterynarii otworzyły się przed nim zapraszająco, przywitawszy go nikłym światłem lamp w korytarzu, które przy blasku południowego słońca wręcz ginęły. Rozejrzał się po małym holu przed sobą, wzrokiem owiawszy puste krzesła przed zamkniętym gabinetem, na moment zatrzymując się jeszcze przy czymś na kształt cienia w wąskiej szparze pod drzwiami komórki, zanim zdecydował się wejść do środka. Uderzenia jego ciężkich butów odbijały się echem od bladych ścian, gdy wolnym krokiem przemierzał minimalistycznie urządzone pomieszczenie, kierując się wprost do pokoju oznaczonego srebrną tabliczką z wygrawerowanym w niej „Desmond Styles”. Te drzwi otworzył już pewniej, wcześniej wziąwszy głęboki oddech, samemu nie do końca wiedząc, czy w obawie przed tym, co mógłby za nimi zobaczyć, czy jedynie w przygotowaniu na każdą ewentualność. Jednak widok, który tam zastał, z pewnością wyszedł daleko poza granicę obu wyjaśnień jego czynu.

W kącie pokoju pies popiskiwał cicho do momentu, w którym zobaczył go w gabinecie, a gdy już się to stało, opuścił posłusznie pysk na koc, z mądrym, a być może nawet zatroskanym spojrzeniem wbitym w wannę dla zwierząt niedaleko siebie. Zaś w niej leżał śpiący mężczyzna; bladosine ciało po pierś zanurzone w brudnej wodzie z drobinkami jedzenia, w dłoni ściskające rozbitą butelkę po winie- jakby nieżywe. I jedynie jego broda drżała nieznacznie, a nos rozszerzał się pod wpływem nierównego oddechu w zapewnieniu o ciągłej egzystencji.

Zdążył jedynie podejść do tego miejsca w gabinecie, a brunet przebudził się nagle, targnięty gwałtowną torsją, przez którą wypuścił z ręki szkło i pochylił głowę nad wodę, zaraz potem dusząc się i krztusząc własnymi łzami, gdy przy silnym odruchu jego żołądek nie miał już czego zwrócić. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy młodszy mężczyzna wypluł tylko odrobinę żółci na własną, kompletnie przemoczoną koszulę, a kiedy na powrót oparł plecy o ściankę wanny, i on ponownie skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie.

-Tak wygląda twój dyżur za miastem, huh?- Zayn zapytał ironicznie, jak tylko napotkał przekrwione oczy przyjaciela. Stopą szturchnął butelkę, nawet nie patrząc, gdzie dokładnie wylądowała, a tylko czekając, aż dźwięk toczonego szkła ucichnie, zanim odezwał się po raz kolejny.- Widzę, że byłeś bardzo zajęty.

-Zayn, j-ja…

-Skończ.-Stanowczym tonem przerwał nieco spanikowane jąkanie się młodszego i przymknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść widoku, który miał przed sobą.- W tym momencie nawet nie chcę cię słuchać, Styles. Wyglądasz tak żałośnie, że to aż boli. Kurwa, menele na ławce w parku wyglądają lepiej. Bez jakiejkolwiek urazy dla Connora.

-N-nie jest aż tak źle…- Harry odrzekł cicho, ze wstydu opuszczając głowę, niezdolny do udźwignięcia ciężaru zawodu, jaki wymalował się na twarzy mulata.- Prawda?-Dopytał jeszcze słabo, mimowolnie zgrzytając zębami na wszechogarniający go chłód lodowatej wody.

-Zdjęcie mam ci zrobić, żebyś to sobie uświadomił?- Mruknął spokojnie, jednak przez rosnącą irytację z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos zyskiwał coraz to wyższy ton i coraz to większą pretensję, sprawiając, że Harry stopniowo kulił się coraz bardziej w sobie.- Leżysz w pchłach, brudzie i własnych wymiocinach, jesteś wręcz siny, a twoje usta już dawno stały się niemal granatowe. Już nawet nie wspominam o tym rozcięciu, stary, przez moment myślałem, że ta krew leciała ci z buzi, rozumiesz? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Co ty, do jasnej cholery, ze sobą robisz?

-Nie krzycz na mnie.-Zielonooki odezwał się, gwałtownie kręcąc głową w zaprzeczeniu niczym obłąkany, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w wannie i tępym wzrokiem wbitym w zabrudzoną taflę wody.- Nie krzycz na mnie, błagam.- Powtórzył bardziej desperacko, jakby to były jego ostatnie prośby o łaskę przed śmiercią w męczarniach. Zayn zakrztusił się powietrzem na myśl, że to on odgrywał w tym rolę kata, kiedy tak naprawdę jedynie się martwił.- Ty nic nie wiesz, a śmiesz mnie oceniać. Dlatego nikogo nie przyjmuję, dlatego trzymam się na uboczu, dlatego-ogh!-Wywarczał w niemocy, zaraz potem ocierając nos mokrą ręką.- Co ja robię? Tak, cholera jasna, nie byłem na żadnym dyżurze. Przegrałem walkę z pieprzonym pijaństwem, znowu. Nic, kurwa, nowego. -Mówiąc to, odchylił głowę do tyłu i uniósł oczy jak najwyżej mógł, by pozbyć się łez, jednocześnie wypuszczając głośno POWIETRZE. Nawet nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, zbyt zażenowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znajdował.- Piłem, i co? Podobno mogą to robić tylko dorośli, więc proszę cię bardzo! Jestem tak bardzo dorosły, że obaliłem wszystko, co miałem. Prawdopodobnie teraz w tym pływam, wielkie mi co. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, na litość boską!- Wrzasnął, ale po tym zagryzł wargę wyjątkowo boleśnie w zastanowieniu nad własnymi słowami. Pokręcił głową, wdychając ostro powietrze z martwej ciszy, którą Zayn postanowił mu dać na wyrażenie samego siebie, zanim dokończył swojej myśli:- Chcę nim być. Chcę być człowiekiem, chcę czuć, chcę. Potrzebuję czegoś prawdziwego. A co dostaję?- Zapytał sam siebie, zaraz prychając z pogardą w odpowiedzi.- Przekłamane relacje międzyludzkie, gdzie każdy, kto mnie mija, uśmiecha się do mnie życzliwie, by później bez pardonu obrobić mi dupę. Miałeś rację, Zayn. Powinienem to zignorować, ale jak mam zignorować cały świat, skoro to jedyne, co mi zostało? Sam kłamię, na każdym kroku. Mówię ci, że jestem zajęty lub źle się czuję, tylko po to, żebyś zabrał ode mnie dzieci, bo chcę się upić i nie stanowić dla nich niebezpieczeństwa. Chcę, żebyś je przede mną uratował, Zayn. Bo jestem kłamcą i cholernym kretynem.-Stwierdził ponurym tonem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, poszarpany wstydem i obrzydzeniem do własnej osoby. Starszy brunet nie przeoczył sposobu, w jaki wszelkie emocje malowały się samoistnie na porcelanowej skórze, sięgając nawet do zmęczonych oczu dwudziestolatka, które na przemian ciemniały w złości i jaśniały w poczuciu winy. Jego ciało trzęsło się nieustannie, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, czy jest to skutek zimnej wody, czy po prostu chaos w jego duszy siał tak wielkie spustoszenie, że nie mógł tego znieść i ujawniało się to właśnie tak. - Chcę żyć, chcę kochać, chcę czuć…- Wyliczał w cierpieniu, czując, jak z każdym słowem rozpadał się na kawałki coraz szybciej, mimowolnie zmierzając do momentu, w którym stanie się ruiną. Zniszczoną, opustoszałą, bezwartościową warstwą gruzu i popiołu, unikaną przez wszystkich. - Chcę walczyć, chcę płakać, czuć…-Pękł nagle, jego głos załamał się, pozostawiając go w połowie zdania z otwartą buzią, bez siły do wydania z siebie pojedynczego dźwięku. W akcie czystej desperacji uderzył płaską dłonią taflę wody otaczającej go z każdej strony, po czym zgarbił się i opuścił głowę, upadłszy pod ciężarem brzemienia, które na nim spoczywało. Jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć niekontrolowanie, targane spazmami płaczu, którego on nie mógł już utrzymać.- Pozwól mi być człowiekiem, Zayn, chociaż ty. - Wyjąkał boleśnie głosem niewiele wyższym od szeptu.- Błagam, nie krzycz na mnie.- Dodał jeszcze, w swej smutnej poezji złamanego serca powracając do tego, od czego wszystko się zaczęło. Odpowiedzi werbalnej nie otrzymał, jednak w zamian za to otrzymał ulgę i akceptację, okazaną mu poprzez długie przyciśnięte ciepłych ust do jego czoła i delikatną dłoń, która najpierw pogładziła go czule w tył głowy, a potem łagodnie przyciągnęła go bliżej, by mógł ułożyć wilgotny policzek na obojczyku i schować swój wstyd w zagłębieniu szyi oddanego przyjaciela.

-Zabierzmy cię do domu, dobrze?- Zayn odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, poświęconej wyłącznie ujednolicaniu rytmu ich serc i słuchaniu wilgotnego oddechu młodszego z nich.- Pozwolę ci być człowiekiem, stary, ale chociaż zadbam, żebyś był czystym i zdrowym człowiekiem, hm? Bez urazy, ale śmierdzisz jak stary cep, do tego jestem całkiem pewien, że się rozchorujesz po nocy w lodowatej wodzie. Zwróćmy ci honor.

Na rozbawiony ton mulata Harry roześmiał się smutno wprost w jego skórę, po czym westchnął ciężko i odsunął się od jego szyi, by z dużą dozą niepewności spojrzeć w oczy o barwie mlecznej czekolady. Jego głowa pulsowała w bólu po zatruciu alkoholowym, a jego gardło drażniły ukłucia suchości, jednak wszystko nagle stało się odrobinę lżejsze do zniesienia, gdy Zayn pojawił się przy nim i to zdecydowanie było dobre; poczucie bliskości ważnej osoby, nawet w tak okropnym momencie swojego życia.

-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?- Wypadło z jego ust mimowolnie, jednak jego oczy wyrażały w tamtej chwili pragnienie poznania odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc starszy tylko wywrócił swoimi, zanim mruknął ciche:

-Oczywiście, że jestem. Stary, okłamałeś mnie i spiłeś się tak paskudnie, że nawet nie chcesz uciec z wody, w którą sam się zrzygałeś. To pewnego rodzaju dno.- Zauważył, rzucając mu to wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, którego Harry wręcz nienawidził, ale którego bardzo potrzebował.-A mogłeś po prostu mi powiedzieć, że chcesz to zrobić. Przyjechałbym do ciebie, popił razem z tobą i najwyżej zasnęlibyśmy razem na podłodze w twoim salonie. Wciąż zimno, ale zawsze to dodatkowe trzydzieści sześć i sześć, tak?- Zapytał, zaczepnie przy tym mrugnąwszy, przez co na usta Harry’ego wpłynął drobny uśmiech.

-Miałeś rocznicę, nie chciał-

-Haz, błagam. Jeśli chcesz być traktowany jak człowiek, łaskawie się zamknij i skup na sobie, tak? Wyjdź z tej wanny. - Było jedynym, co Zayn powiedział, bez pardonu wchodząc mu w słowo, tylko po to, by zaraz dodać wrzaskiem:- Nie tak!-, gdy Harry wyciągnął ramię, chcąc nim owinąć jego szyję.- Jesteś po pierś w jedzeniu, które wczoraj sam zjadłeś, Harry, miej litość nad mą duszą. I nad moimi ubraniami, mam dzisiaj nocny dyżur przy Tii, za bardzo nie będę miał czasu na kąpiel i pranie, bo znając talent tej małej, dorwie się do proszku i go zje.

-Ach, Tia, moje maleństwo.-Styles rozpromienił się odrobinę na wzmiankę o ślicznej, drobnej dziewczynce, która śmiało mogłaby zostać okrzyknięta najpiękniejszym dzieckiem świata przez Harry’ego, gdyby nie miał dwójki swoich maluchów w domu.- Jak ona się ma?

-W porządku, jak zwykle.

-Perrie zgodziła się na arabskie imię, tak po prostu?

-Podoba się nam obu i ma swoje amerykańskie znaczenie, więc nie miała z tym żadnego problemu.

-Fakt, brzmi na całkiem angielskie…-Zgodził się pojedynczym kiwnięciem głowy, a Zayn swoją pokręcił, uśmiechając się przy tym z troską.- Pomóż mi wyjść.- Harry zadecydował nagle, przyjąwszy zmotywowany wyraz twarzy, na co starszy natychmiast wyciągnął do niego ręce i podciągnął go do góry, doprowadzając go tym samym do pozycji stojącej.

-Powoli.- Mruknął, uważnie przyglądając się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak zielonooki unosi jedną nogę i stawia ją na podłodze, by zaraz potem to samo zrobić z drugą.

-Jestem mokry i orzygany.- Podsumował z powagą, wzdychając ciężko na własny widok i Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu, ale w porę zasłonił usta dłonią, jedynie parskając nie tak dyskretnie.

-Masz jakieś ubrania na zmianę? Wybacz, ale nie wpuszczę cię w ten sposób do auta, w życiu nie dopiorę po tym tapicerki.- Odrzekł z przekąsem i spokojnie poczekał, aż Harry w pełni przemyślał ten temat, by w końcu usłyszeć krótkie:

-Nie-, na które przymknął oczy w zawodzie.- Ale w komórce taty jest jego stary sweter. Jest rozpinany i ogromny, więc właściwie mógłbym się nim owinąć… - Styles dopowiedział cicho, jakby bał się tego pomysłu. Jednak wiedział, że lepszy już się nie pojawi, więc uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Zayna w zapewnieniu, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy ten spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą niepewności.

-Pójdę po niego, a ty po prostu… uh, rozbierz się, tak? Jak, cały.- Wymruczał łagodnym tonem, zerkając na młodszego z niczym więcej, jak czystą braterską miłością, a kiedy już uzyskał powolne skinienie głową w odpowiedzi, kąciki jego ust drgnęły i wyszedł z gabinetu, kierując się prosto do drzwi po jego prawej stronie.

 

Mając gdzieś w ciemnym kącie umysłu wspomnienie dziwnego cienia w szparze pod drzwiami do komórki, przed chwyceniem za klamkę przystawił ucho do wypolerowanego drewna i kostkami dwóch palców zapukał delikatnie.

-Connor?- Zapytał wystarczająco głośno, by być pewnym, że Louis mógł go usłyszeć.-Connor, muszę wejść, jesteś przy drzwiach?

-T-tak…

-Przesuń się odrobinkę, dobrze?- Ostrzegł, poważnie zaniepokojony słabym zająknięciem mężczyzny. Ostrożnie złapał klamkę i pociągnął ją w dół, kolejny już raz dzisiaj otwierając drzwi z obawą przed tym, co miał zobaczyć w środku i po raz kolejny unosząc brwi na myśl, że znowu było to coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

Louis nie leżał na kanapie pod cienkim kocem, jak powinien to robić, czekając na Harry’ego, który zajmował się nim codziennie od niecałego tygodnia. Zamiast tego, Zayn znalazł go na podłodze, tuż przy drzwiach i na ten widok zaschło mu w gardle, ponieważ szatyn leżał skulony w sobie i drżał niekontrolowanie, a z jego oczu wypływały kolejne łzy, tylko po to, by wbić się w głuchym echem w panele i rozpaść drobniejsze kropelki, a potem na nowo połączyć się z pozostałymi i stworzyć drobną kałużę przy jego skroni. Druga już twarz wpadała w odcień sinej bladości, drugie już usta zauroczyły się w barwie zmąconego granatu, przejmując ją z zaangażowaniem godnym podziwu.

-Prze-przepraszam.- Niebieskooki napomknął z zawstydzeniem, niezdolny do wyjścia naprzeciw brązowemu spojrzeniu policjanta. Ten nie odpowiedział od razu; zamiast tego nachylił się nad nim, najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił, chwycił go jedną ręką pod kolanami, drugą zaś przytrzymał jego plecy i bez słowa przeniósł go z powrotem na kanapę. Potem nawet na niego nie spojrzał, gdy szukał swetra Desa, ostatecznie znajdując go w ostatniej szufladzie biurka, idealnie złożonego i nieco pachnącego kurzem, jednak wciąż kuszącego miękkim, ciepłym splotem naturalnej wełny.

I dopiero stojąc już w drzwiach komórki, gotowy do powrotu do Harry’ego, Zayn w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy i nieco zamglonym wzrokiem.

-Zawiozę Harry’ego do domu, a potem do ciebie wrócę.- Powiedział prosto, w jego uprzejmym głosie Louis mógł wyczuć coś na kształt wymuszenia.-Musimy porozmawiać.

Z tymi słowami brunet uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jednak w jego oczach tliła się kapka zawodu i Louis opuścił głowę pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia. Potem zostawił go samego, już nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jego posłuszne skinięcie.

 

Potem wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że nawet nie był w stanie dobrze skupić się na żadnej z rzeczy, którą wykonywał. Nie przywiązał zbyt wielkiej wagi do widoku nagiego Harry’ego pośrodku jego gabinetu, nie zapamiętał sposobu, w jaki owinął jego zmarznięte ciało swetrem jego ojca, nie poczuł ciężaru Harry’ego w swoich ramionach, gdy niósł go do swojego samochodu. Nie kojarzył piosenki, która przygrywała im w drodze do domu młodszego bruneta, nie usłyszał jęków Harry’ego, gdy niechcący stał się powodem jego uderzenia nogami w futrynę drzwi. W jego umyśle wciąż kłębiły się jedynie myśli o możliwych pobudkach Louisa do ucieczki w ośrodka weterynarii jego przyjaciela, nakładając się na siebie wzajemnie wraz ze wspomnieniami zbolałej miny szatyna, który nawet nie przejął się zbytnio przyłapaniem go, bardziej skupiając się na wyrażeniu bólu, który Zayn po prostu chciał uśmierzyć.

Zapamiętał jedynie moment, w którym Harry’ego do łazienki, gdzie delikatnie rozczesał jego splątane loki i rozebrał go niemal do naga, po chwili wahania decydując się na pozostawienie go w bieliźnie, w której skład wchodziły jedynie mokre bokserki. Sam również zdjął z siebie wszystko, poza bokserkami i delikatnie przeniósł osłabionego mężczyznę do kabiny prysznicowej, zostając tam z nim, tak na wszelki wypadek.

-Zdecydowanie z-za zimna…- Harry mruknął, gwałtownie wzdrygając się na temperaturę wody i marudząc cicho pod nosem, jednak Zayn niewiele sobie z tego zrobił, a jedynie dalej moczył jego ciało.

-To ma cię choć trochę orzeźwić, gdybym użył ciepłej, usnąłbyś mi tutaj natychmiast, stary. - Wyjaśnił z nutą rozbawienia w głosie w reakcji na teatralne westchnienie swojego przyjaciela.

-Przecież i tak zaraz mnie położysz…

-Ale przynajmniej nie będziesz śmierdzieć tak bardzo winem i czymkolwiek, co ty wczoraj jeszcze w siebie wlałeś, a i kac nie powinien być zbyt bezlitosny. Zostawię ci jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe i przy łóżku, jak będę wracał później od Connora, a dzieci zostaną dzisiaj u nas.

-Dlaczego aż tak zimna?

-Bo się spiłeś, mój drogi.-Odparł prosto, po czym zaczepnie pstryknął nos zielonookiego.

Zaraz potem przyparł go do ściany, namoczył miękką gąbkę letnią wodą i zaczął delikatnie okładać kolejne fragmenty jego twarzy, przyglądając się mu z czystą troską wypisaną w czekoladowo-brązowych oczach.-Lepiej?-Spytał po chwili, jedną ręką nakierowując słuchawkę prysznicową na ciało wyższego bruneta, drugą zaś trzymając go mocno przy sobie.

-Zimno mi, zabierz mnie stąd natychmiast.- Odpowiedział cicho i Zayn widział doskonale, że drżał przy tym już odrobinę za bardzo, więc zakręcił kurek i postawił go na chłonnej macie w łazience, by zaraz potem zdjąć z niego mokrą bieliznę i w zamian okryć go puchatym szlafrokiem. Na szybko wytarł i jego ciało, i swoje, a potem zaniósł go do sypialni, gdzie założył mu najcieplejszą bluzę, jaką tylko znalazł w jego szafie, oraz grube dresowe spodnie i położył go w łóżku pod kołdrą, na którą po chwili wahania ułożył również wełnianą narzutę.

W nagłym olśnieniu zadbał również, by pożyczyć średnią torbę, do której włożył parę spodni od piżamy Harry’ego, koszulkę oraz dość szeroki rozpinany sweterek z myślą o wyglądzie bezdomnego mężczyzny, którym miał się zająć tego dnia. A wszystko to musiał zrobić sam, bo Harry w jeden moment stał się tak otumaniony, że nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły na cokolwiek i tylko patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, jakby nieświadomie mamrocząc jak mantrę proste wyznania miłości i wyrazy niezmiernej wdzięczności za wszystko, co jego przyjaciel zrobił dla niego do tej pory.

Zayn ostatni raz ucałował jego czoło z należytą czcią, opowiedział o tym, jak również bardzo go kocha i zapewnił, że cokolwiek się nie stanie, przejdą przez to razem, a z kolejnym, już oficjalnym pożegnaniem wyszedł z sypialni, przez salon kierując się do wyjścia z na klatkę schodową w bloku Stylesa.

Zdjęcie Brada było tym, co zdążyło jeszcze przykuć jego uwagę przed opuszczeniem mieszkania. Standardowych rozmiarów fotografia, przedstawiająca jak zwykle radosnego chłopca z rączką wyciągniętą w kierunku obiektywu aparatu, oprawiona w klasyczną białą ramkę i postawiona na szafce obok telewizora, tuż przy kilku innych zdjęciach. Gdzieś w tle stała Olivia, będąca w trakcie pozbywania jednego z pluszaków ucha, jednak tym, na co zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, okazała się być brązowa plamka w kształcie niechlujnego półksiężyca, zdobiąca kłąb lewego kciuka chłopca.

Jego znamię zdawało się zapłonąć żywym ogniem, ukryte w lewej kieszeni spodni, kiedy wychodził z mieszkania szybkim krokiem, a jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej, niż zwykle, jednak już w samochodzie odrzucił wszelkie, skotłowane w beznadziejnym chaosie myśli w kąt umysłu, zagłuszając je głośną muzyką z radia w drodze powrotnej do ośrodka weterynarii, w którym Louis już na niego czekał.

Bezwładne ciało leżało, a może po prostu wisiało bezsilnie na wysłużonej kanapie, dokładnie tak, jak zostało na niej opuszczone. Nagie nogi pokryte były gęsią skórką, uwidaczniającą zimne dreszcze, które od czasu do czasu targały nimi gwałtownie i właściwie to było jedyną oznaką życia szatyna. Oddychał tak płytko, że jego pierś nie unosiła się i nie opadała rytmicznie, a jego otępiały wzrok tkwił wbity w przypadkowy punkt w oddali i Zayn nie policzył nawet jednego samotnego mrugnięcia, nawet jeśli stał w futrynie dość długo, obserwując mężczyznę przed sobą. W tle wciąż grała ta sama melodia, dźwięki upajały zmysły w najpiękniejszy sposób i usypiały czujność, by głos pełen chrypy mógł bez przeszkód utorować sobie drogę wprost do serca i zatruć je żalem, którym był przesiąknięty. Ból obecny w atmosferze między nimi miażdżył żebra, ściskał gardło i dobierał się do samego szpiku kości, bezczelnie rozlewając się po całym krwiobiegu, sprawiając wrażenie dążącego głęboko do głębi duszy, jakby zaprogramowany przez los na zniszczenie jej.

Torba upadła na podłogę z echem niemal niemym, a jednak w niezręcznej ciszy, która roztaczała się między nimi mimo nagrania z magnetofonu, huk, jaki przy tym wydała zranił uszy ich obu. I chociaż Zayn skrzywił się na to, to zaraz potem postawił pierwszy krok w stronę kanapy, gdzie Louis nawet nie drgnął na swoim miejscu, zamiast tego cierpiąc gdzieś głęboko w środku. Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu nie śledziło z uwagą drogi bruneta do fotela tuż przy prawym oparciu sofy, ten skupił swoje na starym siedzisku, do którego zmierzał i dopiero, gdy już rozsiadł się wygodnie, jego twarz zwróciła się ku tej bezdomnego mężczyzny i spróbował nie zakrztusić się na własnych słowach, z drobnym trudem przyjąwszy spokojny ton głosu, kiedy mówił:

-To może być niezręczne, wiem…

-Po prostu zapytaj. - Szatyn odezwał się słabym głosem, kiedy Zayn zaciął się w połowie zdania i zamilkł.

-Czy Harry cię skrzywdził?- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i jego usta poruszyły się nieznacznie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak wypuścił z siebie jedynie wstrzymywany oddech, a potem zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Jego zmarszczki mimiczne pogłębiły się przy tym, dopełniając swój obraz marności w oczach policjanta, i obaj na powrót utknęli w martwej ciszy na moment równy kilkunastu tyknięciom wskazówki zegara, który zdawał się nagle znacznie zwolnić, a może i zatrzymać, niczym kat trzymający w zawahaniu miecz nad głową skazanego, a wszystko to miało na celu tylko przedłużenie mąk. Louis patrzył przed siebie z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, a Zayn opuścił głowę w obawie przed tym, co mógł od niego usłyszeć. Piosenka niemal bez słów zakończyła się, wolno cichnąc wraz z rytmem bijącego serca niebieskookiego, jedynie po to, by zaraz rozpocząć się na nowo delikatnymi dźwiękami pianina, później gładko uderzyć słuchaczy w pierś kolejnymi bębnami perkusji, powalić desperackimi słowami gdzieś w środku i znowu przygrywać coraz ciszej pozostałym skorupom ludzi ostatnie nuty mrocznej symfonii poległych dusz.

-Harry…-Louis odezwał się w końcu, jego głos był gardłowy, zupełnie, jakby zmuszał się do wypowiadania kolejnych słów, a Zayn po prostu siedział w fotelu i obserwował, jak sine usta uchylają się nieznacznie, odzwyczajone od dzielenia swoich myśli z innymi.- Harry to wspaniały człowiek.

-To prawda.-Przyznał rację brunet, skinąwszy głową w dodatkowym potwierdzeniu, nawet jeśli jego rozmówca nie zwrócił na to uwagi.- Ma ogromne serce.

-Otoczone cierniami.-Szatyn dopowiedział, na co mulat ściągnął nieco brwi w konsternacji, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, przed czasem uciszony przez pytanie pełne niepewności.- Jak…jak blisko jesteście?

I to zmusiło go do przemyślenia tego, co zamierzał odpowiedzieć, cokolwiek by to nie było. Musiał przetworzyć sens wypowiedzi bezdomnego mężczyzny, poważnie się nad nim zastanowić i w amoku skotłowanych w jego umyśle wyrażeń znaleźć to odpowiednie, najbardziej przypominające prawdę.

-Myślę…-Zaczął, a potem jeszcze przygryzł dolną wargę, zanim odezwał się znowu.-Staram się być dla niego przyjacielem, jednak wciąż pracuję na to, być godnym tego określenia. Wiesz, by Harry nigdy nie wahał się, nazywając naszą relację po imieniu. By to było pierwszym, co przyjdzie mu do głowy, gdy ktoś o to zapyta, jak ty mnie teraz.- Mruknął składnie i z całą powagą na twarzy, jaką tylko mógł z siebie wykrzesać.- Wbrew pozorom to nie jest takie łatwe, bo być może masz rację z tymi cierniami wokół jego serca. Zawsze był nieco niedostępny, ale teraz jest znacznie gorzej…

-Jak długo się znacie?-Louis zadał kolejne pytanie, pociągając temat dalej z czystej ciekawości osoby weterynarza, który uratował mu życie. A Zayn mówił; nie wiedział, czy robił to po to, by zachęcić szatyna do otwarcia się przed nim, czy raczej dlatego, że sam chciał coś z siebie zrzucić, ale mówił, nie zważając zastanawiając się długo powodzie do tego.

-Wiesz, że nawet nie pamiętam? Jak to mówią, szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą, co?-Usprawiedliwił się, po czym krótko zaśmiał i podrapał lekko w tył głowy, kiedy błękitne oczy zwróciły się ku jego brązowym.-A ja byłem z nim szczęśliwy. Harry już jako dzieciak miał swój specyficzny charakter, przez który naprawdę ciężko było wybłagać niebiosa o przyjaźń z nim, taką typową, gdzie wiedziałbyś o nim nawet więcej, niż on sam, gdzie byłbyś tym, do którego on biegnie w chwilach zupełnej rozsypki czy życiowych zakrętów. Zdecydowanie wiedziałem wtedy o nim za mało, by ktokolwiek z boku nazwał nas przyjaciółmi. Mimo to sądzę, że nimi byliśmy, a jeśli nie, to cóż, mam powód do tego, by teraz przed tobą się wahać, prawda?-Zapytał bardziej sam siebie, jednak Louis skinął nieznacznie głową w zrozumieniu i na powrót ułożył policzek na poduszce, przerywając tym ich kontakt wzrokowy.- Z pewną dozą niepewności odpowiadam zatem, że tak jakby jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Więc dlaczego spytałeś, czy mnie skrzywdził?

-Ponieważ nie było mnie przy nim w prawdopodobnie najgorszym momencie jego życia, przez co nie zdołałem uchronić go przed tym, co się stało.

-A co się stało?-Spytał znowu i tym razem Zayn nie wahał się przed odpowiedzią, a każde słowo nasiąknięte było przekonaniem o jego racji.

-Nabył złą cechę. Stał się nieobliczalny, Connor.- Wyjaśnił krótko, a Louis zmarszczył brwi skonsternowany, jakby nie spodziewając się tego, co usłyszał. Potem już nawet pojedyncza emocja nie przeszła przez jego bladą twarz, więc Zayn westchnął cicho i mówił dalej w przestrzeń między nimi, nie będąc nawet do końca pewnym, czy szatyn w ogóle go jeszcze słuchał. -Już kiedyś był bardzo milczący i dość podejrzany, ale za to działał systematycznie. Jeśli spędziło się z nim trochę czasu, można było się nauczyć jego reakcji na dane sytuacje niemal na pamięć… Teraz dużo się zmieniło. Mówi znacznie więcej, gdy się go do tego zmusi, tak.- Przyznał sam sobie i potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. -Ale nie można przewidzieć, co zrobi w danym momencie. W jednej chwili śmieje się z twojego żartu, w drugiej staje się ponury i nieobecny. Raz wydaje się, że sam cię ignoruje i czasami nawet nie zdążysz poprawnie mrugnąć, a gniecie w swoich pięściach twoją koszulkę i krzyczy w histerii, żądając twojej uwagi. Stał się prawdziwie trudnym człowiekiem o dwóch zupełnie różnych sobie naturach, które nieustannie walczą o kontrolę nad nim, jeśli mam być szczery. - Zakończył swój wywód i z roztargnieniem wbił tępe paznokcie w swoje udo, by samemu oswoić się z tym, co powiedział. I Louis dał mu na to chwilę, krótką, a zarazem bardzo intensywną, zanim zadał kolejne już pytanie, nawet nie myśląc o tym, że mógł męczyć policjanta.

-Mimo to twierdzisz, że jest dobrym człowiekiem?

-Jest. Myślę, że po prostu się pogubił.

-Na jego miejscu byłbym dumny, mając kogoś takiego przy sobie.- Stwierdził ponurym tonem, po czym podłożył obie dłonie pod policzek, wzrokiem błądząc po kilku słowach na ścianie, których sens rozumiał doskonale, ale odrzucał go od siebie uparcie, zbyt przerażony.

-Miałeś kogoś takiego?- Tym razem to Zayn zapytał w pewnym momencie, uczyniwszy atmosferę między nimi jeszcze bardziej niezręczną, niż było to fizycznie możliwe.- Przed tym, jak… No wiesz…

-Wylądowałem na ulicy i zacząłem żebrać o kromkę chleba.-Szatyn dokończył za niego, a na oschły, zupełnie pozbawiony uczuć głos do gardła mulata mimowolnie podeszła żółć. Opuścił głowę, jakby wstydził się tego, że nieświadomie doprowadził to sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek przyznawał mu się do czegoś takiego z taką łatwością.

-Tak.

A potem Louis zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu. Tylko jego powieki zdążyły jeszcze opaść bezwładnie i pogrążyć go w mroku, by ułatwić umysłowi projekcję autorstwa jego wyobraźni; piękną i tragiczną jednocześnie, rozrywającą jego serce wolno i boleśnie; pozostawiającą go w kropce. Przed oczami ukazała mu się postać; wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o idealnym wcięciu w talii i oczach w odcieniu gorzkiej czekolady, z niezliczoną ilością czarnych loczków na głowie i morelową opaską wśród nich, związaną w uroczą kokardę. Uśmiechała się do niego szeroko i machała na powitanie, po czym jej obraz rozmył się w szaloną mieszaninę barw, zanim pojawiła się ponownie, tym razem mając go przy sobie. Ich stronie zmieniały się z każdym ujęciem, jednak oni wciąż robili to samo- ona wyciągała do niego ramiona, raz mówiąc coś bezgłośnie, raz milcząc, a on wciąż wpadał w nie z radością na nowo, swoje owijając desperacko wokół wąskiej talii, by wspólnie mogli śmiać się w przestrzeń wokół nich głośno i szczerze, jakby jutra miało nie być…

-Miałem.- Odrzekł prosto, czym spowodował, że Zayn nieznacznie podskoczył na swoim miejscu w fotelu, tak nagle wyrwany z własnego zamyślenia.

-Powiesz mi coś o tej osobie?- Zapytał niepewnie i oparł się z zainteresowaniem o lewy podłokietnik, ale Louis jedynie westchnął cicho w odpowiedzi, delikatnie potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się niechcianych obrazów sprzed oczu.

-Nie.

I czy Zayn tego chciał, czy też nie- rozmowa na temat bliskich osób została zakończona. Więc wstał z fotela i wolnym krokiem podszedł do torby leżącej przy drzwiach, a potem podniósł ją i już parę sekund później kucał przy kanapie od strony twarzy Louisa, wyłapując jego wzrok. A gdy już mu się to udało i skupił spojrzenie błękitnych oczu na sobie, na jego twarz wpłynął miękki uśmiech.

-Widziałem, że marzniesz, więc może przebierzemy cię w coś cieplejszego, huh?-Spytał z lekkością w głosie i przyjaznymi iskierkami, błądzącymi po brązowych tęczówkach, na które szatyn zerkał z czymś w rodzaju zaintrygowania.-Jak myślisz, twoja skóra jest na to gotowa?

-Nie wiem…-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zwiesił na to głowę w delikatnym zawodzie. Potem westchnął ciężko, a Louis odzwierciedlił to znacznie ciszej, słabiej, zanim mruknął niepewne:- Chyba tak.

-Możemy spróbować, jeśli coś będzie ci przeszkadzać, wrócimy do tych damskich ciuszków.-Zayn zaproponował, bez namysłu pociągając zaczepnie za kołnierzyk koszuli, którą miał na sobie Louis.

-To koszula Harry’ego.-Rzucił w obronie, jednak to nie powstrzymało mulata przed nim przed śmiechem, a na przyjemny dźwięk czystego rozbawienia i w jego duszy zabłysło światło.

Młody policjant odpiął zamek w torbie i wyciągnął z niej wszystkie ubrania, które przyniósł ze sobą, podczas gdy Louis podciągnął się z trudem na materacu i wolno opuścił stopy na podłogę, zaraz po tym jęcząc boleśnie na kontakt zimnych paneli ze zranioną skórą na podeszwach jego stóp. Zauważywszy grymas na jego twarzy, Zayn ujął w dłonie jego łydki i ułożył je na swoich kolanach, by później rozprostować beżowe spodnie od piżamy, upewniając się, że nie były przełożone na lewą stronę.

-Powoli, tak?-Zagaił po chwili milczenia, dla ukojenia skotłowanych nerwów szatyna potarłszy łagodnie ZDROWY kawałek bladej z zimna skóry, tuż nad jego odkrytym kolanem.-Mamy czas. Podciągnij się na rękach, ściągnę ci te spodenki. Masz coś pod nimi?- Zapytał kontrolnie, nieco gasnąc na przeczące kiwnięcie głową bezdomnego mężczyzny.- Uhm, w porządku. Nie musisz ich zdejmować, jeśli czujesz się niekom-

-Nie, mogę to zrobić.-Louis wszedł mu w słowo głosem słabym i mocno zachrypniętym, zupełnie tak, jakby nie mówił od tygodnia.- One- Dodał, jednak zaciął się w pół zdania, by przygryźć nerwowo dolną wargę.-Są trochę brudne, j-ja… -Jąkał się, a zażenowanie z każdą sekundą przejmowało całą jego postać coraz bardziej. Rumień otoczył całą jego twarz, a nawet rozciągnął się w dół jego piersi, jego głowa opadała coraz niżej pod, w jego mniemaniu, osądzającym spojrzeniem policjanta, zaś jego ramiona kurczyły się i drżały niekontrolowanie.-Harry nie zawsze przychodził wystarczająco często, a ja chyba mam zapalenie pęcherza i-

-Rozumiem, Connor. Wszystko rozumiem, spokojnie.-Tym razem to Zayn przerwał wypowiedź swojego rozmówcy, uśmiechając się przy tym w zapewnieniu, że wszystko było w porządku. Z jego oczu płynęła szczerość, która, chociaż niewidziana przez Louisa, w jakiś sposób spłynęła na niego w pojedynczym dotyku opuszki palca na czubku guzikowatego nosa i zmotywowała go do uniesienia wzroku, aby ich spojrzenia mogły się ze sobą spotkać. - Po prostu wesprzyj dłonie mocno na materacu i spróbuj na moment unieść ciało, tak? - Poinstruował cierpliwie, a gdy szatyn wykonał jego polecenie i utrzymał biodra nieco nad materacem, on pociągnął za śliski materiał krótkich szortów i delikatnie zsunął je z wychudzonych nóg. Po tym powtórzyli tę czynność jeszcze raz, by ciepłe spodnie mogły pokryć zmarzniętą skórę, stabilnie utrzymując się na pasie Louisa, ale też nie wpijając się w niego. -Powiem ci coś, bo widzę, że te spodenki nie dają ci spokoju.-Mulat odezwał się po raz kolejny, jak tylko rozpiął koszulę Harry’ego i powoli opuścił ją wzdłuż ramion niebieskookiego, pozostawiwszy ją skołtunioną na kanapie w dole jego pleców.-Moja żona nienawidzi, gdy o tym wspominam, ale gdy raz nabawiła się zapalenia pęcherza, po którymś alarmowym wybiegnięciu do toalety stwierdziła, że to tylko jej organizm z nią igra i ma dość. Więc usiadła w swoim ulubionym fotelu i siedziała tam na upartego, a ja obserwowałem jej grymasy, które pojawiały się na jej twarzy za każdym razem, gdy czuła ten specyficzny nacisk. I w końcu nie odróżniła bólu od prawdziwej potrzeby i tak po prostu popuściła na białe siedzisko. Dosłownie. Więc uwierz, wiem, co oznacza ten stan zapalny, a i wierzę, że nie chciałeś wołać Harry’ego co pięć minut.- Mówiąc to, wywrócił teatralnie oczami, a Louis ukrył cień uśmiechu pod materiałem koszulki, którą brunet przekładał mu w tamtym momencie przez głowę.- Kiedyś wiecznie wyglądał jak kotek, a teraz wygląda dość przerażająco, gdy ma zły humor. Gotowe.- Dodał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.- Chcesz jeszcze sweter?

-Nie, myślę, że póki co jest w porządku.

-Dobrze.- Mulat skinął głową w zrozumieniu, po czym podniósł się z kucek i wystawił ręce do szatyna, kiedy ten po prostu dalej siedział na swoim miejscu i wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.-Chcesz zobaczyć swojego psa?

-Harry mi nie pozwala…- Odparł Louis, z nutą zawahania zerkając na wyciągnięte w jego stronę ramiona. Przygryzł wargę w rozdarciu, jednak wystarczyło, że Zayn mruknął proste:

-Ja nic mu nie powiem.- , by płomień nadziei rozpalił błękitne spojrzenie, a całe wątłe ciało szarpnęło się do góry przy pomocy mocnego uścisku dłoni policjanta. Ale, gdy tylko ranne stopy zostały zmuszone do utrzymania jego ciężaru, szatyn zawył histerycznie i mimowolnie wpadł w silne ramiona, na co mężczyzna o brązowych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach złapał go mocno w pasie, a po chwili również ścisnął w pięści materiał spodni od piżamy, odrywając go nieco od ziemi przez uniesienie go za nie nieco do góry. Natychmiast po tym owinął jego nogami własne biodra, a uścisk na materiale poluzował, żeby z płaskiej już dłoni utworzyć mu skromne siedzisko dla dodatkowej asekuracji.

-Przepraszam.-Było jedynym, co opuściło spierzchnięte usta szatyna tuż przed tym, jak w geście niemocy oparł brodę na ramieniu swojego rówieśnika, palce zaś wbił w jego barki i niemal niemo zaszlochał mu przy uchu. I chwilę zajęło Zaynowi przyswojenie sytuacji, w jakiej obaj się znaleźli; ze zmarszczonymi brwiami pokręcił nieznacznie głową na to, jak bardzo ciało bezdomnego trzęsło się w jego obecności mimo wszelkich starań, a głos grzązł mu w gardle, pozwalając ustom wypuszczać jedynie ciągłe przeprosiny za każdy swój odruch.

-Niedługo zaczniesz mnie przepraszać za oddychanie w moim towarzystwie, co?- Burknął oschle, jednak doskonale wiedział, że mówił prawdę, po tym, jak Louis wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jego słów.-Posłuchaj, zabiorę cię do tego psa, tak? Ale musisz mi coś szczerze powiedzieć. - Zastrzegł i chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć, coś mówiło mu, że w błękitnych oczach pojawiła się drobinka lęku, kiedy reszta ciała spięła się nieco.

-C-co takiego?- Usłyszał za sobą tak ciche pytanie, że niewiele brakowało, a umknęłoby mu niepostrzeżenie i rozbiło się z niemym hukiem na jednej z czterech ścian pokoju socjalnego, przepadając raz na zawsze.

-Kto lub co sprawiło, że chciałeś uciec?

I nawet jeśli w którymś momencie udało mu się ocieplić atmosferę między nimi, tym jednym pytaniem wydawał się na nowo zbudować mur gruby i stabilny; odgradzający ich od siebie. Martwa cisza okrążyła ich obu, tykające wskazówki zegara z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz bardziej irytujące, a mimo to żaden z nich nie chciał przerwać tego spektaklu spotkania dwóch przeciwległych światów, które łączył ze sobą jedynie element tajemnicy mrocznej przeszłości, chowanej głęboko w zakamarkach dwóch dusz.

-Nie chciałem… - Louis odezwał się po długiej chwili, ton jego głosu przepełniony był niepewnością, on sam zaś zadrżał jeszcze bardziej i wbił mocniej palce w barki policjanta.

-Oboje wiemy, że chciałeś.- Zayn stwierdził bez ogródek, po czym dodał:-Skoro to nie był Harry, to kto?

-Liam.

-Coś ci zrobił?

-Miałem tylko powiedzieć, o kogo chodzi.-Szatyn zauważył słusznie, sprawiając tym, że mulat westchnął ciężko, ale przytaknął w zgodzie.- Chcę zobaczyć Teddy, obiecałeś.

 

I tak się stało. Zayn leniwym krokiem przeszedł z socjalu do gabinetu Harry’ego, gdzie usadził Louisa na kocu, tuż obok Teddy, a sam usiadł na tyle blisko, by mógł ułożyć sobie jego łydki na kolanach. A potem długo po prostu podpierał się na własnych ramionach i obserwował, z jak ogromną czułością szatyn patrzył na swojego psa porażającym błękitem załzawionych oczu. Suczka w szaleńczym tempie merdała na niego ogonem, jej ruchy miały w sobie coś z gwałtowności, jednak przez jej stan zdrowia mogła jedynie popiskiwać radośnie i szturchać łapami uda właściciela, liżąc przy tym każdy skrawek skóry na jego twarzy. Nikt nic nie mówił; milczenie oplotło usta obu mężczyzn pajęczą siecią, której włókna przepuszczały tylko spokojny oddech. Czas stał się pojęciem względnym, a wszystkie troski odeszły w bezkres zapomnienia, jakby nie było teraz ważne nic, poza biciem serca każdego z nich.

Do czasu.

-Próbuję zamknąć Liama, odkąd tylko zacząłem pracę w policji. - Zayn odezwał się tak nagle, że zaskoczył tym nawet samego siebie. Nieświadomie bawił się skrawkiem spodni od piżamy, a wzrok miał utkwiony w przestrzeń między nimi, jednak jego spojrzenie biło nieobecnością, więc Louis wiedział, że brunet patrzył na niego, ale go nie widział. Mimo to skinął głową i ponownie przycisnął usta do sierści Teddy między jej uszami, sygnalizując mu, że wciąż słucha.- A on wciąż kombinuje, zamazuje za sobą ślady, spycha winę na innych… Oboje wiemy, że mówię o właściwym Liamie, tu nie ma mowy o zbieżności imion, nie w tym przypadku.-Wyznał z pełnym przekonaniem w głosie.- Rozumiem, że się boisz. Ja sam nie czuję się pewnie, gdy w grę wchodzi jego osoba.

-To nie t- Louis zaczął, jednak Zayn przerwał mu bez pardonu, mrucząc oschłe:

-Connor.-, po czym podwinął rękaw szarego swetra aż do łokcia i wystawił przedramię na widok Louisa.-Po pobiciu nie została żadna większa blizna, poza jedną po kuli na nodze oraz tą… -Mówiąc to, skinął na wewnętrzną stronę swojego przedramienia, na której skóra była zabliźniona po oparzeniu; nieco ściągnięta, żylasta, składająca się z sieci bladych ścieżek, łączących się ze sobą w różnorakich koniugacjach.- Gnój mnie palił. - Stwierdził bez ogródek, jednak w jego oczach krył się ból, który czynił jego brązowe tęczówki miejscem, w jakim Louis mógłby się zamknąć i zamieszkać już na zawsze, ponieważ wydawało się być dokładną projekcją jego uczuć.

-Bardzo bolało?-Spytał cicho, a potem zwiesił głowę w zażenowaniu, chociaż Zayn widział, jak łzy zebrały się w jego mroźnych oczach, co najwyraźniej chciał ukryć.- To było głupie pytanie, wybacz.

-Bolało jak diabli.- Mulat odpowiedział mimo to i na powrót zasłonił rękę materiałem swetra.-Potrzebuję zemsty, wiesz? Ale on wciąż wyślizguje mi się z rąk.- Tuż po tym, jak wypowiedział te słowa, westchnął z żalem, wciąż puchnącym w jego sercu.

-Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

-Każdy popełnia błędy, Connor.- Odrzekł z pełną powagą.-Ja też popełniłem w swoim życiu kilka, jedne są większe, inne mniejsze. Jeden największy.- Nieświadomie położył nacisk na ostatnim zdaniu, przekrzywiwszy głowę w zadumie nad własnymi słowami.- Ale gdy w grę wchodzi twoje bezpieczeństwo, nie powinieneś ukrywać niczego… Chcę ci ty-

-Chcę zostać sam.- Louis wszedł mu w słowo i nagle przestał głaskać swojego psa, zamiast tego próbując się podnieść.- Możesz mnie zanieść, proszę?

-Oczywiście.

Tak właśnie skończył się ich wspólny dzień. Louis nie odezwał się nawet słowem, gdy Zayn niósł do z powrotem do pokoju socjalnego, a także nie odpowiedział na pożegnanie bruneta.

Jedynie zwinął się się w kłębek na kanapie, otulił rozpinanym swetrem, pachnącym perfumami Harry’ego, a potem zaczął płakać w poduszkę, bo tylko na to mógł sobie pozwolić, trzymając w morderczym uścisku swoje zranione ciało. Ból fizyczny i tak nie dorównywał bólowi psychicznemu.

Ale taka była już jego codzienność…


	13. #11

Poranne promienie słońca podstępnie wciskały się między najwęższe szpary między zasłonami w oknie sypialni państwa Stylesów. Mrok pokoju mieszał się z żółtą poświatą, ukazując drobinki unoszącego się w powietrzu kurzu, które perfidnie wkradały się stale do wciąż zatkanego nosa Harry’ego w próbie rozdrażnienia go. Łóżeczko w kącie pokoju stało puste już od paru dni, stara plama po czekoladzie na poduszce już dawno zdążyła zaschnąć, najwyraźniej rezygnując z oczekiwania na nadejście „jutra”, jakie brunet zapowiadał jako dzień zrobienia prania, a jakie od tamtej pory nigdy nie nadeszło. Martwa cisza tuliła do snu, niczym strażnik uczuć utrzymując całe pomieszczenie w kojącym bezruchu, przez co poranek ten wyglądał jak moment zamrożony w czasie, tło starego obrazu, na który wybitny artysta nie zdążył przelać swojego konceptu na pierwszy plan.

Gdzieś w całym tym retro montażu, zakopany w otoczce żalu i wirusów, dwudziestoletni mężczyzna leżał na podłodze obok łóżka, jedynie nogi mając na materacu, względnie okryte ciepłą pościelą. Pogrążony w mocnym śnie, oderwany od szarej pustki świata rzeczywistego, tymczasowo pozbawiony jedynego sensu swojego życia, nawet nie czuł dreszczy, które próbowały targać jego bezwładnym ciałem pod wpływem zimna paneli pod nim. Grube złote ziarenka od Piaskowego Dziadka spoczywały ciężko na jego opuchniętych powiekach, kiedy otępiona głowa zatopiona była jedynie w ciepłym materiale puchatego kaptura grubej, polarowej bluzy. Ramiona miał rozrzucone niechlujnie, jedno w okolicy swojej twarzy, drugie zaś na wysokości klatki piersiowej, szeroko rozłożone. Blada skóra gryzła się z czerwienią piżamy w najpiękniejszym, lecz także nieco przerażającym kontraście, ale to zdawało się nie mieć żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zwrócić na to uwagę. Był sam w swoim mieszkaniu, wciąż uwięziony w sidłach nocy, nawet jeśli nastał już dzień. W sypialni nie dało się usłyszeć drugiego oddechu, bo rocznego chłopca po prostu tam nie było, a i jego wspomnienie zdążyło już wyblaknąć. Wraz z pyłkami w powietrzu utrzymywały się jedynie smród wyrzutów sumienia oraz delikatna woń syropu na kaszel.

Jednak on nie czuł niczego, tkwiąc w świecie własnej wyobraźni, która z początku podrzucała mu coraz to dziwniejsze obrazy, by w końcu zatrzymać się w ogrodzie Pana Boga, w którym to wolno wyciągał po raz kolejny rękę, by ująć w dłoń kielich białej róży, wstrzymując przy tym oddech w obawie przed tym, iż poprzez najłagodniejszy podmuch mogłaby się rozpaść.

Znajome, a mimo to wciąż niesamowite ciepło rozprysło się po jego dłoni, gdy uniósł ją do góry, zwracając jej tym godność najrzadszej odmiany królowej kwiatów, a potem zupełnie zatracił się w spektaklu przemiany, z jakim spotkał się już wcześniej pod osłoną nocy. Z rosnącą ekscytacją podziwiał, jak ciasno nakładające się na siebie, świeże płatki o barwie pudrowego, wręcz cielistego różu na nowo stanowiły środek kielicha, stopniowo blaknąc do kremowej bieli w miarę rozwarstwiania się w luźniejszy splot, a wszystko po to, by stać się niemal przeźroczyste w układzie obronnym rośliny. A on jak zwykle, po prostu trzymał dłoń na odpowiedniej wysokości, z własnej skóry tworząc dla niej swoiste legowisko i poddając się jej czarowi, gdy ta zaczęła lśnić poświatą na tyle wyraźną, by rozświetlić mrok wokół nich, ale wciąż na tyle delikatną, by nie zranić jego oczu. Miękki uśmiech po raz kolejny wpłynął na jego spokojną twarz, podczas gdy róża wypuściła miliony złotych drobinek, które wzniosły się ponad jego głowę i utworzyły imitację anielskich skrzydeł, złożonych obronnie wokół nich, tym samym chroniąc całą jego postać przed niebezpieczeństwem świata zewnętrznego.

A potem przywdział grymas bólu i jego dłoń zadrżała, jak tylko kwiat rozsypał się w jego dłoni, a na jego serdecznym palcu coś wypalało czarnym tuszem wielką literę „L”. I takiego właśnie zastała go mała dziewczynka, która jedynie parę sekund temu zapukała cichutko do drzwi jego sypialni, decydując się na wejście, nawet bez odpowiedzi bruneta. Intensywnym spojrzeniem granatowych oczu zbadała każdy kąt pokoju, by ostatecznie wyszeptać ciche wołanie, zagubiona w bezradności z braku widoku ukochanej osoby, którą spodziewała się spotkać w dużym łóżku.

-Tatusiu..?- Powtórzyła po raz kolejny w przestrzeń, jeszcze przed odnalezieniem go. Gdy kolejny raz odpowiedziała jej cisza, w dużych oczach pojawiła się gruba tafla słonych łez, już niemal gotowych do zalania rumianych policzków, ale zanim im na to pozwoliła, odchyliła główkę do tyłu, zerkając z dołu na spokojną twarz kobiety za nią, z czymś w rodzaju oczekiwania na jakąkolwiek pomoc z jej strony.- Nie ma?- Spytała szeptem, dodatkowo zagłuszonym przez drżące piąstki, oparte na buzi, tuż pod dolną wargą.

-Jest, kochanie, jest.- Starsza blondynka zapewniła ją z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym odciągnęła delikatnie rączki od jej zaniepokojonej twarzyczki, z rozczuleniem ocierając też stróżkę śliny, ciągnącą się za nimi.-Po prostu mocno śpi, wiesz?

-Pi?-Mała powiedziała za nią, jakby testując smak tego słowa.- Tatuś pi.- Powiedziała sama do siebie i niepewnie postawiła parę pierwszych kroczków w głąb pokoju. Podeszwy jej tenisówek świeciły wesoło ostrym światłem, za każdym razem, gdy stykała je z podłogą, i zwykle sprawiało to, że wpatrywała się w swoje stopy podczas chodzenia, jednak w tamtym momencie jej wzrok uważnie śledził każdy zakamarek sypialni w poszukiwaniu rodzica. W drodze do łóżka pociągała nerwowo skrawek swojej jeansowej sukienki jedną rączką, drugą zaś zaciskała na metalowym klipsie szelki, oddychając głośno w przestrzeń wokół niej. A gdy w końcu zauważyła bezwładną rękę swojego ojca, opadła na kolanka i na czworaka doszła do niej w pragnieniu pogładzenia opuszką palca małego tatuażu krzyża na jego dłoni, jak miała w zwyczaju, praktycznie odkąd czarny tusz pojawił się na jego skórze. Następnie nieśmiało przyczołgała się do śpiącego ciała, tylko po to, by samotna łezka spłynęła po jej policzku, zapoczątkowawszy atak paniki, który uderzył w jej drobne ciało, jak tylko usiadła płasko na podłogę między ramieniem rodzica, a jego torsem. Perrie zdążyła jedynie podejść do odpowiedniego miejsca na wyłapanie jej przerażonego wzroku, zanim dwulatka wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem, który miał potencjał do wybudzenia nawet ze snu wiecznego na długo po pocałunku śmierci. Nic więc dziwnego, że Harry ocknął się tak gwałtownie, iż przy uniesieniu odrętwiałej głowy w jego karku coś strzyknęło niebezpiecznie i zmusiło do zaciśnięcia zębów i powolnego ułożenia się na powrót płasko na podłodze.

-Kurwa.- Przekleństwo opuściło jego usta zupełnie nieświadomie i Olivia zaszlochała jeszcze głośniej na dźwięk mocnej chrypy w jego głosie.-Liv, aniołku, chodź tutaj do mnie, no już.- Wysapał, uprzednio oczyściwszy swoje gardło, by już więcej nie straszyć dziewczynki, która natychmiast wdrapała się na jego ciało i przycisnęła policzek do jego lewej piersi, usilnie próbując usłyszeć bicie jego serca pod grubym materiałem bluzy. Zarówno brunet, jak i blondynka na środku pokoju, mogli jedynie cierpliwie obserwować, jak mała warczy w swojej własnej histerii, a potem kolejno czołga się do jego ud, unosi dół jego ubrania do góry i wchodzi pod nie, powtarzając swój ruch przy ciepłej skórze taty.

-Co to- Perrie odezwała się cicho, zmarszczywszy brwi na widok przed sobą, a Harry tylko pokręcił na nią głową, jednocześnie otulając ramionami całą postać swoją córki pod bluzą, której kołnierzyk nieco odsunął, by dziewczynka mogła oddychać.

-Po prostu jestem kiepskim ojcem.- Wyjaśnił, gdy tylko spróbował pokręcić głową na podłodze w próbie rozluźnienia mięśni karku. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na to rozbawiona, a w błękicie jej oczu rozbłysły wesołe iskierki, mącąc w czułości spojrzenia, z jakim wpatrywała się w scenę przed sobą. - Livi, żyję.- Harry zapewnił głębokim, gardłowym głosem, nawet gdy jego serce ponownie krwawiło, rozcinane świadomością rozkwitu okropnego chwastu w duszy jego małej dziewczynki, oficjalnie nazywanego przez ludzi strachem. -Robaczku, już, wyjdź stamtąd, bo się udusisz.- Poprosił cicho, a gdy zauważył, że mała posłusznie wytknęła główkę przy jego szyi, nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć, bo natychmiast poczuł maleńkie, słono wilgotne usta na tych swoich, dociśnięte tak desperacko, że na moment przestał oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle.

-Nie tak.-Wysepleniła w jego wargi, jak tylko odsunęła się od całusa, a potem podsunęła się wyżej na jego piersi i spróbowała wcisnąć się mocniej w otwór na głowę Harry’ego, jednak utknęła i Harry musiał przytrzymać ją w miejscu.

-Nie dasz rady, skarbie, zostań.-Wymruczał przy tym, samemu czując, jak napięty materiał wpija mu się w kark.- Co nie tak? Mam tak nie robić? O to chodzi? Czy chcesz wyjść?- Zadawał pytanie za pytaniem, by dowiedzieć się, co miała na myśli jego córka, ale ona jedynie mruknęła proste:

-Yhm, tak.-, po czym opadła na jego ciało, nosek schowawszy w zagłębieniu jego szyi, gdzie chwilę później zaczęła dostosowywać swój oddech do jego, od czasu do czasu jeszcze mlaszcząc płaczliwie.

-No to wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy moja droga.-Odrzekł nieco świszczącym tonem, wyraźnie sugerując, że jego nos wciąż był zatkany. Zdusił w sobie pojedyncze kaszlnięcie, a Perrie wyciągnęła do niego rękę, więc przyjął jej dłoń z wdzięcznością i podniósł się z podłogi wolno i nieco opornie, by zaraz potem potknąć się o skopaną pościel i wpaść w ramiona blondynki. Stęknął cicho na własny stan, jak tylko stanął prosto na nogach, przyjmując jej delikatny uśmiech jako odpowiedź.- Dawno nie stałem, przepraszam.

-Nie dziwię się. Jesteś facetem, wy umieracie podczas grypy.- Stwierdziła, beztrosko wzruszywszy ramionami i roześmiała się wesoło, gdy Harry zmarszczył na nią brwi, przez co wyglądał na naburmuszonego.-Mówię jak jest. Zayn ma mroczki przed oczami, jak tylko zauważy, że temperatura mu skoczyła o pół stopnia do góry. I tak dobrze znosisz swoją chorobę, on na twoim miejscu już żegnałby się z tym światem i bredził coś o tym, że widzi swojego zmarłego chomika, którego nigdy nie miał.- Dodała, z czułością wymalowaną na twarzy gładząc blady policzek młodego ojca.-Jestem dumna, gratuluję.

-Czy w ramach tej dumy zrobiłabyś mi jakąś zupę?-Brunet spytał nieśmiało i spróbował wtulić potulnie twarz w jej dłoń, zanim duszące uczucie rozpaliło jego klatkę piersiową i odwrócił się do niej plecami, by kaszlnąć we własną pięść tak mocno, że Olivia skrzywiła się na dźwięk rozdzieranych płuc, zagłuszający bicie jego serca.- Coś jest w tym umieraniu, wiesz?- Wyjąkał między jednym kichnięciem a drugim, zaraz potem pociągając głośno nosem w próbie odetkania go choć na chwilę.

-Krem z brokułów ci pomoże?

-Krem z brokułów mi pomoże.

-Co?- Olivia przerwała im cichym pytaniem spod grubej bluzy, co Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami, a potem stanął przy łóżku i przestał podtrzymywać ją za pupę, zamiast tego podciągając materiał ubrania do góry, przez co dziewczynka opadła bezpiecznie na miękki materac, z towarzyszącym jej głośnym piskiem.

-No spójrzcie, co mi się tutaj urodziło. Ledwo wyszła, a już duża i mówi!-Zawołał z delikatnym rozbawieniem w głosie, Perrie zachichotała pod nosem, a Olivia dołączyła do niej od razu, nawet jeśli do końca nie rozumiała, co powiedział jej tata.- Brokuły, misiu. To te zielone drzewka.- Wyjaśnił ciepło, powróciwszy do tematu. Mały nosek natychmiast zmarszczył się w odrazie i Harry pstryknął go lekko, zanim chwycił ją znowu i usadził na swoim biodrze, mrucząc pod nosem ciche:- A mogłem skłamać, że to groszek, to byś zjadła.

-Nie możesz kłamać swojemu dziecku, Harry.

-Mogę, jestem ojcem.-Z powagą odrzekł blondynce obok siebie, po czym oboje nie powiedzieli już nic, decydując się porzucić temat na rzecz wspólnego posiłku.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wyjść w tym stanie?- Perrie zapytała po raz kolejny, stojąc w futrynie drzwi do korytarza i przyglądając się Harry’emu z uwagą, podczas gdy ten zakładał na siebie cienką kurtkę.- Nie wyzdrowiałeś, możesz jeszcze pogorszyć sytuację…

-Pez, jadę tylko sprawdzić, co się dzieje w moim ośrodku, tak?-Usłyszała w odpowiedzi, na co wywróciła oczami i podeszła bliżej, by zarzucić na jego szyję szal. - Nie przesadzasz?

-Chronię twoje gardło, jasne?-Odparła pytaniem na pytanie, a ton jej głosu pogłębił się i nabrał nutki złośliwości.-Jak jeszcze trochę pochorujesz, to drugie dziecko za tobą zatęskni. A sam powiedziałeś, że Brad ma beznadziejną odporność i nie może do ciebie wrócić, dopóki się nie wykurujesz.- Dodała z przejęciem, dla zabawy pociągając naprzemiennie za oba końce szalika.

-Nadal nie wierzę, że Olivia sama chciała mnie zobaczyć.- Harry mruknął ponuro pod nosem, od razu pochylając się do przodu, żeby założyć buty i uniknąć karcącego spojrzenia swojej przyjaciółki. Leniwie zawiązał sznurowadła tenisówek, w które ledwo zmieścił stopy, odziane w grube, frotowe skarpetki, i stanął prosto, natychmiast spotkawszy się z pochmurną miną blondynki z rękami na biodrach. Cmoknął na nią przyjaźnie, jednak ona tylko uniosła na moment brwi i westchnęła ciężko zaraz potem.

-Ona cię kocha, głupku. Oczywiście, że chciała cię zobaczyć.- Powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie, po czym wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał na widok jego, opuszczonej w zawstydzeniu, głowy i na moment otuliła go czule ramionami, chcąc dodać mu tym otuchy.-Nie pieprz mi tu teraz o tym, że jesteś beznadziejnym ojcem, bo ja widzę coś zupełnie innego, tak? Tęskniła za tobą, to coś oznacza. Nie chciała zostać z nikim innym, już nawet próbowałam ją zawieźć do twojej dziewczyny.

Na to Harry ożywił się nieco, niemal od razu uniósłszy na nią wzrok, marszcząc przy tym brwi w konsternacji.

-Mojej dziewczyny?

-Eleanor?-Odparła równie zaskoczona, śmiejąc się zaraz potem.-To twoja dziewczyna, prawda? Czy zdążyliście się już po kryjomu hajtnąć?- Dokuczyła, widocznie rozbawiona całą sytuacją, gdy Harry próbował poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie.

-Och, tak, El!- Krzyknął trochę zbyt głośno, jak tylko uświadomił sobie, o co chodziło. Na podejrzliwe spojrzenie Perrie, odchrząknął głośno i podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy, usilnie tłumacząc swoją reakcję.- Tak, cóż, my- my nie widzieliśmy się od dłuższego czasu, wiesz, ja pracuję, ona też znalazła sobie coś dorywczego, do tego nasza nauka…

-Wybaczam, bo jesteś chory.-Odrzekła, ponownie cicho chichocząc i Harry mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą.- Nie powiem jej, że o niej zapomniałeś, spokojnie. Ale nie rób tego więcej.- Mówiąc to, pogroziła na niego palcem, po czym uśmiechnęła się wyjątkowo szeroko i brunet szczerze mógł przyznać, że jego przyjaciel miał szczęście, trafiając na taką kobietę.- Dzięki, ja również mogę przyznać, że miał szczęście, trafiając na ciebie.- Mruknęła jeszcze szczęśliwsza, a gdy Harry ponownie zmarszczył na nią brwi, parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu.- Powiedziałeś to na głos, dzieciaku.- Wyjaśniła rozbawiona, jednocześnie gładząc rumiany już policzek, cały ciepły od poczucia zażenowania.-W każdym razie, Liv nie chciała z nią zostać. Ze mną też nie, chciała do ciebie.

-Dlatego właśnie jedzie ze mną.- Brunet stwierdził prosto i pochylił się nieco, by przycisnąć delikatnego buziaka do policzka przyjaciółki.-Zbieram się. Klucz zostaw u pani Bolton, odbiorę je od niej, gdy wrócę.- Zdążył dopowiedzieć jeszcze, zanim przywołał do siebie córkę i wyszedł z nią na klatkę schodową, zaraz kierując się w stronę parkingu osiedlowego.

W drodze do ośrodka kichnął o parę razy za dużo, przez co przynajmniej razy był bliski uderzenia czołem w kierownicę i spowodowania jakiejś kolizji, ale starał się nie myśleć o tym jak o złej karmie za picie w pracy. Zamiast tego skupił się na wytężaniu wzroku i kontrolowaniu dreszczy, które przechodziły przez niego co jakiś czas, wywołując dziwne ruchy rąk na wyjątkowo czułej kierownicy, a Olivia siedziała w foteliku obok niego i nieustannie gaworzyła do siebie, dekoncentrując go tym nieświadomie. Nie miał serca jej uciszać, bo tak naprawdę kochał, gdy to robiła, nawet jeśli nie zawsze dopuszczał do siebie tę myśl. Więc tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem, naprzemiennie z przywdziewaniem grymasu bólu, gdy dusił w sobie kolejne kichnięcia.

Samochód zaparkował obok policyjnego radiowozu, po czym wysiadł jako pierwszy, by przejść do drzwi pasażera i odpiąć pasy swojej córki. Postawił ją na ziemi, pozwoliwszy jej uczepić się jego kolana, auto zabezpieczył pilotem i chwycił drobną rączkę, w tempie dziewczynki kierując się w stronę wejścia do ośrodka, z którego w tym samym momencie wychodził Zayn.

-Zadomowiłeś się tutaj, widzę.-Krzyknął już z daleka, na co brązowooki odwrócił się do niego i na jego twarz jednocześnie wpłynął uśmiech, wraz z zaniepokojeniem.-Przejmujesz mój biznes?- Dodał zaczepnie, gdy już do niego doszedł.

-Tak to jest, gdy zwalasz sobie na głowę bezdomnego faceta i jego psa, a potem postanawiasz chorować.- Mulat odrzekł spokojnym tonem, a potem odchrząknął cicho.- Co ty tutaj robisz, stary? Wyzdrowiałeś?-Spytał, a kiedy Harry odpowiedział mu głośnym kichnięciem, sam sobie odpowiedział:- Nie wyzdrowiałeś.- i założył ramiona na pierś w geście obrazy.- Miałeś się kurować…

-Przecież to robię…- Mówiąc to, Harry wywrócił oczami po raz kolejny tego dnia.-Chcę tylko zobaczyć, jak się miewa Connor. Trochę go zaniedbałem…- Przyznał, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił lekko głową na słowa przyjaciela.

-Siebie teraz zaniedbujesz, wiesz?

-Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi wejść do ciepłego ośrodka i napić się tam herbaty, z pewnością mi się nie poprawi.- Młodszy mężczyzna mruknął z przekąsem, nawet jeśli wiedział, że jego uśmiech wyraźnie pokazywał, iż tylko się z nim drażnił, bo mulat odetchnął jedynie i poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

-Nie siedź tu za długo, musisz odpoczywać.-Powiedział jeszcze, zanim pogładził włoski Olivii i minął ich dwójkę, kierując się prosto do swojego służbowego samochodu.

Z chłodnym powiewem wiatru, Harry otworzył drzwi ośrodka i puścił swoją córeczkę przodem, samemu automatycznie sięgając ręką do tabliczki z napisem „Zamknięte”, by obrócić ją, ale w ostatniej chwili zawahał się na moment i zostawił wszystko takim, jakim było. Leniwym krokiem wszedł do środka, gdzie Olivia już skakała wesoło przy drzwiach do jego gabinetu, jednak jak tylko pokręcił na nią głową, posłusznie podbiegła do niego i na powrót objęła jego nogę, kuląc się przy jego boku.

-Za chwilkę tam pójdziemy, dobrze? Jest tam ktoś, kto z pewnością chciałby cię poznać, ale najpierw ktoś inny, tak?- Zapytał wolno i wyraźnie, całą uwagę dziewczynki skupiając na swoich słowach, a gdy ta pokiwała ochoczo główką, dodał jeszcze:- Bądź dla mnie grzeczna, robaczku.- i otworzył drzwi do komórki swojego ojca.

Mała weszła jako pierwsza, z rączkami uniesionymi do uchylonych ust w zaciekawieniu tym, co miała zobaczyć w środku, ale zanim mogła się skupić na widoku przed sobą, zrezygnowała nagle i schowała się za nogą swojego rodzica, decydując się wyjrzeć zza niego, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miało się coś jej stać. Harry krótko parsknął na to, jak gwałtownie dziewczynka zawróciła się w miejscu, prawie upadając, ale potem jego uwagę przykuły stopy na środku pokoju. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami powędrował wzrokiem do góry, śledząc uważnie całą postać, odzianą w bordowe, dresowe spodnie i czarną bluzę z kapturem, na który powinny opadać długie, nieco przetłuszczone włosy, tym razem jednak związane w koczka, podobnego do tego na głowie bruneta; świeże, co oznaczało, że Zayn naprawdę dobrze się nim zajął podczas nieobecności weterynarza.

-No, no, widzę, że sporo mnie ominęło.-Mruknął w zadumie, jak tylko jego zielone oczy spotkały te w barwie oceanu. Coś sprawiło, że na jego ustach samoistnie wymalował się delikatny uśmiech, jednak nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, ponieważ Louis zamrugał dwukrotnie w oszołomieniu, a potem uchylił wargi, próbując coś z siebie wydusić.

-Harry?- Wykrztusił w końcu, po czym nieświadomie postawił pierwszy krok w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny i jeszcze kilka kolejnych, aż w końcu był na tyle blisko, by mimowolnie zarzucić ramiona na jego szyję, zamykając go w desperackim uścisku, którego żaden z nich nie przewidział.

Harry przez moment jedynie stał tam, zupełnie oszołomiony i pozbawiony tchu, czując gorąc oddechu szatyna w zagłębieniu swojej szyi i próbując przyswoić wszystko, co się w tamtej chwili działo. Potem wolno owinął ramionami talię bezdomnego, splótłszy palce swoich dłoni w dole jego pleców, podczas gdy ten przyciskał się mocno do wyższego ciała, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał się w nie wtopić i pozostać w nim już na wieki.

-Długo cię nie było…- Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha po chwili spędzonej na spokojnym kołysaniu się na boki i oddychaniu w przestrzeń wokół siebie.- Coś ci się stało?

-Nic mi nie jest, Connor, spokojnie. - Harry odrzekł z rozbawieniem w głosie, a potem dodał jeszcze:- Ale nie sądzę, że powinieneś być tak blisko mnie teraz…

I to sprawiło, że szatyn rozluźnił uścisk ramion na jego szyi, po czym odsunął się od niego i opuścił głowę w zażenowaniu własnym zachowaniem. Przeczyścił głośno gardło, zanim splótł bezradnie palce swoich dłoni w dole brzucha i westchnął cicho pod nosem.

-Tak, ja-ja przepraszam, n-nie wiem, dlacze- Zaczął tłumaczyć się w panice, jąkając się przy tym i Harry otworzył szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia, podczas gdy Olivia tylko stała grzecznie za jego nogami, przyglądając się Louisowi w zaciekawieniu.

-Nie, nie!- Brunet wszedł mu w słowo, wyciągając przed siebie ręce dla dodatkowego potwierdzenia swoich słów.-Nie chodziło mi o to, że- Przerwał nagle, by wziąć głęboki wdech i przemyśleć dokładnie, co zamierzał powiedzieć, nie chcąc pogorszyć sytuacji.- Jestem chory, a nie chcę cię zarazić, to dlatego. Mam grypę.

-Grypę…- Louis powtórzył po nim, trochę tak, jakby testował smak tego słowa na własnych ustach. Skinął wolno głową i wypuścił głośny oddech, niezręcznie drapiąc się w tył głowy.- Myślałem, że-

-Z pewnością nie o to mi chodziło, uwierz.- Harry po raz kolejny wszedł mu w słowo, a potem między nimi zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, którą po dłuższej chwili przerwał cichym przeczyszczeniem gardła.-Tak, cóż… Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić…-Napomknął niepewnie, po czym odsunął się delikatnie w bok, ukazując małą dziewczynkę za sobą. Ogromne granatowe oczka utkwiły na twarzy Louisa, a równie duże- z zaskoczenia- o barwie zmąconego błękitu na jej i oboje uchylili nieco usta na swój widok.- To jest Olivia, moja, uhm, córka. Livi, to Connor.- Przedstawił ich sobie i czas zdawał się zatrzymać na chwilę, mrożąc ich w dziwnym obrazku, którego brunet nie do końca rozumiał.

Szatyn kucnął ostrożnie tuż przed dziewczynką, lekko marszcząc na nią brwi, kiedy ona wpatrywała się w niego nieustannie i tak intensywnie, że ciężar jej spojrzenia szybko go przytłoczył. Zaczął mrugać, najpierw wolno, a potem znacznie szybciej, gdy obraz jego młodszej siostry nie chciał zniknąć sprzed jego oczu, aż w końcu opuścił głowę, desperacko zaciskając powieki.

-Wszystko w porządku, Con?- Harry zapytał, a ton jego głosu emanował troską, zdradzając jego zaniepokojenie. Louis w odpowiedzi kiwnął nieznacznie, po czym wyprostował się na kuckach i przywdział delikatny uśmiech, ponownie spoglądając na Olivię.

-Gdzieś już cię widziałem, królewno.- Mruknął miękko, na co duże oczy blondyneczki otworzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a w jagodowych tęczówkach zaświeciły iskierki, gdy wyciągnęła powoli rączkę do jego policzka.

-Liv, nie!- Oboje usłyszeli z góry stanowczy głos bruneta i oboje wzdrygnęli się jednocześnie, ale zaraz potem Olivia dotknęła policzek szatyna i pogładziła go delikatnie, a Louis chwycił jej rączkę i pocałował kostki jej małej dłoni z największą czułością, na jaką było go stać.

-Oczywiście, że cię widziałem.- Wypowiedział bezpośrednio do niej, a potem pstryknął jej nosek, z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach i ciepłym spojrzeniem.- Takich pięknych oczek nie da się zapomnieć. Tylko dlaczego tatuś tak krzyknął, hmm?- Zapytał z zaciekawieniem, chwycił dziewczynkę za bioderka i podniósł się z nią wolno, nieco krzywiąc się na nieprzyjemne otarcia materiału ubrań, które miał na sobie, ze świeżo wygojoną skórą.

-Przepraszam, to…- Harry natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć.- Kiedyś zrobiła to samo z Nickiem, ale nie pogłaskała go po policzku, tylko go uderzyła i myślałem-

-Nick.-Z tym imieniem Louis wszedł mu w słowo, a wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie spochmurniał na samo wspomnienie mężczyzny.- Wiesz, zawsze wierzyłem, że dzieci wyczuwają intencje ludzi i dobierają do nich odpowiednie zachowanie…

-Coś może w tym być.- Przyznał zielonooki i uniósł nieznacznie kąciki ust na widok spokojnej Olivii w ramionach szatyna.- Naprawdę przepraszam. Ciebie też, bąbelku.- Napomknął do córki, zaraz całując troskliwie jej czoło. Blondynka zareagowała na to oczekującym wyciągnięciem rączek do niego, więc po chwili zabrał ją do siebie i usadził wygodnie na swoim biodrze, oddychając równomiernie w ciszę między nimi. Wskazówki zegara raniły ich uszy przerażającym biegiem czasu, który oni tracili, po prostu stojąc i patrząc na siebie w zastanowieniu nad emocjami, jakie wzajemnie przed sobą ukrywali.

-Tam!- Olivia zawołała nagle wesoło, z paluszkiem wysuniętym w stronę drzwi, a Harry odchrząknął na to i poprawił ją w swoich ramionach.

-Tak, um… Chcę jej pokazać Teddy, więc… I muszę siku, także. Zostawię ją z psem i za chwilę do ciebie wrócę.

I tak też zrobił. Zaprowadził swoją córkę do gabinetu, w którym wciąż odpoczywała ciężarna suczka, posadził ją na kocu, tuż obok pyska zwierzęcia i upomniał ją jeszcze, by nie biła i nie szarpała za sierść, zanim zostawił je same i zniknął w toalecie.

 

Louis przygryzł nerwowo wargę, rozglądając się dookoła po pomieszczeniu, w którym spędził ostatnie tygodnie. Wzrokiem prześledził po raz ostatni nieco zniszczone ściany, opuszkami palców pogładził oparcie starej kanapy, wspomniał dźwięk przepięknej melodii, słuchanej z magnetofonu cały ten czas, odetchnął wszechogarniającym go bezpieczeństwem… A potem założył na głowę kaptur ciepłej bluzy, jej rękawy zaciągnął na dłonie niepewnie wyszedł z komórki, by zaraz potem szybkim krokiem ruszyć w stronę wyjścia z ośrodka.

Fala chłodnego powietrza uderzyła w jego ciało, jak tylko przekroczył próg budynku, jednak mimo to postawił pierwszy krok na chodniku, później parę kolejnych w dobrze znanym mu kierunku. Jego płuca zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem już po kilku metrach, mięśnie paliły go niemiłosiernie i brakowało mu tchu, a przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się mroczki, ale włożył ręce do dużej kieszeni na brzuchu i uparcie szedł przed siebie, nieco chwiejnym krokiem prąc do przodu. Słońce śledziło każdy jego krok w pragnieniu towarzyszenia mu w tej tułaczce, jednak okazało się być zdradliwe, gdy oślepiło go na moment krótki, ale wystarczający, by zderzył się z kimś na swojej drodze. Zmrużył oczy, by móc zobaczyć cokolwiek przed sobą, a kiedy zobaczył złośliwy uśmieszek na tak dobrze mu znanej twarzy, cały kolor uciekł w popłochu z jego twarzy, pozostawiając go bladym i słabym, z coraz silniejszymi zawrotami głowy i coraz mniejszą kontrolą nad własnym ciałem.

-Proszę, proszę.- Liam odezwał się, wyraźnie zadowolony z ich spotkania.- A myślałem, że ten spacer będzie stratą czasu… - Dodał, oblizawszy lubieżnie wargi. Louis na te słowa cofnął się o krok, przez co wpadł na coś plecami i nawet nie zdążył poprawnie stęknąć z bólu, a para ciepłych ramion owinęła się wokół jego pasa mocno i ochronnie. - Styles?

-Payne.-Harry odwarknął zdyszany, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na niższym szatynie, w całości odzianym w jego ubrania, przez którego w ostatnich chwilach mało nie dostał ataku serca. I Louis mógł wyczuć na sobie mordercze spojrzenie weterynarza, nawet jeśli nie miał możliwości go zobaczyć; po prostu wiedział, że brunet jest wściekły i nie do końca potrafił znieść myśl, że to on jest tego powodem.

-Sądziłem, że zajmujesz się zwierzętami.-Brązowooki zagaił Harry’ego, jakby przypominając mu o swojej obecności, jednak ten tylko zacisnął zęby w odpowiedzi.-Chociaż w sumie to by się zgadzało…- Zakpił, a na dźwięk tych słów Louis opuścił głowę i opadł delikatnie, przez co brunet za nim musiał złapać go mocniej i przytrzymać w pionie.

-Jeśli masz zamiar zabłysnąć takimi tekstami, to znajdź sobie inną widownię, Payne, na twoim poziomie. Polecam gimnazja i podstawówki; krasnale przed wiekiem dojrzewania będą idealni dla takich, jak ty.

-Poważnie bawisz się w Matkę Teresę, co?- Zapytał już bardziej stanowczym tonem, a jego twarz spochmurniała w mgnieniu oka, jednak Harry nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.- Oddaj mi go, przecież tylko ci wadzi…

-Czy ty jesteś głuchy, czy na tyle głupi, że trzeba ci powtarzać dwa razy?- Młodszy wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i zdusił w sobie mokry kaszel, który spróbował rozerwać jego pierś.- To człowiek, nie cholerna rzecz, o której ty możesz decydować. Nie jest zabawką, rozumiesz? A i zabawki bym ci nie oddał.- Splunął z pogardą, po czym chwycił Louis pod kolana i podniósł go, by zaraz odwrócił się i z nim na rękach skierować się z powrotem do swojego ośrodka.

-Nabawisz się problemów, Styles!

-A spierdalaj, nie jestem w nastroju.-Odparł jedynie na ostatnie zawołanie Liama.

W holu postawił szatyna na podłodze i dopiero wtedy spojrzał mu w oczy ze zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami. Atmosfera między nimi stała się napięta, POWIETRZE wydawało się truć ich płuca, naciskając na ich klatki piersiowe i zmuszając do wzięcia śmiercionośnego wdechu, którego żaden z nich nie chciał przyjąć jako pierwszy.

-Ja- Louis odezwał się w końcu, po chwili ciągnącej się w nieskończoność, ale w dokładnie tym samym momencie strach o Olivię w podejrzeniu uprowadzenia jej zmieszał się w ciele Harry’ego z irytacją i szokiem po ujrzeniu pustej komórki, przez co mężczyzna wybuchnął nagle, bez pardonu wpadając mu w słowo.

-Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery? Co ty wyprawiasz, wytłumacz mi, bo nie rozumiem!- Wrzasnął, nawet nie myśląc o tym, że jego córka jest w gabinecie niedaleko.- Nie jesz, pijesz jedną szklankę wody dziennie, a teraz nagle zwiewasz bez słowa?! Tak, Zayn wszystko mi powiedział.- Wyjaśnił wściekłym tonem, gdy zauważył, jak Louis unosi na niego brwi w zdumieniu.- Chciałem ci pomóc, a ty tak prostu mnie olewasz i odprawiasz takie cyrki?

-Ty nic nie wiesz!-Szatyn wykrzyczał w odpowiedzi, z trudem znosząc zbyt szybkie bicie serca w jego piersi.- Jestem cholernie wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale j-ja tak dłużej nie mogę… Nie wiesz, jak to jest żyć na ulicy. Ja latami przystosowywałem swój organizm do tych warunków. Wyzbyłem się wszystkich swoich zasad, jedząc stare jedzenie i pijąc wodę z kałuży. I przyzwyczaiłem się do tego; do smaku zepsutego mięsa, do spleśniałych warzyw, do tygodniowych resztek po pizzy czy czerstwego chleba. Wszystko to miałem w ustach, gdy nie udało mi się zebrać na coś więcej niż butelka wody. A teraz ty przychodziłeś do mnie ze świeżym, jeszcze parującym jedzeniem i to było tak cholernie dobre, że byłem bliski płaczu za każdym razem…- Wyznał, a łzy spływały równomiernie po jego policzkach, wzajemnie prześcigając się w torowaniu czerwonych korytarzy w bladej skórze.- Ale w końcu zaczęła mnie dręczyć myśl, że tak nie będzie zawsze… Że w końcu wyzdrowieję, Teddy też i wrócimy na ulicę… Ja nie zniosę całego tego procesu od nowa… Nie chcę przyzwyczajać się do regularnych, ciepłych posiłków prosto z piekarnika czy dostatku czystej wody, bo kiedy stąd wyjdę, nie będę tego miał. Nie chcę też rozciągnąć żołądka, bo wiem, że niedługo będę musiał czuć się dobrze po połowie suchej bułki na cały dzień. Nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji o to, że nie chcę próbować życia, którego nigdy się już nie doczekam… Harry, ja muszę odejść. Muszę wrócić do swojego poziomu. Na margines… - Zakończył, krztusząc się i dusząc przez szloch. Ciekło mu z nosa i połowę jego twarzy pokrył rumieniec zażenowania, ale on stał przed Harrym i patrzył mu prosto w oczy, uważnie obserwując, jak emocje zmieniając się w oczach bruneta niczym slajdy w prezentacji jego duszy. Widział je wszystkie; od czystej złości, przez oszołomienie, zahaczając o wstyd, po zrozumienie i kapkę współczucia. - Pozwól mi. Nie każ mi przeżywać tego wszystkiego od nowa.-Dodał jeszcze, po czym otarł czerwony nos rękawem bluzy i mlasnął głośno na zgodne skinięcie Harry’ego.

-Teddy jest w zbyt złym stanie, żebym puścił ją z tobą, mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy i nie weźmiesz jej ze sobą. Nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać do momentu rozwiązania.- Zielonooki powiedział tylko, nawet nie patrząc na Louisa, a gdzieś w przestrzeń za nim.- Po prostu nie.

-Myś-ślałem o tym, żeby mogła tutaj zostać i- Szatyn zaciął się na moment równy cichemu przeczyszczeniu gardła.- odebrałbym ją, gdy tylko dałbyś mi do tego znak…

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Przepraszam za wszelkie problemy, jakie ci sprawiłem… Nie chciałem…

Po tych słowach Louis włożył ręce do kieszeni bluzy, spuścił głowę i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z ośrodka, a Harry jeszcze krzyknął za nim:

-Connor!- i kiedy niższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zdjął z siebie kurtkę, a potem pochylił się i ściągnął ze stóp buty oraz skarpetki. Wszystkie te rzeczy chwycił w ręce i podszedł z nimi do niego, oferując mu je, na co szatyn uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.-Nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś tu został, ale mogę upewnić się, że nie wyziębisz sobie organizmu już pierwszej nocy.

-Jesteś chory, Harry, nie mogę cię zostawić boso i-

-Ja wracam do domu, ty na ulicę.-Styles wtrącił z pełną powagą, zarówno w głosie, jak i na twarzy.- Ubieraj.

I Louis zawahał się na chwilę, jednak wyciągnął ręce i odebrał ubrania, które jeszcze na oczach weterynarza założył na siebie. Harry założył na stopy kapcie, które Zayn przyniósł bezdomnemu kilka dni wcześniej, a które teraz wylądowały na podłodze, tuż obok, odzianych w ciepłe skarpetki i nieco za duże tenisówki, stóp. Zmierzył wzrokiem całą sylwetkę mężczyzny o niebieskich oczach i skinął wolno głową, a potem odzwierciedlił delikatny uśmiech jego zapłakanej twarzy.

-Dziękuję, Harry.

-Powodzenia, Connor. -Życzył, troskliwie poklepując jego ramię.

-Opiekuj się Teddy, błagam.- Louis poprosił jeszcze i jego głos załamał się na imieniu ukochanej suczki, wyraźnie pokazując Harry’emu, że zostawiał ją z trudem.

-Oddam ci ją całą i zdrową.

A potem się rozeszli. Louis zniknął za rogiem ośrodka, Harry zaś włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i poszedł do swojego gabinetu, w którym usiadł tuż za swoją córką i spędził pół dnia na naprzemiennym tuleniu jej do siebie i gładzeniu miękkiej sierści rannego psa.

I chociaż powinien myśleć o tym, że tego dnia przekonał się na własnej skórze, iż są osoby, którym na nim zależy, i które się o niego martwią; on cały ten czas martwił się o bezdomnego artystę i jego dalsze losy, ponieważ tylko tyle mógł dla niego zrobić.


	14. #12

Pchnął rączkę szczoteczki głębiej i z jego gardła wydobył się bolesny kaszel, wywołujący słyszalne drżenie i nieprzyjemne wibracje w okolicy mostka. Pokręcił na to głową, wyjął szczoteczkę z ust, tylko po to, by wziąć pojedynczy oddech, a potem włożył ją ponownie i docisnął jej końcówkę do tylnej ścianki gardła, przez co jego przełyk skurczył się i gwałtownie rozluźnił, a całą postacią bruneta targnęła silna torsja. Resztki śniadania z odrażającym pluskiem wpadły do wody, do której jeszcze rozciągała się cienka żyłka śliny z jego ust i westchnął na to zmęczony, silnym wypuszczeniem powietrza odrywając ją od dolnej wargi. Ramię, na którym opierał ociężałą głowę, wisząc nad sedesem, powoli drętwiało i chłodne uczucie mrowienia zaczęło promieniować od łokcia, aż po nadgarstek, dokładnie w momencie zderzenia się pierwszej samotnej łzy z taflą wody. Wilgotne od potu czoło lepiło się do skóry, a słone krople z oczu osadzały się na rzęsach, sklejając je ze sobą niechlujnie i sprawiając, że powieki stawały się zbyt ciężkie, by w końcu zdecydował się je przymknąć, nie chcąc widzieć tego, co miał przed sobą.

Odrzucił szczoteczkę do zębów gdzieś w kąt, nie zawróciwszy nią sobie głowy, po czym wolnym ramieniem objął swój brzuch i skupił się na unormowaniu nierównego oddechu, kiedy mięśnie w jego łydkach naciągane były do granic możliwości, a cała jego sylwetka drgała niekontrolowanie, utrzymywana jedynie na palcach stóp. Głowę od niechcenia obrócił na bok, kładąc się skronią na własnej ręce i zamrugał wolno raz, drugi, aż szczypiące oczy zapragnęły ulgi, więc po chwili namysłu oparł obie dłonie na desce sedesowej i leniwie podniósł się z podłogi. Potem przycisnął plecy do najbliższej ściany, zmuszony przez nagłe osłabienie, odchylił głowę do tyłu, dopóki nie poczuł przy niej zimnych kafli, i spod półprzymkniętych powiek spojrzał na umywalkę w sąsiednim kącie łazienki, oddychając przy tym ciężko przez lekko uchylone usta. Cały kolor już dawno uciekł z jego twarzy w popłochu przed wszystkim, co zdążył już ze sobą zrobić; został sam, stopiwszy się z  kolorem ściany, której tak desperacko się trzymał, ogrzewany oślepiająco sztucznym światłem lampy znad dużego lustra, w jakiego taflę bał się spojrzeć. Uderzenia gorąca walczyły z lodowatymi dreszczami o kontrolę nad jego bezwładnym ciałem, a przed nim stała wysoka blondynka i zerkała na niego z bezradnością wymalowaną w oczach.

-Przepraszam…- Wyszeptał w odpowiedzi na martwą ciszę wokół niego, po czym pociągnął głośno nosem, co rozniosło się echem po czterech ścianach pomieszczenia.- Gems, przep-

 _-Harry, co ty robisz?!- Dziewczyna krzyknęła spanikowana, zanim podeszła bliżej, nachyliła się i tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, pchnęła ramię młodszego bruneta, który zaraz upadł na podłogę, tak bardzo oszołomiony, że wciąż trzymał dwa wyprostowane palce w buzi, kiedy marszczył na nią brwi w złości._ Harry patrzył na to ze swojego miejsca przy ścianie, jego wzrok przeskakiwał z chłopaka pod jego nogami na starszą siostrę, w buntowniczej pozie stojącej przed nimi. Zielone oczy pokryła gruba powłoka słonych łez, jednak coś sprawiało, że nie potrafił unieść głowy, by nie dopuścić do ich spłynięcia po bladych policzkach, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś trzymał go przy ścianie bez możliwości ruchu, zmuszonego do oglądania bolesnej projekcji wspomnień, tak doskonale wyreżyserowanej przez artystkę zwaną wybujałą wyobraźnią.

_-Nic nie robię, Jezu…- Nastolatek odrzekł jej na to, po czym wolno podniósł się z podłogi i jak tylko stanął na równe nogi, otrzepał ostentacyjnie kurz ze spodni, wycierając wilgotne palce w ich materiał.- Możesz dać mi spokój? Nawet w łazience nie mogę liczyć na chwilę prywatności, wciąż mnie nachodzisz!-Splunął pogardliwie, a Gemma w poirytowaniu skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, przyglądając mu się wyzywająco._

_-Nie, Gems, to nie tak, błagam, pomóż mi…- Brunet mruknął pod nosem płaczliwym tonem, uporczywie mrugając, by łzy nie zasłaniały mu obrazu ukochanej siostry.- Słyszysz?! Nie patrz na niego, patrz na mnie, to mnie słuchaj, pomóż mi!- Zawołał histerycznie, a jego broda drżała nieznacznie, sprawiając, że zacinał się na swoich słowach przez ciche zgrzytanie zębami._

_-Bo pieprzysz mi głupoty o tym, że powinniśmy normalnie żyć i się wspierać, a potem zamykasz się w tutaj i z ostatniego kąta mieszkania słyszę, jak krztusisz się jedzeniem, które z takim apetytem przy mnie jadłeś! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, głupku, że sam się zabijesz, a ja tu zostanę?!-Odwrzeszczała, energicznie wymachując przy tym rękami nad młodszym chłopakiem. W całej łazience unosił się smród dymu papierosowego, a w umywalce woda leciała z kranu jak dzika, mając na celu zagłuszenie pewnym dźwięków,  w czym poległa sromotnie, lecz wciąż robiła to samo, zapomniana przez wszystkich._  Harry nie miał siły, by dojść do zlewu i przekręcić kurek, zamiast tego tylko stał przy ścianie, mając młodszego siebie tuż przed sobą i przez jego ramię oglądał swoją siostrę. To, jak z każdą sekundą mleczna czekolada jej tęczówek ustępowała miejsca połyskującej czerni źrenicy, tworząc z jej oka abstrakcyjny obraz burzliwej nocy, minimalistycznymi pociągnięciami zmąconego złota nadając całości tajemnicy, którą brunet miał ochotę rozwikłać, jednak za bardzo przerażała go świadomość odkrycia mrocznej prawdy, na jaką nie był gotowy. 

_Jednak on tego nie widział; zaćmiony własnymi emocjami, podminowany kolejnym już starciem ze starszą dziewczyną, przyłapany na czymś, co powinno zostać tylko dla niego, bo sprawiało, że tracił wiarygodność. Jedynie patrzył na nią tępo, nawet jeśli jego spojrzenie złagodniało pod wpływem słów blondynki, to wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie wtedy ich sens, nie zastanowił się nad nimi, by wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski i dostosować zachowanie do sytuacji, w jakiej oboje się znaleźli. Był naiwny, zadziorny i ciężar odpowiedzialności za siebie i swoją rodzinę ściągał go nieustannie w dół, ale bał się to okazać. Był słaby i sam to wiedział, zarówno w momencie, w którym odpowiadał na atak siostry, jak i w tym, kiedy słuchał własnych słów._

_-Nikt się nie zabije, Gemma, co ty pieprzysz?- Warknął z wyraźną kpiną w głosie._ Na to Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową, wciąż opierając ją asekuracyjnie o zimne kafelki, a kolejne łzy spłynęły w dół jego bladych policzków.

-Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, skarbie, błagam, zignoruj to.- Mruknął miękko, krztusząc się przy tym nieco.  _Gemma zaś zmarszczyła brwi na zielonookiego nastolatka, po czym zacisnęła powieki i odwróciła głowę w bok, na długo pogrążając się w zadumie nad tym, co miała powiedzieć._ Cały obraz wydawał się wyblakły, jakby ktoś na górze celowo zminimalizował intensywność barw, by skupić uwagę bruneta na wypowiedziach i całym kalejdoskopie emocji, ukrytych starannie  w każdej kwestii aktorów na scenie, gdy on stał tam po prostu, nie znając swojej roli i usilnie próbując zmienić scenariusz spektaklu. Palce zaciskał nieudolnie na kafelkach za sobą i jego nogi trzęsły się nieznacznie, mimo to nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr i nie odwrócił wzroku w pragnieniu ucięcia męczarni, którą sam się katował. Ból mieszał się z miłością, smutek z radością, a żal przeplatany był tęsknotą, składając się na mistrzowskie odzwierciedlenie najmroczniejszych symfonii jego duszy. Los przygrywał mu tę melodię raz za razem, a on patrzył, jak jego młodsze „ja” wciąż sztyletowało wzrokiem całą postać dziewczyny przed nimi.

- _Mnie pilnujesz na każdym kroku, karmisz i czekasz, aż zacznę trawić każdy posiłek, żebym tylko przypadkiem się nie zagłodziła. A co potem robisz?- Spytała, chociaż nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi i to wręcz emanowało z barwy jej głosu.- Potem zamykasz się w kiblu i próbujesz wypluć własne wnętrzności, to żałosne.-Dopowiedziała sama, kpiąc z postawy swojego brata. W ostatnim geście irytacji pociągnęła gwałtownie za kurek i zakręciła dopływ wody, sprawiając, że całą łazienkę opanowała martwa cisza, która cały czas wisiała nad nimi w sieciach niezręczności, czekając tylko na swoje pięć minut sławy. Gładko owinęła się wokół nich, delikatnie niczym najlepszej jakości satyna, a potem ścisnęła ich kruche ciała, roztrzaskując kości i miażdżąc płuca,_ _i_ _jej pycha kneblowała im usta, pozostawiając w ich kącikach truciznę, której żadne z nich nie śmiało skosztować._

-Ja nie chciałem, Gems, to był tylko raz…-Brunet wyszeptał w przestrzeń przed sobą, łudząc się, że zostanie wysłuchany.- Proszę, nie.- Dodał, doskonale wiedząc, dlaczego wzrok dziewczyny tak nagle złagodniał. Spojrzała na nastolatka pytająco, zanim ośmieliła się oblizać spierzchniętą wargę i przerwać milczenie między nimi słabym mruknięciem, które z taką łatwością łamało żebra.

_-Odejdźmy stąd razem, Harry.- Zaproponowała nieśmiało, lecz w jej głosie kryła się pokusa, otaczająca serce gałązką cierniową.- Po co się męczyć? Żadne z nas tego nie potrzebuje. Nas już nie ma, Haz. Dlaczego mamy to ciągnąć?- Pytała raz po raz, a brunet kręcił na nią głową w oszołomieniu, by w końcu chwycić ją za ramiona i odepchnąć od siebie._

Atmosfera z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, podstępem wkradając się im do przełyków i blokując dopływ życiodajnego tlenu, przez co we troje walczyli o każdy oddech. Harry pociągnął głośno nosem i mlasnął wilgotnymi ustami, jedynie odwzorowując ruchy głowy swojego młodszego wcielenia i zastanawiając się, jak blondynka przed nimi mogła powiedzieć coś takiego i nawet powieka nie drgnęła jej w zawahaniu.

 _-_ Nie, słońce, nie mów tak.- Poprosił słabo, a ton jego głosu ociekał desperacją.- Damy radę, po prostu mnie nie zostawiaj, nie przejmuj się pieprzeniem dzieciaka, byłem wtedy zły na cały świat, j-ja-

 _-Jesteś chora!- Nastolatek wywrzeszczał rozhisteryzowany, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, które wpatrywały się intensywnie w twarz pozbawioną wyrazu.-Co jest z tobą nie tak?! A pomyślałaś łaskawie o Olivii?! Co się z nią stanie? Ma stać się zupełną sierotą, jak my?- Wykrzykiwał kolejne pytania, niczym najostrzejsze noże wbijające się w drobną postać swojej starszej siostry._ Westchnął ciężko w powietrze, zawiedziony własną głupotą w tamtej sytuacji, jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem, w skupieniu obserwując, jak kolejne detale ciała blondynki znikają niekontrolowanie, zmywając jej obraz przed jego oczami. Powiew wiatru z uchylonego za nimi okna porywał ją ze sobą niczym dym, bezczelnie rozdmuchując ją w słodkim zapomnieniu i brwi zielonookiego dwudziestolatka ściągnęły się podejrzliwie, gdy to samo zaczęło dziać się z jego młodszą wersją siebie. To wszystko napawało go paniką, która z lekkością przyspieszyła rytm jego serca, a przed oczami rozsypała mu mroczki, kolejne słowa dziewczyny zagłuszając dźwiękiem podobnym do przesypywanego przez dziecko piasku.

_-Trafi do kogoś, kto się nią odpowiednio zajmie, Harry, my tego nie potrafimy, dobrze o tym wiesz.-Odrzekła łagodnie, nieznacznie przygryzając po tym dolną wargę.- Co możemy jej dać? Ja sobie nie radzę, z tobą wcale nie jest lepiej, nie rozumiem, dlaczego próbujesz wszystkich oszukiwać, nawet samego siebie.- Dodała po chwili namysłu, a młodszy brunet prychnął pod nosem, kręcąc przy tym głową na irracjonalizm sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli._

_-Nie mówisz poważnie.-Odparł w niedowierzaniu i przełknął głośno ślinę, zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej.-Powiedz, że żartujesz. Nie wiem, że się naćpałaś, cokolwiek, tylko powiedz, że nie mam brać tego na poważnie, bo musisz nie mieć serca, skoro śmiesz chrzanić takie głupoty._

Harry kaszlnął we własną pięść głośno i z nieprzyjemnym echem, miażdżącym mu żebra, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wolno przeszedł obok skłóconego rodzeństwa, wprost przed kabinę prysznicową po lewej stronie od drzwi wyjściowych z łazienki. Żadne z nich go nie zauważyło, pochłonięte własnymi sprawami, jak spróbował sobie wmówić, nawet jeśli wiedział, że wszystko to było jedynie dramatem w reżyserii jego podstępnej pamięci. Z pewnego rodzaju fascynacją podziwiał sposób, w jaki aktorzy nawet na moment nie wychodzi ze swoich ról, chociaż stopniowo zanikali w przestrzeni pomieszczenia, dosłownie rozpływając się w powietrzu z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zbliżając się do momentu opuszczenia sceny i finalnego zwieszenia kotary.

_-Nie jesteśmy jej rodzicami, Haz. Nie zastąpimy jej ich, przecież sam to widzisz. Sobą nie potrafimy się zająć. Naprawdę chcesz żyć w zakłamaniu, czytając jej bajkę na dobranoc, mówiącą o tym, jakie to życie jest piękne, kiedy masz dość swojego i jedyne, o czym możesz myśleć, to kiedy stąd znikniesz?- Spytała z nadzieją, jej oczy prawdopodobnie były wypełnione łzami, co zdradzał drżący głos i krótkie pociągnięcie nosem zaraz po tym._

-Przytul ją, idioto!- Wykrzyczał słabo, szarpiąc się desperacko za włosy.-Zrób coś, nie lekceważ tego, nie możesz! Choć raz w życiu rusz tym łbem i zareaguj, zamiast uciekać.- Warknął jeszcze, zanim przymknął powieki w zawodzie, nie chcąc widzieć tego, co miało się stać.

_Nastolatek jedynie spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, zupełnie tak, jakby nie była jego siostrą, a najgorszym wrogiem, po czym przeczesał nerwowo grzywkę i oblizał dolną wargę w zadumie._

_-Powinnaś się leczyć.-Powiedział oschle, a później zwiesił poddańczo głowę i leniwym krokiem ruszył przed siebie w stronę wyjścia z łazienki._

Zamiast tego, wszedł wprost w ciało Harry’ego i zatopił się w nim, a brunet syknął na to z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby, zanim postać jego siostry również zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciche echo szlochu, które rozbijało się o ściany, wnikając w nie już za wieki.

-Przepraszam…-Wyszeptał po raz kolejny, a ostatni płomyk nadziei zgasł tak po prostu, zwiany pojedynczym mrugnięciem oka. Znowu spojrzał na umywalkę, jednak szybko zrezygnował z niej na rzecz prysznica, przy którym stał. Opuszkami palców delikatnie pogładził szklaną ściankę kabiny, po czym leniwie sięgnął do guzika swoich spodni, by odpiąć go i pociągnąć w dół zamek tuż po nim, jednocześnie uwalniając biodra z nieco za luźnego materiału. Klamra, nigdy nie zapiętego tego ranka, paska uderzyła w podłogę z cichym brzdękiem, a gdy Harry to usłyszał, ze wzrokiem tępo wbitym w punkt przed sobą uniósł najpierw jedną nogę, a potem drugą, wychodząc do końca z ubrania, które do tej pory jeszcze krępowało jego kostki. Z wahaniem wsunął palce pod gumkę bokserek, ale wystarczyło jedno westchnienie, by płynnym ruchem spuścić je w dół i pozostawić w towarzystwie spodni, a już chwilę później dorzucić też do nich powyciąganą koszulkę. Zupełnie nagi wszedł do kabiny, wzdrygając się nieznacznie na wszechogarniający go chłód, i od razu nastawił temperaturę na tak wysoką, że już po kilku sekundach od odkręceniu odpowiedniego kurka szkło zostało pokryte gęstą mgłą. Gorąca woda równomiernie zaczęła obmywać jego zmarznięte ciało, a on sam po prostu usiadł na podłodze wysadzonej małymi, kwadratowymi kafelkach i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, stopy ułożywszy płasko tuż obok spływu.

Głowę ułożył bokiem na swoich kolanach, chwilę później obejmując też nogi ramionami i ściskając je kurczowo, po czym wypuścił głośno powietrze przez lekko rozchylone usta i otworzył piekące powieki, spojrzawszy na mały skrawek łazienki, który miał przed sobą.

Zaschnięte osady z mydła szpeciły czarne wstawki wśród białych kafli, niedomyte podczas wykonywania porządków domowych jakiś czas temu, delikatne wyszczerbienia w ścianie przynosiły mu na myśl wszystkie pijackie kryzysy, jakie zaznał, odkąd został sam z dwójką dzieci na głowie, zdradziecko porzucony przez najbliższą rodzinę. Do tego zauważył drobną plamkę krwi, której pochodzenia już nawet nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, a która gościła w tym jednym miejscu wystarczająco długo, by stać się odporną na wszelkie detergenty. I myśli zaczęły się kotłować w jego głowie w próbie odnalezienia w pamięci każdej możliwej sytuacji, dzięki której czerwona kropka mogła zawitać na ścianie pod prysznicem, więc pokręcił głową w rezygnacji i opuścił kolana, układając nogi w siadzie skrzyżnym. Opuszkami palców eksperymentalnie przejechał wzdłuż wnętrza jednego ze swoich ud, a gdy nie poczuł przy tym ruchu nic szczególnego, zamknął jedną dłoń w stalowym uścisku drugiej i zaczął miażdżyć jej grzbiet, nieobecny wzrok taksując na gumowej uszczelce między szklanymi drzwiami i zupełnie płaskim brodzikiem. Niedługo potem jego głowa opadła, zwieszona w poczuciu wstydu przed samym sobą, mokre włosy ociekały wokół całej jego twarzy, a plecy zgarbiły się odruchowo, biczowane ciężkimi kroplami gorącej wody w najpiękniejszy sposób, jaki mógł sobie w tamtym momencie wymarzyć. Setki łzo-podobnych cząsteczek uderzały w jego skórę, raniąc łagodnie wystające kręgi, sprawiając, że jego ciało zdawało się dymić i rumienić wściekle od piekących skierek, i nie wiedzieć czemu, uznał to za coś właściwego, za karę, na którą zasługiwał, i której dobrowolnie się poddał.

W przypływie bezsilności chwycił na oślep plastikową buteleczkę z żelem do higieny intymnej, który kupił jakiś czas temu wraz z paroma kobiecymi kosmetykami, popadając w lekką przesadę w symulacji związku z opiekunką swoich dzieci przed swoim przyjacielem. Przez chwilę zerkał tylko na półprzeźroczysty różowy płyn, kciukiem zmywając kilka kropel z prześwitującej etykietki, po czym niepewnie odkręcił korek i wylał odrobinę śliskiej cieszy na dłoń, by kolejne minuty spędzić na bezcelowym wpatrywaniu się w nią, gdy uciekała mu przez palce i kapała wprost do spływu w przestrzeni między jego nogami. Później pokrył żelem miękkiego penisa, cicho sycząc na kontakt ciepłej skóry z chłodnym kosmetykiem, otulił go całą dłonią i ścisnął eksperymentalnie raz, zaraz potem decydując się na krótkie pociągnięcie, które nijak na niego wpłynęło. Zamknął więc oczy, odetchnął głęboko i powtórzył swój ruch, usilnie próbując wyobrazić sobie jakąkolwiek kobietę, byle tylko pobudzić się choć odrobinę. Obrał odpowiedni rytm, naprzemiennie ściskał i rozluźniał pięść, pociągał prącie i okrężnymi ruchami kciuka masował koniuszek, jednak kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiła się przeurocza, wysoka blondynka o długich nogach i zgrabnej figurze, zastygł z ręką na swoim przyrodzeniu i zakrztusił się powietrzem, nagle brutalnie przywrócony do szarej rzeczywistości, w której siedział skulony pod prysznicem i nieudolnie próbował doprowadzić do momentu, w którym cała jego frustracja miała uciec z jego ciała pod postacią kilku kropel spermy.

Desperacko zacisnął powieki, a usta zwinął w wąską linię, raz po raz pompując swoje przyrodzenie drżącą ręką, podczas gdy Gemma stała przed nim pijana i słaba; jej policzki rumieniły się w lichym klubowym świetle, oczy pokryte były gęstą mgłą, a usta wykrzywiała w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu, od czasu do czasu chichocząc pod nosem. Ledwo utrzymywała się na własnych nogach, chwiała się, stojąc w miejscu i opowiadała dyrdymały w języku, który jedynie ona rozumiała, a wyglądała przy tym tak niewinnie, nieco zabawnie i przypominała przy tym dziecko, niezdarnie stawiające swoje pierwsze kroczki. Harry zacisnął zęby, dłonią wciąż poruszając na swoim penisie w przesadnie szybkim tempie, tylko pozornie wyglądając, jakby właśnie gonił za swoim szczytem, w rzeczywistości po prostu zmuszając się do tego w próbie zrozumienia.

Nie udało mu się. Zamiast tego, z jego ust wypadł bolesny skrzek, zwieńczony głośnym szlochem o melodii skrzywdzonej duszy, jego dłoń zatrzymała się ponownie, a on sam zamarł na czas równy paru ruchom dłuższej wskazówki zegara, od lat stojącego samotnie w najdalszym zakątku szafki pod umywalką. Niczym poparzony przestał się dotykać, ręce oparłszy na dnie kabiny prysznicowej, by w akcie paniki przysunąć się jak najbliżej ściany i oprzeć o nią plecy. A kiedy już czuł za sobą kojący chłód, dłonie, nieświadomie zaciśnięte w pięści, przyłożył do policzków i paliczkami nakreślił na porcelanowej skórze bladoróżowe ścieżki wśród czerwonych korytarzy łez, tuż przy czole rozluźniając palce i wplatając je w mokre loki. Drżał niekontrolowanie, pogrążony w spazmatycznym płaczu i wszechogarniającej go żałości, z którą nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Urywane krzyki zaczęły uderzać w oszkloną przestrzeń, gorąca para wkradała się podstępnie do płuc dwudziestolatka i zdawała się rozrywać je z każdym kolejnym oddechem, który z trudem brał pomiędzy duszącym go kaszlem.

-P-pom-moc! Jezu…- Wykrztusił jękliwie, a całe jego ciało unosiło się i opadało naprzeciw ściany w gwałtownym rytmie oszalałego serca.- Zayn. Con- Zayn!- Wrzasnął nagle i podniósł się, skorzystawszy z chwilowego powrotu świadomości. Na czworaka przybliżył się do szklanych drzwi  kabiny, które pchnął płaską dłonią, po czym wyczołgał się z gorącej mgły wokół siebie, by zapatrzeć się przy tym w intrygującym festiwalu dymnych kłębów, zanim potrząsnął głową i chwycił za materiał swoich spodni, przetrząsając je zaraz w poszukiwaniu telefonu Eleanor.

Gruba tafla łez w jego oczach, wyjątkowo ściśle współpracująca z pewnego rodzaju szaleństwem, z powodzeniem utrudniała ujrzenie czegokolwiek, rzucając rozmyte plamy na cały obraz przed nim i brunet miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w zakątku jego umysłu słyszał wręcz ten figlarny śmiech losu, przez co nawet nie wiedział, kiedy i jak dokładnie udało mu się połączyć ze swoim przyjacielem. Wiedział tylko, że ciepły ton znajomego głosu przebił się w pewnym momencie przez wszystkie inne w jego głowie, tak bardzo przerażające i doprowadzające go do obłędu z każdą kolejną sekundą, spędzoną w marnej samotności na zimnej podłodze w łazience.

-El?- Zapytał Zayn, brzmiąc na niego zdezorientowanego.- Coś się s-

-On ją skrzywdził, Zayn!- Harry wpadł mu w słowo tak szybko, jak tylko doszło do niego, co tak naprawdę usłyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki.- Skrzywdził moją kochaną siostrzyczkę, ktoś skrzyw- ktoś- Zaczął się jąkać do telefonu i jakoś przy ostatnim słowie jego ręka, na której się podpierał, drgnęła złowrogo, zwiastując jego rychły upadek.

-Haz, uspokój się, w ogóle cię nie rozumiem, stary.

-Ktoś ją, mój Boże, Zayn, ona była taka bezbronna…-Powtarzał, wciąż walcząc heroicznie o każdy oddech.- Musiała być, przecież bbyła ppijana, Zayn, ktoś-

-Harry!-Mulat podniósł głos w próbie przedostania się przez bariery przyjaciela, jednak westchnął ciężko i zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał stłumiony, gardłowy jęk młodszego bruneta.-Kto ją skrzywdził?

-N-nie wiem, ktoś ją, nie wiem, Zayn, ja ją skrzywdziłem- ja? Ja, ja zwariuję, Zayn pomóż mi!-Było jedynym, co wypadło z ust Harry’ego, zanim telefon upadł na podłogę obok niego i młodzieniec zaczął niekontrolowanie kaszleć, krzywiąc się na to z bólu i roniąc setki łez, z których każda zdawała się palić jego policzki żywym ogniem, tylko po to, by w finale swojej samobójczej podróży roztrzaskać się o panele, pozostawiając go samego sobie.

Coś w rodzaju szeptu wypłynęło z malutkiego głośnika w komórce Eleanor, którą pożyczył tego ranka, jednak nie potrafił jasno określić, co Zayn starał się mu powiedzieć. Po prostu opadł bezwładnie czołem na zimną podłogę, a potem z trudem obrócił ciało na bok i skulił się w sobie, naprzemiennie krztusząc się i kaszląc tak bardzo, że potężne wibracje zdawały się rozsadzać mu płuca i miażdżyć mostek. Echo jego ciężkiego, urywanego oddechu odbijało się od czterech ścian łazienki, w której para powoli osiadała coraz niżej, jakby w zamiarze okrycia nagiego ciała prześwitującą pierzyną gorącego dymu i utulenia go do snu. A on chciał pozwolić jej to zrobić, zbyt wycieńczony walką o lepsze jutro, zbyt słaby, zbrukany niczym poległy na wojnie o ojczyznę żołnierz…

I tylko jedno zdążył wyjęczeć cichutko pod nosem, zanim mrok zarzucił na niego swoje sidła, odcinając go zupełnie od świata rzeczywistego. Krótkie zdanie, które wydawać mogło się takie dziwne i obce jego językowi, a jednak niosące za sobą pierwszą myśl w sytuacji, w której czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie miał zapaść w sen wieczny.

-Mamo, muszę zostać z dziećmi.

Gdy obudził się po raz pierwszy, jedynie stęknął żałośnie na brak upragnionego widoku przyjaciela. Ciężkie powieki opadły w zawodzie, wzgardziwszy sztucznym światłem lampy, którego dostępu do jego oczu nie bronił wysoki, szczupły brunet o najpiękniejszym brązie tęczówek, jakie kiedykolwiek miał okazję widzieć. Serce wybijało nieznośny rytm, przyspieszając wciąż i wciąż jeszcze bardziej, jakby chcąc doprowadzić do eksplozji wśród jego żeber, oddech wolno i nieuchronnie stawał się na powrót niemal niemożliwy do złapania, mimo rozszerzonych do granic możliwości nozdrzy, a nieświadomy umysł na nowo okryty został jedwabną powłoką mentalnej pustki, bo to jeszcze nie było  _to_. Zapadł w mimowolny sen, który dla niego mieścił się w czasie potrzebnym na pojedyncze mrugnięcie okiem, a który w rzeczywistości trwał wystarczająco długo, by Zayn zdążył wybłagać u komendanta jednorazowe zastępstwo na swojej zmianie na służbie, usprawiedliwiając się nagłą sytuacją alarmową w rodzinie. Odpłynął na dobre, dokładnie w momencie, gdy starszy brunet wybiegał z szatni, wprost w plątaninę korytarzy w komendzie policji, z zaangażowaniem godnym podziwu pokonując kolejne zakręty w wąskich przejściach i taranując ludzi w drzwiach wejściowych.

Przy kolejnym ocknięciu się, ciało dwudziestolatka wydawało się być zbyt ociężałe, by było zdolne do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu. Sklejone łzami rzęsy drgały niekontrolowanie, a jednocześnie na tyle nieznacznie, że nikt nie przykułby do tego większej uwagi, wprost uznając młodego mężczyznę za martwego i niegodnego pomocy. Ból rozrywał bezczelnie każdą pojedynczą komórkę  w jego organizmie i poczucie ogólnego przygnębienia osadziło się na jego umyśle niczym niepotrzebny kurz, ale nie zrobił z tym kompletnie nic. Poza wydaniem z siebie słabego jęku w reakcji na nadchodzącą błogość; tak bardzo przyjemną, a zarazem niebezpieczną, niosącą za sobą ryzyko niemożliwości powrotu ze świata, do którego mimowolnie zmierzał po raz trzeci tego dnia. Cały świat wirował wokół niego w najmniej komfortowy sposób, doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa w milczeniu, jednak nie to było najważniejsze, a fakt, że to wciąż nie było  _to_. Zamknął oczy po raz trzeci, podczas gdy Zayn pokonywał kolejne kilometry w służbowym wozie, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał wyprzedzić sam czas, by być dokładnie tam, gdzie go potrzebowano.

Mulat zaparkował samochód tuż pod drzwiami na klatkę schodową i nawet nie przejmował się zablokowaniem go, zamiast tego rzuciwszy się w heroiczny bieg między kolejnymi piętrami bloku, by w końcu dostać się na to właściwe i bez pukania wejść do odpowiedniego mieszkania. Zupełnie zignorował witające go dzieci, a Eleanor zmarszczyła brwi w zaskoczeniu na jego widok, po czym natychmiast podniosła się z fotela, w którym wcześniej karmiła Brada, i poprawiła bluzkę, wolno do niego podchodząc.

-Coś się stało?- Spytała cicho, wręcz nieśmiało w mniemaniu bruneta i wyglądała przy tym na taką kruchą, jakby doskonale wiedziała, a pytała jedynie dla zachowania pozorów.- Jesteś zziajany…

-Gdzie jest Harry?- Zayn odrzekł pytaniem, zbyt przejęty telefonem, który sprowadził go do tego miejsca, aniżeli czymkolwiek innym w tamtym momencie. Dotychczas ściągnięte w konsternacji brwi szatynki uniosły się po tych słowach, a ładnie wykrojone usta rozchyliły, gotowe do wypuszczenia spomiędzy siebie potrzebnych im słów, zamiast których finalnie wypłynęło tylko gorące[POWIETRZE](http://helloimtina.tumblr.com/post/166540498483/home-sweet-homeless-12b#60174835).-El?- Zagaił ponownie, gdy brak odpowiedzi zaczął go irytować, i ton jego głosu wręcz wymusił na dziewczynie kolejną reakcję.

-W łazience, jakiś czas temu brał prysznic.-Odparła z zawahaniem i nawet powiedziała coś jeszcze, jednak Zayn zignorował ją i od razu ruszył we wskazane mu miejsce, a szatynka poszła w jego ślady, wciąż nie wiedząc, co dzieje się wokół niej.- Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi?

-Robił coś specyficznego w ostatnim czasie? Słyszałaś go?- Mówiąc to, mulat przyłożył ucho do drzwi łazienki i szarpnął eksperymentalnie za klamkę, westchnąwszy cicho na opór, na jaki natrafił.- Haz?- Dodał, już zwracając się bezpośrednio do przyjaciela, jednocześnie pukając lekko w blokujące mu dostęp drewno.- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

-Krzyczał. Nie tak głośno, ale wciąż… -Usłyszał w odpowiedzi od drobnej szatynki za nim. Zmarszczył na to brwi i na moment obrócił się do niej, a na jego pytający wyraz twarzy kobieta westchnęła  z rezygnacją.-Gdy zrobił to pierwszy raz, byłam zszokowana i niemal wyrwałam drzwi z zawiasów, żeby się do niego dostać.-Przyznała z pewnym rodzajem kpiny w głosie, głowę zaś spuściła w zażenowaniu i objęła ramionami samą siebie.-Ale potem zrobił to znowu i znowu… Aż stało się rutyną. To chyba taki typ terapii, on po prostu…- Zatrzymała się na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki wdech i przemyśleć dokładnie to, co chciała powiedzieć. Napięta atmosfera zatoczyła wokół nich błędne koło, skutecznie zatruwszy czyste powietrze niezręcznością, przez co oboje spędzili czas równy kilku sekundom na wzajemnym, bezradnym zerkaniu na siebie, a jedyną melodią, która przecinała martwą ciszę między nimi, był wesoły chichot Olivii z salonu, wsparty cichym gaworzeniem Brada.

-Po prostu?- Zayn dopytał potem, ponawiając pukanie do drzwi, nawet jeśli przestał wierzyć, że Harry mu otworzy.- Coś mu się stało.- Mruknął sam do siebie, tak cicho, że nikt poza nim nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć, po czym odsunął się nieco od drzwi i wbił wzrok w ich zamek, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak mógłby otworzyć je bez spowodowania większych szkód. Eleanor zaś odetchnęła i dokończyła swoją myśl tonem ponurym i lekko zawstydzonym.

-Krzyczy niemal za każdym razem, gdy jest pod prysznicem. Chyba sądzi, że woda go zagłusza. Potem wychodzi i zachowuje się kompletnie normalnie, to po prostu te momenty, kiedy jest sam ze sobą, zmuszony do patrzenia na własne ciało. Robi to tak często, że zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić, wiesz, jak… uh, każdy ma swoje sposoby na radzenie sobie z problemami, prawda?- Zapytała retorycznie i Zayn przytaknął jej słowom, wciąż bacznie śledząc kontury drzwi, przed którymi stał.- Cóż, to jest właśnie sposób Harry’ego. Jeden ze sposobów. Próbowałam już z nim kiedyś rozmawiać, przez co z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej odpuścić i pozwolić mu robić to, co robi, bo gdy ma świadomość, że ktoś o tym wie, rezygnuje i dusi w sobie wszystko, czemu dawniej dawał upust za pomocą tych drobnych rzeczy. Gdybym powiedziała mu, ze go słyszę, przestałby to robić, ale co potem? Oszalałby…- Stwierdziła oschle, nawet nie dając szansy Zaynowi na wypuszczenie pojedynczego słowa w przestrzeń między nimi.- Więc milczę i pozwalam mu to robić, bo co innego mi pozostało?

-Rozumiem, Eleanor, jednak dzisiaj on najwidoczniej osiągnął zupełnie nowy poziom. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem i cholera, nie wiem, jak się do niego dostać, więc…-Przerwał w pół zdania, zmarszczywszy po raz kolejny brwi w zastanowieniu. Dolną wargę na sekundę uwięził między swoimi zębami, by zaraz potem wypuścić ją i zwilżyć kojąco językiem, a gdy to zrobił, jego powieki opadły na moment i nos rozszerzył się pod wpływem głębokiego wdechu.- Potrzebuję noża.

Z tymi słowami żwawym krokiem pokonał drogę do kuchni i z powrotem, przy okazji kątem oka sprawdzając dzieci w salonie, a kiedy już ponownie stał przed wejściem do łazienki swoje przyjaciela, przyłożył ostrze noża do drobnego wyżłobienia w zamku. Delikatnie poruszył sztućcem w próbie wyczucia tego, co sam robił, po czym położył większy nacisk na rączkę srebra, przekręcając tym samym zabezpieczenie drzwi do właściwego momentu, i jeszcze spojrzał na szatynkę z pewną obawą w oczach, zanim zdecydował się chwycić za klamkę i pociągnąć ją w dół.

Otwarte drzwi kabiny prysznicowej były pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy. Na równi z tym widokiem uderzyło w niego przesadzone ciepło, którego fale rozpłynęły się po oliwkowej skórze, nieokrytej przez policyjny mundur. Instynktownie spojrzał też na swoje lewo, gdzie naprzeciw prysznica lustro pokryte było parą, przez co swoje odbicie w nim widział jak przez gęstą mgłę, a gdy pokręcił już głową na nietypowe zamiłowanie swojego przyjaciela do gorącej wody podczas kąpieli, swój wzrok skierował na, w tak małym małym pomieszczeniu wydawać by się mogło, ogromną białą plamę w samym środku łazienki.

Zupełnie nagie, mokre ciało chłopaka o lokach w barwie gorzkiej czekolady leżało w bezruchu na przemoczonym dywaniku, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieznacznie i opadała w płytkich, rzadkich oddechach, i tylko świeże łzy, spływające po policzkach, zdradzały fragment jego historii z ostatnich minut. Sine usta trwały lekko rozwarte w delikatnym kontraście do trupio-bladej twarzy, pozbawionej pojedynczej emocji, powieki zaś miał swobodnie przymknięte, schowawszy zamglone oczy za wachlarzem krótkich rzęs, by nieświadomie stworzyć obraz niemej rozpaczy, na którego widok nogi Zayna ugięły się w kolanach, wydobywając z niego całą bezsilność, jaką skrywał w sobie w kwestii przyjaciela.

-Harry.-Wydusił tylko, zbyt przytłoczony sytuacją, w jakiej przyszło mu się znaleźć. Mimowolnie opadł na kafle, tuż obok mokrego dywanika, zostawiwszy Eleanor samą sobie w futrynie drzwi, z przejęciem wpatrzoną w to, co tego dnia namalował jej los, i nachylił się lekko do bruneta pod sobą, by przyłożyć swój policzek do jego rozchylonych ust.- W porządku, przynajmniej naprawdę oddycha, jedno dobre.- Mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do dziewczyny za nim.

A Harry chciał krzyczeć. Wziął głęboki wdech, który w rzeczywistości okazał się być tylko kolejnym krótkim nabraniem powietrza, a potem wypuścił je gwałtownie, pragnąc jedynie, by z jego gardła wydobył się głos. Zamiast tego, mała ilość gorąca uderzyła słabo w policzek starszego bruneta, który później odsunął się od jego twarzy i zniknął z jego przestrzeni osobistej, na powrót pozostawiając go w odmętach przerażającej pustki, w jakiej nie było nikogo i niczego, poza jego skotłowanymi w amoku myślami. Całą swoją siłę ulokował w lewym ramieniu, jednak mimo wszelkich starań nie był w stanie nawet poruszyć jednym palcem, nie mówiąc już o uniesieniu całej ręki, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał. Leżał w tej samej pozycji, niezdolny do uchylenia przymkniętych powiek, czyniących go ślepym na to, co działo się wokół niego. W uszach głos Zayna wtapiał się w dźwięk przesypywanego piasku, który dręczył go bez ustanku, zagłuszając pojedyncze komendy starszego mężczyzny i sprawiając, że młodszemu wydawało się, iż słowa te docierały do niego z daleka.

-El, podaj mi szlafrok, trzeba go czymś okryć… - Usłyszał, po czym ciepła dłoń zaczęła na przemian klepać delikatnie jego policzek i go gładzić, co w tym czasie było dla zielonookiego największą przyjemnością, jak i najgorszą torturą w sytuacji, w jakiej się wtedy znajdował. Wznowił usilne próby wykonania choć nieznacznego ruchu, jednak jego głowa zdawała się być zbyt ociężała, mięśnie twarzy wręcz sparaliżowane, a całe ciało przyszpilone do podłogi niewidocznymi gołym okiem sieciami i spętane grubymi linami, których nietypowy splot katował jego porcelanową skórę, ognistym żarem wytapiając w niej pajęczynę, tak idealnie pokrywającą się z jego układem krwionośnym.-Zabierz dzieci do jego sypialni, nie mogą go zobaczyć w tym stanie.- Mulat odezwał się po raz kolejny, brzmiąc na oddalonego od niego o kilkaset metrów, gdy tak naprawdę wciąż czuł drżące palce jego dłoni na swoim policzku. Jego kojący, miękki i w pewien sposób zaokrąglony ton głosu zupełnie nie pasował do jego spanikowanych ruchów i to uderzyło w Harry’ego, kiedy starszy szarpnął materiał szlafroka na jego torsie, zaraz po tym, jak przewrócił go z boku na plecy i przełożył jego ręce przez długie rękawy odzienia. Dwudziestolatek mógł jedynie nasłuchiwać nierównego bicia jego serca, nagle zbliżonego do jego ucha na minimalną odległość, która w mniej niż ułamku sekundy została drastycznie zburzona, gdy tylko poczuł silne ramiona na swoich plecach i pod kolanami. Następnie jego ciało zostało uniesione na wysokość tylko odrobinę większą od połowy wzrostu policjanta, jakby umiejscowiono je w stanie nieważkości, gdzie nie liczyło się nic, poza miarowym oddechem, zarówno tym jego, jak i tego cyrkulującego w płucach Zayna, jaki miał okazję poznać dzięki rytmowi poruszania się klatki piersiowej, tuż przy jego policzku.

Później jego nagie nogi owiał nieprzyjemny chłód, wywołany przejściem z zaparowanej łazienki do salonu, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował, wisząc bezwładnie w ramionach starszego mężczyzny, z zamkniętymi wbrew jego woli oczami i jeszcze znacznie zaćmionym umysłem, do którego dochodziły jedynie urywane słowa, niczym ostatnie wersy najlepszej kołysanki dochodziły do śpiących dzieci. Poległ w próbie przywdziania grymasu niezadowolenia, gdy na nowo zaczęło szumieć mu w głowie w złowrogiej zapowiedzi tego, co wydawało się być nieuniknione, a dźwięk przesypywanego piasku zagłuszył kompletnie otoczenie, w którym się znajdował. Uderzenie gorąca rozprzestrzeniło się po całym jego ciele, sprawiając wrażenie palącej się skóry i nagle zaczął oddychać zbyt gwałtownie, siląc się na powstrzymanie kolejnej już utraty przytomności, co tylko przynosiło odwrotny efekt, czego był świadomy, jednak mimo to głęboko wdychał powietrze i wypuszczał je z cichym świstem, bo tylko to był w stanie w tamtej chwili zrobić. Niekontrolowane zawroty głowy wprowadziły go w dziwny stan, w którym przez mrok przebijały się drobne złote skierki, wirując wokoło w najbardziej irytującym tańcu nadchodzącej błogości i kiedy on już zdążył poddać się poczuciu odpływania z tego świata po raz czwarty tego dnia, w jego kark zawiało mocno, a potem całą jego twarz otulił przyjemny chłód.

-Haz, obudź się.- Z oddali doszedł go znajomy głos, przepełniony troską i drżący z obawy o niego. Dłoń o wyjątkowo gładkiej skórze znowu zaczęła lekko klepać jego policzek, a na czole pojawiło się coś wilgotnego, czego faktura przynosiła mu na myśl jeden z jego kuchennych ręczników, które jego córka kazała mu ostatnio kupić, rozczulając się wręcz nad tym, jak bardzo miękkie były.-Harry, no już, to wcale nie jest zabawne, wracaj do mnie.- Mulat mamrotał pod nosem, wciąż oddychając nerwowo, gdy nie otrzymywał nawet cienia grymasu na przeraźliwie bladej twarzy przyjaciela.- Harry, poważnie.

Na te wszystkie bodźce powieki młodszego bruneta zacisnęły się pod wpływem delikatnie zmarszczonych brwi i rzęsy zadrżały nieznacznie, sygnalizując policjantowi, że powoli się budzi, więc odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i przymknął na moment swoje brązowe oczy, schowawszy je za otoczką grubych, długich rzęs, by uspokoić się po dawce stresu, którą mu zaserwowano.

-S- Spierzchnięte wargi młodzieńca poruszyły się nieznacznie, wypuszczając z siebie tylko jeden prosty dźwięk, urwany przez potrzebę unormowania oddechu.-łyszę.- Dokończył, westchnąwszy na  przyjemne uczucie wilgotnego chłodu na swoim rozpalonym czole.- Wiem.

-Ty mały gnojku, nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż mdlenie, kiedy ja jestem w pracy?-Zayn burknął teatralnie obruszonym tonem, po czym uśmiechnął się, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Harry uchylił delikatnie powieki w  próbie przyzwyczajenia się do oślepiających promieni słonecznych, wpadających do mieszkania przez okno, przy którym stali. Jak tylko ujrzał mętną zieleń tęczówek przyjaciela, instynktownie przycisnął usta do jego skroni, przedtem odsunąwszy kompres z jego czoła, a Harry jedynie mrugnął wolno, nie pragnąc w tamtym momencie niczego więcej, niż napawać się bliskością osoby, której najwidoczniej na nim zależy.

-Przepraszam…-Młodszy wydukał jękliwie, po czym spuścił głowę w zawstydzeniu i Zayn zmarszczył na to wymownie brwi.-Że wyciągnął-em cię z pracy.- Dodał ponuro, a potem zamilkł, nieco wybałuszając oczy, gdy Zayn zachwiał się z nim w ramionach przy otwartym na oścież oknie.

-Wybacz, nieprzytomni ludzie są z natury cholernie ciężcy, ty widocznie jeszcze nie straciłeś zbędnej wagi po tym, jak odleciałeś.-Mulat żachnął się z rozbawieniem wymalowanym cienką kreską na jego twarzy. Ponownie chwycił młodszego obiema rękami, opuściwszy kolano, którym  do tamtej pory pomagał sobie w podtrzymywaniu ciała dwudziestolatka, a wszystko po to, by posadzić go na parapecie i objąć asekuracyjnie w pasie w obawie przed jego upadkiem z trzeciego piętra. Harry zaś, korzystając z okazji posiadania mężczyzny między swoimi nogami, owinął rękami jego szyję i wtulił w nią twarz bez szczególnego przejęcia, spowodowanego faktem, iż swoje mokre włosy przyłożył przez to do jego policzka. Westchnął tylko z ulgą, a jego ramiona opadły w rozluźnieniu, gdy Zayn pozwolił mu wręcz wtopić swoje ciało w to należące do niego.

-Dziękuję, Zayn.-Młodszy brunet mruknął w delikatną skórę na szyi tego drugiego.-Nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem prawie nagi?- Zapytał nagle, zmarszczywszy brwi w konsternacji, jednak mulat jedynie roześmiał się na to krótko i autentycznie, kręcąc lekko głową w zaprzeczeniu, zanim oparł swobodnie dłonie na jego, okrytych puchatym materiałem szlafroku, udach i pogładził je w zadumie.

-Nie.-Odrzekł po chwili zastanowienia.-W każdej innej sytuacji czułbym się trochę niezręcznie, bo jednak… No wiesz, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do obecności nagich mężczyzn, o dziwo.- Mówiąc to, parsknął cicho pod nosem i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na drobny uśmiech, który wymalował się na jego twarzy. Atmosfera wokół nich naładowana była komfortowym ciepłem i zupełną swobodą, oboje po prostu czuli się we właściwym miejscu i przy odpowiedniej osobie, przez co to wszystko było naprawdę łatwe i dobre. Takie, jakie być powinno.- Ale masz na sobie szlafrok i sądzę, że mogę z tym żyć, zważywszy na to, że już widziałem cię dzisiaj zupełnie tak, jak cię Bóg stworzył, więc… Przejdziemy przez to.- I gdy ostatnie słowa wypadły z jego ust, wzruszył beztrosko ramionami pod ciężarem rąk Harry’ego, po czym sapnął tylko cicho na nieco desperackie zacieśnienie uścisku młodszego na jego szyi.-Tylko mnie nie uduś.

-To, że tutaj przyjechałeś, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.- Przyznał zielonooki, wciąż burcząc niezrozumiale w rozgrzaną już swoim oddechem skórę policjanta.-Tak jakby, nie miałem nikogo, kto zrobiłby dla mnie coś takiego, więc, uhm, to miłe?- Zapytał sam siebie i Zayn wyczuł jego wahanie, więc zdecydował się nie wchodzić mu w słowo, zamiast tego dając mu czas na ochłonięcie i pozbieranie myśli, podczas gdy on przeniósł swoje dłonie w dół jego pleców i zaczął kojąco masować jego lędźwie.- Wiesz, mam na myśli, że… Nie wiem, jak mam to wyjaśnić, żebym nie wyszedł na cholernego słabeusza, Jezu.

-I tak jeszcze dzisiaj wyjdziesz, więc śmiało. Mów, co ci leży na sercu, ja słucham.-Mulat zapewnił, kiedy zapanowała między nimi martwa cisza, która już po krótkiej chwili zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Harry zaś zupełnie opadł z sił, cały ciężar oparłszy na barkach starszego mężczyzny, po czym westchnął głośno w skórę na jego szyi i otarł o nią swój nos, zanim kontynuował swoją myśl.

-Po prostu dobrze jest wiedzieć, że ma się osobę, do której można zwrócić się o pomoc. Jakby, no wiesz, ja, j-ja żyłem zupełnie sam, odkąd Gemma- Po wypowiedzeniu tego jednego imienia, brunet o zielonych oczach zaciął się w pół zdania i zamilkł na moment równy kilku tyknięciom wskazówki zegara, zwyczajnie leżąc na swoim przyjacielu i oddychając jego osobą. Potem nie powiedział już nic, zamiast tego stęknął raz i to w zupełności wystarczyło, by wyryć głęboką szramę na sercu Zayna i sprawić, że natychmiast owinął swoje ramiona wokół dwudziestolatka, chowając go w stalowym uścisku, mającym na celu nieme zapewnienie, iż był tam właśnie dla niego, zawsze gotów ochronić go przed złem całego świata.

-A co z twoją dziewczyną?- Zagaił niepewnie po krótkiej chwili, głowę przekręcając nieco w bok w zamiarze ułożenia podbródka na skroni młodszego z nich.- Od jak dawna jesteście razem?

-Moja dziewczyna..?- Odrzekł Harry, nieco zdziwiony określeniem, które usłyszał.

-Eleanor.

-Och.-Burknął na to, a potem odchrząknął cicho i wziął głęboki wdech, układając sobie w głowie wszystko, co chciał włożyć w sensowną odpowiedź na to pytanie.- Nie-niedługo, tak naprawdę. To dość świeża sprawa, wiesz. Poza tym, uhm, ja nie chcę…- Zająknął się mimowolnie, za co sam siebie skarcił w myślach, wywróciwszy przy tym oczami.-Nie chcę, żeby ona widziała mnie w takich sytuacjach, to, jakby to, to dość upokarzające, mam na myśli, moje zachowanie…- Wydukał chaotycznie, jednak Zayn nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a jedynie skinął wolno głową, na ile pozwalała mu na to pozycja, w jakiej się obaj znajdowali. Na jego usta wpłynął drobny uśmiech, przed pojawieniem się którego zdążył jeszcze złożyć szybkiego całusa na skroni przyjaciela, następnie opuścił ramiona wzdłuż swoich boków i odsunął się od niego na odległość, jaka była mu potrzebna, by mógł spojrzeć w oczy o barwie mchu.

-Zawsze dla ciebie, tak?- Zapytał, choć nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na to pytanie; po prostu znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem tak, że Harry zobaczył to i odwzajemnił, nieśmiało kiwając głową w zgodzie na te słowa.-Zrobimy tak, Haz. Odeślę Eleanor do domu, zrobię jakiś prowizoryczny obiad dla ciebie i dzieci, bo umówmy się, ja nie jestem zbyt wybitnym kucharzem i nie ma sensu się okłamywać w tej kwestii.-Przyznał, zdusiwszy w sobie krótki chichot, a w zamian otrzymał jedno z piękniejszych spojrzeń, jakie do tej pory widział u młodszego bruneta; pełne wyjątkowego ciepła, po brzegi wypełnione radosnymi iskierkami i po prostu błyszczące niczym najcenniejszy szlachetny kamień, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie było to efektem szklanej tafli łez, która podstępem próbowała przedrzeć się do opuchniętych policzków młodzieńca w celu wyrycia szkarłatnych ścieżek w porcelanie jego skóry.- A potem porozmawiamy, w porządku?- Dopytał z dozą niepewności w głosie, nie chcąc burzyć tego, co już uzyskał.

-Mogę się nie zgodzić?

-Na moje zastępstwo na służbie musieli ściągnąć faceta, który miał dzisiaj odwieźć swoją teściową do domu, a ponieważ tego nie zrobił, ta zapewne zostanie z nimi na dłużej. Czuję, że się za to zemści w najmniej oczekiwanym przeze mnie momencie momencie.

-Możemy porozmawiać.- Harry odrzekł cicho, głosem zupełnie wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji.-Wnioskuję, że nie będziemy rozmawiać o pogodzie, prawda?- Zapytał z pewnym rodzajem naiwnej nadziei na to, że może właśnie tak błahy temat Zayn miał na myśli poprzez słowo „rozmowa”. Cichy śmiech brązowookiego już sekundę później pozbawił go tej nadziei, na co westchnął ciężko i skupił wzrok na swoich dłoniach, powoli spuszczanych przez niego w dół ramion mulata. Z uwagą godną podziwu śledził, jak jego palce przemykały przez materiał munduru, jakby pragnąc tylko dotknąć oliwkowej skóry, zatopić w niej eksperymentalnie tępe paznokcie i pozostawić po sobie białe ślady, które następnie zniknęłyby z łatwością, stając się jedynie nic niewartym wspomnieniem po obecności opuszek nic niewartej osoby, przynajmniej w mniemaniu młodszego z nich. Gdy doszedł do nadgarstków, spróbował zabrać swoje dłonie, by ułożyć je posłusznie na swoich udach, jednak Zayn chwycił je w swoje i zamknął w niewinnym uścisku, intuicyjnie pocierając kciukami ich grzbiet, ponieważ właśnie to wydało mu się w tamtym momencie właściwe i cień wdzięcznego uśmiechu, przebiegający po ustach Harry’ego przekonał go, że właśnie takie to było.

-Nie będę z ciebie niczego wyciągał, rozumiesz mnie? Powiesz mi tylko to, co będziesz chciał mi powiedzieć, obiecuję.- Zapewnił tonem przepełnionym uczuciem i Harry przymknął na to oczy, odetchnąwszy głośno, zanim wolno skinął głową w zgodzie.-Dasz radę wstać i przejść ze mną na kanapę, czy mam cię przenieść?

-Dam radę, tak myślę…- Napomknął w odpowiedzi, po czym leniwie zsunął się z parapetu i stanął na równe nogi, tylko w pierwszej sekundzie potykając się nieco, targnięty resztkami osłabienia, ale Zayn przytrzymał go w miejscu, a później, gdy wydawał się już na stałe odzyskać równowagę, chwycił go pod ramię i razem przeszli kilka kroków, dzielących okno od kanapy w salonie. Następnym, co Harry czuł, był miękki materac, na którym został ułożony, oraz delikatny dotyk Zayna na swoim czole, gdy ten odgarniał mu z oczu dwa zagubione loki, zanim zniknął w korytarzu, pozostawiając go samego na czas równy paru minutom, tak bardzo potrzebnym na odesłanie Eleanor do domu.

 

Zielonooki zapatrzył się w sufit. Tak po prostu, bez żadnego powodu. Zamroczonym wzrokiem podziwiał śnieżnobiałe tło, tylko w paru miejscach pokreślone drobnymi wyżłobieniami czasu, wiszące nad nim bezpiecznie i niestabilnie jednocześnie. Czarne plamki przed jego oczami zdawały się wspinać do tej bieli, jedynie po to, by rozpocząć swój własny abstrakcyjny festiwal wszelkich barw cienia; od głębokiej czerni przechodząc w delikatne szarości, które układały się stopniowo w nieokreślone kształty niczym gwiazdy na niebie układały się każdej nocy w przeróżne szyki. Światło promieni słonecznych zaś starało się przerwać to przedstawienie, już zawczasu wbiwszy swoje poświaty pełne złotych drobinek między ciemne plamy, jakby w próbie zwalczenia ich. Te jednak wciąż były i miały w sobie pewien czar ukojenia, poprzez swoją prostotę i frywolność łagodząc jego nerwy, kłębiące się głęboko w nim. Minuty leciały mu przy tym w tempie nie za wolnym, ale też nie za szybkim, a idealnym, by przestał interesować się sufitem i spojrzał na wejście do salonu, dokładnie w momencie, w którym pojawił się w nim Zayn. I gdy zauważył maleńkiego chłopca, komfortowo posadzonego na biodrze starszego bruneta, uśmiechnął się z czułością wymalowaną w tęczówkach o barwie mchu, bo być może nie było to jeszcze dokładnie  _to_ , ale z pewnością było to temu bliskie.

-Olivka chce się jeszcze chwilę pobawić kucykami w swoim pokoju, jednak uznałem, że Brad jest dość senny, więc… -Mulat mruknął z pewną dozą niepewności w tonie głosu, a Harry zmarszczył na to brwi, szczerze zdziwiony, że jego przyjaciel wypowiedział te słowa zupełnie tak, jakby pytał go o zdanie, zamiast po prostu stwierdzić fakt.- Położę go obok ciebie, co?-Dodał, spostrzegłszy pytające spojrzenie zielonych oczu.- Myślę, że oboje tego potrzebujecie.- Napomknął jeszcze tak cicho, że zabrakło niewiele, by Harry stracił to i pozwolił, żeby prysło w przestrzeni między nimi niczym bańka mydlana, wypuszczona przez wesołego chłopca z nadzieją na jej podróż dookoła świata, która niestety zniknęła niespodziewanie w bezkresnych odmętach niepamięci, zanim w ogóle miała szansę pokazać się komu- lub czemukolwiek.

-W porządku, to… Tak, podaj mi go.- Młodszy odrzekł z pewnym opóźnieniem, wciąż mimowolnie przekazując w tych paru słowach nić zawahania, którą spróbował później zerwać drobnym uśmiechem, jak tylko policjant zbliżył się do niego z jego dzieckiem. Nie wyciągał po niego rąk, zamiast tego Zayn ułożył chłopca przy jego boku od strony oparcia kanapy, chcąc w ten sposób zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo, wziąwszy pod uwagę ogólne osłabienie przyjaciela. Harry podziękował mu za to jednym, prostym spojrzeniem, po czym całą swoją uwagę skupił na sposobie, w jaki Brad przekręcił się na jego ciele i wysunął rączkę w stronę jego serca, i nawet jeśli zrobił to nieświadomie, przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po ciele bruneta, a przyjemne prądy rozeszły się w dół jego kręgosłupa przez ten jeden zwyczajny gest.

-Jest uroczy.-Mulat wypowiedział na głos myśli ich obu, a gdy młodszy z nich spojrzał na niego, chcąc skinąć głową w zgodzie, on odchrząknął głośno i odwrócił wzrok od widoku przymkniętych oczek chłopca, częściowo ukrytych między palcami zielonookiego, który z czymś w rodzaju czci przeplecionej obawa gładził opuszkami skórę na odsłoniętej części jego twarzyczki.

-Jest.-Powiedziawszy to, zielonooki westchnął cicho, a potem obaj zamilkli, choć sami nie do końca wiedzieli, dlaczego.

Zayn nie spojrzał na młodzieńca przez cały czas, potrzebny mu do przejścia do aneksu kuchennego i otwarcia lodówki, Harry zaś nie dopytywał, nie starał się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi czy też nie zagajał go o nieważne rzeczy; po prostu leżał w bezruchu na kanapie i od niechcenia bawił się rączką swojego syna, napawając się słodkim zapachem niemowlaka na sobie. Atmosfera między nimi nie była napięta, a nijaka, można by rzec. Żaden z nich nie mruczał nawet pod nosem, by w jakikolwiek sposób wypełnić martwą ciszę wokół nich, przerywaną jedynie od czasu do czasu wesołym gaworzeniem Olivii z pokoju obok, gdyż niczym innym tych dźwięków nie dało się określić, a już z pewnością nazwać realnymi słowami. I to wydawało się być w porządku dla nich obu, tak naprawdę. Nie czuli przymusu rozmowy, nie obarczali się wzajemnie ciężarem presji ze strony drugiego- tylko raz na jakiś czas zerkali na siebie kątem oka, pragnąc zapewnienia, że nic się nie działo.

-Więc…- Zayn zaczął w pewnym momencie, przeciąwszy tym samym barierę, która ich dzieliła. Stał między kuchenką a jedną z paru szafek, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.- Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego w lodówce miałeś niemal tylko pieczarki?

-Och.- Było pierwszym, co wypadło z ust zdezorientowanego bruneta o zielonych oczach. Na powrót ułożył rączkę swojego syna na brzuchu, tak, by jego palce haczyły o klapę szlafroka w miejscu, w którym pod skórą biło kochające go serce, a potem cicho przeczyścił gardło, przez krótką chwilę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.-Nie miałem ostatnio siły i ochoty na zakupy, tak naprawdę, więc… J-jakby, to już ostatek zapasów?- Bardziej zapytał, aniżeli stwierdził i Zayn skinął na to niepewnie głową.-Mam na myśli, Olivia naprawdę je lubi, a i Brad nie marudzi, gdy robię mu z nich krem. Więc wcześniej kupiłem ich dużo i to chyba ostatnie opakowanie…- Wytłumaczył, po czym przymknął powieki, nieco rumieniąc się w zażenowaniu.- To nie tak, że zaniedbuję-

-Harry, spokojnie, ja cię nie oceniam.-Z tymi słowami Zayn bez pardonu wszedł młodszemu z nich w słowo i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, by już chwilę później kontynuować swoją myśl, stojąc przy blacie kuchennym i krojąc grzyby na drewnianej desce, obok której zdążył też ustawić miskę, jak miała to w zwyczaju jego żona w ich rodzinnym domu.- Jeśli chcesz, możemy jechać na zakupy razem, jutro z samego rana lub jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem, o ile poczujesz się wystarczająco dobrze. Możesz też zrobić mi listę, a ja sam cię zaopatrzę we wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, tak?- Zapytał, a Harry skinął głową na jego słowa, chociaż wiedział, że mulat wcale nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi, uznając ją za oczywistą.-Damy radę, spokojnie. Od tego ma się przyjaciół, tak myślę.

-Ja też myślę, że przyjaciół ma się od robienia zakupów i generalnie pasożytowania na nich…-Przytaknął zielonooki, na co Zayn parsknął cicho pod nosem i pokręcił głową ze swojego miejsca, odwrócony do niego plecami.-Co masz zamiar zrobić z tych pieczarek?

-Jak już mówiłem, nie jestem wybitnie uzdolnionym kucharzem, więc po prostu zrobię zupę. Nie jest zbyt skomplikowana, co, nie powiem, bardzo mnie ratuje w tej sytuacji.

-Dostałem ataku, bo widziałem Gemmę.-Powiedział nagle, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że zupełnie zmienił temat i wydźwięk ich rozmowy. Przyznał to, co wisiało ciężko w dole jego brzucha i katowało jego ciało cały ten czas, a potem zwiesił głowę na tyle, ile pozwalała mu miękka, ozdobna poduszka oraz pozycja, w jakiej się znajdował.-Wymiotowałem i-

-Piłeś?- Zayn przerwał mu, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie, jednak jego spojrzenie znacznie złagodniało, gdy tylko w oczach o barwie mchu zobaczył cień zranienia, natychmiast ukryty przez wachlarz krótkich rzęs. Przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę i otworzył usta w pragnieniu przeproszenia, ale Harry na powrót rozchylił powieki, by zaraz potem posłać mu wzrok pełen wyrzutu, zmieszanego z bólem, który pozostawił go niezdolnego do wyduszenia z siebie choćby jednego słowa.

-Oczywiście, że nie piłem, jak możesz… Zayn, jestem trzeźwy, zupełnie trzeźwy.

-Przepraszam, nawet nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, ty po prostu-

-Nie kontroluję swojego pijaństwa, wiem.- Młodszy dokończył za niego głosem ponurym i kompletnie wypranym z emocji. Jego dłoń samoistnie gładziła plecki chłopca zasypiającego na nim,  a w zamian mógł zobaczyć, jak maleńka piąstka zaciskała się na przemian i rozluźniała na materiale jego szlafroka, co uznał za na tyle intrygujące, by móc zacząć wpatrywać się z drobne palce, czując przy tym głęboki oddech synka poprzez ruchy jego ciałka na jego torsie.- Już raz to zrobiłem. Wymiotowałem na trzeźwo, mam na myśli.- Zagadnął po krótkiej chwili, która jednak, przez wzgląd na niezręczną atmosferę między nimi, dla nich obu wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Zayn porzucił pokrojone pieczarki i podszedł do kanapy, zaraz potem usiadłszy na podłodze przy niej w akompaniamencie słabego westchnienia młodszego bruneta.-Wtedy wmówiłem sobie, że w ten sposób pozbędę się z siebie wszystkiego, nawet wyrzutów sumienia i tego całego żalu, który się we mnie osadził po śmierci rodziców. Byłem zdesperowany, bo powoli przestawałem radzić sobie z otaczającą mnie rzeczywistością i jakoś tak, uh, to wydawało się mieć wtedy sens?- Zapytał sam siebie, zbyt zatracony we własnych przemyśleniach, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że Zayn ułożył swoją ciepłą dłoń na jego przedramieniu, chcąc dodać mu tym potrzebnej otuchy.-I jakby, to zadziałało. Lub może to ja chciałem, żeby tak było i wierzyłem w to tak bardzo, że aż… Nie chciałem jej wtedy zranić.-Mruknął pod nosem, pociągając nim w następstwie. W miarę możliwości odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał wysoko w górę, utrzymując w ten sposób łzy w zwartym szyku, tworzącym gładką słoną taflę. I kiedy zamilkł na chwilę, Zayn spojrzał na jego twarz tylko raz, a mimo to mógł stwierdzić, że ze szklanymi oczami i nieco zarumienionymi policzkami, tak silnie kontrastującymi z bladą porcelaną jego skóry wyglądał trochę jak starodawna laleczka; jedna z tych, które kiedyś dziewczynki zbierały do kolekcji i ustawiały na półkach w swoich pokoikach, aby pozostały tam nieruszone, jedynie prezentując się dobrze w oczach gości, dopóki nie zaczynały zbierać niepotrzebnego kurzu, otulane w ten sposób kocem zapomnienia. Choć wydawało się to dziwne skojarzenie, starszy brunet w pewnym stopniu dopasował je do samej postaci Harry’ego, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu przyszło mu na myśl, że właśnie tak postąpił z tym młodzieńcem los, zabawiając się w wesołą dziewczynkę, która znalazła swoją idealną laleczkę, ale niedługo potem nazbierała ich znacznie więcej, a na koniec wszystkie ułożyła na półce, porzucając je na wieki na wystawie, jedynie z daleka kuszącą oczy odwiedzających.-Nigdy nie chciałem jej zranić. Ale mnie też bolało, a nie mogłem tego pokazać i w końcu uznałem, że może to będzie jakimś rozwiązaniem. Wiem, to brzmi tak bardzo głupio i naiwnie, ja to wszystko wiem i naprawdę nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co mną wtedy kierowało.- Harry mówił dalej, a złamany ton jego głosu gwałtownie sprowadził Zayna do szarej rzeczywistości, więc skinął jedynie głową, zapewniając go, że słucha, po czym faktycznie z ust młodszego z nich wypadły kolejne słowa, sklejające się w spójną całość historii z jego przeszłości.- Kiedy mnie przyłapała, byłem na nią wściekły, bo nie miała tego zrobić. Miała pozostać nieświadoma, ja wtedy tylko próbowałem, to nie była moja rutyna, a właśnie za to ona wzięła to, co zobaczyła. I zamiast złościć się sam na siebie, wolałem obarczyć ją całą winą, do tego zacząłem zgrywać wielkiego pana domu, którego każdy powinien się słuchać, nawet jeśli sam popełniał błędy, za które pozostałych chciał karać.

-Dzisiaj też wymiotowałeś, bo chciałeś pozbyć się bólu?-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na co zamyślił się na moment, wzrok wbiwszy tępo w pierścionek na swoim palcu wskazującym u dłoni, która nieustannie poruszała się po pleckach Brada, zataczając kojące kółka i wiele innych, różnorakich kształtów, zainspirowanych abstrakcyjną choreografią mroczków w jego oczach sprzed paru chwil.

-Tak sądzę. Przedtem mówiłem, że chcę być człowiekiem, że chcę czuć, prawda? Ale nie o to mi chodziło… Chciałem czuć dobre rzeczy, Zayn. Jak miłość do moich dzieci, radość z tego, że żyję i ciekawość tego, co jeszcze ma mnie spotkać. To chciałem czuć, dokładnie to.- Wyznał, mamrocząc przez lekko przygryzaną w prawym kąciku ust dolną wargę.- A zamiast tego czuję tylko otępiający ból i żal do samego siebie, a to wszystko każdego dnia kumuluje się w coraz większą kulę, która w końcu we mnie pęka, bo po prostu nie ma już miejsca. Pomyślałem, że-

-Harry, wiesz, dlaczego jest tak, a nie inaczej?- Zapytał starszy, z przepraszającym spojrzeniem brązowych tęczówek wpadając mu w słowo. Harry pokiwał na to przecząco głową i zmarszczył w konsternacji, niepewny tego, co chciał usłyszeć, cokolwiek mulat miał mu do powiedzenia.-Bo wcześniej dawałeś tym wszystkim emocjom upust, dopiero gdy znalazłeś się pod wpływem alkoholu. A ile razy widziałem cię pijanego?- Zapytał, jednak nie dał mu nawet szansy na odpowiedź, zrobiwszy to samemu.- Raz. I to przez przypadek, bo się mnie nie spodziewałeś. Z kim rozmawiałeś w tych chwilach, skoro przede mną uciekałeś? Z Eleanor?

-Nie.-Harry przyznał w zawstydzeniu, po czym przymknął powieki, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się pod wpływem głębokiego oddechu.-Nie, zawsze starałem się być sam.

-I podświadomie uznałeś, że to ci już nie wystarczy, stary. Bo niby komu się wygadywałeś, hm? Mówiłeś do lustra?

-Mówiłem do siebie, tak po prostu… Lub myślałem, właściwie nie wiem, nie kojarzę tych momentów, jakby właśnie o to chodzi w piciu, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć, prawda?

Oboje zgodnie kiwnęli do siebie głowami, decydując, że słowa mogły na nich zaczekać. Po prostu patrzyli na siebie, mleczna czekolada skrywała w sobie ciepło, które ogrzewało młody mech, zroszony niechlujnie poranną rosą, a wszystko wokół nich jakby straciło znaczenie, stanowiąc jedynie rozmazane tło dla prawdziwej sztuki, jaką można było nazwać to, co wypielęgnowali między sobą.

-To dlatego do mnie zadzwoniłeś?

-Słucham?

-Zadzwoniłeś, bo spanikowałeś, gdy przypomniała ci się ta jedna sytuacja?- Doprecyzował mulat, a wszystko to szeptał w przestrzeń z należytą czcią dla obawy wymalowanej w zmarszczonych brwiach młodszego z nich.- Uznałeś, że wtedy bardzo ją zraniłeś?

-Nie, ja…- Kędzierzawy zająknął się nieporadnie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował myśl, która wciąż burzyła spokój, gdzieś w ciemnym kącie jego umysłu.- Kiedy byłem pod prysznicem, naszedł mnie kolejny głupi pomysł i ja, ja tak jakby… Zacząłem się masturbować, wiesz. Podobno tak faceci pozbywają się zbędnego napięcia?- Zapytał z pewną dozą niepewności, a Zayn parsknął na to pod nosem, nawet jeśli usilnie starał się to w sobie zdusić.

-No nie wszyscy, najwidoczniej.- Odparł z widocznie rozbawionym uśmiechem, przecinającym jego twarz.- Ale mów dalej.

-W każdym razie, chciałem spróbować. Ale potem przed moimi oczami stanęła Gemma i, cóż, ja nie przerwałem. To nie tak, jak myślisz, ona była pijana i słaba, ledwo stała na nogach, więc ja-

-Wysłów się.

-Chciałem sprawdzić, czy jest możliwe, że ktokolwiek osiągnąłby szczyt, mając przed oczami taki widok.- Mruknął na jednym wydechu, a potem odwrócił wzrok, czując, jak zażenowanie powoli i boleśnie wypełniało jego ciało. Mulat uniósł jedną brew w reakcji na te słowa i posłał przyjacielowi  spojrzenie, które w jego mniemaniu wyraziło znacznie więcej niż nawet tysiąc słów. A mimo to dodał ich kilka, jakby w obawie, że Harry nie zrozumie.

-A nie pomyślałeś, że jeśli jesteś normalnym facetem, to nie podniecisz się widokiem swojej siostry?-Zapytał tonem spokojnym i opanowanym, dłonią pocierając jego przedramię w tym samym rytmie, w jakim palce młodszego bruneta poruszały się po plecach śpiącego chłopca.-Haz.

-Nie pomyślałem.

-No dobrze, ale abstrahując od tego, w jaki niby sposób ją zraniłeś?

\- Puściłem ją samą na imprezę, kiedy tak naprawdę powinienem się nią zająć, bo była w znacznie gorszym stanie, aniżeli ja.- Przyznał skruszony, a Zayn w odpowiedzi na to podniósł się z podłogi i nachylił nad nim, by złożyć czułego całusa na czubku jego głowy.

-Jesteś durniem, Haz.- Stwierdził z łatwością.-Nie miałeś wpływu na to, cokolwiek stało się na tej imprezie.

-Ktoś ją wykorzy-

-Nie wiesz, jak było.-Mówiąc to, po raz kolejny tego dnia wszedł mu w słowo, na co Harry wywrócił oczami, westchnąwszy wymownie, co jednak zostało przez Zayna zignorowane, bo mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami i skierował się na powrót do kuchni.-Harry, nie ma się co nad tym zastanawiać. Ja wiem, że możesz się teraz obwiniać, bo Gemma była twoją siostrą. Ale uwierz, że nie miałeś wpływu na to, co się wtedy stało. Była pijana, facet, z którym to zrobiła, cokolwiek to było, też zapewne był. To urok i przekleństwo imprez, mój drogi.

-Al-

-Przestań, w porządku?-Spytał, spoglądając jeszcze wymownie na Harry’ego, zanim obrócił się do niego plecami i wylał olej na patelnię, a kiedy uznał, że stała się wystarczająco rozgrzana, wrzucił do niej pokrojone wraz z cebulką pieczarki.- To zupełnie tak, jak ja bym zaczął sobie teraz wypominać, że wyjechałem i zostawiłem tutaj ciebie. Wiem, póki co może to brzmieć ci dziwnie, ale tak jest, Haz. Nie wiedziałem, co się stanie, gdy wyjadę. Ty nie wiedziałeś, co się stanie, gdy Gemma pójdzie na imprezę. Przestań się w końcu osądzać w ten sposób…

-Jestem zwyczajnie nic nieznaczącym gnojem.

I właśnie te słowa skłoniły Zayna do ponownego przejścia trasy, rozpoczynającej się w kuchni, a kończącej przed kanapą w salonie. Znowu też nachylił się nad nią, podpierając się ramionami na materacu po obu stronach głowy Harry’ego, a gdy spojrzał głęboko w zielone, oszklone oczy laleczki, westchnął słabo w przestrzeń między nimi, tym samy otuliwszy twarz młodszego z nich ciepłym powietrzem.

-Pieprzysz głupoty. Harry, na siłę szukasz w sobie czegoś, by się poniżyć. Po co ci to? Chcesz czuć miłość do swoich dzieci? Więc spójrz, jak bardzo do ciebie lgną. Choćby to jest świetnym przykładem na to, że wcale nie jesteś nic nieznaczący.

-Widzę to, Zayn. I co z tego?-Zapytał naiwnie, jakby zupełnie zignorował wcześniejsze słowa Zayna; jakby kompletnie się na nie zamknął, stracił gdzieś w hałasie otaczającej go ciszy.-Właśnie o to chodzi. To mnie boli. Widzę, że Olivka poszłaby za mną w ogień, jestem tego świadomy. I to sprawia, że tak bardzo cierpię, wiesz? Bo dobija mnie świadomość, że kiedy ona biegnie za mną w ogień, tak naprawdę nie jest świadoma, że ja w ten sposób przed nią uciekam…- Wyznał z trudem, a każde słowo wymawiał coraz ciszej, by przy ostatnim jego głos mógł załamać się i utknąć w gardle, zwiastując nadejście gorzkich łez, które Zayn zawczasu spróbował zetrzeć z jego policzków delikatnymi otarciami kciuka o porcelanową skórę.

-Haz, mówisz mi takie rzeczy, ale ty tak naprawdę nie uciekasz. Chcesz to robić, ale ci się to nie udaje, chłopaku.-Zaczął z całym ciepłem w tonie głosu, jakie mógł z siebie wykrzesać.- Zauważ w końcu, że uważasz się za takiego złego ojca, ale cokolwiek by się nie stało, zawsze myślisz przede wszystkim o dzieciach. To pierwsze, co pojawia się w twojej głowie, gdy napotykasz potencjalnie niebezpieczeństwo na swojej drodze. I jedynym, o co tak naprawdę musisz się postarać, jest zaakceptowanie własnej wartości. I w tym momencie proszę cię, żebyś obiecał mi, że to zrobisz.

-To nie jest takie łatwe, Zayn.- Harry odparł ponuro, niczym zauroczony wpatrując się w przepiękny brąz znajomych oczu. Spomiędzy jego opuchniętych warg uciekło gorące powietrze i wpadło wprost w usta starszego z nich, ten zaś jedynie ujął jego podbródek w dwa swoje palce i uniósł go nieco, chcąc sprawić, by postawa przyjaciela choć wydawała się dumna, skoro być nią w rzeczywistości nie mogła.

-Nie mówię, że to ma się stać. Chcę, żebyś obiecał mi, że spróbujesz. Że razem spróbujemy, tak? W końcu wpakowałem się w to gówno z chwilą, w której przekroczyłem próg twojego ośrodka, więc teraz obaj musimy z tego wyjść i czym prędzej zapieprzać pod gorący, oczyszczający prysznic, na który ty z pewnością zasługujesz, hm?

-Obiecuję.

I po tym oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie zupełnie szczerze, tylko jedna łza uciekła z oka Harry’ego i w samobójczej podróży spłynęła w dół jego policzka, ale to było całkowicie w porządku, bo na jego brzuchu w tym samym czasie pojawił się dodatkowy ciężar, którym okazała się być Olivia. A gdy tylko wspięła się na jego tors, ostrożnie układając się tuż obok Brada, mógł powiedzieć, że to właśnie było  _to_.

Jednak później Zayn odebrał telefon. Jedno połączenie zniszczyło wszystko, co zdążył zbudować. Jedna rozmowa, by odpędzić miłą atmosferę między nimi, a zamiast niej powitać nerwową niezręczność, która bezczelnie owinęła swoje łapska wokół szyi obu brunetów i złożyła na nich pocałunek śmierci.

 

-Tak, znam ten ośrodek, należy do mojego przyjaciela… Jak to włamanie?! Coś zniknęło? Na pewno chodzi o psa? W porządku, postaram się… Dzięki, Luke.

 

-Teddy…- Harry zdążył jedynie stęknąć w oszołomieniu, po czym przed jego oczami pojawiła się rozmyta ciemność i pozwolił ukołysać się do błogiego snu w akompaniamencie nawoływań przyjaciela oraz spanikowanych krzyków swojej córki, tak desperacko błagającej, by jej tatuś się obudził. 


	15. #13

Na zewnątrz lało.

Setki ciężkich kropel uderzały nieustannie w grubą powłokę szkła w oknie, przez które Harry oglądał w tamtej chwili świat. Okoliczne drzewa, rosnące w rzadkim szyku wzdłuż krawężnika przy komisariacie policji, uginały się pod naporem dzikiego wiatru, światła sygnalizacji chwiały się niebezpiecznie nad ulicą, na której tego dnia można było zauważyć znacznie więcej samochodów niż zwykle, a kilka ulotek, bezmyślnie porzuconych przez pojedynczych przechodniów w pośpiesznej ucieczce przed żywiołem, przemierzało niemal puste chodniki, od czasu do czasu unosząc się w krótkim locie, tylko po to, by zaraz opaść bezwładnie na bruk, jakby w porażce.

Im dłużej wpatrywał się w okno, tym węższy stawał się kąt jego widzenia; to, co na początku stanowiło jedynie nic nieznaczące tło, po pewnym czasie wysunęło się na pierwszy plan, zamazując widok, jaki i tak zdążył już sprawić, by brunet nasiąknął wręcz jego melancholijnym nastrojem. Perspektywa małego miasteczka powoli blakła, z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej pokrywając się gęstą mgłą w oczach o barwie mchu, pozwalając ich właścicielowi skupić się na prywatnym spektaklu, odgrywanym specjalnie dla niego przez deszcz; zmuszając go do podziwiania przeróżnych kompozycji kropel, dopingowania ich w ich własnym, bezcelowym wyścigu w dół szyby, a nawet doszukiwania się w ich ścieżkach rzeczy niewidocznych dla ludzkiego oka. Melodia deszczu usilnie próbowała przedrzeć się do jego uszu przez szum codziennej rutyny na komendzie policji, wnikając w słowa nic nieznaczące dla Harry’ego słowa funkcjonariuszy, mieszając się z ich oddechami, rozbijając się w bezkresie dźwięków straconych, zanim w ogóle miała szansę zbliżyć się do bruneta i zostawić po sobie zadrę na jego sercu.

-Panie Styles?

Dwa słowa wypłynęły z ust policjanta z pewną dozą niepewności, ale kryły w sobie nacisk, który sprawił jedynie, że Harry przeniósł swój wzrok z okna na ścianę za mężczyzną w mundurze. Neutralny beż przez chwilę zdawał się spływać po niej w tempie kojącym zapętlone w ciasny kłębek nerwy, jednak niedługo potem zastygł w martwym bezruchu, zostawiwszy po sobie pustkę, zapakowaną w ozdobny papier przez świadomość, że wszystko to było jedynie kolejnym złudzeniem, tak bardzo upodobanym sobie w ostatnim czasie przez jego oczy. Mądre spojrzenie podstarzałego funkcjonariusza przeszywało go znad głowy Zayna, który stał przy swoim koledze z pracy niczym najlepiej wytresowany pies obronny. Portret był duży; warstwy farby, niektóre przenikające się wzajemnie, a inne nachodzące na siebie zaborczo, otoczone zostały grubą ramą, pokrytą wyżłobieniami jako ranami po heroicznej walce z czasem. I to wszystko, począwszy od skromnego płótna, na starannej kresce malarza skończywszy, tworzyło prosty obraz, pełen tajemnicy i niecodziennego uroku, który hipnotyzował zmysły młodzieńca, trzymając go tym gdzieś na granicy świata rzeczywistego i krainy jego podświadomości.

Szarość dnia codziennego owiewała jego szyję przytłaczającym oddechem podczas przygrywania mu ponurej ballady o zwodniczej obojętności, a on powoli poddawał się jej, usilnie próbując pozbyć się niechcianego natłoku myśli. I kiedy wewnętrznie wybierał się już w podróż usłaną zniszczonymi różami, których kolce aż lśniły w złowrogiej pokusie, miękki dotyk na jego przedramieniu rozesłał ciepłe prądy wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wyrywając go tym z ramion jego własnej samotności wśród tłumu i zmuszając do spojrzenia w dół. Tam ujrzał duże, znane lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, oczy o barwie dojrzałej jagody; nasycone były złotymi skierkami dziecięcej miłości oraz pokryte mgłą przesadzonej obawy- jego serce zakuło na tyle boleśnie, by mimo woli skrzywił się nieco na świadomość, iż to właśnie on był powodem tej niechcianej powłoki, w swoisty sposób szpecącej obraz najczystszego piękna natury.

Olivia wpatrywała się w jego twarz z wyraźnym skupieniem, drobne usta miała rozchylone, jakby przymierzała się do powiedzenia czegoś, ale głos utknął jej w gardełku i dech zaparł się w jej klatce piersiowej, pozostawiwszy ją w sidłach bezsilności wobec krzywdy rodzica, nawet jeśli sama nie do końca ją rozumiała. Maleńkie palce na przemian zaciskały się na jego skórze i rozluźniały, by potem gładzić ją w pragnieniu złagodzenia nieistniejącego bólu po silniejszym dotyku, a on nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że tylko uśmiechnął się na jej delikatność w chwili, którą dzielili; połączeni spojrzeniami, spleceni wzajemną miłością, odseparowani od świata szklaną bańką, chroniącą ich przed wszystkim, co zdawało się być nieodpowiednie czy też niepotrzebne w tamtym momencie. Oddychali w tak małą przestrzeń między sobą, że słabe ciepło wydychanego przez nich powietrza smagało ich policzki, zarówno te blade i wychudzone, jak i te pulchne i lekko rumiane, oprószone ledwo widocznymi piegami.

-Tatusiu.- Niepewny szept wypadł spomiędzy malinowych usteczek, krusząc taflę martwej ciszy wokół nich i Harry odetchnął głęboko w odpowiedzi, jedynie skinąwszy głową na znak, że był tam dla niej i słuchał.-Zenee.- Dopowiedziała, po czym wolną rączką wskazała policjanta za swoimi pleckami, a na jej buzię wpłynął jeden z bardziej uroczych uśmiechów, jakie Harry miał okazję widzieć w całym swoim życiu. I to nieco złagodziło mu konieczność powrotu do świata, w którym nie liczyło się tylko bicie serc osób dla niego ważnych, a słowa, z pewnego rodzaju jadem wypływające z ust mundurowego i osadzające się ciężko w dole jego brzucha.

-Panie Styles.-Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie biurka zwrócił się do niego po raz kolejny, na co zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, zaraz potem kiwnąwszy delikatnie głową w geście wydania zgody na kontynuowanie.-Rozumiem, że może to nie być najlepszy moment na tego typu rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę pana złe samopoczucie, jednak zależy nam na jak najszybszym rozwikłaniu sprawy włamania do pańskiego ośrodka.

-Więc się nią zajmujcie, kto wam broni.-Odrzekł Harry, wzruszywszy obojętnie ramionami, po czym przytrzymał Olivię za dłonie, jak tylko zauważył, że ta starała się wstać na jego kolanach. Odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu w próbie uniknięcia zderzenia się twarzą z pleckami dziewczynki, podczas gdy ona, z ostrożnością wymalowaną cienką kreską na jej wytkniętym w skupieniu języku i zmarszczonym czółku, ustawiała się tyłem do niego, tylko po to, by zaraz potem oprzeć się lędźwiami o jego prawy obojczyk, cały swój ciężar oparłszy na jego torsie. Młody ojciec w odpowiedzi na to rozłożył asekuracyjnie jedną dłoń na obu jej udach, drugą zaś objął jej brzuszek, łaskocząc go przy okazji, czym bez problemu wywołał jej chichot. Kątem oka upewnił się też, że Brad nadal spał spokojnie w wózku obok niego, a gdy już to zrobił, policjant przed nim ostentacyjnie przeczyścił gardło w celu ponownego zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

-Potrzebujemy pańskich zeznań.- Spróbował wyjaśnić stanowczym tonem, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał wymusić na nim rozmowę, jednak Harry tylko westchnął ciężko.-Panie Styles, chodzi o-

-Nie było mnie tam.-Brunet bez pardonu wpadł funkcjonariuszowi w słowo, marszcząc na niego brwi w braku zrozumienia czegokolwiek z całej sytuacji, w której się znalazł.- W porządku? Nie było mnie, byłem w domu, pański kolega może to potwierdzić, więc po co tu siedzę i jestem wypytywany o takie gówno, skoro nic nie wiem?- Zapytał poirytowany, łagodniejąc, dopiero gdy Olivia przechyliła się w bok i oparła swoją głowę o jego i ułożyła swoje palce na jego szyi, tuż pod lewym uchem.-To nie ma żadnego sensu.

-Musimy wiedzieć, czy kogoś pan podejrzewa.-Policjant wyjaśnił spokojnie, po czym postukał wymownie długopisem w blat biurka.-Ma pan jakichś wrogów?

-Potencjalnie wszyscy ludzie są naszymi wrogami. Czytał pan kiedyś, hmm, nie wiem, jak to określić…-Po tych słowach zaciął się na moment i ponownie zamyślił, tym razem jednak za wszelką cenę starał się skupić na tym, co dokładnie miał zamiar powiedzieć. Potem wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował głosem cichym i niepewnym własnej racji:- Gdzieś kiedyś wyczytałem, że nawet przyjaciele to tak naprawdę wrogowie, którzy tylko czekają na odpowiedni motyw do zadania nam ciosu prosto w serce.-Mruknął oschle, po czym jego wzrok skierował się z widocznie rozzłoszczonego policjanta na Zayna, który dokładnie w tamtym momencie pocierał palcami zmęczone oczy w wyrazie zawodu zachowaniem przyjaciela. W następstwie mulat poklepał swojego współpracownika po ramieniu i słabo uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy ten wyszedł naprzeciw jego spojrzeniu.

-Lepiej będzie, jeśli ja się tym zajmę.-Napomknął przyjaźnie, po czym z potrzebną cierpliwością zaczekał, aż starszy mężczyzna wyjdzie z pokoju, by mógł zająć jego miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw Harry’ego.- Haz, musisz zacząć współpracować, nie możesz tak po prostu- Spróbował, jednak dwudziestolatek przerwał mu wymownym zmarszczeniem brwi, które utrzymał do momentu pierwszego ukłucia bólu pomiędzy nimi.- Co?

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, kto włamał mi się do ośrodka, huh? Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym był tam w tym czasie, nie rozumiem.

-Nie chodzi nam o to, żebyś konkretnie wskazał podejrzanego, Harry, nie tak to działa.-Mówiąc to, Zayn pokręcił przecząco głową, a jego usta opuściło ciche westchnienie. - Podpadłeś komuś ostatnio?

-Nie.-Młodszy brunet odpowiedział, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej.-Staram się trzymać na uboczu, raczej nikomu nie wadzę.-Dodał nieco ciszej, po czym chwycił swoją córkę mocniej, gdy ta pochyliła się odrobinę za bardzo i zachwiała niebezpiecznie na jego kolanach.-Liv.- Burknął pod nosem z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem w tonie głosu, na co dziewczynka odruchowo włożyła palce jednej dłoni do buźki i na chwilę obróciła się twarzą do niego, uśmiechając się przez nie ze skruchą wymalowaną w spojrzeniu granatowych oczu.

-Pasam!- Wysepleniła, by zaraz potem na powrót przycisnąć się do torsu rodzica i zsunąć po nim, aż na nowo usiadła bezpiecznie na jego udach w niezdarnym siadzie skrzyżnym.-Głodna…

-Zaraz wrócimy do domku, daj mi jeszcze chwilę, robaczku.- Zapewnił, otuliwszy jej drobne ciałko swoimi ciepłymi ramionami, po czym spojrzał wymownie na Zayna i wywrócił oczami na widok jego zmęczonej twarzy.-Zayn, oboje wiemy, że to nie ma sensu. Ja nic nie wiem, Brad się za chwilę obudzi, Olivia też ma już dość. Po prostu pozwól mi wrócić do domu, te zeznania nic ci nie dadzą, jedynie tracisz czas.

-Napiszę je za ciebie.- Mulat stwierdził w końcu, poddańczo pocierając dłońmi twarz. Gdy tylko zamknął wszelkie segregatory i teczki, niechlujnie zalegające na jednym z trzech biurek w pokoju, w którym się znajdowali, podniósł się na równe nogi i przeciągnął z pozoru beztrosko, jednak Harry doskonale zauważał kolejne oznaki zdenerwowania, począwszy od napiętych mięśni, a na ściągniętych brwiach i rozbieganym spojrzeniu skończywszy.-Skoro nic nie wiesz, napiszę tam jakieś standardowe bzdury, a potem mi to podpiszesz. Ale obiecaj, że jeśli coś sobie przypomnisz, cokolwiek, naprawdę, to natychmiast dasz mi znać. I nie masz tego olać, pomyśl o tym, Styles, mówię poważnie.-Zastrzegł, nawet wysunąwszy palec wskazujący w wyrazie groźby. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął powoli głową, a potem sam wstał, podrzuciwszy przy tym Olivię nieco do góry, by natychmiast złapać ją i przycisnąć nieco mocniej do swojego ciała w pragnieniu zapewnienia samego siebie, że jego córka była bezpieczna. Kilka sekund później usadził ją sobie na biodrze, przytrzymując ją jedną ręką, a drugą poprawił koc na śpiącym Bradzie i smoczek w jego buźce, a Zayn w tym czasie obszedł biurko, chwycił kurtkę młodszego z nich i wystawił ją przed siebie w ofercie pomocy, stanąwszy za brunetem o zielonych oczach.

-Nie sądzę, bym cokolwiek sobie przypomniał, ale skoro masz dzięki temu spać spokojnie w nocy.-Styles odmruknął obojętnie, po czym wsunął rękę w rękaw swojego odzienia wierzchniego, Olivię przełożył sobie na drugie biodro i zarzucił kurtkę również na drugie ramię, zaraz potem potrząsając nieco oboma barkami dla właściwego ułożenia materiału na swoim ciele.- Dzięki.-Zagaił znacznie ciszej i przeczyścił znacząco gardło na widok wyjmowanych z kieszeni starszego bruneta kluczy.-Może, uh, może moglibyśmy się przejść?- Zaproponował z dozą niepewności w głosie, podrapawszy się niezręcznie w tył głowy podczas powolnego wymawiania kolejnych słów swojej prośby.- Potrzebuję się przewietrzyć, czuję, że mam zupełny mętlik w głowie i nie wytrzymam z tym długo. Wiesz, potrzebuję resetu.- Dopowiedział gwoli wyjaśnienia swojego zachowania. Dopiero kilka sekund później zdecydował się ponownie spojrzeć na przyjaciela, a gdy to zrobił, ten uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością wymalowaną w oczach o barwie gorzkiej czekolady.

-Robi się ciemno, pogoda dzisiaj nie sprzyja… -Zayn zagaił; jego głos wręcz ociekał troską i Harry przymknął na moment oczy, nie pragnąć w tamtym momencie niczego, oprócz możliwości delektowania się ciepłem, zalewającym go ze strony młodego policjanta. -Naprawdę chcesz?

-Miasto jest oświetlone, Brad ciepło ubrany, jestem pewien, że nic się nie s-

-W porządku.- Mulat bez pardonu wszedł mu w słowo, a jego uśmiech z sekundy na sekundę stał się jaśniejszy i Harry mimowolnie odwzajemnił ten gest, pchany przez świadomość, iż u brązowookiego było to wywołane wyłącznie myślą o uszczęśliwieniu przyjaciela; a przynajmniej tak zamierzał to sobie tłumaczyć, podświadomie potrzebując wsparcia, które Zayn tak po prostu mu dawał.- Ale zadzwonię do Perrie, żeby przyjechała do ciebie, tak? Zdąży przed nami i zrobi nam herbatę, powiem też, żeby podgrzała coś dla Olivii.

-Ale po co?- Styles zapytał z niczym, prócz czystego zdziwienia skrytego w oczach o barwie wiosennej trawy. Potem tylko patrzył, jak Zayn wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni munduru i wybrał odpowiedni numer, by na chwilę odsunąć się od przyjaciela i jego dzieci. Harry w tym czasie jedynie stał tam, kołysząc delikatnie wózek swojego synka i gaworząc czule do Olivii, która z kolei wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zupełnie tak, jakby bała się, że przez jedno pojedyncze mrugnięcie mogła stracić coś bardzo ważnego. Guzikowaty nosek marszczył się nieznacznie, kiedy ze skupieniem przyglądała się każdej zmarszczce mimicznej swojego ojca, a wyglądała przy tym tak czarująco, że serce Harry’ego biło znacznie szybciej niż powinno na sam widok dziewczynki.

-Dziemy?-Wybełkotała po krótkiej chwili, jednak Styles zdążył tylko otworzył usta i słowa wypłynęły głośne i wyraźne, jednak to nie on je wypowiedział, a Zayn, stojąc już przy otwartych drzwiach pokoju:

-Idziemy.- Odrzekł, uprzednio schowawszy telefon z powrotem do kieszeni służbowych spodni. Gestem ręki zachęcił młodszego bruneta do wyjścia na hol jako pierwszy, a gdy ten mijał go w futrynie, mulat przejął od niego wózek ze śpiącym chłopcem, jednym prostym spojrzeniem przekonując go do pominięcia zbędnej dyskusji na ten temat.-Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie,- zagaił z cieniem ciepłego uśmiechu, zdradziecko wpychającego się na jego usta, gdy tylko opuścili mury komisariatu policji i skierowali się w stronę bloku, w którym mieszkał młodszy z nich.- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś porozmawiać ze mną wieczorem przy piwie? Nie myśl sobie, że cię rozpijam, co to, to nie.-Dodał od razu, zaśmiawszy się cicho zaraz po tym. Harry w odpowiedzi wywrócił na niego oczami, jednak ciche parsknięcie opuściło jego usta, przez co Zayn mógł poczuć się zapewniony, że nie musiał nawet przejmować się tym, czy niechcący nie uraził osoby, na której tak bardzo mu zależało.-Ale oboje wiemy, że jedno piwo nikomu nie szkodzi, a nieco rozwija język, huh? I jednak o wspólnym piwie wspominałem ci już, gdy odwiedziłem cię po raz pierwszy od mojej przeprowadzki tutaj, nie myśl nawet, że o tym zapomniałem.

-Jeśli nie boisz się, że źle tym na mnie wpłyniesz, to w porządku, możemy, uh, obejrzeć d-dzisiaj razem mecz? Jak tylko dzieciaki zasną?-Zaproponował zielonooki, po czym podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy, przeczyściwszy nerwowo gardło ze wzrokiem wbitym w bruk pod sobą.- W sumie dawno tego nie robiłem…- Przyznał z przekąsem, zanim poczuł na swoim wolnym ramieniu rękę przyjaciela, który w odpowiedzi na jego słowa przyciągnął go nieco bliżej do siebie i uśmiechnął się w wyraźnej aprobacie dla jego pomysłu.

-Warto to naprawić, hm? Ja jestem jak najbardziej na tak, a i Perrie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, o ile nie będziemy zbyt głośno. Tia ma dość płytki sen, sam rozumiesz…- Wyjaśnił, wywracając przy tym oczami i westchnął pod nosem tak, że zakończył to cichym, krótkim chichotem, podczas gdy Harry jedynie przytaknął mu wyrozumiale.

-Nie sądziłem, że będę miał takie problemy, mając dwadzieścia lat, ale znam to. Brad dopiero niedawno zaczął zapadać w głęboki sen, przez długi czas miałem z nim cholernym problem w tej kwestii.-Odrzekł, po czym odetchnął głośno w wolną przestrzeń wokół niego, odruchowo rozglądając się dookoła i marszcząc brwi w konsternacji.- Oh, w porządku, nie sądziłem, że o tej porze będzie tak ciemno. Mam na myśli, to nawet nie tak, że jest ciemno, ale jest naprawdę ponuro i- zaciął się na moment, a gdy uświadomił sobie, co zamierzał powiedzieć, jego serce zakuło boleśnie, jakby ktoś dosłownie wbił w nie drewniany kołek. Mimo wszystko, wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował, mówiąc dokładnie to, co chciał powiedzieć od samego początku:- wyobrażasz sobie spędzić w ten sposób choćby jedną noc?- Zapytał niepewnie i Zayn spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jednak już parę sekund później zrozumiał aluzję, więc pokręcił niechętnie głową, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć pełnym zdaniem.

-Nie sądzę, to z pewnością nie należy do przyjemnych doświadczeń, nawet jeśli to względnie bezpieczne miasteczko. Myślisz o Connorze, co?-Dodał po chwili, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem przyjacielowi, który tylko przytaknął zgodnie, swój wzrok na stałe wbiwszy w nieliczne korony drzew nad nimi. Wyglądały naprawdę pięknie na tle szaro-granatowego nieba, z liśćmi szarpanymi delikatnie przez zimny wiatr i gałęziami uginającymi się nieco pod jego siłą, jednak mimo całego uroku, jaki Harry w nich dostrzegał, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że psychicznie nie wytrzymałby ich grozy, sprytnie schowanej w wyżłobieniach kory, wyglądającej na niego pod postacią ciekawskich oczu głośnych kruków, drażniącej jego uszy nieprzyjemnym szumem natury.

-Przepraszam za moje zachowanie na komendzie.-Przyznał nagle, czym na powrót zwrócił na siebie uwagę starszego bruneta.- Ja po prostu… Odleciałem dzisiaj tak wiele razy, że nie jestem w stanie funkcjonować, ja ledwo mam siłę, by oddychać w tym momencie… Ale doskonale wiem, że powinien był mówić cokolwiek, choćby przez sam wzgląd na to, że ty byłeś obok i próbowałeś jakkolwiek mnie wesprzeć, a ja byłem okropny.

-Byłeś. Przez krótki moment miałem ochotę dać ci w twarz za to, jak zlewałeś mojego kumpla, który po prostu chciał ci pomóc.-Zayn mruknął z rozbawieniem, po czym odetchnął cicho w chłodną, wieczorną atmosferę.-Ale potem przypomniałem sobie, co się dzisiaj z tobą działo i nawet to zrozumiałem, więc nie masz za co przepraszać. Jest naprawdę w porządku, Harry, wnioskuję, że każdy by się tak zachował, gdyby trafił na swój gorszy dzień, a ty, no cóż, masz już nadmiar wrażeń na dobę.

-Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej zabolało?-Zapytał Harry, zerknąwszy kątem oka na profil przyjaciela, zanim zawiesił swoje spojrzenie na reflektorach mijanego przez nich samochodu na ulicy. Zmrużył oczy na rażące go światło, a potem obejrzał się za nim, czując coś w rodzaju pustki na myśl o tym, że dokładnie to samo działo się z kolejnymi dniami w jego życiu; na początku nieco go odrzucały, a gdy już odkrywał w nich pewien urok, one przemijały, zanim w ogóle zdążał się nimi nacieszyć, i znikały w mroku niepamięci, stając się jedynie krótkimi, nic nieznaczącymi przebłyskami w jego oczach.-Nie obchodzi mnie, że ktoś włamał się do ośrodka. Mogę z tym żyć, jeśli cokolwiek by zniknęło, najprawdopodobniej dostałbym za to zwrot, przecież budynek jest ubezpieczony. Ale zabrali Teddy, a ja obiecałem Connorowi, że będzie ze mną bezpieczna. On mi zaufał, zostawił mi istotę, która znaczyła dla niego wszystko, a jak tak po prostu pozwoliłem-

-Nie, Harry, znowu to robisz, przestań.-Zayn natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo, jak tylko młodszy zaczął się obwiniać.-Nie zwalaj tego na siebie, nie mogłeś przewidzieć włamania, a już zupełnie nie porwania.

-Na dniach chciałem zrobić jej cesarskie cięcie.-Zielonooki przyznał ze skruchą, a jego głos załamał się gdzieś w połowie zdania, niosąc za sobą pojedynczy skrzek, od razu zatuszowany głośnym przeczyszczeniem gardła.-To byłaby jej jedyna szansa, właściwie to byłaby jedyna szansa dla nich wszystkich. Jest jeszcze w złym stanie, nie poradzi sobie z naturalnym porodem. Nie przeżyje ani ona, ani jej szczeniaki. Connor zostanie zupełnie sam, jeśli nie znajdę tego psa przed wydaniem miotu. A nawet nie wiem, gdzie mam go szukać. Jak bardzo to ssie?- Zapytał, prawdopodobnie bardziej samego siebie, aniżeli mulata kroczącego tuż przy jego boku. Samotna łza utorowała sobie piekącą ścieżkę w dół jego policzka, a on pociągnął nosem i odetchnął głośno w chłodne POWIETRZE przed sobą, głowę uniósłszy do góry, by zapobiec nadchodzącemu szlochowi z bezradności wobec zła, którego był dziwnie świadom.- To oddech bezimienny.

-Oddech bezimienny?-Mulat podchwycił wyraźnie zdumiony słowami, które opuściły usta przyjaciela i zmarszczył nieco brwi, spoglądając na niego w zadumie.-To znaczy?

-Jest kilka rodzajów oddechów. Pierwszy, ten, który bierzesz zaraz po porodzie. Najważniejszy, a jednak przez wielu potajemnie znienawidzony, bo skazuje na życie na tym świecie. Kolejn- Zaczął objaśniać, jednak w pewnym momencie przerwał wpół zdania i stanął jak wryty, tuż przed osiedlowym parkingiem. Jego brwi ściągnęły się podejrzanie i usta rozchyliły nieco, nagle stanowiąc jedyne źródło dla płytkiego oddechu. W ślad za nim poszedł Zayn, zatrzymując się tylko dwa kroki dalej, by zaraz potem wrócić do niego i stanąć z nim ramię w ramię.

-Co się stało?- Zapytał ostrożnie, z uwagą wpatrując się w dziwną mimikę młodszego z nich.-Harry?

-Dlaczego oni idą do tej wnęki?- Harry odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a Olivia stęknęła cichutko pod nosem, zaalarmowana nagłym przyspieszeniem bicia serca swojego taty, na co brunet pogładził ją kojąco po główce, nieustannie obserwując dwie nieznane mu sylwetki, kierujące się w dziwny sposób do wnęki między blokami.-I co niosą?

-Może śmieci?

-Nie mają prawa, nie znam ich.

-Harry, to, że ich nie znasz, nie oznac-

-Są młodzi.-Odparł, bez pardonu wchodząc mulatowi w słowo.-W moim bloku mieszkają niemal same starsze osoby, oni są zdecydowanie za młodzi, nie kojarzę ich. I to nie był worek, Zayn, jest ciemno, a lampy może mają swoje lata świetności za sobą, ale nie jestem aż tak ślepy, to nie były śmieci. -Dodał z nutą wyrzutu w głosie, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukaniu konkretnej osoby.-Perrie już dojechała?

-Tak, zdążyła zaparzyć herbatę i podgrzać obiad dla Olivii. Wysłała mi też sms’a, że będzie na nas czekać przy wejściu na klatkę schodową.

-Zrobiła to wszystko tak szybko?-Harry dopytał zdziwiony, po czym podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy.- Co myśli robili cały ten czas?

-Dość długo stałeś i patrzyłeś na samochody i na niebo, wiesz. Musiałeś się mocno zamyślić…-Przyznał mulat, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć cień rozbawienia, mimowolnie wkradający się na jego usta.- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, więc stałem razem z tobą i czekałem, aż sam się ruszysz.

-Nic z tego nie pamiętam.-Mówiąc to, Harry zarumienił się nieznacznie, po czym pokręcił głową w pragnieniu pozbycia się niepotrzebnych myśli z umysłu.- Nieważne, chodzi o to… Niech Perrie zabierze dzieci na górę, a my pójdźmy sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje, w porządku?

-Harry, nie przesadzasz?- Zayn mruknął obojętnie pod nosem, jednak nic więcej nie wypadło z jego ust, zamiast tego został pociągnięty przez młodszego bruneta w stronę jego bloku. Następnym, co widział jasno i wyraźnie, była jego własna żona, opatulona grubym swetrem i przyjmująca w swoje ramiona śpiącego, rocznego chłopca, gdy przy jej boku stawiana była nieco starsza dziewczynka do pary dla małej Tii. I nawet jeśli chciał zacząć marudzić Harry’emu na wyolbrzymianie przez niego rzeczy, nie miał do tego okazji, gdyż zielonooki natychmiast zacisnął swoje długie palce na jego przedramieniu i siłą wydostał do z powrotem przed blok.-Poważni-

-Zayn, do cholery jasnej, jesteś policjantem, twoim zadaniem jest zapewnienie innym bezpieczeństwa, prawda?-Styles po raz kolejny wszedł mu w słowo, tym razem warcząc na niego stanowczo.- Więc, czy nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że do mojego ośrodka było włamanie i zniknęła jedynie Teddy? A teraz dwóch facetów, których za cholerę nie kojarzę, kieruje się do wnęki, w której sypia Connor?-Wyjaśnił tonem, jedynie trochę głośniejszym od szeptu, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek ich usłyszał. Zaraz potem zamilkł na moment i wytężył słuch, tylko po to, żeby jego brwi gwałtownie uniosły się w oszołomieniu na słaby dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu.-Los sobie ze mnie kpi, czy ty też słyszysz piski psa?- Zapytał kontrolnie, a cały kolor uciekł w popłochu z jego twarzy, gdy tylko Zayn skinął głową w potwierdzeniu jego słów.

-Słyszę.-Mulat dopowiedział, czym ostatecznie wbił ostrze noża w serce przyjaciela.

-Błagam, zróbmy coś… - było jedynym, co zdołało wypaść z ust młodszego z nich, zanim oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, a palce dłoni nieświadomie zacisnęły się na mundurze mężczyzny o oczach w barwie gorzkiej czekolady.- Zayn…

-Trzymaj się blisko.-Usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi, po czym obaj wolnym krokiem skierowali się w stronę wnęki, przyspieszając znacznie na urwane krzyki i zbolałe piski, dochodzące z jej wnętrza.

Malik na oślep sięgnął do swojego prawego biodra, zaraz potem wyciągając z kabury służbowy pistolet, na widok którego Harry niemal zasłabł po raz kolejny tego dnia.  
Przestrzeń nie była niemal całkowicie pusta, jak to zwykle bywało. Licha łuna światła księżyca, ukrytego zaborczo przez grubą powłokę mgły, wraz ze słabym blaskiem parkingowych latarni padały wprost na jeden z kilku kontenerów na śmieci, pozostałe zaś okrywał mrok, jakby nie były godne zaszczytu odegrania poważniejszej roli w tragicznym spektaklu najznakomitszego z dramatopisarzy, jakim bez wątpienia można by mianować niepokorny los.

POWIETRZEnie było nieco duszące, a jedynie wydawało się być niezwykle gęste, co Harry przypisywał ponurej pogodzie, która tego dnia zapragnęła otulić tę część Anglii deszczowym płaszczem. Coś w rodzaju pary wodnej unosiło się tuż nad brukiem, niczym osobista imitacja nieba na ziemi dla kolejnych, ciężkich kropel ulewy, z drażniącym ucho dźwiękiem roztrzaskujących się o zwarty szyk betonowych kostek. Karton między ciemnoniebieskim a zielonym kontenerem wciąż leżał tam, nieruszony od blisko pięciu lat, jednak tym razem w oczy rzucał się odcisk, jaki nieubłagany czas pozostawił na nim, wiatrem szarpnąwszy krawędzie tektury nieznaną nikomu liczbę razy, przemoczywszy jej wierzch brudną wodą oraz splugawiwszy z odrazą drobinami błota; jakby miał to być sposób na zbezczeszczenie zawczasu miejsca klęski skrzywdzonej duszy w wyrazie reprezentacji pogardy, jaką przesycony był w stosunku do niej świat. Nikt nie siedział, usilnie chowając się w kącie przed wszystkim, co złe, nikt nie ukrywał się przed mieszkańcami bloku, nawet mając świadomość, że oni i tak wiedzieli o obecności niepowołanego gościa na ich terenie- żadna skulona w sobie postać nie uważała na każdy głośniejszy oddech w obawie przed utratą jedynego schronienia. Mokra papierowa płachta spoczywała ciężko na ziemi, niezauważana przez nikogo, wolno i bezwzględnie niszczona przez żywioły. Jednak to nie na niej mógłby skupić się ktokolwiek, gdyż w walce o uwagę wygrywało coś znacznie innego, bardziej przykuwającego wszelkie zmysły potencjalnego widza.

„Ma patrzeć”- gruby, mocno napięty głos dotarł do uszu Harry’ego w chwili, w której Zayn prowadził jego ostatnie kroki do wnętrza wnęki, i słowa te przeszły zimnym dreszczem w dół jego kręgosłupa, niosąc za sobą cichy stęk niepokoju, który brunet natychmiast postarał się stłumić własną dłonią, gwałtownie dociśniętą do ust. Świat w jego oczach zawirował złowrogo, co jednakże zepchnął na sam tył świadomości, zbyt pochłonięty natłokiem niepożądanych myśli, złośliwie podrzucających mu wszelkie możliwe scenariusze tego, co miał zobaczyć. Zacisnął na moment powieki i potrząsnął głową dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Zayn odwrócił się do niego, chcąc upewnić się po raz ostatni, że jego przyjacielowi nic się nie dzieje, a gdy w oczach o barwie mchu wyłapał strach, przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę i odgarnął jeszcze mokry kosmyk kręconych włosów z jego twarzy, zanim na powrót zwrócił się w kierunku wnęki.

Księżyc schował się za chmurami, gdy tylko POWIETRZE między nimi przeciął głośny, zwierzęcy skowyt, który odbił się niemym echem od ścian sąsiednich bloków i uderzył w nich obu z potężną siłą, łamiąc żebra i miażdżąc płuca, a zimne krople deszczu zdawały się pastwić nad nimi jedna po drugiej, jakby w próbie wyjścia na prowadzenie w nieistniejącym wyścigu o zaparcie im dechu w piersiach. W tle wysokiego pisku krył się krótki, zraniony jęk, który jednak uciekł z przestrzeni między nimi i rozpadł się w pył, zanim miał szansę dotrzeć do ich uszu; opuszczony przez wszystkich pogrzeb ziścił się gdzieś wysoko nad nimi, gdyż właśnie w tamtej chwili, w przyćmionych sławą dobitniejszego dźwięku sekundach zgasł ostatni płomyk nadziei, tlący się od lat w poszarpanym sercu- odeszło coś bardzo ważnego, czego na tamten moment Harry i Zayn nawet nie byli świadomi. Zamiast tego, starszy brunet odbezpieczył broń i ustawił przy swoich kolanach, tylko po to, by unieść ją przed siebie, jak tylko wszedł do wnęki, krzycząc ostrzegawczo wyuczone na pamięć:

-Policja, rzuć broń!- Echo jego słów rozbrzmiało w ostrym tonie, ale zanim obraz przed jego oczami wyostrzył się na tyle, by był w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć, porażająco jasne światło skutecznie go oślepiło, odebrawszy mu w ten sposób zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Następną rzeczą, jaką poczuł, był przeszywający ból w ramieniu, swe źródło lokujący w obojczyku w efekcie mocnego uderzenia oraz promieniujący wzdłuż całej ręki, aż po mrowiące opuszki palców. Warknął na to i złapał się za obolały bark, kiedy Harry sparaliżowany strachem oglądał się za uciekającymi napastnikami; buzię miał szeroko otwartą w oszołomieniu, cały kolor uciekł w popłochu z jego twarzy i kolejne krople deszczu spływały po jego policzkach niczym łzy, które w tamtej chwili usilnie utrzymywał na powierzchni swoich oczu, a których nie miał odwagi uronić w obawie, nawet nie wiedział, przed czym. Lodowaty powiew wiatru otulił całą jego postać, rozesławszy nieprzyjemne dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa po raz kolejny tego dnia, jednak on nie potrafił na to w żaden sposób zareagować; po prostu stał w miejscu jak skamieniały, jego umysł przyćmił mrok zupełnej pustki emocjonalnej, a dusza zdawała się zawisnąć kokieteryjnie na jego ramieniu, gotowa do ucieczki w każdej chwili, w żaden sposób nie pilnowana.

-Zayn, trzeb- Zaczął niepewnie, nieco plącząc się w słowach, zanim obrócił się na powrót w stronę wnęki, a potem głos utknął mu w gardle ciężką gulą i drżący wydech z trudem opuścił jego ciało w postaci półprzeźroczystego kłębku dymu.- Chryste.- Zdołał jedynie z siebie wykrztusić, jak tylko jego spojrzenie padło na postać w dole jednej ze ścianek czarnego kontenera. Niski szatyn klęczał tam na zalanym betonie, cały drżący i jednocześnie jakby zastygnięty w bezruchu, z rękami związanymi w nadgarstkach w dole jego pleców, opuszczonymi do kolan spodniami i wyrazem twarzy, na widok którego Harry’ego nie przygotował nawet najczarniejszy scenariusz.-Connor…-Wyszeptał w przestrzeń między nimi tak cicho, że sam niemal tego nie usłyszał, a bezdomny mężczyzna przed nim przymknął, do tej pory szeroko otwarte, usta, natychmiast zwinąwszy je w wąską linię, jakby w obawie przed wypuszczeniem z siebie choćby dźwięku. Złamany bijącym od niego cierpieniem, zmącony grubą taflą łez błękit spojrzenia miał wbity w punkt naprzeciw siebie, tylko po to, by, z chwilą wypowiedzenia jego imienia przez Harry’ego, poddańczo zwiesić głowę w geście porażki, pod naporem ciężaru której jego wątłe ramiona uginały się coraz bardziej, przez co jego ciało sprawiało wrażenie, jakby w ułamku sekundy miało opaść bezwładnie na ziemię i roztrzaskać się na niej w drobny proch. Krótki, cichy szloch wdarł się w ciszę ich otaczającą, a krył w sobie lęk i obawę przed osądem natury, brunet o zielonych oczach zaś zadławił się własną śliną na jego dźwięk. Nic więcej nie zrobił- nawet jednego słowa nie odważył się z siebie wypuścić, nie chcąc splamić obrazu najczystszej rozpaczy w nędznej osobie klęczącej przed nim, pogrążonej we własnym mroku piekła na Ziemi, spętanej nie tylko sznurami, ale też palącymi ją sieciami rozrywającego bólu.

-Harry, spójrz.- Gdzieś zza niego wydostał się głos Zayna, więc posłusznie obrócił się do niego, a potem zmarszczył brwi, gdy ten skinął głowę na jego bok. Jak tylko zawędrował wzrokiem we wskazanym mu kierunku, jego oddech utknął w gardle i oszołomienie usztywniło całe jego ciało, pozostawiwszy go zimnego i balansującego na granicy życia i śmierci. Uporczywy dźwięk przesypywanego piasku nagle stał się nieznośnie głośny i był wszystkim, co dochodziło do jego uszu, a w jego głowie zaszumiało niebezpiecznie na widok psa w kałuży krwi, w którego wcześniej najwidoczniej musiał wpatrywać się niebieskooki szatyn. Serce opadło mu wtedy w dół brzucha i kolana same się pod nim ugięły, jednak gdzieś w natłoku czarnych myśli pojawiła się ta jedna, która zdołała utrzymać go przy zdrowym rozsądku, tak bardzo mu wtenczas potrzebnym.

-Zabierz Connora, zajmę się nią.- Mruknął stanowczo, na co Zayn jedynie zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, natychmiast zbliżywszy się do przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu wyjaśnień.

-Harry, ten pies jest martwy, po co- Mulat zaczął z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie, jednak gdy tylko otrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie w odpowiedzi, natychmiast złagodniał, co wcale nie powstrzymało Harry’ego przed tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. Deszcz nieustannie katował jego blade policzki chłodnymi kroplami, które zdawały się wbijać w jego skórę niczym drobne sople lodu, kiedy warczał na policjanta, zbyt omotany grubą nicią niczym nieuzasadnionej irytacji, by przejmować się sytuacją, w jakiej obaj się znaleźli.

-Obiecałem mu, że będę ją chronił, rozumiesz?!- Zapytał ozięble i nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, zamiast tego padając przed ranną suką na kolana.-Zabierz Connora, teraz!-Dopowiedział, popadając w coraz to większą panikę, która niekontrolowanie odbierała mu zmysły.

-Gdzie-

-Do mojego mieszkania.-Wykrzyczał, po raz ostatni wchodząc mu w słowo, zanim w ogóle zdążył odpowiednio przemyśleć wagę własnych słów. Widok poderżniętego gardła psa wywołał u niego krótki odruch wymiotny, który natychmiast zdusił w sobie, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się znacznie pod naporem gwałtownie wciągniętego powietrza w próbie przezwyciężenia ostrych zawrotów głowy. Całe jego ciało jednocześnie wydawało się być okrutnie ociężałe i na swój sposób niewiarygodnie lekkie, jakby wszystko, co składało się na jego organizm, zostało nagle zastąpione tysiącami złocistych drobinek, unoszących się we własnych rytmie w pustej skorupie człowieka. Palce jego dłoni nieświadomie wśliznęły się w mokrą sierść suczki i Harry wpatrywał się w swoje własne ruchy, przesuwając drżącą rękę w górę, wprost do dużej rany ciętej, z której wciąż wylewała się krew, a parę sekund, długich niczym godziny, później w akcie desperacji ścisnął w pięści rozdzielone fragmenty skóry, warknąwszy przy tym wściekle.-Cholerne zdziry, jak mogli ci to zrobić?-Wyszeptał pod nosem sam do siebie, po czym uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła siebie w poszukiwaniu czegoś ostrego. Wtem srebrne ostrze zamigotało cwanie w dłoni Zayna, podczas gdy ten rozcinał sznur, jakim zostały spętane nadgarstki Louisa.

Mulat sprawnym ruchem pozbył się knebla, by zaraz potem szatyn mógł opaść bezwładnie w jego ramiona, nie wykazując nawet najmniejszej reakcji obronnej przed upadkiem, zupełnie tak, jakby nie był już istotą wykazującą podstawowe ludzkie odruchy, a jedynie jej marną podróbką; nieudanym projektem, laleczką. Jego osłabione ciało w niemym huku zderzyło się z tym należącym do policjanta, jego głowa zawisła w pustce nad jego ramieniem i pozostała tam, zmuszając jego wzrok do tępego wpatrywania się w plecy Harry’ego tak długo, dopóki brązowooki nie wplótł dłoni w jego skołtunione włosy i z wymierzoną delikatnością schował jego twarz w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Następnie po omacku złapał za materiał jego opuszczonych spodni i podciągnął je z powrotem na jego biodra, instynktownie pogładziwszy dół jego pleców zaraz potem; subtelny niczym muśnięcie motyla dotyk rozesłał swego rodzaju prądy wzdłuż kręgosłupa nieco mniejszego mężczyzny i jego tors drgnął nieznacznie, gdy dłoń została przyciśnięta mocniej do skóry w tamtym miejscu, by wraz z drugą ręką, w nieznanym mu czasie ułożoną pod jego kolanami, stworzyć odpowiednią asekurację. Mięśnie silnych ramion napięły się w próbie podniesienia go z ziemi, a kiedy już się to udało, Zayn odetchnął w uldze i powoli ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z wnęki, zatrzymany tylko raz przez Harry’ego, który sam podwinął mu nogawkę i wyciągnął nóż z kabury na łydce.

-Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.- Ciepły ton głosu przebił się przez barierę strachu wokół młodego weterynarza, a ten w odpowiedzi jedynie posłał mu nikły uśmiech, nawet jeśli jego brwi zmarszczone były w wyrazie niepewności, a oczy pokryte słoną powłoką.

-Ukryj go, proszę.- Zdążył jeszcze z siebie wydukać, zanim został kompletnie sam wśród rzęsistych kropel deszczu, klęcząc z nożem w ręku nad ciałem martwej suki. Ostatni raz pogłaskał ją po pysku, tylko sekundę poświęciwszy na tęskne potarcie miejsca pod jej, wciąż otwartym, lecz tak bardzo wypełnionym wieczną pustką, okiem.- Wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na twoją krzywdę, prawda? Ale nie mam szansy na uratowanie ciebie, więc przynajmniej spróbuję uratować twoje młode. Błagam, nie zabieraj ich ze sobą.- Szepcząc jękliwie, przeżegnał się szybko, po czym wbił ostrze w skórę przy pępku psa, który z trudem odnalazł w lichym oświetleniu wnęki, i nieco drżącym ruchem ręki poprowadził cięcie aż po spojenie łonowe. Głębokie oddechy targały jego klatką piersiową, rzadka mgiełka upuszczała jego usta w gwałtownym rytmie i unosiła się w górę w próbie dogonienia duszy Teddy w drodze do bezkresu dni szczęśliwych, tylko odrobinę zakłócając mu widok na jego własne, wyuczone latami praktyki ruchy. W akcie desperacji rozpiął swoją kurtkę, chwycił za materiał nieco spranej koszulki i rozerwał ją wzdłuż linii bocznych szwów, w pewnym momencie lekko skręciwszy nadgarstek, by sprowadzić prucie bardziej do wewnątrz i nadać oderwanemu fragmentowi kształt krzywego kwadratu, wystarczająco dużego dla posłużenia mu za gazę. Tuż po tym, jak rozłożył urywek na wewnętrznej stroni dłoni, wypuścił z siebie jeszcze jeden spanikowany oddech i ostrożnie chwycił ciężarną macicę, ówcześnie wytknąwszy język w skupieniu nad znalezieniem miejsca, w którym mógł wyczuć jeden z płodów. Nie myślał wiele o tym, co właściwie robił, po prostu naciął ścianę narządu na trzonie, tylko rzuciwszy jeszcze w międzyczasie krótkie spojrzenie na pysk suki, jakby w naiwnej nadziei i pozbawionej celu obawie przed tym, że ta mogła nagle się obudzić i zacząć piszczeć z nierealnego bólu od każdego najdrobniejszego ruchu lekarza. Zamiast tego spotkał się jedynie z martwym ciałem, które angielski deszcz okrywał ponurą szatą żałobną w hołdzie dla poległej duszy, więc ponownie skupił się na jej brzuchu, bez dłuższego namysłu wyciągając z jej macicy pierwszy płód wraz z łożyskiem.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu zajęło mu wyjęcie całego miotu Teddy, jednak z każdym kolejnym bezwładnym szczenięciem jego żołądek skręcał się coraz bardziej, a na sercu rysowały się nowe szramy, niechlujnie rozrzucane przez przewrotny los. Cztery oseski, jeden po drugim w żaden sposób nie reagowały na wycieranie ich w materiał porwanej koszulki, a nawet na masaż serca, który dwudziestolatek wykonał na każdym z nich, błagając wszelkie bóstwa o przywrócenie im życia. W jego głowie panowała burza, skotłowane myśli obijały się o siebie chaotycznie w rytm dźwięku przesypywanego piasku w jego uszach, a zmęczone mięśnie powoli zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, pozostawiając go coraz słabszym i bardziej oderwanym od świata rzeczywistego.

-To niesprawiedliwe!- Wrzasnął nagle, zamknąwszy w tych słowach całą swoją rozpacz.-Miałaś ich nie zabierać.- Dodał znacznie ciszej, tonem przepełnionym goryczą pretensji do zmarłej psiny, po czym pociągnął głośno nosem i wytarł go wierzchem zakrwawionej dłoni, by chwilę później z przygryzioną nerwowo dolną wargą spojrzeć na szczenię sprawiające wrażenie najsilniejszego z całego miotu. Kilkukrotnie zastukał palcami we własne udo, zbyt intensywnie rozmyślając nad niedorzecznym pomysłem, który znikąd pojawił się w samym centrum chaosu w jego głowie, a krótki szloch wyrwał się mimowolnie z jego ust, gdy w końcu podjął decyzję. W akompaniamencie drżącego wydechu oderwał najdłuższą wystającą nitkę ze zniszczonej koszulki, na granicy profesjonalizmu i czystej intuicji związał nią pępowinę bezwładnego malca i jeszcze raz dokładnie oczyścił go w wyrazie ostatniej naiwnej nadziei na uratowanie mu w ten sposób życia. Jego powieki zacisnęły się w zawodzie po niepowodzeniu, puls gwałtownie przyspieszył w chwili, w której przybliżył drobne ciałko do swojej twarzy, a mięśnie brzucha skurczyły się w proteście, który jednak on zignorował i, po rozchyleniu pyszczka oseska, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym objął go wraz z noskiem ustami, by już sekundę później zatopić się w desperackiej próbie wyssania z nich wód płodowych.

Jak tylko poczuł płyny rodne na swoim podniebieniu, w porcelanowej skórze jego rumianych policzków łzy wyżłobiły czerwone ścieżki, jedna po drugiej spływając w dół jego twarzy ku czci dla poświęcenia, jakim było w jego mniemaniu to, co w tamtym momencie robił. Niebo zdawało się płakać razem z nim, porywisty powiew wiatru rozbrzmiał w jego uszach symfonią marnego fałszu obrzydzenia, które przejęło kontrolę nad całym jego ciałem. Wypuścił główkę szczenięcia z ust gwałtownie, wbrew rozsądkowi i z poczuciem własnej przegranej, jednak nie był w stanie znieść więcej, więc odsunął zwierzaka od swojej twarzy, obrócił głowę w bok i zaczął niekontrolowanie kaszleć i pluć w pragnieniu pozbycia się kleistej mazi z języka, a odraza skręcała wszystkie jego mięśnie, napawając się zwycięstwem, podczas gdy on krztusił się tak bardzo, że dźwięk rozdzieranych płuc stał się niemal namacalny. Pojedynczy krzyk uciekł z niego, sam nie potrafił określić, czy w wyrazie bólu, czy może jednak poczucia własnej żałości, ale na rozchodzące się niebezpiecznie echo przytknął zakrwawioną dłoń do buzi i zacisnął palce na policzkach, pozostawiając tam niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka bruzdy. Powieki zdawały się palić go żywym ogniem w najokrutniejszy sposób, ślina nieustannie napływała na jego język, wróżąc nadchodzące odruchy wymiotne, ale on zdecydował się skupić wszystkie swoje zmysły na własnej akcji ratunkowej, pchany silnym pragnieniem ocalenia choć jednej zbłąkanej duszyczki ze wszystkich poległych w niesprawiedliwości ludzkiej grozy. Ponownie ujął szczenię, tym razem nie kładąc go na całym wnętrzu swojej dłoni, a chwytając je tak, by zwisało główką w dół, i zaczął je delikatnie kołysać w przód i do tyłu w ruchu wahadłowym, o którym do tej pory jedynie czytał w jednym ze swoich podręczników.

-No proszę, nie wysysałem cię na marne, więc proszę cię, wróć do mnie!- Warknął ozięble pod nosem, wciąż nieco pokaszlując. Wiatr uderzał w jego odkrytą pierś, setki kropel wbijały się w jego skórę w zmasowanym ataku na jego odporność, a on klęczał pośrodku wnęki, wśród kontenerów na śmieci wymachując ciałkiem szczeniaka, podczas gdy martwa, rozpruta suka i trzy nieżywe płody leżały właściwie pod jego nosem, pokryte krwią, wodami porodowymi i zimnym deszczem. I gdy już uświadomił sobie tragedię sytuacji, w jakiej sam siebie postawił, mógł tylko zaśmiać się gorzko, pokręciwszy głową na własną głupotę. Później odłożył drobne ciało młodego psa na swoje kolana i przetarł zmęczone oczy, odruchowo ocierając też mokry policzek.-To nie ma sensu.- Wymruczał sam do siebie, a kiedy ponownie poczuł ciężar płodu w swojej dłoni, chcąc ułożyć go wraz z resztą miotu, niespodziewanie wyczuł drobny ruch przy złączeniu palca wskazującego z kciukiem i nawet nie chciał powstrzymywać zdumiałego, ale też szczęśliwego uśmiechu, który natychmiast rozciął jego twarz. Maleńka łapka zakołysała się w powietrzu, a łepek przesunął zaledwie o milimetr, jednak to w zupełności wystarczyło, by poprowadzić przyjemny dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa młodego weterynarza; młodzieniec zaraz potem ostrożnie włożył maleństwo do futerkowej kieszeni po wewnętrznej stronie swojej kurtki i gwałtownie podniósł się z kolan, by bez namysłu skierować się do bloku, gdzie czekało na niego ciepłe mieszkanie, a w nim kilka odpowiednich przyrządów lekarskich oraz gorąca herbata i wspierające ramiona przyjaciół, których w tamtej chwili potrzebował bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

Schody piętrzyły się przed jego oczami, z każdym już pokonanym wyżej pojawiał się kolejny i to rzeczywiście nie miało końca dla Harry’ego. Słabł w miarę szybkich kroków, walcząc z własnym organizmem w pragnieniu dostania się do swojego mieszkania, obraz przed nim z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej zamglony, progi coraz wyższe i jakby przed nim uciekające, a POWIETRZE z każdym półpiętrem coraz gorętsze i gorsze do zniesienia. Będąc już przed właściwymi drzwiami, zadyszał ciężko, nim wszedł do środka, po czym z trudem zsunął z siebie kurtkę, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Zayn podszedł do niego, mocno zaniepokojony widokiem, który mu się ukazał.

-W porządku?- Zapytał z dozą niepewności w głosie i zmarszczył brwi, gdy w odpowiedzi na to młodszy brunet sięgnął ręką do kieszeni kurtki, zaraz wyjmując z niej coś tak maleńkiego, że mulat nawet nie był w stanie tego zidentyfikować.- Haz?

-Ułóż go gdzieś na ręczniku, tylko podłóż pod materiał termofor.-Wyjaśnił Harry, uprzednio podawszy mu szczeniaka.- I obserwuj, czy oddycha prawidłowo. Jakby coś, to mnie wołaj.

-Wybierasz się gdzieś?-Kolejne pytanie wypadło z ust brązowookiego i jego zmarszczone w konsternacji brwi zdublowały się w oczach dwudziestolatka, który potrząsnął na to głową w próbie przywrócenia ostrości obrazu.

-Zaraz się zrzygam.- Mruknął bez ogródek, niemal skuliwszy się pod wpływem bólu w klatce piersiowej, by zaraz potem gwałtownie naprzeć do przodu i wręcz przebiec całą drogę do toalety, przez co ledwie usłyszał słowa przyjaciela o tym, że wciąż był tam Connor. Machnął od niechcenia ręką na to zawołanie, bez namysłu wpadł do łazienki i od razu padł na kolana przed otwartą deską sedesową. Gorycz wypluwanej żółci drażniła jego przełyk i przyprawiała go o grymas odrazy, skutecznie dewastowany przez wyraz twarzy ogarniętej duszącym kaszlem. Jego oczy po raz kolejny tego dnia zaszły łzami, nozdrza rozszerzały się pod wpływem gwałtownego oddechu, a ścianki gardła zaciskały się miarowo, jakby w odmowie dla jego działań, więc bardzo szybko jedynie zaczęły targać nim niekontrolowane torsje, które przejęły całą jego uwagę i zamknęły go w sidłach wewnętrznego cierpienia, zmusiwszy do uporczywej walki o samego siebie.

Zegar w szafce pod umywalką rytmicznie odkrywał kolejne sekundy, te zamieniały się w minuty i Harry wyłapał ich trzy, choć nawet nie miał punktu odniesienia, kiedy klęczał przed muszlą klozetową, z głową zwieszoną na odrętwiałym ramieniu w swoistym rodzaju wstydu. Wtedy dopiero do jego uszu dotarł szum prysznica, przecinany od czasu do czasu słabymi stękami. Wyprostował się na swoim miejscu natychmiastowo, zmarszczył brwi i ze zdumieniem, wymalowanym cienką kreską na jego bladej twarzy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu pokrytym grubą powłoką gorącej pary, by z trudem dostrzec wśród niej kontury postaci stojącej w brodziku.

-Connor?-Zapytał cicho, zupełnie tak, jakby bał się przebić przez taflę rozpaczy, która zdawała się podstępnie opleść krzewami ciernistymi całą przestrzeń wokół nich. Niepewnie postawił dwa niepełne kroki w kierunku prysznica i z pewnym dystansem otworzył szklane drzwiczki, tylko po to, by wśród rzęsistego strumienia gorącej wody odnaleźć w kącie kabiny skulonego w sobie, przemoczonego do ostatniej suchej nitki drobnego mężczyznę.-Oh, Jezu.- Udało mu się tylko wydukać, zaś Louis jedynie wbił w niego swoje zbolałe spojrzenie, wciąż trzymając szczotkę tuż nad swoim nagim przedramieniem.

-Błagam, zabij mnie.- Desperackie pragnienie wypadło w przestrzeń między nimi i osiadło ciężko w dole brzucha zielonookiego bruneta.- Zrób coś, ja nie chcę żyć, proszę, pomóż mi, zabij.- Wyjąkał niezrozumiale, krztusząc się własnymi łzami, po czym drżącą dłoń ułożył na tej należącej do Harry’ego, wyciągniętej do niego już po pierwszej jego prośbie. Twarz miał poranioną; śnieżnobiałą porcelanę jego skóry przecinały czerwone wstęgi- niektóre wymalowane łzami, inne zaś powstałe wskutek samookaleczających zadrapań, jednak żadna rana nie mogła się równać z nieludzkim cierpieniem, szczelnie uwięzionym w sztormowym błękicie oczu. Nieustannie parujące krople osiadały na jego policzkach i nosie, niczym kolejny kat w jego marnym życiu, więc Harry wyprowadził go ostrożnie z kabiny, z uwagą przyglądając się, jak stopy szatyna chwiały się złowrogo, stawiając kolejne kroki po miękkim, wodochłonnym dywaniku. Ubranie, które wciąż miał na sobie podczas kąpieli, ociekało wodą, uparcie przyklejone do jego wychudzonego ciała, jednak on zdawał się nawet nie przejmować zupełnym brakiem komfortu w sytuacji, do której sam doprowadził, zamiast tego jak mantrę powtarzając swoje błagania o śmierć.

Wszystko zmieniło się diametralnie, jak tylko Harry ułożył swoje dłonie na gumce dresowych spodni niebieskookiego mężczyzny. Wtedy nastała cisza, tak bardzo kojąca i kusząca do rozkoszowania się nią, a jednocześnie napięta do granic możliwości i złowroga. Nagle całym ciałem Louisa targnęła torsja, jego ręce strzepnęły te należącego do dwudziestolatka i odsunął się na krok, uparcie kręcąc głową w zaprzeczeniu. Jego powieki zacisnęły się gwałtownie, jedna łza za drugą wypływały wprost z zewnętrznych kącików oczu i ściekały leniwie w dół policzków, by móc z niemym hukiem upaść na podłogę i roztrzaskać się o twarde kafelki w samobójczej misji, gdy on bojaźliwie zwinął się w sobie, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze mniejszego.

-Proszę, nie.- Wyszeptał słabo, tymi dwoma słowami rozszarpawszy bezlitośnie serce zielonookiego bruneta na nic nieznaczące szczątki.-Nie ty…-Dodał jeszcze, zanim Harry pokonał dzielący ich dystans i chwycił jego oszpeconą strasznymi wrażeniami dnia twarz w obie dłonie, by upewnić się, że Louis skupi się na tym, co miał zamiar mu powiedzieć, a nie na lęku, który najwidoczniej siedział gdzieś głęboko w nim i właśnie w tamtym momencie znalazł dla siebie ujście.

-Connor, posłuchaj mnie. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, tak?-Wręcz warknął stanowczo, po czym odchrząknął i delikatnie pogładził kciukiem wrażliwą skórę na szczycie jednego z bladych policzków, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym szczególnie widoczne stały się krwinki.-Muszę cię rozebrać, nie będziesz chodził w mokrych ubraniach. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, pamiętasz? Już o tym rozmawialiśmy… - Dopowiedział cicho, z pewną dozą nieśmiałości wypuściwszy kolejne słowa w wąską przestrzeń między nimi. Wtem Louis otworzył oczy i natłok najgorszych emocji uderzył wprost w mostek Harry’ego; dotychczas piękny, nieco mroźny błękit tęczówek został wzięty w niewolę granatowych wód oceanu podczas dzikiego sztormu, źrenice kryły w sobie pustkę, gotową wciągnąć w bezkres mroku wszystko, co znajdowało się w pobliżu, a o rolę ozdobnej ramy dla tego obrazu czystej histerii i perfekcyjnego chaosu ubiegały się gorzkie łzy, w idealnej synchronizacji układając się niczym do snu na liniach wodnych między sklejonymi ze sobą, rzadkimi rzęsami.-Co oni ci zrobili…- Wyszeptał sam do siebie, a potem zamilkł w niemocy, kiedy głowa szatyna została poddańczo zwieszona i fragment zduszonego szlochu niepożądanie wyrwał się w jego ust.

Później tego wieczora, Harry otworzył puszkę piwa, którą wraz z drobną buteleczką mieszanki mlekozastępczej zabrał ze sobą do pokoju dziecięcego, z którego wyciągnął pufę na sam środek korytarza tak, by mieć jednocześnie widok, na śpiącego w łóżeczku Olivii, Brada oraz na swoją sypialnię, gdzie na samym krańcu jego łóżka spał Louis, już suchy, przebrany w ciepłe ubrania i ogrzewany przez przyciśnięte do jego torsu ciałko małej dziewczynki. Brunet rozsiadł się wygodnie w miękkim meblu, bardziej przypominającym ogromną poduszkę, aniżeli fotel, po czym ułożył maleńkie szczenię pionowo na swoim torsie i ostrożnie włożył mu smoczek butelki do pyszczka. Zapatrzony w siwo-czarną sierść oseska, na moment zupełnie odciął się od świata rzeczywistego i pogrążył we własnej, mrocznej krainie skotłowanych nerwów i najdziwniejszych myśli, i tkwił w tym beztroskim stanie, dopóki Zayn nie kucnął po jego lewej stronie, trąciwszy jego udo dla zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

-Jak tego dokonałeś?- Zapytał, niepewnie wskazując głową na jego sypialnię.- Śpi jak dziecko.

-Dałem mu leki uspokajające, popił je winem. Przy dobrze wymierzonych proporcjach, ta mieszanka czyni cuda. A i Olivia swoje robi, nie minęła sekunda i wpadł w sidła jej uroku. Znam z autopsji. -Młodszy odmruknął wymijającym tonem, a następnie upił spory łyk piwa prosto z puszki, wymieszawszy je okrężnym ruchem nadgarstka zaraz potem. Mulat po jego boku skinął na to w zrozumieniu, delikatnie się uśmiechnął i pogładził swoje udo, jakby w zastanowieniu nad tym, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć.

-Może chcesz- Zaczął po chwili, jednak Harry od razu wtargnął mu w słowo, mrucząc oschłe:

-Zostaje ze mną.- i dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, rzucił przyjacielowi jedno ze swoich najbardziej upartych spojrzeń, w odpowiedzi na które otrzymał jedynie ciche westchnięcie.- Zbyt wiele razy go skrzywdzono, Zayn. Teraz, kiedy jestem tego wszystkiego świadom, nie będę w stanie dać mu odejść, a tym bardziej nie pozwolę go zabrać.- Dopowiedział z przekonaniem, a chrypa w jego głosie jedynie jeszcze wzmocniła wydźwięk jego oświadczenia.

-Rozumiem.- Zayn powiedział tylko, po czym ociężale podniósł się na równe nogi i jeszcze pogładził skołtunione loki młodszego bruneta, zanim życzył mu dobrej nocy i przypomniał o tym, że był na każdy jego telefon. Krótką chwilę później wraz z Perrie i Tią opuścili jego mieszkanie, pozostawiwszy go samego z trójką śpiących istot, za które był odpowiedzialny oraz nieustannie wiercącym się przy jego szyi, kilkugodzinnym szczenięciem, domagającym się karmienia co dwie godziny. I Harry wziął to wszystko; stanął na straży każdego z nich, gotowy do odparcia każdego zagrożenia, bo czuł, że musiał to zrobić.

A jeśli w przerwach między pojeniem oseska wtulał się ufnie w stary, nieustannie wręcz wilgotny od łez sweter swojej mamy, cóż- pod osłoną nocy nie miało to znaczenia. Liczyła się wyłącznie symfonia bijących w tym mieszkaniu serc, od tamtego dnia wzbogacona o kolejny, nieco zniszczony, ale wciąż piękny instrument.


End file.
